


Go, Soccer Player, Go!

by anad



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 122,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anad/pseuds/anad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru only ever wanted to play soccer. Then he met Sai, a go-playing ghost from the Heian period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. …Ready? …Set? …Go!

Twelve-year-old Shindo Hikaru had arrived at his grandfather's house with a plan.

"You promised, Jii-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed as he pointed an accusatory finger at his grandfather. "I made good on the deal, so now it's your turn!"

Shindo Heihachi sighed, not that disturbed to be at the end of his grandson's pointing finger. If this were the first time, he would have been more surprised.

"Hikaru, I just bought you that fancy notebook for your schoolwork. That was a lot of money."

"But that was for my birthday." Hikaru pouted, before adding with tired exasperation, "And it's called a  _lap-top com-pu-ter_ , Jii-chan."

Heihachi rolled his eyes at his grandson's foolishness. The salesperson had called it a "notebook" when he had been shopping for it. It was called a notebook to him.

"Besides, what kind of birthday gift was that anyway? You bought it for doing homework!"

"A very expensive one." Heihachi huffed grumpily under his breath.

"And my birthday was in September!" Hikaru continued, deciding not to hear his grandfather's cheap-skate ways. "That was forever ago! And mom and dad didn't even give me extra pocket money for making MVP. At least you cared, Jii-chan. I won't be able to live if you don't make good on your promise now!"

Heihachi shook his grandson off of him, but Hikaru knew that he already had his grandfather in the bag with the no pocket money bit.

He put on his best attack face just to make sure though.

Heihachi sighed again. He was helpless against the puppy dog eyes (especially since his grandson was still so small and short).

"Fine, fine. Like I promised, you can pick out  **one thing**  from the storehouse. I suppose your favorite grandpa can't let your MVP award from your soccer team go uncelebrated."

"Yay! Jii-chan is the best!" cheered Hikaru.

Heihachi just chuckled, watching as his grandson scrambled up and ran for the storehouse. Well, he supposed most of that stuff had just been gathering dust anyway.

* * *

What Hikaru needed the most was money. But his pocket money was given out based on his grades in school, and that was probably the worst system ever. But even worse than that, his parents had forbidden both Hikaru and his grandfather from giving Hikaru any additional money, even as an award for his accomplishments!

His grandfather had had to resort to more creative ways of awarding Hikaru since then. Even parents couldn't deny a grandfather's right to give gifts to his beloved grandson, after all.

Of course, this arrangement still didn't get Hikaru any money. But at least he would at least have an expensive... _thing_  this way.

"Jeez!" Hikaru mussed up his hair in frustration. "There's nothing in here but broken pots and ugly scrolls!"

Throwing aside the latest piece of junk (according to him), Hikaru moved deeper towards the back of the upper story. He had thought that all of the good stuff would be near the front too.

"Hey, a goban!" Hikaru exclaimed, crawling towards the vaguely-familiar shape.

His grandfather had spent countless hours trying to convince Hikaru that the board game was fun. Hikaru had not been impressed by it, but he at least recognized the pieces.

"It looks old too! Must be one Jii-chan used a long time ago. Probably during his Regional Go Champion days." Hikaru snickered, holding back a snort of laughter.

Hikaru plopped down in front of the goban and began to wipe off the dust with his sleeve. He easily located two bowls of go stones placed nearby.

"Hmm..." Hikaru looked closer at the wood. "Maybe Jii-chan stopped using this because of this stain."

Hikaru traced the dark mark with his fingertip.

"Is this blood?" Hikaru questioned with disgust. "Can you even get blood out of wood? Stupid stain."

He wiped harder, wondering whether or not applying some of his spit would work better.

" _Can you hear my voice?"_

"Huh?" Hikaru jerked his head behind him.

He had thought he heard something then.

" _You can hear my voice, can't you?"_

"Who is it? Jii-chan?" Hikaru shot up, wildly looking around the empty room. "Come out and stop playing your stupid joke, Jii-chan!"

" _You can! You can! Oh, benevolent Kami-sama, I thank you."_

Hikaru turned around...

...and saw a ghost.

Hikaru did the only thing sane people would do in this situation. Hikaru screamed like a little girl.

" _I will now return."_

" _Return to the world of the living."_

Hikaru fell with a thud onto the floor.

When he regained consciousness, he would find that he really had no choice but to become the owner of an antique goban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Yay! But I don't have a beta reader, so please excuse my clumsy mistakes.
> 
> 2014.11.30  
> I originally posted this story at Fanfiction.net, but I like AO3 so much I've decided to post it here too! Thank you for having me!
> 
> 2014.12.07  
> The original title of this chapter was "Go Ghost" but I've changed it to "…Ready? …Set? …Go!" to correspond with Chapter 46: "…Ready? …Set? …Again!".


	2. Community Go Class

Hikaru resisted the urge to vomit again. Once had been enough.

And it was bad enough that it had happened in class...during a test...and on the shirt of his classmate!

"Sai! I told you already, we don't have any money!"

"What does that have to do with playing go, Hikaru?" Sai wept elegantly into his sleeve. "You don't need money to play go."

"You don't because you're a ghost! But go parlors and stuff costs money," replied Hikaru, grabbing at his hair. "Even if there are only old geezers there."

"But I want to play go, Hikaru! Go!  _Hi-ka-ru!_  Go!"

Hikaru groaned. Go-obsessed ghosts from the Heian period were so troublesome!

"I've already begged Kaa-chan and Jii-chan. And all we got from that was Jii-chan telling us we could play him whenever we want and Kaa-chan signing us up for the community go class."

Hikaru violently scrubbed at his hair, ready to tear it out from sheer frustration.

"You'll just have to be happy playing me for now."

"But Hikaru is always busy playing  _saa-kaa_.  _Saa-kaa_  this.  _Saa-kaa_  that. You never have time to play go with me, Hikaru!" Sai wept into both sleeves now.

Hikaru felt a vein pop somewhere along his temple. However many times he had explained it already, Hikaru somehow just knew that Sai still did not understand anything he was saying.

"It's soccer, Sai! Soccer! And I need to practice or I'll lose all of my skills. I'm going to become the most famous soccer player in Japan one day. I can't slack off just to play go!"

Sai only wept harder, which only made Hikaru want to vomit more. And learning from previous experience, he immediately aimed his head into the bushes.

" _I play with you every day!"_  Hikaru switched to thinking loudly at Sai since he was grasping his mouth with both hands.

_"I'm even learning to play so I can be a better opponent for you. What more do you want from me?! Geez, Sai—"_

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

Immediately, Hikaru and Sai leapt to their feet.

"Akari! Don't scare me like that!" Hikaru shouted, thumping his fist against his chest in an effort to get his heart to slow down.

"I didn't!" Akari shouted back defensively.

"You're the one being weird, crouching in the middle of the street and looking into the bushes!"

"Che. Whatever, Akari." Hikaru waved his actions away dismissively. "It's not as if I was doing anything illegal."

Akari shot him a concerned look but didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead, she clasped her hands behind her back and pouted. To anyone else, this would have resulted in feelings of guilt. To Hikaru, it was wasted effort.

"Oi, Akari," Hikaru blinked at her. "What are you doing here anyway? We're kinda far from our houses."

Akari beamed at him.

"My mom signed me up for the community go class too."

"Huh?" Hikaru stared at her with open disbelief. "Did you get in trouble or something?"

"Of course not!" Akari exclaimed. "But your mom said that you were excited about it, so I asked my mom to sign me up. I want to have fun too!"

"Then you should play soccer! Soccer!" Hikaru exclaimed as he waved his arms around to emphasize the importance of his words.

"No, Hikaru! You should play go!" Sai cried out from beside him, waving his arms around too.

Moaning at his own misery, Hikaru just gave up on the whole argument. Akari looked at him strangely then, but seemed to attribute it as Hikaru's usual weird behavior.

"I'm not good at sports like you are." Akari reminded him, frowning. "And since I can't play soccer with you, I thought that I would play go."

Hikaru scoffed, sticking his hands into his pockets and kicking at the ground. Akari was so weird. Even if he really wanted to hang out with a friend, he wouldn't do something as stupid as tag along to a go class.

"But I was surprised when my mom told me. How come you're suddenly so interested in go, Hikaru?" Akari asked curiously. "I've never heard you say anything about go before, but you always go on and on about soccer."

Hikaru froze, glancing stiffly to his right where Sai was standing. But Sai looked just as alarmed as Hikaru was.

And Hikaru at least knew that standing around just staring at Akari would have seemed suspicious.

"Why do I need a reason to be interested?" Hikaru nearly shouted at Akari. "Jii-chan is a regional amateur go champion. He's always bothering me to learn. And it's a strategy game. Yeah! That's right! I'm learning strategy. They say that game strategy is just as important to soccer players as training and practice. How am I going to become the greatest soccer player in Japan if I don't know game strategy? So I need to learn go, obviously!"

Hikaru took a deep breath, hoping that his rambling excuse made somewhat sense.

But when he saw Akari's face, he knew that she was going to pester him until he spilled his guts. So, Hikaru did the first thing to pop into his head. It was the same thing he did to everyone when he didn't want to talk to them.

"Hurry up, Akari! We're going to be late for go class if we just keep standing around!"

Hikaru shot off down the street. He did not bother to wait for a reply.

"Hikaru! Slow down!" Akari cried out from somewhere in the distance behind him.

Hikaru ran faster. Akari would catch up. They were going to the same place anyway.

* * *

 " _Geez...Akari's...slow._ " Hikaru panted from the doorway, bracing his hands on his knees.

Meanwhile, Sai happily looked around the lobby of the building where the community go class was held.

"Hikaru, is this where we'll play go? We'll finally play go, won't we, Hikaru?"

Hikaru didn't even bother to answer that. Instead, he trudged over to the nearest drink machine and pulled out his pocket looking for coins.

Well, at least Sai's happiness was just as infectious to Hikaru as the vomiting.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Sai's over-excited voice bounded up to him.

Hikaru grunted as Sai leapt over him to look at whatever Hikaru had been doing.

"What is this marvel?" Sai stared in front of him with interest.

"It's a vending machine." Hikaru replied disinterestedly. "You get drinks from it."

As Sai turned back to stare at Hikaru incomprehensively, Hikaru finally found enough change for a sports drink. He deposited the money with a grimace, but hit the correct selection without hesitation.

"Hikaru! Something appeared!"

Hikaru chugged down the can of sports drink with a sigh of satisfaction, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Well, he was in a pretty good mood right now. Hikaru thought that he would indulge the ghost.

"Hehe, if you thought that was impressive..."

Hikaru dug out the last of his change, counting out the correct amount and stuffing the lint back into his pocket where it belonged.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?" Sai asked him, looking down at the little coins of different sizes. Sai had never really understood money. He knew what it was, but had never needed it much even when he was alive.

Hikaru just grinned, slapping the button on the next machine.

"Hikaru! A cup came out!"

"Hikaru! A drink is being poured!"

"Hikaru! This machine knew when to stop pouring into the cup!"

"Hikaru! This is a wondrous machine!"

Hikaru let Sai have his fun. He left the Heian ghost going every which way around the vending machines.

He looked around and caught sight of a TV in another corner. But it had been set on a channel about go. Hikaru looked away pretty quickly.

Before he became too bored with the lack of interesting things to do in the lobby however, Akari came panting through the door.

"Hikaru!" Akari shouted. "Stop leaving me behind!"

"I can't help it if I'm fast." Hikaru replied automatically.

But he did feel a little bad running off like that. Besides, she might start asking questions again if he didn't distract her with something.

"Here, you can have this, Akari."

Hikaru shoved the drink the machine had poured for Sai into Akari's hands. It was his way of apology.

Akari stared down at the dark liquid for a second before she even recognized what Hikaru had given her.

"Ehh? But Hikaru, I don't like coffee!"

"Well, I don't drink coffee!" Hikaru exclaimed the obvious.

Akari frowned down at the Styrofoam cup in her hand. It wasn't like Hikaru to waste money by hitting the wrong selection. But then again, it wasn't like Hikaru to buy her a drink at all.

Hikaru felt sorry, sure. But between Sai and Akari, he had reached the end of his patience.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Sai spoke up urgently. "We're going to be late for class."

Hikaru let the ghost push him onwards with a sigh. He really wanted to point out that Sai didn't even know where they were going. But in his new crazy life, it was actually easier to lead the way while letting Sai push him from behind.

And Hikaru almost forgot about Akari. He turned to shout behind him before he and Sai really left her behind.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touya is not in this story yet! He's one of my favorite characters, but I changed Hikaru's character and he's a cheapskate now. It just wouldn't make sense for him to go to a go parlor and spend money to play. But Touya will become an important character though, Cheapskate Soccer-Player Hikaru or not.


	3. Tryout Invitation

To his right, the player from the other team nearest to him was shouting loudly at his teammates to catch Hikaru. To his left, one of Hikaru's teammates had intercepted an opponent, but they had crashed into one another and tumbled onto the ground.

Hikaru leapt over the confusion of the tumble. He sighed with relief as the ball he had kicked sailed over the two players rolling around the ground by a wide margin.

There was one of his teammates in front of him. Hikaru could pass the ball. But his teammate was waving his arms and frantically shaking his head to let Hikaru know not to pass to him for some reason.

It was all up to Hikaru now then. He was ready to accept that responsibility.

Hikaru rushed forward and kicked to the right.

The goalie for the other team was good and reacted quickly. He threw his entire body towards Hikaru's right.

And the ball hit the net at Hikaru's left, where it had been left wide open.

The goalie blinked.

Hikaru blinked.

" _WHY?!"_  Hikaru shouted to Sai in his head, clenching his head in agony as he fell onto his knees.

Along the sidelines, Sai grimaced from behind his fan.

Meanwhile, Hikaru's teammates and even members from the opposite team had run up and crowded around Hikaru to whoop and cheer the end of the game. In their eyes, Hikaru had fallen to his knees at the relief of victory.

"We won!"

"The team with Shindo always wins."

"Yeah! He's our MVP after all."

Hikaru chuckled awkwardly and stood up. He dusted the grass and dirt from his knees, accepting all of the cheers and congratulations with a forced grin.

One of the guys from Hikaru's school team knew a guy from another school's soccer team. Both had rounded up enough guys from their respective teams for a quick game. And Hikaru had jumped at the chance, since they had never played against this school before.

"That was a great kick in the end, Shindo. It really looked like you were aiming right."

Hikaru winced, but managed to cover it up with a laugh.

"Yep. It sure did." Hikaru grinned back at the others easily. He definitely wasn't going to explain that it was just a fluke mistake they had witnessed. That would be lame.

"That's what Shindo's known for." One of his teammates informed the others. "You never know where the ball's gonna go."

"Wow! Shindo, you have to teach me that."

"Me too!"

"Man, I would love to have ball control like that."

Hikaru just smiled and let them go on. He supposed he just had a natural ability to change his mistakes into wins. Either that or he was just really, really lucky.

"Hikaru," Sai peered down at him from above all of his friends. "Your friends appear to think you have done that on purpose."

Hikaru thought back to the ghost with a wave of his hand,

" _It just happens like that, Sai."_

Sai looked at Hikaru with blank incomprehension.

"Hey, Shindo! What do you call your kick?" One of the boys asked, miming a kick with great enthusiasm.

"I hope you didn't name it something dumb like the Shindo Kick."

Everyone laughed, and Hikaru laughed with them.

" _What's so dumb about the Shindo Kick?"_  Hikaru thought to Sai.  _"The only better name would be the Shindo Hikaru Kick. Ne, Sai?"_

"That would be very vain of you to name it so, Hikaru." Sai admonished him sternly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, casually leaning back with his hands behind his head. Sai was no fun sometimes.

"No way." Hikaru returned his attention to his friend. "That would be so lame. I have a little more imagination than that."

"Then what's it called?" The goalie Hikaru had scored on asked him directly.

No way to get out of replying then.

"Err..." Hikaru rubbed at the back of his neck.

" _Sai! What's my kick called?"_

"I wouldn't know, Hikaru. I don't really understand  _saa-kaa_." Sai replied apologetically.

" _Argh! What's the point of having a ghost follow me around all the time anyway? You can't even help me name kicks."_

Sai's face crumbled. He actually did feel really bad about not having an answer now.

"I shall help you name that kick, Hikaru. How about the Go Kick?" Sai asked him, trying very hard to help.

" _Go Kick?"_  Hikaru exclaimed silently in horror.  _"How did you even come up with that? Go has nothing to do with soccer!"_

"But I like go, Hikaru!"

" _That's like me naming the kick the Soccer Kick! Try harder, Sai!"_

Hikaru only had to look over at Sai's unchanging expression to know that he wouldn't be receiving any more suggestions from the ghost. Sai obviously really liked "Go Kick" and didn't see anything wrong with the name.

"So what's it called, Shindo?"

Hikaru snapped back to attention. Everyone was staring at him.

"Err... It's called..." Hikaru answered, scratching at his head.

He glanced over at Sai. Sai obliviously and happily advocated his "Go Kick" suggestion.

Hikaru just glared at him. There was no way he was saying Go Kick!

"It's called...the...Ghost Kick?" Hikaru finished lamely, grimacing at how his answer sounded like a stupid question.

Everyone stared at him, and then turned to each other.

"Cool!"

"Shindo, that's a cool name."

"Yeah, the Ghost Kick!"

Immediately sighing with relief, Hikaru puffed his chest with pride.

"And I'm working on a newer, better kick." Hikaru lied, flushed from his save. "It'll be the greatest, most famous kick in all of Japan one day. I'm thinking of calling it the Phantom Kick."

"Awesome, Shindo!"

"That's so cool!"

"You better teach me the Phantom Kick someday, Shindo!"

Hikaru laughed aloud and lapped up all of the attention and praise.

Sometimes, he was sure that he was born to be in the spotlight. And for real, awesome achievements too, not that stupid stuff like being a pretty boy or something. He was going to be the most famous soccer player in Japan, someone who did cool and awesome stuff.

Unfortunately, some nagging voice broke through his own imaginations and the praise of everyone around him.

"Hikaru!  _Hi-ka-ru!_ "

" _What, Sai?"_  Hikaru turned to the ghost irritably.

"Your mother said to be home before dark." Sai replied worriedly, looking at how low the sun was getting to the ground.

"Ahh!" Hikaru exclaimed, breaking away from the others and grabbing his backpack from where he had thrown it onto the ground. "I gotta go, guys! Later!"

There was a chorus of disappointment, but eventually they all said goodbye and then splintered off to go home too.

"Sai, you worry too much." Hikaru huffed as the pair slowed to a walk down the street. "It gets darker faster this time of year because it's winter. Kaa-chan won't mind if I'm out a little bit after dark."

"Still, Hikaru," said Sai. "You should heed the requests of your parents."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru dismissed him easily. "Whatever. I bet you just want to play go, Sai."

"Yes, Hikaru! Of course I want to play go!" Sai replied without hesitation. "Let us return home immediately and play go, Hikaru."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. Sai was so easy to figure out even he had done it.

* * *

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!" Hikaru announced as he burst in through the front door.

"I have returned." Sai announced beside Hikaru, much more sedately.

Hikaru really didn't even understand why Sai bothered, only he could hear him. But he guessed that Sai was just really well-mannered, having been a part of the Heian Emperor's court and everything.

"Welcome home, Hikaru," Shindo Mitsuko appeared from the doorway of the kitchen. "A letter came for you today. I put it on your desk."

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." Hikaru shouted behind him as he ran up the stairs.

Hikaru threw his backpack to the floor and kicked his soccer ball somewhere into the corner. He spotted the letter his mother was talking about on top of his favorite soccer magazine.

"What's that, Hikaru?" Sai questioned as he peered over Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru didn't answer. He only took one look at the envelope before he savagely ripped the paper apart and yanked out the letter inside.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head as he read over the letter in excited disbelief.

"Hikaru?" Sai asked, growing more and more alarmed by Hikaru's behavior. He was almost afraid that Hikaru would start foaming at the mouth.

"YATTA!" Hikaru shouted, throwing his arms back and letting the letter flutter above his head.

Sai watched as Hikaru began to leap and jump around his room.

"Hikaru? What are you doing up there?" Shindo Mitsuko shouted up the stairs.

Hikaru leapt for his door, standing at the top of the stairs and brandishing the letter proudly to his mother.

"Kaa-chan! I've just been invited to try out for the Tokyo team of the Japan Youth Soccer League!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Downstairs, Shindo Mitsuko only looked up at her son in complete incomprehension.

"Hikaru, what is this Tokyo team and Japan Youth thing?" Hikaru's mom asked.

"It's semi-pro, Kaa-chan! Semi-pro!" Hikaru shouted, not understanding why she didn't understand the honor and prestige of this opportunity.

Beside him, Sai didn't understand any of this at all either.

Hikaru sighed with exasperation.

"It means I have the chance to play for a private team." Hikaru explained impatiently. "You only get to play for them if they invite you. And I hear they only invite MVPs to try out."

"Oh." Shindo Mitsuko replied. "So this has something to do with winning MVP."

"You don't win MVP, Kaa-chan!" Hikaru shouted fiercely. "You earn it!"

Shindo Mitsuko only nodded indulgently before she moved back into the kitchen where she was preparing dinner. She understood just enough about Hikaru's sports to know that he was happy and excited. And that was enough for her.

Hikaru sighed and once again rolled his eyes as he went back into his room.

His parents never got soccer, no matter how many times he explained things to them. They were hopeless.

"Well, at least I've still got you, Sai." Hikaru said as he shut the door to his room, still peering down reverently at the letter in his hands.

"Hikaru! Let's play go now!" Sai demanded from where he was already seated in front of the goban in the middle of Hikaru's room.

Hikaru groaned.

Never mind. Hikaru had no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if Japan has a Youth League like the one I'm talking about in the story. But America has something like this, so I'm putting it in.


	4. Tokyo Team Tryouts

"Bye, Kaa-chan! I'm going to my tryouts now!"

"Good luck, Hikaru! And have a safe trip."

Hikaru shut the door and leapt down his front steps. His gear bag banged heavily against his hip, causing Hikaru to yelp and heed the painful reminder not to do that. But he was wearing his lucky soccer shirt today (the yellow and black one with his lucky number printed across the front). It was bound to be a lucky day.

"Ne, Hikaru," Sai spoke up from beside him. "Are we going to play go?"

Hikaru frowned, but he had long ago realized that loudly shouting his answers did not affect to the go-obsessed ghost.

"I've told you already, Sai. My tryouts are today. It's for the Tokyo city team of the Japan Youth Soccer League! If I get in, I'll be semi-pro."

"But I still don't understand what semi-pro means, Hikaru." Sai replied, confused.

"It means almost pro." Hikaru replied seriously. "The players don't get paid, but it's a private team that has sponsors that pay for our kit, our practice field, our equipment, everything really. You only get to play for them if they invite you. And I hear they only invite MVPs to try out."

"Oh." Sai replied slowly, looking very thoughtful for a moment.

Hikaru was surprised. That had been a relatively easy and short explanation this time around.

"So this means we're not going to be playing go." Sai sighed sadly.

Hikaru nearly burst from his irritation.

* * *

The practice area for the Tokyo team was more indoor stadium than regular field. There was an arena with hundreds of seats for an audience, and huge, bright lights that hung high above from the ceiling.

But the most impressive part was the soccer field right at the center of the stadium. The artificial turf was bright green and forever unmarred. It wasn't at all like the sporadically-cared-for, dirt-patched, sometimes-brown-and-dead field that Hikaru's school soccer team used.

Their goal posts weren't even chipped and dented like the goal posts at the school. They were pure white, newly-painted, with a new net strung from it. Sometimes, Hikaru and the other boys hadn't even played with nets!

After arriving and gawking at the stadium (even Sai had), Hikaru and the other boys-he-assumed-he-was-trying-out with had been shown to the team's locker room and shower. They had been told to just pick any of the free lockers in there for the day, before they were instructed to put on their gear and meet the coach on the field.

Hikaru had been too nervous and excited to make any small talk with the other guys in the locker room. Instead, he had just yanked open the door of the first locker he had seen and dumped his gear bag in there.

He hadn't needed to change either, having shown up in his school's soccer shorts and his favorite jersey. All he had needed to do was put on his shin guards, lace up his cleats, and suddenly he was back out under those bright stadium lights.

Hikaru took a moment to just stare up at the lights as he walked out onto the field.

"Hikaru, never have I seen lights as bright as these." Sai said to him as they stood at the mouth of the tunnel. "Not even compared to the brightest of stars in the night sky from the time I was alive."

"Yeah, Sai." Hikaru replied distractedly. "Yeah."

One of the boys passed Hikaru, his distinctly-blue jersey catching Hikaru's eye as he walked past.

Most of the guys here were wearing their school's uniform, so Hikaru grinned at the sight of someone wearing a J-League jersey.

He was about to comment on this to Sai, but quickly remembered that Sai wouldn't have any idea what Hikaru was talking about. He just shook his head at the poor ghost ignorant of the greatness of the J-League as he followed the other kid towards where an adult with a clipboard was standing. Hikaru guessed he was the coach.

"Warm up!" The tall adult with the clipboard barked at them as he observed the handful of boys entering the field. From his physique, Hikaru could tell that he was definitely a soccer player.

Hikaru was surprised that they would begin right away. Well, he knew that they would begin  _soon_ , of course. But he had arrived at least half an hour early for tryouts and... Actually, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting.

Immediately, Hikaru began his basic stretches from a random spot on the fake grass. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that it almost felt just like real grass and dirt, only more spongy and springy.

" _Sai,"_  Hikaru thought to the ghost.

Sai was peering up at the lights still, not gawking, of course, but admiring in the scholarly manner Hikaru was getting used to seeing.

Sai turned back to him expectantly, wondering why Hikaru would call him during his exercises. Hikaru usually preferred if Sai kept quiet when he was participating in such activities. Hikaru still blamed him for the volleyball to the face when Sai had spotted that giant metal bird in the sky.

" _I'm nervous, Sai."_  Hikaru admitted, eyes darting around the stadium.  _"The coach...he seems like he's real serious. Not like my coach at school. He's always smiling and telling us to have fun."_

Sai looked over at the man currently surveying the field. His face, though young still, was stony, and his eyes fierce. Sai recognized the look.

"It is not aggression, Hikaru." Sai told him. "That is a look I have seen on many men. It is a look of years of experience and confidence in one's skills. He is a man who is serious about this sport, but not one who seeks to incite fear and press intimidation upon you."

Hikaru didn't respond. Sai's observations hadn't helped much to soothe his anxiety.

"You will do fine, Hikaru." Sai assured him. "You have been playing and practicing a lot since you got that letter. More than you should! We have not been able to play go as much as we could because you have been tired!"

Hikaru got up from the grass to begin jogging.

" _Go, go, go! All you think about is go! Geez, Sai, what if I just went on and on about soccer as much as you did about go? I bet you would get even more annoyed than I do."_

"But Hikaru does go on and on about  _saa-kaa_  even more so than I with go." Sai pouted, fanning himself quickly in irritation.

Hikaru just rolled his eyes.

" _Just go sit in the stands or something, and watch. I don't want you distracting me during the most important tryouts of my life."_

"Hikaru is so mean!" Sai exclaimed dramatically. "I do not mean to distract you."

Hikaru just grunted and ran off, leaving Sai where he was standing.

Sai stilled and waited until Hikaru was far enough away to smile to himself.

The tension and anxiety from before had completely disappeared from his shoulders, and Sai had not missed this.

* * *

There were players advancing at the right of him. There were players advancing to the left of him. Hikaru had never run so hard and so fast in his life, but everyone out on the field was keeping up with him. This had never happened to him before.

Hikaru didn't even have the ball right now. The guy in front of him had it, and he was so fast that Hikaru's pride and joy of super speed and superior maneuverability was rendered useless. He couldn't pull out any good plays if he couldn't even overtake the guy!

Suddenly, a guy playing defender on Hikaru's team came out of nowhere and swiped away the ball. The ball had finally been taken out of the other team's possession.

Hikaru mentally cheered his teammate as he quickly turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. He had to trust his teammates to keep control of the ball. Making himself available for a good pass was his job right now. But man, he really wanted to whoop for that great steal!

His faith was rewarded as the ball came flying for him, almost before he had even turned around completely to get a good vantage of the situation.

Hikaru's previous experience with the volleyball had him reacting quickly, leaping upwards and catching the ball with his chest rather than his face.

And then he was running for the other team's goal as fast as he could without stopping.

He had made a pretty good gap between him and most of the pack after the steal, but that gap was closing in on him even as he sprinted to the other side of the field.

Hikaru promised himself that he would add more running to his training regimen. Then he promised himself that he was going to start a training regimen!

The other team's defenders were rushing at him. Hikaru thanked whatever gods there may be that his maneuverability was as good as he thought it was as he feinted right before throwing his body left.

Along the way, he passed the ball to his teammate coming up behind him. He ran clear of the two defenders as they switched targets.

Hikaru slid across the grass, cursing his old cleats and barely righting himself mid-motion as he nearly ate artificial turf.

Ahead of him, his two teammates were head-to-head against the two defenders while eyeing the goal. Hikaru could almost feel the pounding of feet behind them as he threw himself into the fray. Hikaru didn't understand why they weren't passing the ball! This was no time to show off, idiots!

Hikaru was open and unguarded. And he was within his striking distance to the net.

The guy with the ball had no choice but to pass to him, not when he and the other guy were both pressured by the two defending players.

It was all up to him now. Hikaru was ready to accept the responsibility.

Hikaru kicked to his right.

The goalie saw it coming and leapt in that direction.

Hikaru nearly cried. This goalie was good enough to catch the ball. Their team hadn't been able to score on him the entire game.

So it was a good thing the ball hit the net at Hikaru's left, where it had been left wide open.

And Hikaru fell to his knees, blinking incomprehensively at his shot.

"Time!"

"Final Score: 1-1. Tie Game!"

Behind Hikaru, someone blew the whistle. There was a bunch of cheering. Hikaru only saw Sai dancing around comically along the sidelines.

"Alright, that's the end of tryouts. Everyone shower and go home. We'll have our decisions by the end of the week."

"Yes, Coach!" A couple dozen voices shouted simultaneously before running for the locker room.

Hikaru got up and started running with the other boys. But he set his face in determination midway, turned around, and jogged back to where the coach and the assistant coaches were standing.

The three adults turned to stare at him as Hikaru came to a stop in front of them.

"Um, uh...Coach, err, Coaches?" Hikaru rubbed at the back of his neck as he toed the grass nervously.

"Yes? Shindo, was it?" The coach, an athletic man who had once played professional soccer, stared down at Hikaru.

Hikaru gulped. He glimpsed Sai's concerned face in the corner of his vision and forcibly he reminded himself that, at the very least, he wasn't really alone right now…standing in front of the man who probably didn't like him…but who was the one making the decision of Hikaru's fate by the end of the week.

"Since I might not get onto the team, I wanted to ask you this now, while I still have the chance." Hikaru said, looking up at the man as seriously as he was able underneath all of his nervousness and anxiety and extreme fear.

"Yes? What is it?" Coach asked, eyeing Hikaru critically now.

"Is there anything wrong with my play?" Hikaru blurted.

He winced as Sai hit him on the head with his fan, scolding him for his rudeness.

"Um, I mean, are there any pointers you could give me? You know, to help me improve? I'm pretty short for my age, but I've been working on my speed. I don't have the worst maneuverability out on the field either. But my accuracy needs a lot of work, I know."

Hikaru reddened with embarrassment as he remembered that horrible pass he had made that had sailed over the head of his teammate.

The coach stared down at him silently for a moment. Hikaru had the feeling that he was being judged right now, although he wasn't sure what for. The two assistant coaches were silent as well, but looked to the head coach rather than Hikaru.

"You made the scoring kick for your team, Shindo." The coach said finally, eyeing Hikaru with an expression Hikaru wouldn't know how to begin to explain. "Your accuracy seems to be pretty good."

Hikaru grimaced. He really hated having to explain  _that_. Sure, he didn't in front of the other guys. They would think he was lame. But this was the coach of the Tokyo team. Hikaru knew it would be better for his play if he just admitted it and maybe got some advice on it.

So, Hikaru swallowed his pride, took a deep breath, and decided to just get it over with.

"I was just lucky, coach. I...uh...kicked it to the right, you see." Hikaru ended up mumbling, staring down at his feet. "I didn't mean for it to go left."

Sai knew that Hikaru couldn't see it, staring down at his feet like that. He was almost sure that Hikaru wouldn't even have correctly guessed it if he had seen it. But Sai, in his many more years of experience, recognized the look that appeared across the face of the man Hikaru clearly respected and trusted to help him improve.

Coach Takahashi Ichiro wouldn't have been a good coach if he couldn't spot a lucky shot from one purposefully made by skill. He was also particularly good at recognizing talent, and Shindo Hikaru had impressed him out there on the field even if the boy seemed to believe otherwise.

But Shindo Hikaru had just impressed him more than any other junior player he had ever invited to tryouts by coming up to speak with him today.

Slowly, Coach Takahashi's stern expression softened and he flipped through his notes looking for anything he had noticed about Shindo Hikaru's play.

* * *

Hikaru and Coach Takahashi had talked for so long that everyone had already finished showering by the time Hikaru returned to the locker room. And by the time Hikaru had finished his shower, he and Sai were the only ones left.

Hikaru was a little disappointed, since he loved cheering with his team after a good game the most. But then again, this hadn't felt like a good game to him anyway.

"Gah! I've never played so bad in my life!" Hikaru groaned as he and Sai trudged down the street.

"I thought you did very well, Hikaru." Sai encouraged brightly, remembering one notable moment in particular. "You kicked the ball very high."

Hikaru's mood darkened exponentially.

"Thanks, Sai." Hikaru told the ghost, only because he knew that Sai legitimately believed that had been a move meant to be praised.

Sai trailed behind Hikaru worriedly after that, as Hikaru had seemed even more depressed by his encouragement. He kept looking down at the boy with great concern as Hikaru proceeded to drag his body home.

After a couple of more blocks of Sai's worried hovering, Hikaru meant to snap at the ghost to give him some room. But something else caught his eye as he had looked up.

"Sai!" Hikaru shouted suddenly.

Sai nearly had a heart attack at the sudden change in Hikaru's mood.

"Yes, Hikaru?" Sai asked cautiously, turning to look at whatever had caught Hikaru's eye.

"Let's go in!" Hikaru pointed at the sign in front of them. "It's a Children's Go Tournament. Go! Sai, go! And it's free! Free!"

Realization dawned upon Sai's expression.

"Hikaru's the best! Hikaru!" Sai shouted happily, grabbing onto Hikaru's shoulders and giving him hug after hug as the pair made their way inside.

Hikaru just grinned, moving to readjust the strap of his gear bag.

Yeah, he was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been all about soccer this chapter and the last, but it'll be about go again for at least three or four chapters after this. I'm trying to keep a constant ratio of 2:1 go-soccer chapters.


	5. Children's Go Tournament I.

"Wow." Hikaru said as they looked around the huge hall.

He spun in a circle in order to take in the entire atmosphere, and nearly walked into another person as he did so. The woman glared at Hikaru and expected an apology.

Hikaru hadn't actually hit her. He was about to point this out, but shut his mouth tight upon spotting that lady's kid.

The boy standing beside her looked uncomfortable and completely embarrassed. Hikaru winced as the kid tugged at his mother's arm and begged her to "not make a scene". Hikaru knew the type from school: quiet, kind of cool once you got to know them, but wanted nothing more in life than to live without trouble.

"Err...sorry." Hikaru apologized to the kid, completely meaning it. Parents were embarrassing.

"Hmph!" The kid's mom replied, apparently thinking Hikaru was talking to her.

She stomped away, dragging her child with her.

Hikaru ignored the fact that he and Sai had to follow behind her. They were going to the same place.

They entered the main hall. The entire space was filled with tables and go boards, children sitting in all of the seats, adults crowding along the sidelines. Parents and grandparents silently cheered for the successes, and silently agonized over the struggles, of their children from the sidelines.

" _It feels like I'm walking onto the field right before the start of a soccer game."_  Hikaru said to Sai, glancing at the crowd of anxiety-filled spectators. They looked just like the parents in the stands during an important soccer match.

"So many children." Sai smiled cheerfully, looking upon the room with great fondness.

"These children have the same passion for go I had a thousand years ago. These children are telling me that things will be the same a thousand years from now."

Hikaru was silent as he stared out at the sea of children so seriously playing their games. If this was before he met Sai, Hikaru would have said that go was a game for old men with nothing better to do without even thinking about it. But there were children here younger than him. Their parents were watching from the sidelines, cheering for them. This pressure, this nervousness...this feeling was familiar to Hikaru even if it was a different game.

"Hikaru, let us observe these games." Sai said, easily falling into what was sure to be a lecture about go. "You will find that there is much to learn from observing games. We are even more fortunate to be able to observe the games of players of similar age to you. This will give you a better indication of your level of play, a much more accurate judgment than simply playing against me."

Hikaru had long ago given up on complaining whenever Sai launched into go lectures. Hikaru would hear them whether he wanted to or not, and he would waste less time if he just listened.

But Hikaru was curious about how he compared to other children. Sai was a monster, a Heian go-playing monster. Hikaru couldn't even begin to match up to Sai. But against children his own age...Hikaru would probably place a bet in favor of himself. (He wouldn't wager money, of course, but maybe like a game of soccer or something.)

Sai and Hikaru observed a scattering of games around the hall that day. Hikaru was forced to weave through the entire crowd alone, as Sai would finish a lecture on a game only to spot a better game to comment upon. It was somewhat difficult, considering that Hikaru was still lugging around his full gear bag...not that that maniac ghost noticed.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Let us move in this direction. We have not observed any of the games being played in this corner of the hall as of yet."

Hikaru cursed go-obsessed ghosts who did whatever they wanted because no one else could see or hear them. Unlike Sai, he was a very-much-alive boy with a cumbersome physical body that could run into people and, more often than not, annoy the other people around him as he weaseled his way through the crowd.

"Oh! Look at the board in the upper left corner." Sai pointed over to one side as Hikaru finished wiggling his way to the front of the crowd. "If black isn't careful, those stones will perish."

Hikaru's eyes darted over to where Sai indicated, enough time to study the board before the player set his stone down.

"Oh! So close!" Hikaru reacted painfully. "You should have gone right above that."

"Huh?"

The boy playing black took another look at the board.

"Oh. " He remarked in surprise.

"Oh..." His opponent agreed as well, before turning to Hikaru. "You're right."

Suddenly, the boy, his opponent, and their parents all turned to stare at Hikaru.

" _Did I say that out loud?"_  Hikaru asked Sai.

Instead of answering, Sai stood next to him and looked horrified.

"Oops." Hikaru clapped his hand over his mouth.

* * *

"A lot of children take this tournament very seriously."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hikaru apologized profusely. "I'm sorry!"

The head official Hikaru only sighed and shook his head at Hikaru.

With his bleached hair, brightly-colored sports clothing, and carrying that gear bag, Hikaru looked as if he had come into the go tournament looking to make trouble rather than quietly observe.

But Hikaru had apologized a lot, and the boy really did seem to mean it.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave the tournament." The head official said to him, deciding to let the matter go. There wasn't much they could do to him anyway.

"I'm sorry again. I'm really, really sorry. I won't do it again. Bye!" Hikaru apologized a few more times before getting out of there as fast as possible.

He slammed the door shut behind him.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief outside the room and waited a minute for his heart rate to get back to normal.

"That was awful." Sai sighed remorsefully.

Sai had been apologizing for the "error of his student" alongside Hikaru the whole time.

" _Really, really awful."_  Hikaru agreed.

"They had to restart the match." Sai sighed again.

" _Me and my big mouth."_  Hikaru remarked depressingly.

It was the same as if he had interfered in a soccer game, a bystander stepping onto the field when he had absolutely no business of being there.

And just to complete his day, because Hikaru hadn't been looking when he turned at the corner then, he collided hard into someone and fell backwards onto the floor.

Hikaru landed with a thud against the hard tile.

"Hikaru! Are you hurt?" Sai fussed about, reaching to pat Hikaru's various limbs and extremities in search of injury.

Hikaru only winced, groaning as he hauled himself into sitting position.

" _Ow."_  Hikaru thought loudly to Sai.  _"And I'm still beat from tryouts too._ "

Thankfully, he had fallen onto his full gear bag. That meant that, mostly, he had just fallen onto his soccer ball and his practice uniform. But his elbow had hit his cleats in the side pocket, and now it was numb from sharp, tingly sensations.

Hikaru rubbed at his elbow and thanked his usual luck for the save. It was only then that he realized that the person he had crashed into probably hadn't fallen onto a mostly-padded bag full of soccer stuff.

**"I'm sorry!"**

Two voices had exclaimed the same apology at the very same time.

Hikaru had bumped into a boy around his age with a bob-cut hairstyle. And even though it was the weekend, the kid was dressed in a neatly-pressed school uniform he didn't recognize.

The two of them stared at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's been tutored by Sai in go for a while now, so he could understand the dangerous position black was in when Sai pointed it out to him during the tournament. He probably couldn't have figured it out himself, of course, but he was able to see it with his tutor pointing it out to him. And that is Hikaru's go level at this point in the story.


	6. Children's Go Tournament II.

Hikaru was not idle for long. Being the highly-gifted athlete he was, he jumped to his feet with all of the intentions of helping the other boy up.

And then his foot got tangled by the strap of his gear bag and Hikaru toppled to the floor again without having gone a single step.

The two other occupants of the hallway winced.

"Hikaru! Are you hurt? Did you break your bones? Have you torn your muscles? Are you bleeding? How much blood are you losing? Should I look for bandages? Do you need the pack of cold or the pack of hot?" Sai questioned, running back and forth in a circle as he panicked.

Hikaru seemed to get hurt often, especially when he was playing soccer. Sai had been introduced to some of the modern medicinal marvels to treat such injuries, such as the medical bandages that eased muscle strain and the strange packs in either hot or cold temperatures. But Sai still panicked at every injury, and Hikaru could never say aloud that there really wasn't anything Sai could do for him.

" _No, Sai. Calm down! I'm fine."_  Hikaru assured the ghost as he  _carefully_  picked himself up this time. He made sure to move the strap of his bag out of his way.

Sai allowed himself to sigh with relief after seeing Hikaru stand painlessly and without obvious injury.

"Hey, sorry about running into you." Hikaru addressed the kid he had run into. "Need a hand?"

Touya Akira stared at the hand Hikaru offered him for a second, as if he couldn't even understand the gesture.

Hikaru just made sure to smile his most friendly smile and waited.

Eventually, Hikaru hauled the other boy up to his feet before stepping back to dust himself off. Maybe it was because he had fallen twice, but Hikaru looked as if he had just swept the floor with his clothes.

Touya Akira didn't look as if he had a speck of dust on him, but he moved to brush dust off of his still-immaculate clothes too since Hikaru was doing so.

"This was my fault. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Hikaru confessed as he easily made conversation. "I'm Hikaru, by the way. Shindo Hikaru, future soccer superstar!"

Hikaru grinned widely over Touya to make sure he got that he was just kidding around (mostly).

Touya slowly smiled back at him. It was a small, barely-distinguishable smile, but it was there.

"I'm Touya Akira."

"Nice to meet you, Touya." Hikaru said, casually clasping his hands behind his head.

Akira shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed. He always felt as if it was his turn to say something. But he never knew what to say, and the conversation would end up stalled in an uncomfortable silence that was embarrassing for both people.

But Hikaru had never before in his life experienced such a silence.

"So, you like go?" Hikaru asked curiously. "Are you in the tournament?"

Akira felt a large weight lift from his shoulders.

"Yes, I like go very much." Akira answered honestly. "But no, I'm not in the tournament."

"Oh," said Hikaru.

At this point, Akira mentally prepared himself for the usual questioning of why he wasn't in the tournament. And he had had enough experience to expect the subsequent awkwardness after he answered that he wasn't in the tournament because it wouldn't be fair to other children if he entered.

Akira tried not to be too disappointed, but he didn't often enjoy interacting socially with children his age and had just started to enjoy this conversation.

"Me either." Hikaru said brightly, surprising Akira as they so easily bypassed the conversation he had preparing himself for.

"Though, it seems like everyone else is. I didn't see anyone in the crowd but parents and adults. It's cool that you're just here to watch too."

Akira only nodded mutely, too surprised by Hikaru's turn in this conversation to think of anything to say.

"I saw a lot of interesting games before." Hikaru told Akira, not even noticing that the person he was talking to wasn't saying anything. "There's a lot more kids here than I thought there would be. Hey, did you notice that some of the kids in the tournament are younger than we are? Actually, are we the same age? I'm in the sixth grade. I turned twelve in September."

Hikaru looked expectantly at Akira for an answer. And when Touya didn't answer right away, he simply continued waiting.

"I'm also in the sixth grade." Akira replied hastily, after realizing that Hikaru was waiting for him to answer.

It had taken some time for him to notice that Hikaru had asked him a question, and he felt embarrassed that he had taken so long to answer. Akira hoped that Hikaru wouldn't think he was strange and uninteresting now that it had happened twice.

"Nice! So we are the same age." Hikaru exclaimed excitedly. "I thought so. You're a little taller than me, but I'm a little short for our age. I'll grow though. Most of the forward strikers on professional soccer teams are tall, so I'm hoping for a huge growth spurt."

Hikaru's thoughts naturally wandered to wondering when he would get his growth spurt and how tall he would get. He began imagining himself becoming the tallest professional soccer player on the field and outrunning his opponents in one stride. His imaginary self just scored multiple goals to win the championship. He had been hoisted onto his imaginary team's shoulders while carrying the cup over his head.

Sai's quick hit with his fan finally snapped Hikaru back to attention.

Seeing that Akira was still standing there, Hikaru figured he hadn't been zoned out for too long. He grinned over at his new friend.

Akira was beginning to understand why Hikaru didn't seem disturbed by long pauses in conversation.

"So...you like soccer?"

Akira had been determined to be the one to attempt conversation this time, though he inwardly winced at the question that had come out of his mouth. It had been similar to Hikaru's question about go, but sounded unnatural coming from Akira.

"Yep!" Hikaru answered, looking quite proud that someone had recognized it.

Akira eyed the brightly-colored soccer jersey Hikaru was wearing. It had been a little obvious.

"I'm the MVP of my school's soccer team." Hikaru decided to boast a little. Everyone else was tired of hearing him say it, but he and Akira had only just met. "And I just had my tryout today for the Tokyo Team of the Japan Youth Soccer League."

"That's really...impressive?" Akira made a reasonable guess, tilting his head slightly in question.

"It is! It's way impressive. But, well..." Hikaru rubbed at his neck with some embarrassment. "I didn't play too well today."

Hikaru sighed depressingly, going on to confess,

"No, that's not right either. I think I've played the worst I've ever played today."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Akira told Hikaru honestly.

Hikaru sighed. "I'm pretty sure I blew my chances for getting onto the team. That's why I came to check out the go tournament. I thought it would cheer me up a little, you know."

"Did it cheer you up?" Akira asked hopefully.

Akira was glad that they were back on a topic that he could contribute to, but it wouldn't be any good if go hadn't brought Hikaru's spirits up.

"Yeah..." Hikaru said, absently remembering everything that had happened since he had walked in and nearly ran into that lady and that kid.

Hikaru looked up in surprise.

"Yeah! It did cheer me up!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Hikaru very casually and subtly turned to his side and beamed at Sai.

"I hadn't even remembered that I was bummed about the tryouts until right now." Hikaru said aloud, addressing not just Akira but Sai as well. "Go really cheered me up today."

"I'm glad, Hikaru." Sai replied, smiling down at Hikaru.

Hikaru secretly decided that he would give Sai as many games as he wanted tonight. He suddenly felt like being particularly nice to the whiny, go-maniac ghost.

"Hey! You know, I didn't think about it before, but why are you back here?" Hikaru turned back to Akira.

"I'm actually not supposed to be back here either." Hikaru began to look around the hall shiftily. "But you don't seem like the type to get kicked out of tournaments."

Akira very politely spared Hikaru a very confused look at such a statement.

"I'm meeting—"

Akira stopped his explanation when Hikaru, moving to look around the corner, suddenly collided into another person.

However, while Shindo Hikaru had fallen to the floor, Touya Meijin had not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Touya is ridiculously hard to write! I wrote an entire (edited) draft that I completely threw out because Touya was just so wrong in it. I'm much happier with this version, but I can already tell that Touya will be the most difficult character ever.


	7. Children's Go Tournament III.

Hikaru stared up at the imposing figure he had stupidly run into. Dressed in a strictly-formal kimono with eyes sharp enough to cut him in half, Hikaru felt physically unable to do anything. Anything other than gape at quite possibly the most intimidating man he had ever seen in his life.

Hikaru was beginning to think that Coach Takahashi had actually been really open and approachable. In fact, Hikaru was pretty sure that after a few more practices, when Coach ran them into the ground by ordering them to run and keep running until their feet bled, Hikaru would have just laughed and said "That's Coach!" or something equally stupid like that.

Alright, so Hikaru was actually aware of how stupid he was right now. That didn't happen often. But when it did, he knew that he had to shake himself out of it if he didn't want to end up looking like a complete idiot.

" _Sai! What do I do?"_  Hikaru thought in a panic.

"Remember your manners." Sai replied immediately, repeatedly gesturing upwards to get Hikaru to stand up quickly and just stop gawking at the man.

Hikaru mechanically clamored to his feet. It felt as if it were his muscles doing the thinking and his muscles were only remembering that his body wasn't much often in that position.

But he was still being glared at by the intimidating man. That was making his thoughts go haywire. And somewhere in Hikaru's mind, it had decided that the best way to cope with all of these chaotic thoughts was to shut it down.

"We are truly apologetic and humbly beg for your forgiveness." Sai said, unheard, from Hikaru's side.

Sai nudged Hikaru.

Hikaru felt his mouth open and close automatically. He thought that he was saying words, but couldn't be sure. He was pretty sure it was an apology. And he guessed that he was parroting something similar to what Sai had said.

With a blink, Hikaru finished rebooting. Immediately, he concentrated on the situation at hand. He glanced over at Sai, who was nodding satisfactorily. Hikaru guessed that he had just said the right thing and apologized for running into that man.

Hikaru looked over at the other two people there. One was giving him a surprised look. The other looked completely baffled.

Hikaru sent a confused look Akira's way. Why did Akira look so shocked? Was it something he said?

"Akira," Touya Meijin addressed his son with some surprise. "Is this boy a friend of yours?"

Rather than answer the question, Akira was physically distraught. He didn't know how to answer his father. Was Hikaru his friend? They had only just met and only spoken to each other for a few minutes. But his father had merely asked him a simple question. There just wasn't a simple answer.

Akira opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't force any words out.

"We just met right now." Hikaru responded for him.

Akira immediately closed his mouth.

And he knew he was just being foolish, but Akira actually felt a little disappointed by that answer.

"So, he's my newest friend!" Hikaru continued brightly, casually throwing an arm over Akira's shoulders.

Hikaru smiled up at the Meijin, oblivious to the reactions of both Touyas.

Akira felt warmth spread over his chest. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought of having a friend to introduce to his father.

"Father, this is Shindo Hikaru." Akira was feeling bold. "Shindo-san, this is my father."

"Touya Koyo, Meijin." Touya Meijin introduced himself succinctly.

"Err..."

Sai's fan snapped the top of his head.

"Hikaru! I just told you to remember your manners." Sai admonished with a surprisingly-intimidating glare.

Hikaru winced at the phantom pain on his head, but knew better than to make a move to rub it. That would only make him look weirder.

Instead, he straightened his posture, made sure his arms were properly at his sides, and inclined his head forward the way he knew Sai wanted him to. He didn't need any more phantom pains.

"Shindo Hikaru." Hikaru formally introduced himself. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

Once again, Touya Akira was entirely baffled by Hikaru's sudden formality. He would never admit it aloud, but he had thought the earlier occurrence had been a fluke.

Touya Meijin looked down at Hikaru with approval.

And of course, Hikaru would still be oblivious to anything and everything outside of himself.

" _Happy, Sai?"_  Hikaru glared over towards the Heian nobleman.

Sai smiled cheerfully, nodding indulgently and once again with great satisfaction. His pupil was so successfully implementing the lessons he had taught him.

"And I am Fujiwara no Sai." Sai introduced himself as well. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hikaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he returned to standing position. Hikaru thought Sai was very strange to keep doing these kinds of things when no one else could see or hear him. Hikaru didn't even want to do it, and everyone could see and hear him.

"We apologize again for the disturbance." said Sai, looking pointedly at Hikaru.

"I apologize again for running into you." Hikaru bowed again in apology even though all he wanted to do was point out that he had already apologized.

But if he did, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Sai. And Hikaru did not want to be lectured at for his lack of decorum and ill-manners until he went to bed...again.

"Be more careful next time, Shindo Hikaru." Touya Meijin admonished lightly, feeling more lenient towards Hikaru than he would for any other child who had just run into him.

"Of course." Hikaru replied immediately.

Touya Meijin directed a look of approval towards the boy in front of him. He would never have expected that any boy looking like Shindo Hikaru would possess such proper manners. His son had very good manners as well, but Akira was naturally polite and courteous. It was refreshing to encounter a child who was truly respectful of his elders.

" _As if I wouldn't."_  Hikaru huffed irritably to Sai.

Sai frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Well, it looks like you and your dad were heading somewhere." Hikaru turned to Akira lightheartedly. "Don't worry about me. I was just about to leave anyway."

"Oh," Akira forced down his disappointment. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded. "I better get home. I told my mom I would be coming back right after my tryout."

Hikaru grinned extra brightly at his new friend, casually waving goodbye to Akira right there in the middle of the hallway.

Then he turned to Touya Meijin, spine straight, arms straight, and bowed dutifully.

"Have a good afternoon, Touya-san." Hikaru bade his respectful farewell.

"We have been honored to make your acquaintance today." Sai added alongside Hikaru.

"This has been a pleasant meeting, Shindo Hikaru." Touya Meijin addressed the youth before him fondly. "I hope we meet again in the future."

"Thank you, Touya-san." Hikaru respectfully bowed yet again.

"Goodbye, Shindo-san." Akira forced a polite smile to his face.

"I'll see you around, Touya." Hikaru grinned one more time before turning to leave.

Touya Meijin nodded to his son to indicate that he would be continuing on to their original destination. He expected Akira to follow him to sort out whatever the tournament official had asked for his help with, but would allow Akira a moment to himself.

And Touya Akira did follow behind his father, but paused to cast one last look over his shoulder before he did.

Hikaru was already a ways ahead in the opposite direction, hands clasped casually behind his head, strolling at a leisurely pace.

Akira had never encountered anyone like Shindo Hikaru before. Some of the other children at the tournament had worn casual clothing similar to Hikaru's, but Hikaru was actually carrying around sports equipment with him. Akira had never seen someone so obviously dedicated to a physical sport attend a go event before.

Not only that, but looking at Shindo Hikaru now, it was hard to believe that such a formal and proper introduction had been made by this seemingly carefree boy.

But for all of the eccentricities and peculiarities of the boy he had just met, Hikaru had declared himself Akira's friend. And so, Akira was glad that he had agreed to come to this tournament with his father today rather than stay at the go salon like he usually did.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden crash of a door slamming into the wall. However, it wasn't so much the noise echoing down the hall, but the person coming out from the room that surprised him the most.

"Ogata-san!" Akira exclaimed.

Even Touya Meijin looked surprised as he stared at his student looking frantically up and down the hallway.

"Touya-sensei!" Ogata Seiji addressed upon seeing them. "And Akira-kun too. Have either of you seen—"

Ogata stepped away from them, his gaze focused further down the hall.

"Hey, you! Kid! Stop!"

Ogata began to nearly run down the length of the hallway, briskly catching up to the person he was addressing.

"You in the soccer jersey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Hikaru meeting both Touyas came from the page in the artbook where Touya is standing behind his father, but looks back over his shoulder. Did anyone else think of that while reading this?


	8. Children's Go Tournament IV.

Hikaru immediately stopped and jerked his head up towards whoever had said "soccer".

This allowed Ogata to finally catch up to him and loom over him critically.

Hikaru gave the man a strange look as he not-so-subtly leaned away.

"Were you the one who pointed out the critical move at 1-2?" Ogata peered down intensely at the youth.

"Huh?" Hikaru stared up at Ogata incomprehensibly.

"1-2!" Ogata snapped impatiently. "The critical move at 1-2 that neither of the tournament participants playing the game saw, but you did! You pointed it out in the middle of their game!"

Hikaru's eyes widened as he realized just what exactly he was being asked about right now.

" _Sai!"_  Hikaru screamed to the ghost.  _"What do I do?"_

"Just stay calm." Sai advised him. Though, it wasn't really convincing when Sai was panicking too.

" _That head official guy said I could just leave! How come I'm still in trouble?"_

Meanwhile, even if he didn't know what was being communicated between Hikaru and Sai right in front of him, Ogata had seen enough to be certain he had stopped the right person.

"It was you." Ogata sighed with relief.

He studied Hikaru another moment to make sure.

Hikaru's eyes darted around him, looking for a good escape route. He could probably make it. He didn't think this guy looked that fast.

"Follow me." Ogata ordered before turning on his heel and heading back the way he came.

At this, Hikaru looked torn between outright running away as if this hallway were on fire and seeking to take him down with it in a burning inferno...or following Ogata.

Actually, what everyone was seeing was  _Hikaru_  wanting to run away as fast as humanly possible while  _Sai_  wanted to do as they were told. Hikaru had no qualms with running away from his problems, but Sai couldn't risk being eternally banned from go or some other impossible thing.

Touya Akira winced as the internal struggle ended with Hikaru jerkily running into the wall.

"Shindo-san!" Akira shouted in alarm, running up to the injured party.

"Are you alright, Shindo-san?" Akira asked worriedly.

"Ouch." Hikaru hissed, rubbing at his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikaru assured him, turning to grin widely at Touya. "Hehe. I guess the score's not in my favor against that wall. Huh, Touya?"

Touya just stared at Hikaru, at a loss for words.

"Akira-kun, you know him?" Ogata asked from down the hall. "Well, that's good, I suppose. You come along too. This was what Touya-sensei was called to help with."

"Touya, you know that guy?" Hikaru asked Akira, jabbing his thumb in Ogata's direction.

"Yes. I've known Ogata-san my whole life." Akira answered Hikaru.

"Oh. Then I guess it's alright to go with him, right?" Hikaru whispered to Akira for reassurance. "I mean, it sounds like you and Touya-san will be in there with me, right?"

Akira glanced down the hall, where Ogata was joining his father, who had been standing outside of the door Ogata had burst out from.

"Please help me, Touya." Hikaru shamelessly begged, pleading to the other boy as if in prayer. "I'll be in your debt. I'll owe you a giant favor. I'll play soccer with you whenever you want. I'll even teach you my Ghost Kick. Just don't leave me alone with that weirdo in the white suit."

"Ogata-san doesn't mean any harm." Akira replied certainly, briefly wondering what the 'Ghost Kick' was.

Hikaru silently prayed to the great deity Touya Akira a few more times, before becoming curious and cracking one eyelid to gauge whether or not his begging was working.

"I've never helped a friend before..." Akira confessed hesitantly.

Yet, Akira nodded resolutely as he turned to Hikaru.

"But I'll do my best."

"You're a good guy, Touya!" Hikaru grinned cheerfully, throwing Touya a thumbs-up.

Touya turned around quickly to hide his blushing, hoping that Hikaru hadn't seen that. He was too embarrassed to turn back around to make sure Hikaru was following him.

Hikaru turned to Sai in a flush of accomplishment.

" _I'm sure I won't get yelled at as much if Touya is there. He looks like the type adults would go easy on."_  Hikaru grinned as he started to follow the others back into the room he had only just left.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't exploit your friendships if you wish to keep them." Sai lectured.

" _As if you're not relieved either,"_  accused Hikaru. Since they were tied together, Hikaru knew what crazy thoughts had been going through Sai's mind. " _Scaredy cat."_

" _Hi-ka-ru_!" Sai protested uselessly, waving his arms around urgently in an effort to get Hikaru to understand.

That message was not received.

Touya Meijin and Touya Akira walked into the room first. Neither father nor son knew what to think at this point, and so resolved that they would stay silent until the situation was explained to them.

Hikaru slouched into the room behind them, Ogata holding the door open for him. But Ogata Seiji looked a bit uncertain about Hikaru now, having just witnessed the kid running face-first into a wall.

" _Even if we're really in trouble, I don't think they can do that much to us, Sai."_  Hikaru concluded, having thought over their situation.

"You should never have blurted out the move, Hikaru." Sai cried loudly behind him. "What will we do if they called us back to tell us that we're banned from go events forever!"

" _It wasn't that serious,"_  replied Hikaru. " _...I think."_

Hikaru frowned. He really, really,  _really_  hoped it wasn't that serious. He was pretty sure Sai would start crying and never stop for the rest of eternity if they were banned from go events. And then he would have to live the rest of his life with a depressed, sobbing ghost hanging around.

"Touya-sensei!" The head official who had dismissed Hikaru earlier greeted with some surprise upon seeing Touya Meijin enter the room.

"It sounds like there was some sort of trouble." Touya Meijin said, glancing over briefly at Hikaru.

Hikaru winced.

"Take a look at this."

Everyone crowded around the go board set up in the middle of the room. Hikaru made sure to steer clear of it. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what they were looking at, especially after that weirdo's very specific questions earlier.

Hikaru wanted to look like he had no part in this. Maybe if he did that well enough, they would let him go. This was his plan and he was sticking to it.

"Even a pro would need a moment to solve this problem," remarked Ogata. "But this kid just took a quick peek. A witness saw him enter and wander around the hall before he stopped briefly in the area where this was being played."

Touya Meijin was silent as he studied the board. Touya Akira curiously peeked around his father for a better look.

Hikaru swallowed nervously and tugged at his collar, looking everywhere else but the go board.

Within a moment, Touya Akira's eyes widened and he jerked his head to stare at Hikaru.

Hikaru cleared his throat and resolutely told himself that no one could possibly notice that he was sweating.

"I see." Touya Meijin's expression softened just a little as he said this. Touya Akira recognized this as his father smiling.

"To instantly notice this move," said one of the younger officials. "I didn't think there would be a child other than your son to do something like that."

Everyone glanced over at the smaller figure standing beside his father.

Then they all turned to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru gulped loudly.

"Is this account of events true, Shindo Hikaru?" Touya Meijin asked.

"No! Of course not!" Hikaru exclaimed as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. This was his best attempt at warding off all of the serious looks and expectations suddenly being directed towards him.

"I could never have figured that out myself. I couldn't even see the critical point." Hikaru told them, pointing to the go board to make it obvious what he was talking about.

"Then how did you?" Ogata asked suspiciously.

"Err..." Hikaru glanced over at Sai.

There was no way Hikaru could ever explain the truth. They would think he was nuts! Even worse, they might think he was some kind of a go genius...who just happened to be nuts!

"My go tutor pointed out a formation like that one to me." Hikaru heard the words fall out of his mouth even before his brain could process them. "If he hadn't pointed out that critical area to me, I would have never seen it. I'm still learning go, so there's no way I'm at the level you're all thinking of. I just recognized it and blurted it out. That's all!"

Hikaru inwardly winced. Technically, what he had just said wasn't  _really_  a lie. It was a formation  _like_  that one. It was the formation of stones  _that one_  was copying.

A tense silence followed Hikaru's explanation. Hikaru was suddenly sure that they all knew that he was lying. They could just see it on his face or something. No, they knew it because his story was ridiculous. Who would have a go tutor these days? This was modern day Tokyo, not ancient times Edo!

"Your go tutor?" Akira asked curiously, as if the notion were merely interesting rather than outdated and strange.

" _Nice save, Touya!"_

"Um...yeah!" Hikaru replied brightly, deciding that he mind as well finish it if he had started it. What he was saying were  _mostly_  truths. Besides, his first plan of pretending-this-all-didn't-exist hadn't quite worked out like he thought it would.

"He's a total go maniac. He beats me every game no matter what handicap I'm using. He's...uh...obviously not here right now...of course. But he, um... He's the reason I came to check out the tournament today!"

Hikaru thought he had finished that strong. He could almost cheer himself.

"Yep. That's definitely the truth. I definitely only came in here because of him. My go tutor. That him." Hikaru kept rambling, lost in his own half-truths.

"Yes. I suppose that would explain this." Touya Meijin remarked, studying the shape of the stones once more. It was a rather complicated formation for a child to grasp, and especially as effortlessly as the story was making Hikaru out to have done.

"Why do you have a go tutor?" Ogata cut in to ask, looking at Hikaru even more suspiciously now than before Hikaru had 'explained'.

Hikaru just stared at Ogata instead of answering him.

"You look more like a soccer enthusiast than a go enthusiast." Ogata pointed out.

Hikaru thought that he should be offended.

"So?" Hikaru snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "So I like playing soccer  _and_  go, is that a crime? I can't like both equally?"

Ogata raised an eyebrow at him.

"But Hikaru, you don't like go and soccer equally." Sai pointed out.

" _Shut up, Sai!"_  Hikaru replied.  _"They don't know that."_

"I believe this is more than enough, Ogata-kun." Touya Meijin smoothly interrupted Hikaru and Ogata's conversation. "Shindo Hikaru has explained himself, and it seems that we have all gotten ahead of ourselves. I hope this will not affect your enthusiasm for go, Shindo-kun."

"Of course not." Hikaru replied automatically, responding just as he would if they had asked him whether or not this go tournament would affect his love for soccer.

Nothing would be different at all because Hikaru doubted that even a terrifying experience like this would stop Sai from whining and complaining until Hikaru played go with him. And even then, Sai would just complain that they weren't playing enough go.

For everyone else in the room, however, Hikaru's answer of absolute certainty had been incredibly impressive. They looked at Hikaru with newfound respect. Touya Meijin directed approval towards Shindo Hikaru, and decided then that he liked this child.

"We apologize for keeping you. You are free to leave now, Shindo Hikaru." Touya Meijin dismissed Hikaru for all of the occupants of the room, effectively closing off any more questions.

"Then we shall take our leave." Sai responded, bowing formally to the occupants of the room.

"Then I'll be leaving now." Hikaru followed Sai, still kind of confused about what had just happened.

Touya Akira met him at the door, a pensive expression on his face before replacing it with a friendly smile as Hikaru approached.

"Thanks, Touya." Hikaru whispered to his friend. "You really saved me today. I owe you one."

Whatever lingering doubts and questions Touya Akira may have had, they disappeared at the thought of having helped a friend today.

"I hope we see each other again." Akira told Hikaru, embarrassed at saying it aloud but happy to be able to say it to his friend.

Hikaru smiled brightly.

"Of course we will." Hikaru told Akira. "I'm going to start coming to more go events and stuff. They're pretty fun...err, not counting some parts."

Akira made sure not to laugh. He was sure that his father and Ogata and everyone else in the room was still staring at them right behind him.

"I attend a lot of go events." Akira told Hikaru. "Hopefully, we'll attend the same ones."

"Me too!" Hikaru said cheerfully, throwing Touya another thumbs-up. "See ya, Touya. Soon, I hope!"

Hikaru grinned and waved casually to Touya before he left.

" _I don't know what just happened, Sai. But we're definitely not in trouble."_  Hikaru thought aloud as soon as the pair had stepped outside and back onto the sidewalk.

"And we're not banned from go events forever." Sai sighed with obvious relief.

The pair left the Children's Go Tournament, putting the whole horrible experience behind them without another thought.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_And to thank everyone for sticking with me through this multi-chapter arc..._

**Extra/Omake #1: Hikaru & Sai Play Go Together For the First Time **

"So what did I waste my MVP award on again?" Hikaru asked as he sat before the blood-stained goban now sitting in the middle of his room.

Not only did it take up valuable soccer ball trick practice space, but it was old and weird and had a ghost haunting it. It was not what Hikaru considered to be a great and valuable treasure, no matter how much of a fuss his Jii-chan had made when Hikaru had announced that he wanted it.

"This was Torajiro's goban." Sai informed him, tearing up a bit. "We played many games together atop this board."

"Who's Torajiro?" Hikaru asked blankly. "An old man?"

"Torajiro was not old!" Sai cried indignantly.

Hikaru had to cover his ears.

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?" Hikaru shouted. "I don't know who you're talking about. You're speaking as if this Torajiro is famous and legendary and everyone knows about him!"

Hikaru huffed and cast an irritated glare in Sai's direction.

Sai just looked back at him, realization dawning upon his expression.

"Forgive me, Hikaru." Sai apologized, his large amethyst-colored eyes filling with tears. "I was lost in my memories and did not consider your feelings. I shall try harder to explain myself to you from now on."

Hikaru groaned at the onslaught of guilt and sorrow Sai was looping to him. It was weird to feel bad about what he said. It was even weirder to feel sorry at himself.

"Whatever." Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

But then he started to feel bad that Sai was feeling bad. Stupid loop.

"Don't worry about it, Sai." Hikaru patted the ghost's shoulder comfortingly. "I know you didn't mean it. Besides, you're...uh, not used to company. I mean, you've been a ghost for a thousand years or whatever. It's hard to get back into the habit of talking to someone."

Sai sniffled, but nodded demurely at Hikaru's encouragement.

"Let's play already!" Hikaru excitedly reached for the go stones. "This game is all you've been talking about since we met. It must be super fun!"

Ten minutes later...

"Agh!" Hikaru shouted, throwing handfuls of go stones into the air in his frustration. "I don't get any of this! What's so interesting about this game? It's boring and stupid and only old men play it!"

"Wah!  _Hi-ka-ru!_ " Sai cried out desperately. "Go is not boring nor is it a stupid game. And it's certainly not only old men who play it."

"What do you know?" Hikaru shouted. "You're a thousand years old! You're the oldest man of all! That's why you like this game so much!"

"No, Hikaru! I've enjoyed playing go even as a child. And I was a young man when I was a go tutor to the Emperor."

Hikaru pretended not to hear. Instead, he turned over on his bed and pretended to take a nap.

" _Hi-ka-ru!_ Let's play go, Hikaru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever read a fanfiction where Ogata actually gets to Hikaru during the Children's Go Tournament. I wanted that to happen, since I thought that that Q&A session would be intense. But Touya Meijin seems like a fair guy, so my writing of it wasn't as intense as I imagined.


	9. Haze Junior High School Festival I.

Hikaru and Sai stood in front of the Haze Junior High School gates, waiting.

"Stupid Akari!" Hikaru scrubbed at his hair again. "She was the one who invited me to this thing!"

"But Hikaru, you didn't tell Akari-chan that you would be meeting her." Sai reminded him, peering down at his student with some concern. He worried he hadn't taught Hikaru proper manners well enough.

"And I don't have any money!" Hikaru continued ranting to Sai, oblivious to the stares he was attracting. "Am I just supposed to watch everyone else eat?"

Hikaru looked back towards where all of the stalls had been set up. Everyone else was eating. Everyone else!

Hikaru eyed a baby drooling over a piece of indistinguishable food grasped in its hand. The baby smiled up at Hikaru.

Meanwhile, Sai looked around at this 'festival' in confusion. He didn't understand what they were celebrating. It wasn't yet the new year. And it hadn't seemed as if the rest of the city were also celebrating this particular day from what he had seen on the journey here.

"Well, let's just go in." Hikaru said to Sai, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We came all the way here. Maybe smelling food is enough to stop hunger."

"Yes, yes," Sai nodded absently. "This is a festival so we should participate in the festivities."

"I don't know what 'festivities' you're expecting." Hikaru mumbled as the pair strolled further into the school. "It's just some middle school festival. Though maybe their soccer team is giving a demonstration today..."

Hikaru stopped and took a good look around him at the school for the first time. He began to try to figure out where the soccer field was in case there was a demonstration.

"Hikaru!" Sai exclaimed suddenly, pointing towards an inconspicuous booth tucked away along the edges of the lane. "Look! Look!"

Hikaru ignored the fact that Sai was trying to get his attention by trying to topple him over, and struggled to get out from under Sai's ghostly mass and turn his head. He managed to twist his vision over in the direction the ghost was shouting towards.

There was nothing to remark upon in this direction, according to Hikaru. But Sai had singled out an elderly man—probably someone's grandfather—standing up and leaving a table that was probably supposed to be a booth.

"What a pathetic booth." Hikaru remarked with a short sigh.

However, he dutifully trotted over to the table anyway.

Hikaru could already immediately tell why this unimpressive and unremarkable table had attracted Sai's attention. There was a goban on top of it. But this table didn't even have a tablecloth. Without a sign or anything to distinguish it, it didn't even look like an official booth.

And there was only one person working here. Hikaru glanced up at the kid running the booth, a kid wearing the Haze uniform and a pair of thick, nerdy-looking glasses.

The nerdy-glasses guy smiled a friendly smile as Hikaru approached.

"Is this a go booth?" Hikaru asked, looking around curiously.

"Of course." The kid nodded, pushing up his large glasses as he did.

"Well...not officially." He confessed, forcing a small smile. "I'm the only one in the go club right now, so it can't actually be considered a club yet."

"Go club?" Hikaru asked. "You mean like the soccer club?"

"Just like that, only for go. Are you interested? You don't need to know how to play go to join. It's enough if you're interested. I could teach you." The other boy offered hopefully.

Hikaru glanced over to his right.

"Nah, I don't think I need to be taught." Hikaru casually leaned back, hands linked behind his head.

The kid behind the booth deflated disappointedly. And Hikaru felt bad for him. He hadn't meant to get the guy's hopes up (and they were such small hopes) only to let him down.

"I play a little." Hikaru offered, stepping up to the booth. "I'm Hikaru. Shindo Hikaru."

"Tsutsui Kimihiro." The boy pushed his glasses up again.

Despite his obvious disappointment, Tsutsui still smiled at Hikaru in the same friendly way as before. Hikaru concluded that Tsutsui was a really good guy.

"Well, if you know how to play a little, would you like to try?"

Hikaru looked down at the goban. There were already pieces set up on it. Hikaru wondered why the old guy and Tsutsui hadn't cleared the board after they were done. Was he supposed to pick up the old guy's game or something?

"If you can solve a go puzzle, you'll win a prize." Tsutsui informed him, clearing up Hikaru's confusion. "That's the activity I've set up for the go club's booth today."

"Ohh! I get it." Hikaru grinned brightly at Tsutsui as he dumped himself into the seat across. "Yeah, let me try some problems. But I have to warn ya, I'm pretty good."

Tsutsui smiled and began to set up the go problem using some kind of go book for reference.

" _Free stuff."_  Hikaru thought to Sai.  _"Now I'm definitely not going to leave."_

Beside him, Sai shook his head.

Once Tsutsui had finished setting up the go puzzle, Hikaru blinked down at the problem.

Tsutsui smiled encouragingly at Hikaru. The older boy hadn't actually had high hopes when Hikaru had told him that he played a little. He was just glad to meet another student who knew how to play, even if only a little.

"Come on, Tsutsui-san!" Hikaru complained. "You can do better than that. This is beginner's stuff."

Tsutsui's eyes widened in surprise as Hikaru very quickly placed his stone to solve the puzzle.

So, it hadn't been that Hikaru didn't have an answer. It had been because Hikaru couldn't believe how easy it was?

"That was quick." Someone commented.

"It's nice to see children these days play."

"Nice job."

Hikaru turned in his seat to grin thankfully at the misters standing behind him.

"That's the correct answer. Congratulations, Shindo-kun." Tsutsui remarked encouragingly as he handed Hikaru his prize.

Hikaru gratefully accepted the packet of tissues.

"How about another one, Tsutsui-san?" Hikaru asked with a big grin. "I actually really like go puzzles."

" _All of that time I spent sitting around and listening to you is finally paying off, Sai!"_

"Hikaru! You should learn go for the love of the game." Sai exclaimed. "Not to win prizes!"

" _I do!"_  Hikaru protested.  _"It's just nice to finally use some of the stuff I learn. Besides, you were the one that wanted to come to this booth."_

Tsutsui eagerly set up the next puzzles as Hikaru eagerly awaited the free stuff he would get. Despite the fact that he may not have sat at this booth as long if he weren't getting prizes, Hikaru did really enjoy go puzzles. He had taken to go a lot more after he and Sai had discovered this.

Some time later, a round of loud applause could be heard from the go booth as Hikaru successfully solved an intermediate go puzzle.

"That took a while, but you really solved it!"

"Even I couldn't get that problem."

"Congratulations, kid!"

"Thank you, thank you." Hikaru bowed from his seat to the crowd of half-dozen old guys that had gathered around the go booth.

"That was the most difficult problem you've ever been presented with, Hikaru." Sai said, fanning himself in his excitement. "You've certainly grown tremendously as a go student since we've met."

Hikaru sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head, grinning happily at Sai's compliment.

"I'm impressed, Shindo-kun," said Tsutsui. "You must be a really good player."

"Nah," Hikaru dismissed that thought easily. "I just play a little. I've never won a game before."

Tsutsui looked at Hikaru with some confusion as he cleared the board. To be able to solve all of these but never win a single game... Tsutsui wondered if that were possible. But maybe Hikaru really was only good at go puzzles.

"That last puzzle was the grand prize." Tsutsui announced. "So, I now present you with the Haze Go Club's Festival Booth Grand Prize, Shindo-kun."

Everyone watching clapped as Tsutsui presented Hikaru with his prize.

Hikaru and Sai both peered down at the book.

"Touya Meijin's Go Tutorial?" Hikaru read.

A spark of recognition flashed across Hikaru's expression.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I know him!"

"What?" Tsutsui exclaimed.

"Touya Meijin. I've met him before." Hikaru pointed at the book.

"You know Touya Meijin?!" Tsutsui shouted.

Hikaru flinched as Tsutsui's chair fell with a clatter onto the ground. And suddenly all he could hear was everyone talking about him knowing Touya Meijin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised that Hikaru even recognized the name.


	10. Haze Junior High School Festival II.

" _Sai!"_  Hikaru called out to the bewildered ghost beside him.  _"What's happening?!"_

"Perhaps Touya Meijin-san is a famous go instructor." Sai offered a reasonable explanation.

" _You mean like you were?"_  Hikaru thought about it.  _"Yeah...that would make sense. Yeah! That makes total sense."_

Sai nodded enthusiastically, agreeably coming to the same conclusion.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into the table being used for the go-booth, rattling the unused stones and wobbling the goban.

Hikaru looked up at, of all things, a strange kid wearing a bizarre shogi-print kimono.

"You know Touya Meijin?" The guy demanded, glaring down at Hikaru and daring him to lie again.

Hikaru resisted the urge to slink back and cower. Instead, he steeled his expression and puffed up his chest, ready to shout whatever came out of his mouth in defense of himself and the famous go instructor Touya Meijin. Never mind the crowd, they would get over it!

He opened his mouth to shout his outrage but…

"Hikaru? Why are you here?"

Hikaru nearly tripped himself from how very, very  ** _awful_**  Akari's timing was.

"You're the one who invited me, Akari!" Hikaru shouted instead as he pointed straight at Akari, who was standing on the side opposite of the shogi kid, and inadvertently ignoring the older boy.

Hikaru could really only explode at one thing at a time, after all.

Everyone watched in fascination as Hikaru blatantly ignored Kaga Tetsuo of the Haze Shogi Club, even going as far as to turn his back on him.

Tsutsui Kimihiro was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack...or suddenly start laughing uncontrollably at seeing this scene unfold firsthand.

"Hey, kid! I was talking to you." Kaga growled, eyes narrowed and nerve twitching near his temple.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned dumbly back to the shogi-kimono. "What?"

"How do you know Touya Meijin?" Kaga burst in irritation.

"Hey! Don't shout at Hikaru like that!" Akari shouted back.

Akari was currently clutching his arm and half hiding behind him, but Hikaru appreciated Akari standing up for him anyway.

As Kaga stared blankly at the small girl who had just yelled at him, standing beside the equally-small boy who was obviously not intimidated by him, Tsutsui Kimihiro finally lost it.

"Stop laughing, Kimihiro!"

Tsutsui only laughed harder, holding onto the go club booth/table with one hand and his stomach with the other.

"Kimihiro!" Kaga shouted.

"Sorry," wheezed Tsutsui between laughs. "I'm sorry, Tetsuo. It's just...it's just..."

Both Hikaru and Akari blinked as Tsutsui dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Eventually, Tsutsui managed to apologize without breaking out into laughter. Kaga looked immensely irritated at the world in general.

"So, do you really know Touya Meijin, Shindo-kun?" Tsutsui finally managed to ask, out of breath and stomach hurting.

Hikaru finally remembered the original chaos he had caused. He grinned and scratched at the back of his head.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru. "Yeah, I know him, Tsutsui-san. I met him when I went to the Children's Go Tournament."

Tsutsui, Kaga, and the random crowd of adults who had been watching stared at Hikaru in hearing such a simple and casual response to the enormous question.

"You went to a go tournament, Hikaru?" Akari asked in disbelief.

"I passed it on my way home, so I went in." Hikaru replied casually. "It's not like I planned on it or anything."

"You should have invited me!" Akari pouted before she punched Hikaru in the shoulder. "I like go too!"

"Ow! I told you, I didn't plan on it!" Hikaru rubbed at his shoulder. "Geez, you hit hard."

"And who's this Touya Meijin everyone keeps asking you about?" Akari asked, ignoring Hikaru's complaint entirely.

"Why are you asking me when you're the one in love with go?" Hikaru replied sulkily, still rubbing at his arm.

"Huh?" said Akari.

"Shindo-kun," Tsutsui interrupted, looking at Hikaru in disbelief. "Do you not know who Touya Meijin is?"

"Huh?" Hikaru replied, looking back at Tsutsui blankly.

Before Tsutsui could answer him, Kaga started to laugh.

"I like you, kid." Kaga slapped Hikaru on the back.

Hikaru catapulted forward at the impact.

"The name's Kaga Tetsuo." Kaga introduced himself. "But you can just call me Kaga."

"Err...thanks?" Hikaru replied uncertainly. What did all of this have to do with him knowing Touya Meijin? Was Touya Meijin so famous that he was known even amongst shogi players?

"I saw you solve that last puzzle. And I'm impressed, kid."

"Hikaru."

"What was that?" Kaga turned to him to ask.

"My name's Hikaru." Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Yeah, alright, Hikaru," Kaga waved the issue away like a pesky fly. "And so..."

Suddenly, Kaga's face lit up and a very evil smile appeared. Both Hikaru and Akari instinctively backed away from him.

"Kimihiro, take off your jacket." Kaga ordered, turning to bark at Tsutsui.

Tsutsui pointed to himself just to be certain that Kaga was talking to him.

"I said take it off!" Kaga Tetsuo shouted, grabbing at the back of Tsutsui's jacket and trying to force the other out of it.

"Why? Kaga!"

"Gah!" Hikaru shouted as the article of clothing hit him in the face.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" Akari asked as Hikaru coughed out jacket from his mouth.

"Kimihiro, we have the members for the team tournament now." Kaga announced.

Hikaru held up Tsutsui's jacket in confusion.

"Me. You. And him." Kaga jabbed his thumb at each member accordingly.

" _What?!_ " shouted Tsutsui and Hikaru.

"Kaga! We can't have a grade-schooler on our team!" Tsutsui protested.

"Why not?" replied Kaga. "He was good enough to solve that problem. And you don't have anyone else in your club anyway. Just be happy that you can participate in that tournament now."

"If the tournament officials find out—"

"Stop." Hikaru interrupted, holding his hand for their attention.

Both Kaga and Tsutsui stopped their bickering and turned to where Hikaru and a very shocked and confused Akari were standing.

Hikaru carefully cleared his throat. And once he was ready, he bowed apologetically to them.

"I apologize, but I will have to turn down your proposal."

Hikaru then turned slightly to his right, listened to Sai, and then once again bowed apologetically, this time to the crowd in general.

"I also apologize if I have caused a disruption here." Hikaru formally addressed the gathered adults. "I take responsibility for my actions and humbly ask for your forgiveness."

Turning to one another and then back to Hikaru, everyone in the crowd mumbled something either to each other or to Hikaru, and quietly dispersed.

It was obvious that the two Haze students and Akari had forgotten that there was an audience there. And they had been openly making plans to enter a tournament against the rules!

Once they were all gone, Hikaru sighed with relief.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," said Hikaru. "I can tell you that I can't go to whatever your team go tournament thing is anyway. I just made the Tokyo team for the Japan Youth Soccer League, and practice starts this weekend."

Kaga and Tsutsui looked at Hikaru in confusion.

"Tokyo Team?"

"What's the Japan Youth Soccer League?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Bottom line is, sorry, I can't do it." Hikaru told them.

However, Hikaru let a slow, sly smile spread across his expression as a different idea came to mind.

"But I do know someone who can join the tournament team for me."

" _What?!"_  Kaga, Tsutsui, and Akari shouted in unison.

Akari held Tsutsui's jacket in her hands, one very satisfied Hikaru grinning at her.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Extra/Omake #2: Hikaru Kidnaps Akari's Dog**

"Hikaru, I'm completely against this course of action."

"Oh, be quiet. You're not even doing anything. You're a ghost."

"That doesn't mean what you're doing right now isn't morally reprehensible!"

"Quiet, Sai!"

Hikaru laid low around the corner before he peeked out to check the road ahead.

"Alright. All clear."

Hikaru leapt out from the bushes, leaves and twigs sticking out and from his hair and clothes. In one hand, he carried his second-favorite soccer ball. And in the other, a leash.

"Yay! Now we can play soccer! Isn't that right, Doggie?" Hikaru addressed the friendly black and brown canine jumping out from the bushes behind him.

The dog looked up at Hikaru excitedly, tail wagging and tongue hanging out from his smiling mouth.

"Akari is so mean to lock you up all the time, never letting you out to chase the ball with me." Hikaru sympathized with Doggie, crouching down to pet the animal.

Doggie barked and soaked up the attention Hikaru was giving him happily.

"Let's go, Doggie! I need a practice partner, and no one else is any fun."

" _Hi-ka-ru_!" Sai pouted. "No fair! I don't even have a real body."

"Like I said," Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Sai. "No fun."

Hikaru turned to lead the three of them into the park, towards the wide, open space where he and Doggie would be able to run and play and kick the ball around all they wanted.

"I knew it!"

Hikaru barely managed to stop before he ran into the person who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Beside him, Doggie barked and ran around in a circle with great excitement.

"Err..." Hikaru tried hiding the leash behind his back.

"Hey, Akari."

Akari glared at Hikaru, hands on her hips, waiting for the inevitable.

Hikaru eventually sighed and handed the leash over.

"I need to practice, Akari! Why can't you just let me play with your dog for a while?" Hikaru whined. "It doesn't cost you anything. And you won't even need to walk him later."

"Because you always bring him back covered in mud and leaves," replied Akari. "And then my mom makes me give Doggie a bath!'

Hikaru was the one to pout this time. It wasn't as if  ** _he_**  weren't covered in mud and leaves and stuff just as much as Doggie was when he brought Akari's pet back. Didn't that count for anything?

Akari sighed, but kind of expected something like this from Hikaru. Besides, she had been looking for him anyway.

"I shouldn't even offer this to you now, but my older sister gave me free food vouchers for her school festival."

Akari showed Hikaru the tickets. "Let's go celebrate you getting onto the Tokyo team there."

"Free vouchers for a junior high festival?" Hikaru snorted. "Geez, Akari. You're an even bigger cheapskate than I am."

"I am not!" Akari shouted.

Beside her, Doggie barked cheerfully, just to add to the noise he was hearing.

"Anyway, meet me in front of the gates." Akari told him.

"Hey! You were supposed to treat me to ramen." Hikaru protested.

"Sunday. 2PM. Haze Junior High School." Akari shouted behind her as she turned to leave, leash in hand. "Remember, Hikaru! Or I won't forgive you for kidnapping my dog!"

"Akari! Ramen! I want ramen!"

Doggie barked, happily running beside Akari as they left.

Hikaru kicked at a pebble.

"What now, Hikaru?" Sai asked.

"We practice." Hikaru nodded determinedly, resuming his strides towards the park. "You better play better than you did last time, Sai!"

"But Hikaru!" Sai shouted. "I can't play  _saa-kaa_!"

"Try harder!" Hikaru shouted back, disturbing a flock of pigeons as he apparently shouted at thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's on the Tokyo team?! Akari's going to be in the junior high tournament?! Does Kaga still have a grudge against Touya Akira? Does Kaga even LIKE go...or shogi? You'll have to keep reading to find out.


	11. Shindo Hikaru, Reserve

Hikaru was more and more nervous, fidgety, and agitated as the day of his first practice with the Tokyo Team approached. Sai had suffered the most from Hikaru's misplaced aggression, with Hikaru very randomly shouting at the ghost whenever he reached his limit for anxiety.

Of course, they still shared emotions so Hikaru would feel awful about yelling at Sai. However, this didn't stop him from continuing to yell at Sai. It just meant he apologized quickly.

The morning of his first practice, Hikaru was determined to do everything right. He was up even before dawn for his morning jog. He had eaten more breakfast than was necessary (and then regretted it, afraid he would cramp up). And he had made sure to shower and  _then_  get dressed. He wanted to arrive clean and ready, his idea of a good first impression.

" _Hurry up, Sai!"_  Hikaru urged the lingering ghost as he speed-walked down the street towards the team stadium.

" _Hi-ka-ru!_ " Sai whined from behind Hikaru, nearly slouched over as he trudged ahead. "It's so early. There's no reason to hurry."

" _Are you tired? Wait...how can you be tired? You don't even have a body! Since you're not tired, hurry up!"_

"I'm not tired, Hikaru," replied Sai. "I want to play go!"

" _Well, I don't want to be late!"_

Hikaru gave up Sai for a lost cause and finally ditched him. Sai could eat his dust. That slow poke. That lazy loach. That fussy Heian court ghost with his stupid robes and big hat and no shoes...

"Shindo Hikaru?"

Hikaru skidded to a stop.

He and Sai both blinked up at the ordinary, nondescript, plain, forgettable man in front of them. The only interesting thing about him (for Hikaru) was that he was wearing athletic warm-ups.

The man didn't seem to mind Hikaru (and Sai) staring at him. He only smiled a very friendly, very encouraging smile and looked happy that Hikaru seemed to be the Shindo Hikaru he was waiting for.

"I'm one of the assistant coaches for the Tokyo Team." He informed Hikaru, pointing to himself. "Officially, you're supposed to address me as Assistant Coach Inoha. But you can just call me Ino-san."

"Good morning, Ino-san!" Hikaru nearly shouted, immediately standing at attention. "Shindo Hikaru reporting for duty!"

Ino-san had to make an effort not to change his expression as Hikaru saluted him.

"Um...good morning, Shindo-kun." Ino-san replied. "You can...err...relax."

Hikaru forced himself to relax.

"Am I late, Ino-san?" Hikaru asked, face contorted from simultaneously taking-this-too-seriously and 'relaxing'.

"I am sorry I am late! I will accept whatever punishment you assign!"

"No, no!" Ino-san waved his arms. "You're early, Shindo-kun."

"I am sorry I am early! I will acc—"

"That's not necessary, Shindo-kun." Ino-san insisted. "I'm actually here to meet you and show you around the stadium, help you get familiar with the team, and answer any questions you have."

Hikaru took a moment to process this before replying,

"Oh."

Ino-san smiled with relief.

"Come along, Shindo-kun. There's a lot for us to do before practice starts. Your parents have already filled out the proper forms and mailed them back to us. I'm glad your parents are so supportive..."

Hikaru didn't really hear most of that. He just dutifully followed behind the enthusiastic and very nice Ino-san as they walked into the stadium. He was sure he could ask Sai about that stuff later.

* * *

Hikaru had nearly fainted from forgetting how to breathe after Ino-san had presented him with his official Tokyo Team kit, gear, and locker. He had started to change into his practice uniform even before Ino-san had suggested it.

Then Hikaru had followed Ino-san around as everything was explained to him, like where the Coach's office was and other boring stuff like that. That part of the tour had taken way too long, in Hikaru's opinion.

By the time Hikaru and Ino-san walked onto the field, there were a dozen boys scattered around. Overly-worried that he was late on his first day, Hikaru didn't even see the last of the boys hurrying onto the field until they ran right past him.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't late.

When Coach Takahashi spotted Hikaru and Ino-san arriving, he picked up his whistle.

"Gather up!"

All of his new teammates immediately jogged towards their head coach and sat down on the ground upon arriving. Having seen them do it, Hikaru did it too.

Coach Takahashi eyed each and every one of the boys as Ino-san took his place standing at his side, the other assistant coach standing at Coach Takahashi's other side.

When Coach got to Hikaru, Hikaru gulped and wondered whether or not he was supposed to wave. He awkwardly jerked his shoulder upwards, but was too nervous to pull his arm up with it.

"Welcome our newest teammate, Shindo Hikaru."

There was a burst of applause from everyone, even Coach Takahashi, Ino-san, and the other taller assistant coach. A few of the guys near Hikaru congratulated him with friendly pats and one hearty slap on the back to welcome him. Hikaru appreciated it.

"He's the only pick this year, and I expect that he'll be a good addition to the team."

Hikaru's eyes widened and he tried as discreetly as possible to look around. Well, he doubted he would have remembered what any of the guys from tryouts looked like anyway. But there just had to be other new guys joining the team! How could he be the only one!? What was the criteria for making it onto the team anyway?!

"Let me explain how this works, Shindo."

Hikaru immediately locked eyes with Coach Takahashi, ready and willing to listen.

"And let me remind any of you, in case you've forgotten." Coach said, gaze turned on the others as a few nervously fidgeted or got nudged by an elbow.

"Shindo, right now, you are a reserve player. If you're good enough, I'll promote you to regular player. But everyone on the team gives me their very best. And everyone on the team contributes to the team's success."

"Today's an exception, but here's the schedule for the Tokyo Team: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are the short practice days for the regular players. Tuesday and Thursday are the short practice days for the reserve players."

"The entire team meets for long practice days, which are on weekends and during your school holiday breaks. And the entire team attends every game, even away games. This isn't a school club. This is an official team. We expect you all to know the difference."

Hikaru flinched as Coach's gaze settled upon him, but Hikaru firmly nodded to show that he understood the responsibilities and expectations of the team.

"That being said," Ino-san smiled at them, possessing the empathetic kindness of a divine savior in comparison to Coach Takahashi. "This is the off season, so we're much more lenient about attendance. If you need to miss practice, just talk to us in the Coaches Office and we'll arrange it."

Hikaru glanced over at the other assistant coach, a very tall and imposing guy who had not said a word yet. Hikaru vaguely remembered him from tryouts, the intense-looking one with the clipboard. But the man didn't even look like he was paying any attention to this team meeting.

Coach Takahashi didn't say anything more after Ino-san had added his few words for the team regarding the scheduling. Instead, he straightened up and looked ahead to the soccer field.

"Today's officially new player orientation. That means an in-depth review of drills before today's practice game. Everyone line up! I'm leading you through warm ups today."

Most of the other players groaned, and Hikaru had a feeling that Coach's warm ups were way more demanding than warm-ups should be. But Hikaru still couldn't keep the smile off his face as he scrambled up.

"Shindo!"

Hikaru whipped his head back in the direction of Coach Takahashi. The two assistant coaches were jogging off to join the line of players, but Coach had remained standing where he was with one player from the team. He waved Hikaru to join them.

Hikaru nervously stepped closer to them, wondering if he had somehow done something wrong already.

"Yes, Coach?" Hikaru asked.

"Shindo, this is Yamamoto Kaito." Coach introduced, gesturing to the boy next to him.

"He's one of our reserve goalkeepers, had his tryouts last year. I've spoken to him about you wanting to improve your scoring accuracy. Yamamoto wants to improve his goal reaction. You'll both benefit from practicing with one another."

Hikaru studied the other boy. Even though he was only a year older, Kaito was almost ridiculously taller than Hikaru. And with his normal hair and normal-seeming-ness, he was completely unlike Hikaru with his hard-to-miss bleached bangs and attention-grabbing personality. And he wore the goalie uniform, of which Hikaru had always been secretly jealous.

Still, even if goalies and strikers had always been natural enemies, Coach had recommended that they work together.

"Hi! I'm Shindo Hikaru." Hikaru grinned, holding out his hand.

"Kaito." Yamamoto Kaito nodded to Hikaru, shaking his hand.

"You two can work out the specifics later. Yamamoto, help Shindo out for today."

"Yes, Coach!" Both Hikaru and Kaito responded before quickly joining their teammates on the field.

Today was the best day of Hikaru's life! He was officially a player for the Tokyo Team, therefore making him officially a semi-pro soccer player. And he had made a new friend today, a friend who was his teammate, a teammate who wanted to help him improve the large hole in his game.

" _Aren't you excited, Sai?"_  Hikaru exclaimed.

Sai pouted at the prospect of an entire day centered around Hikaru's beloved  _saa-kaa_.

" _Don't sulk, Sai! Ino-san said that today's practice ends before lunch. We can definitely make it to that junior high go tournament to see Akari, Tsutsui-san, and Kaga then."_

"Really, Hikaru?" Sai asked hopefully, looking much livelier than he had all morning.

" _Would I ever lie to you?"_  Hikaru grinned.

Sai did not want to respond to that question with the truth. He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to run any risk of angering Hikaru and not going to the go tournament.

" _I'm in such a good mood!"_  Hikaru continued cheerily, not thinking to look back at Sai.  _"We really have to go cheer the Haze team. I bet they'll win just because I'm cheering for them. Ne, Sai?"_

Sai wisely kept quiet, even placed both of his hands over his mouth. And Hikaru rambled on obliviously, enjoying the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more serious and responsible Hikaru chapter than usual. I had a hard time writing this chapter since it's not as funny as the others. I like Kaito though.
> 
> 2014.04.07  
> I don't think anyone will notice, but this chapter used to be called "First Practice With the Tokyo Team". The chapter title was changed on 2014.04.07 to correspond with Chapter 36's "Shindo Hikaru, Regular". (Plus I thought this chapter title was less boring.)


	12. Winter Junior High Go Tournament I.

Hikaru slipped the Touya Mejin Go Tutorial book into the pocket of his gear bag—the regular one, not the official Tokyo Team one he was also carrying—just as the subway train pulled into the station. He and Sai would pour over the pages whenever Hikaru had free time, and a subway ride was the perfect opportunity.

" _You know, Sai,"_  thought Hikaru as he tapped his ticket pass against the reader.  _"We've read most of the Touya Meijin book already."_

"Oh, I know very well, Hikaru." Sai smiled happily as Hikaru stuffed the card back into his bag. "It's a fascinating book."

He followed Hikaru as Hikaru jogged up the stairs and out of the station.

" _Well, I was thinking that we should stop at a bookstore sometime and maybe get another go book."_  Hikaru pondered thoughtfully as they seamlessly joined the flow of traffic on the street.

"But Hikaru, we don't have any money!" exclaimed Sai.

" _Well...I do have the money my mom gave me for that study aid Akari's mom recommended. And it's not as if I was going to read that thing anyway. This way I'm actually learning something!"_ Hikaru grinned at the thought of such a happy positive.

Sai's eyebrows furrowed in troubled thought. On one hand, he really should encourage Hikaru's studies and schoolwork. On the other hand, it was a miraculous event that Hikaru had offered to pay for go at all. And as Hikaru's go tutor, Sai should encourage Hikaru's growing enthusiasm in his go studies...

It was really a decision that would require much contemplation.

* * *

Hikaru stood in front of the gates of Kaio with shock and awe he had not experienced when standing in front of the gates of Haze. Beside him, Sai was staring in a very similar manner.

"So this is what they mean when they say that it's an elite school." Hikaru whistled appreciatively as he strolled around the grounds.

"This is a setting as expansive as the Emeror's palace." Sai added as he tried to glance all around without expressly looking as if he were doing so.

Hikaru didn't really understand Heian nobles. Hikaru had always been of the opinion that you should just look if you want to look. Looking's free.

"Forget me ever being in a school as nice as this, I don't think I've been in a  _place_  as nice as this!" Hikaru said.

When they finally began looking for the building where the Junior High Go Tournament was being held, they found it with the help of an extremely nice teacher. And it was easy to find the room once they found the building, since a huge and official-looking sign had been placed outside the door.

But when they walked in, Hikaru could tell from the sparseness of the room that he and Sai had arrived during the lunch break.

"Oh, tournament match-ups," Hikaru said to Sai, studying the large chart placed at the front of the room. "I can understand this."

"Understand what, Hikaru?" Sai asked curiously.

" _It's just like the setup for soccer tournaments, I think."_  Hikaru explained.  _"Looks like a single-elimination tournament, which means only the winning team advances forward. There are three players on a team for the team rounds... Hmm...and they play individual games... I guess two players have to win two of the three games for the team to advance then."_

"That sounds likely." Sai nodded eagerly in agreement.

Sai hadn't understood tournament setups when Hikaru had explained the  _saa-kaa_  ones to him, but it was so much simpler when explained in terms of go.

"Let's see how Haze did." Hikaru mumbled as he traced the board for the familiar school name. "If they haven't lost yet, they should still be here."

" _Hey! They made it to the semi-finals!"_  Hikaru announced to Sai, pointing up at the chart.  _"They're still here. Let's go find them, Sai."_

Hikaru had to ask several other people before he found out where the Haze team went. Well, the first few people he had asked hadn't even known what Haze was. Luckily, the last person Hikaru had asked had seen the Haze team heading into one of the empty classrooms.

Hikaru quietly snuck down the hall and up to the classroom his friends were in. He wanted to surprise them. Sai had followed normally behind him, but they couldn't  _see_ Sai.

Kaga's voice easily carried out into the hall for everyone to recognize. He also heard Tsutsui-san's strained reply to whatever Kaga had said from behind the door.

Sure that he had gotten the right place, Hikaru muffled his own laughter and lunged in.

The door banged loudly as Hikaru pulled it open, startling all three occupants in the room.

And Hikaru tried really hard not to laugh. He really did.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Hikaru!" Akari exclaimed.

"Shindo!" Kaga roared, grabbing Hikaru by the collar and throwing him into the classroom.

Kaga stuck his head out into the hall to make sure they hadn't attracted any attention. After he was sure that it was clear, Kaga promptly shut the door.

Hikaru was still laughing when Kaga came back in. In fact, Hikaru was clutching his stomach, unable to breathe.

"Shindo-kun, calm down!" Tsutsui begged.

Hikaru tried his best to regain his composure. But one look at Akari and he was pointing at her and laughing again.

Kaga hit him in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Akari was fuming at Hikaru. She crossed her arms in her too-long sleeves over her too-big Haze uniform jacket. The matching pants were rolled up at the ankles. And she had borrowed a pair of sneakers Hikaru had outgrown, but they looked out-of-character and clumsy on her feet even if they were the right size.

Everything about that was funny to Hikaru. But the funniest thing of all wasn't that Akari looked like she had dressed up in her older brother's school uniform. It was that Akari's best attempt at looking like a boy was simply to hide all of her hair underneath a baseball cap.

"You're terrible at disguises, Akari." Hikaru told her as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Akari's face turned bright red.

"Hikaru!" Akari stamped her feet in frustration.

"Man, I hope you changed your voice when you were playing, Akari. You sound like a total girl."

"Shut up, Hikaru!" Akari snapped at him.

"Who'd be dumb enough to fall for this?" Hikaru asked the others, pointing at Akari again.

"Everyone so far!" Kaga slapped Hikaru in the back of the head again. "So shut up already, ya idiot!"

Hikaru rubbed at the back of his abused head while glaring at Kaga.

"At least..." said Tsutsui, nervously biting at his lower lip. "We hope so."

"There's someone here from our neighborhood." Akari told Hikaru. "I think you play soccer with him. And he hasn't noticed me, so this disguise is good enough."

"Still..." Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

He ducked this time when Kaga moved to hit him.

"Hey, I saw that you made it to the semi-finals!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly, remembering why he was here in the first place. "I'm here to cheer for you guys!"

He gave them all an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Thank you, Shindo-kun." Tsutsui said with some relief.

"So..." Hikaru folded his hands behind his head.

"I guess Akari's pretty good at go after all." Hikaru observed with some surprise.

Akari glared at him.

"She was very diligent in our community go class, Hikaru." Sai reminded him. "You should follow her example and return to study alongside Akari-chan."

" _Why? I already have you bothering me about go every single second of the day."_  Hikaru replied, looking up at Sai blankly.

Sai blinked down at him, not sure how to respond to that. Though, he didn't think he bothered Hikaru every  _second_.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this, Hikaru." Akari bemoaned her fate, holding her face in her hands.

"Why not?" said Hikaru. "This is much better than the first idea of having me play in the tournament."

"I feel like I'm a character in a shojo manga." Akari groaned.

"But you're pulling it off, Akari." Hikaru assured her earnestly. "You're a more believable junior high schooler. You're bigger and taller than me."

Akari turned bright red. And then she punched Hikaru... **hard**.

Beside her, both Kaga and even Tsutsui shook their heads at Hikaru's obliviousness. They had to agree with Akari on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have written more about Akari dressed up as a boy, especially Kaga's and Tsutsui's reactions when the three of them met up for the tournament that morning. I'll leave it up to the readers to imagine what happened. Go wild!


	13. Winter Junior High Go Tournament II.

Hikaru and Sai waited with bated breaths. Hikaru inched forwards from where he had been watching along the wall. Sai remained perfectly still in his seated position.

Completing his turn, Tsutsui pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I resign."

His opponent looked pained to do it, but both had known that this was the final outcome of the game.

"Thank you for the game." Tsutsui smiled bittersweetly.

"With 2 wins and 1 loss in the final," announced the head official at the conclusion of the matches. "The winner is Kaio."

Haze had made it to the finals. But Kaga and Akari had lost.

Kaga looked resigned to their fate. The rumors had been true. Kaio had been a level above.

Tsutsui was disappointed that they had lost. But Haze had made it to the finals in their first year of competition, and that was better than he ever imagined.

However, Akari was taking it the hardest. She sat very still in front of the board, staring hard at a single intersecting point.

The Kaio team led the crowd away from the Haze team and across the room for the award presentation. It was only after he had given them a few moments that Hikaru dared to come up to them.

Hikaru walked up with careful steps. "You guys played super well! That's the most important part."

He smiled brightly in Akari's direction, but Akari didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hey, Akari..." Hikaru reached out to her, hesitantly placing his hand on her shoulder.

It was then that Akari broke down and burst into tears. Hikaru leapt back by instinct. And then he shut down immediately upon seeing Akari sobbing into her hands. He felt like a deer trapped by headlights.

"Hikaru!" Sai panicked accordingly. "Do something!"

"Uh...um—A-A-Aka-ri..." Hikaru stuttered uselessly.

He never did know what to do when Akari cried. When they had been little, he used to just stand there and gape at her with his mouth open.

"I'm so sorry!" Akari exclaimed, collapsing onto the table, her head in her arms. "I'm sorry, Tsutsui-san, Kaga-san! I shouldn't even have been in this tournament."

"No, no!" Tsutsui waved his hands in front of him. "We couldn't even have entered the tournament without you, Fujisaki-san. Don't think that way."

"But I lost!" Akari sobbed.

Kaga sighed.

"Well, I lost too." Kaga told her. "And I was the captain, so I should be taking it the hardest. Stop crying, Fujisaki. You're supposed to be a boy!"

Akari immediately froze at those words. With only a couple of sniffles, she quickly wiped her face and sat up straight. But Hikaru couldn't even laugh at how awful she looked right now, not when team morale was so low.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

Kaga and Tsutsui were looking at him like he was an idiot. And Akari's face remained stressed-out, unanimated, completely unnatural, the look of her supposedly being a boy.

"My old coach for my school team always told us that it's not winning or losing that matters, but that you played the game as well as you could." Hikaru told them.

Beside him, Sai nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you play go for enjoyment above all else." Sai told them.

"But my new coach for the Tokyo Team told me something different today," Hikaru continued.

Sai did a double take. He immediately stopped his nodding in agreement as soon as the words registered in his head.

"Hikaru! I don't think—"

"Coach said that there are winners and there are losers. And if you lost, then you're a loser." Hikaru announced.

Tsutsui and Akari both flinched. Kaga looked ready to pummel Hikaru.

"But Coach also told us that's the reason why there are winners and losers. No one wants to be the loser. If you lost, you're a loser. That's it. Done. Look up the definition of the word because that's all there is to it. But if winning meant anything to you at all, then you should feel awful."

Hikaru eyed the Haze team with seriousness none of the other three—even Akari—had ever even expected Hikaru to be capable of before. They had no choice but to listen.

"If you want to win, you just make sure you're not the loser the next time. If you're actually serious about it, then you'll practice and train and put everything you have into it. Then you'll put in twice as much as that! Don't think that it's going to be easy or that you're going to be lucky or that you have any special talent or genius or magic to help you do it. You win by hard work and determination. And if you deserve it, then you'll be the winners instead of the losers."

Hikaru stared at his friends, willing them to understand. Hikaru wasn't really sure how well soccer transferred to go, but this was the best way he knew to help his friends right now.

"You're right, Shindo-kun." Tsutsui spoke up.

Hikaru blinked at him.

"I am?" Hikaru pointed to himself.

"Unfortunately," Kaga grunted. "And as unlikely as it seems."

"Hey!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Kaga just jovially messed up his hair. Something which Hikaru did not appreciate.

"Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned to the last of the team. He had no idea what to expect from the hesitant expression on Akari's face.

Akari smiled a blurry smile at him.

"Thanks."

Hikaru grinned back, relieved to see her back to normal. He was happy that he had been able help his friends when they had needed it.

"That was a nice thing you did, Hikaru." Sai told him.

" _Well, of course it was."_  Hikaru replied.  _"I came to cheer for them today. I would be a loser of a cheerleader if they left depressed."_

As Hikaru laughed to himself, Sai once again wondered if the difference between his thinking and Hikaru's was the thousand year age gap...or because Hikaru was just a strange child.

"Ano... Excuse me?"

Everyone turned around immediately to face the unexpected addition to their group.

"You!" Kaga pointed straight at him.

The newcomer faced Kaga with an expression of polite inquiry.

"Touya Akira!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another cliffhanger. I'll reward you for your loyalty with an extra-long Touya chapter next!


	14. Winter Junior High Go Tournament III.

"Touya Akira?" Hikaru asked, swiveling behind him to get a good look.

Hikaru broke away from his group of friends, heading towards the lone Touya standing just a bit apart from them.

"Hey, Touya!" Hikaru waved with exuberant cheerfulness. "How long have you been here? I didn't see you. Too bad! We could've watched the tournament together."

Akira attempted to smile as Hikaru approached him, though it turned apologetic as Hikaru finished his greeting. He fidgeted nervously, acutely aware that all of Hikaru's friends were staring at him.

"Good afternoon, Shindo-san." Akira greeted Hikaru with a polite nod.

"Aww, quit it with the Shindo-san." Hikaru waved away the honorific. "Just call me Hikaru. Wait—Actually, you're not the type, huh?"

Hikaru rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, you can call me Hikaru or you can call me Shindo. I like both."

Akira felt elation that his friend knew him well enough to anticipate his preferences. And he was pleased by the invitation to call Hikaru without an honorific. He had never had anyone in his age group to invite him to do so before.

"Thank you, Shindo-sa—"

Akira shook his head at his mistake.

"Shindo." Akira addressed Hikaru directly, making sure it was alright.

"Nice. Then I'll call you Touya." Hikaru grinned happily.

Akira returned with a tentative smile, happy that he had come over no matter his previous anxiety.

"Hikaru?" Akari asked. "Who's this?"

"This is Touya." Hikaru introduced before he wheeled Akira over towards the group by his shoulders. "We met at the Children's Go Tournament. He's my friend."

"Touya, this is Tsutsui-san and Kaga and Aka—OW!"

Akari glared at Hikaru as Hikaru gripped the foot she had just stomped on. She pulled her cap further down over her face, reminding the dense Hikaru that she was supposed to be a boy right now and not to introduce her to anyone.

Hikaru hopped on one foot as he rubbed at the other, but he got the message.

"Err...yeah, these are my friends from Haze." Hikaru painfully finished the introductions, grimacing as he did.

Akira looked at the group. He couldn't see Akari's face at all. And Tsutsui was staring at him with the shock and awe that those who knew his name usually had when seeing him.

But the other boy, Kaga, was glaring at him.

"The go world's a small place, huh?" Hikaru continued talking obliviously. "To think that we would run into each other at a junior high tournament. You must really like go, Touya."

"Yes, I do." Touya nodded absently to Hikaru.

He looked back at Kaga, only to have Kaga glare at him even more. Akira instinctively took a step closer towards Hikaru.

"However, I'm here for my school interview today. I only came in towards the end of the tournament." Akira confessed to Hikaru as he kept a wary eye on Kaga.

"Whoa, for Kaio?" Hikaru whistled appreciatively. "You're really smart then, Touya. I'm going to Haze in the spring. I'm not smart enough to go here, not unless you give soccer scholarships. But then again, I can't play for the school team anyway."

"Oh, does that mean that you made...the Tokyo team?" Touya questioned uncertainly, not quite sure of the name.

"Yep!" Hikaru beamed, glad to have someone he could brag to. "I'm semi-pro now! I guess this means I'm a genius when it comes to soccer."

Hikaru laughed loudly at his own joke, though no one else did.

Akari rolled her eyes at Hikaru's stupid joke. Both Akira and Tsutsui attempted laughter to be polite. But Kaga wasn't even listening to them.

"So, Touya," Kaga interrupted menacingly, stepping up to the younger boy to loom threateningly over him. "Are you taking the pro exam this year?"

"Huh?" Hikaru asked, utterly confused. "Pro exam? What are you talking about?"

"You take an exam held by the Go Institute to become a professional go player." Tsutsui explained. "Only three players pass each year."

"Well, Touya?" Kaga asked before Tsutsui could explain any more. "You were already better than most insei the last time we played together. You must be strong enough to be a pro by now."

Akira looked at Kaga again, trying to remember if he had ever played against him. That playing style during the final match did seem familiar...

"Hey! Quit it, Kaga." Hikaru stepped forwards in defense of Akira. "What's your problem? Why are you picking on Touya like that?"

"Hikaru..." Sai warned worriedly from Hikaru's side, trying to calm Hikaru down. "Perhaps Kaga-kun isn't 'picking on' Touya-kun after all."

" _I don't know if he is, but it sure seems like it."_  Hikaru replied with a huff, still glaring up at Kaga.

"Why can't I pick on the #1?" Kaga remarked acidly.

And suddenly, Akira recognized Kaga Tetsuo.

_Flashback_

_Akira stood still at the top of the stairs, leaning against the banister._

" _Win today. Otherwise, you can't come home." That boy's father said as he walked down the stairwell._

_Later..._

" _What can I do? Those that are strong are strong." That boy—Kaga Tetsuo—told him. "It's true that you play a higher level of go. You are the clear #1."_

_Akira watched the other boy grin smugly as they arranged the go board and stones between them on the table._

" _But one day, I'm gonna be #1. Prepare yourself, Touya. Now let's play."_

_Akira looked down at the board between them and he remembered what that boy's father said to him. It was cold outside and the other boy is only wearing a sweatshirt. Where would the boy go? Would he be able to sleep?_

_Yet, he's talking so easily, as if his father hadn't said those things to him, as if Akira hadn't overheard...as if Kaga Tetsuo hadn't run into him standing at the top of the stairs._

" _Should...I lose?"_

_Akira knew that Kaga Tetsuo wouldn't win. They'd played together enough times for Akira to know that, enough times for Kaga Tetsuo to know that._

_The other boy didn't say anything for a long time. And Akira was afraid to look up. Instead, his gaze remained fixated on the board in front of them._

" _Let's just play." Kaga told him. But Akira could hear the gruffness in Kaga's voice._

_He placed a handful of stones on the board. And they played their game together. They didn't speak a single word._

_Kaga Tetsuo won by a moku and a half._

_Even after it was over, both Akira and Kaga only stared at the board in front of them. And when Akira's father came to pick him up, Akira silently cleared his side of the board and left the unmoving Kaga Tetsuo sitting there._

_End Flashback_

Kaga glared at him.

And Akira lowered his head from the regret of that memory. He had spoken to his father about the game when they had returned home. And his father had told him that, while Kaga's father was the one in the wrong, Kaga Tetsuo had probably been more hurt by Akira's actions. He had probably thought of Akira as his rival.

"Oi! Oi!" Hikaru called out, alarmed by Touya's falling mood. "What's wrong with you guys? You played go together before, so what?"

"Kaga, do you and Touya-san have some kind of history together?" Tsutsui asked, looking worriedly from one to the other.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure you can both work it out if you talk to one another." Akari added.

Kaga didn't respond.

And Akira understood that Hikaru was Kaga's friend first so...

"I should be going, Shindo-san."

Now, Hikaru had taken a lot in a short amount of time. He had meant to introduce his friend to his other friends, that was all. But then there was a test. And three people are going pro this year. And it seemed as if Kaga had a problem with Touya. They had played go together before or something. And for some reason, because they had played go together, Touya had to leave and not be Hikaru's friend.

And Touya was back to calling him Shindo-san!

"ARGH! Why is everyone I know obsessed with go?" Hikaru questioned dramatically, clutching at his head. "Why go? Why? I made the Tokyo team! I'm a semi-pro player now! Soccer! Soccer is the best!"

Everyone just stared at him, too shocked to know what to do.

"You guys take go too seriously!" Hikaru accused, pointing in the general direction of everyone.

Actually, he was pointing straight at Sai. But no one could see Sai.

Sai blinked down at Hikaru, and rose his hand slowly to point at himself.

"Me?" Sai questioned Hikaru.

"Yeah, you!" Hikaru shouted. "You most of all!"

Akari and Tsutsui and Kaga and Akira became even more confused. Who exactly was Hikaru talking to?

"It's just a game!" declared Hikaru. "Geez, for smart people, you're all crazy! Go is just a game. Soccer is just a game. You play games to have fun. So stop not being friends and holding grudges and making one person leave for no reason. That's the opposite of having fun!"

Hikaru ended his rant by crossing his arms and turning away from them with a big...

"HMPH!"

Everyone continued to stare at Hikaru, speechless. Akari was looking at him like he was an idiot. Tsutsui was attempting to find words, but failing to think of any. Akira was too shocked to even be polite.

And Kaga laughed.

He laughed long and hard, braced himself against a desk, slapped his knee in an effort to get rid of his fit of laughter.

"Shindo, you're an interesting kid." Kaga finally said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Hikaru glared at him.

"But you're right," continued Kaga. "Whatever happened in the past between me and Touya is go history. Besides, shogi's the best game anyway."

Tsutsui, Akira, Hikaru, and Sai all took offense to that.

"Soccer's the best!" Hikaru shouted.

"Go's the best!" Sai shouted.

Fortunately, before the tantrum could go any further, Kaga extended his hand.

Only Akira could see Kaga's expression then.

They shook hands, and all was forgiven.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Extra/Omake #3: Touya Akira's Super Anxiety in a Situation That Requires No Anxiety**

Touya Akira hadn't really been interested in attending the Junior High Go Tournament being held at Kaio. He was pretty sure that his interview with the principal had been scheduled to "coincidently" coincide with the tournament. But it would have been rude to decline the invitation. And so, it was only out of politeness that he had followed the principal to the tournament hall for the award presentation.

Akira hadn't been expecting anything interesting at this go event.

"It looks as if this is the finals match." The principal said to Akira as they entered the room.

Akira could already see the sparks of recognition in the eyes of some of the participants. He sighed inaudibly as those that recognized him began to turn to those beside them to point out his presence.

"I'll leave you alone to watch the match. I have some business to take care of with the teachers." The principal said to Akira kindly.

Akira nodded the affirmative before he was left to his own devices. The principal crossed the room towards the cluster of teachers. More and more students were informed that "Touya Akira" was in the room. And Akira stood alone in a corner, not too far from where the finals match was being played, idly watching the boys team finals match without paying too much attention.

In idle times such as this, Akira thought back to the boy he had met at the Children's Go Tournament. He wondered when he would encounter Shindo-san again. Akira had attended the few go events held in the short time since they had last met hoping to see Hikaru. But he had also been more than aware that the go events he had attended weren't likely to attract the interest of any of his age group.

Sighing once again, Akira watched as the captain's board resigned. That game had been one-sided, the Kaio captain dominating from the start. The opposing team captain had been correct to resign.

A flash of bright blue and electric yellow within the crowd of school uniforms caught Akira's attention, immediately cutting him off from his idle thoughts.

Akira recognized it as an athletic bag for sports gear. The strap was slung across the chest of one of the onlookers, who was curiously carrying two such bags. A similar but differently-colored bag was at his other side, the two straps crisscrossing over a brightly-colored soccer jersey and warm-up suit.

Akira's breath caught in his chest as his eyes widened in recognition.

Shindo Hikaru stood behind the team opposing Kaio, looking intently at the boards still in play.

For a moment, Akira just stood there blinking. He couldn't really believe what he was seeing.

Akira made sure he was still holding onto his coat and took a step forward...

...only to take a step back and remain in the same position.

What if he was mistaken? What if this was just another boy his age in a soccer jersey at a go event?

Akira shook his head. No, there was no mistaking the odd hairstyle. This was definitely Shindo Hikaru.

But what if Hikaru didn't remember him? What if Akira went over there and interrupted him and Hikaru didn't even know who he was? That would be embarrassing. No, it would be unbearable. It meant that, to Shindo Hikaru, their meeting had been insignificant. And meanwhile, Akira had been analyzing the event over and over again, pinpointing his mistakes, making mental notes to improve.

It was what he did to study go games. It had been natural to him to do the same for friendship. But now it seemed strange and off-putting.

Akira watched as Hikaru said something to the team captain who had just resigned. They were familiar with one another. It was likely that they were friends and Hikaru was here to support that team.

For a moment, Akira deflated in disappointment. For some reason, he hadn't thought of Hikaru having other friends. It was suddenly obvious to him that Hikaru would have many friends. Hikaru was the type of person to make many friends. It shouldn't have been surprising that Hikaru was attending this school tournament in support of his friends.

Akira felt the distance between them grow infinitely larger even though he hadn't physically moved.

He didn't have the courage to insert himself in a group. He would feel intrusive and unwanted, like he always did when he tried to approach a pair or group of friends. It wasn't often that he was welcomed amongst them, and never before had he successfully joined a group without feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

But the longer Akira stood there, the more dissatisfied he became with his position.

It wasn't in his nature to just give up. If this were a go game, and his stones were being challenged from all sides, Akira would dig in and fight his way out.

But this wasn't just a go game he wanted to win. Akira wanted to be Hikaru's friend.

So, with a deep breath (and denying the overwhelming anxiety he felt), Akira checked to make sure he had his coat, and took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I answered it. Kaga loves shogi the best.


	15. Tokyo Teammates

"Yo, Shindo!"

Hikaru waved to his teammate from across the field, indicating that he had arrived properly.

And with a grin, Hikaru decided to show off a little. Once his cleats stepped onto the grass, Hikaru dropped his ball to the ground and greeted Kaito with a jaw-dropping kick.

Sai grimaced behind his fan as they all watched the ball sail wide and Kaito actually had to run to catch it before it became irretrievable.

"Impressive!" Sai leapt up immediately, shading his eyes against the sun as one would to observe the far-off horizon. "The ball has gone a truly great distance, Hikaru!"

Sai sneaked a glance at Hikaru. Hikaru winced painfully at Sai's well-meaning encouragement, but forced a half-hearted grin anyway.

" _Thanks, Sai."_  Hikaru tried to sound cheerful.

Meanwhile, Hikaru's teammate came jogging up to where Hikaru was standing, ball in hand.

"Ehh, was that supposed to have come to me?" Kaito laughed, tossing the ball back to Hikaru.

Having not expected it, Hikaru jerked to attention too late and caught the ball with his face.

"Oh! Sorry, Shindo! I thought you would have caught that." Kaito apologized profusely as Hikaru rubbed at his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Hikaru exclaimed a little too shrilly.

The words echoed throughout the field in the following silence. Hikaru was sure that they could all hear the wind blowing in the distance.

"Err..." Kaito addressed Hikaru, peering down uncertainly at the much shorter player.

"You don't have to be so nervous, Shindo."

"Senpai, I will try my best!" Hikaru shouted before he saluted the much taller player from his tense, stiff, uncomfortable posture.

"You don't have to call me senpai either." Kaito told him, picking up the ball from the ground. "I'm only a year older than you are, and we're both reserve players anyway. Just call me Kaito."

"Err...if that's what you want Sen—"

Hikaru violently shook the cobwebs from his head and tried to knock some sense into himself with his fist. If he couldn't even call his senpai by the name his senpai preferred, how was he going to show Kaito-senpai that he was taking this seriously?

Kaito waited patiently, grinning lopsidedly at Hikaru when Hikaru looked up at him.

" _Kai...to_?" Hikaru replied uncertainly, tilting his head just so.

Kaito grinned again, the same lopsided grin but more cheerful.

"Now that that's done," said Kaito. "What do you think of our practice field, Shindo?"

Hikaru glanced around the empty lot. If he had to compare it to any of the other fields he had ever played on, it was closer to his old elementary school field than the Tokyo team's official stadium.

Instead of perfect artificial turf, the grass was real and dry and patchy. The goalposts were old, and the paint was chipping, but at least the nets looked to be in good condition. A set of standard aluminum bleachers sat empty on either side of the field. And Hikaru could tell that the lines hadn't been chalked in a while.

The field was an outdoor one, had no stadium lights, and was surrounded by a chain-link fence. A freeway overpass ran overhead in a corner of the lot, but thankfully not over the playing field. The soccer field they were using was actually the rooftop level of a mostly-underground parking structure.

Hikaru tried to be subtle as he glanced across the street towards their fancy indoor stadium.

Kaito laughed.

"This used to be the official field for the Tokyo Team before we moved into the indoor field." Kaito explained as he glanced around the field fondly. "We removed all of the signs and stuff, but we kept the field for practice."

"I thought we could use the stadium for practice?" Hikaru looked up at Kaito questioningly.

"There's no way we're going to get any practice time on the real field." Kaito rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "We're the newest on the reserve team, and that means we're the bottom rung, least priority. Only the regulars are guaranteed practice time on the stadium field."

Hikaru stared at Kaito with horror.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Kaito laughed again, tossing the ball to Hikaru.

This time, Hikaru caught it properly with the chest (though a little heavily) and handled it moderately-well with his feet.

Kaito watched all of this with a critical eye.

"I'm better under pressure! The heat of the game brings out the best in me!" Hikaru assured Kaito, waving his arms around wildly.

"Yeah!" Sai spoke up in Hikaru's defense. "Though I have yet to see Hikaru play in an official game, I believe him!"

Hikaru groaned.

"Calm down, Shindo." Kaito held his hands up, hoping Hikaru would unwind a little. "I'm not here to judge you."

Upon seeing Hikaru's look of complete disbelief however, Kaito continued,

"We're teammates, Shindo. I'm here to help you just like you're here to help me."

Hikaru knew that Kaito was, in many ways, the complete opposite of himself. Hikaru was short for his age, and continually had to take everyone's teasing for his height. Kaito was a head taller than him at least, and it was hard to believe that he was only a year older. And as a goalie, Kaito was also Hikaru's natural enemy as a forward.

However, above all of their differences, they were teammates.

"No, sorry, I get it." Hikaru said, trying his best to smile.

The smile was uneven and just a little painful to watch, but Kaito grinned back anyway.

"I suppose I'm just a little nervous that's all." Hikaru chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure you'll loosen up once we start our practice." Kaito grinned. "Let's play well together, Shindo."

"Yeah!" Hikaru cheered, eagerly leaping to his warm ups. "We'll be regulars in no time!"

His only answer to that was Kaito's good-natured laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure about adding an original character, but I really like Kaito. (He's so easy to write!) Also, I hope that it has become absolutely clear that this is a SOCCER + GO story. That means that I will be writing about Hikaru's soccer and go. And I will continue to do so because, similar to my characterization of Hikaru, I like both soccer AND go.


	16. Haze Go Club I.

Spring arrived, and with it a new school year at a new school. Most of the guys from Hikaru's soccer team had also been admitted to Haze, and all of those guys had given Hikaru a hard time about all of the fun he would be missing out on not being able to play on the middle school team with them.

Of course, Hikaru refused to show them any regret he had not playing on the school team.

Sai had pointed out that Hikaru's barely-held-back tears and sad pout had given him away.

Still, Hikaru wouldn't have given up his spot on the Tokyo team to anyone. He woke up before dawn each morning for a jog before breakfast. He looked forward to his weekend practices all week. He showed up for all of the weekday practices ready to go. And Hikaru and Kaito had even arranged to meet on the Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays the regulars practiced together so that the two of them could practice on their own.

Hikaru could count on Kaito to meet him most days, but some days even Hikaru needed a break.

"Hey, Akari!" Hikaru called out from across the classroom.

Akari's irritated glare was enough to let Hikaru know that he had her attention.

"Is the Go Club meeting today?" Hikaru asked.

At the mention of the newly-formed Haze Go Club, Akari immediately brightened.

"You're going to stop by today, Hikaru?" Akari asked. "Don't have you soccer practice or training or something?"

"Not today." Hikaru replied. "Kaito has some kind of family thing, so I thought I would drop by the Go Club today."

"Just let me pack up my things then and we'll go together!" Akari called back cheerfully across the classroom.

Hikaru grinned, happy that the Go Club was actually meeting today. He immediately shoved all of his stuff from his desk into his open backpack, no time for something as trivial as being orderly when he was excited.

And Sai wasn't even going to lecture him about it today because no one was happier to be going to Go Club than Sai.

"Bye, Hikaru!"

"Later, Shindo."

Hikaru waved goodbye to his friends as they passed him on the way out of the classroom.

"Go, Go, Go!" Sai chirped happily in a sing-song manner as Hikaru waited for Akari at the door.

" _I don't know if it's our shared feelings thing or not, but I'm looking forward to going to the club today too."_  Hikaru told Sai as he grinned happily to himself.  _"It's a nice break from training."_

"Hikaru, you have been playing too much  _saa-kaa_  lately." Sai jumped onto the new subject with a worried frown.

" _Training! I just said it was training!"_

"Playing too much soccer will not help you if you exhaust yourself." Sai continued lecturing Hikaru, this time admonishing Hikaru by waving his closed fan at him.

Hikaru only rolled his eyes. Sai was hopeless when it came to soccer.

"If you're serious in your pursuit, you must be aware of your health and well-being. When I was your age, there was a spring in which the sakura had bloomed late, and I had come down with a terrible cold. It all began when I had taken to studying a particularly thrilling game of go between one of the Generals—I forget which—and the Minister of Court Affairs. You see, the General had opened the game with a territorial approach during fuseki. But the Minister was well-known for his fuseki of influence-oriented approach. And the game grew even more exciting when the General attacked with an aggressive joseki in the left-hand corner. Hikaru, I will replay this game for you during your tutoring this evening. This game would be a great study in..."

"Hikaru, are you ready?"

Hikaru blinked at Akari, who he hadn't noticed had walked right up to him.

"Yep!" Hikaru replied, following Akari as they made their way towards the biology classroom.

Akari then started telling him the story of the cat that stole her mother's fish for the third time.

Sai was still going on and on about some go game that was played a thousand years ago.

And Hikaru hid his sigh as he listened to both without a word. When you possess a go-obsessed ghost, you become really good at listening to two different conversations at once.

* * *

There were only three members in the Haze Go Club: Tsutsui Kimihiro (2nd year), Fujisaki Akari (1st year), and Shindo Hikaru (1st year).

And Hikaru couldn't even participate in any tournaments or attend most of the meetings. He was only listed as a member because the school required that there be at least three members in order for it to be recognized as a club.

"We're going to need another member." Kimihiro sighed as he and Hikaru set up the beat-up, old goban in the middle of the room as Akari set up the foldable board.

"What? Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Kaga told me that he'll be willing to be our captain again in the Spring Go Tournament, since he's free that day, but we're still short one male student for the team." Kimihiro replied.

"What about Akari?" Hikaru pointed at Akari. "Just have Akari dress up as a boy again."

Akari smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm not doing that again!" Akari firmly told them.

"It worked before." Hikaru grumbled as he sulkily rubbed at the back of his head.

"Yeah, and we're lucky we didn't get caught!" Akari snapped at him. "We're not stupid enough to tempt fate again."

"Huh?" Hikaru stared at her in confusion.

Both Akari and Kimihiro rolled their eyes at their least-cultured member.

"Besides, I'm not good enough to play on the team anyway." Akari quietly admitted.

"You didn't feel that way before." Hikaru pointed out tactlessly. "And you even won a game."

"That's because the guy I played against was even worse than me!" Akari exclaimed. "And it was different before. I didn't know what I was getting into. Now that I do, I know that I'm not ready to make the cut."

Hikaru didn't really understand what Akari was saying about 'not being good enough' for the go team (she had been on it before), but he could understand what it felt like not to make the cut. He was, after all, the newest member of the reserve team.

Awkwardly, Hikaru lightly patted Akari on the back without looking at her.

He was sure she was smiling a little, even if he couldn't see her anyway. She always had the same watery smile on her face every time he patted her back when she cried.

"Are you sure you won't be able to play in the tournament, Shindo-kun?" Kimihiro asked pleadingly.

Hikaru shook his head.

"I have all-day practices on the weekends. And I'm not even supposed to be in a school club now that I'm on the team. I only joined because you need three members." Hikaru reminded them with a sigh.

"Yes, that's true." Kimihiro dropped onto one of the desks with a sigh. "I'm sorry to have asked so much of you already, Shindo-kun."

"Nah," Hikaru waved Kimihiro's apology away. "You guys have been working much harder than me. And Tsutsui-sempai, you've worked hard for the Go Club even before it was a club."

At this, Kimihiro managed a small smile as well.

"Don't worry about it, Shindo-kun." Kimihiro assured Hikaru. "I'm sure we'll find the third member of the team. We're working too hard not to succeed."

"But still..." Akari dejectedly laid her head down on the table, just as Kimihiro had done. "We'll need another member quick if we're going to participate in the Spring Tournament."

"AGH!" Akari exclaimed in frustration, before burying her head into her hands. "It'll be best if they know how to play go, but I'm thinking that anyone will be fine by now."

"I'll be happy with just a body to sit in the chair." Kimihiro added with another long sigh.

Hikaru looked worriedly at his friends. They barely even made the required members quota to have it be an official school club. Compared to the school soccer club—which Hikaru had already been invited to play with enough times to be intimately familiar—the go club was embarrassing. Most of the sports clubs at their school had  _too many_  members.

Even worse than that, Hikaru had overhead the rumors and gossip surrounding the "pathetic Go Club members". The Go Club's rising reputation wasn't helping the already-unpopular club gain any members. And if Hikaru weren't so well-known as a friend of the Go Club, those rumors would have been said to his face. That's how widespread they were!

"Hey! Quit sulking!" Hikaru shouted, causing Akari and Kimihiro to nearly leap out of their skins.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Hikaru grinned. "Go! Who wants to play me first? I'll go easy on you. We'll play a nice teaching game today."

" _Hi-ka-ru!_  Hikaru!" Sai inched up closer and closer to the goban, staring at it reverently.

" _Yeah, yeah,"_  Hikaru once again rolled his eyes at the ghost.  _"What I really mean is, you'll be playing the teaching game, Sai. Just go easy on them."_

"Yay! Hikaru's the best!" Sai cheered, hugging Hikaru enthusiastically.

" _Besides, I'm going to be the one to get another player for the Go Club."_  Hikaru grinned.

"Hikaru, how are you going to do that?" Sai asked, wide-eyed with disbelief. "Neither Tsutsui-kun or Akari-chan have been able to get any interest when they're working their hardest. How are you going to be able to when you haven't even tried yet?"

" _Don't worry about that, Sai."_  Hikaru replied immediately, waving away the ghost's worries.  _"You just sit back and watch me do it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research into the court system of the Heian period, as well as historical and influential figures. But all I got was a lot of information that I couldn't use. I realized that I don't know when Sai lived or when he entered the Emperor's Court. So, in the end, I just wrote generic titles instead of real people when Sai is describing that go game from his childhood. :[


	17. Haze Go Club II.

"Hikaru, what are we doing here?"

Hikaru turned away from looking suspicious in front of the Kaio school gates, up at the ridiculously tall go ghost he was attached to.

Sai stood behind him, crouched over with his old-fashioned silk cloak covering him from his large hat down to his shoeless feet.

" _What are_ you _doing?"_  Hikaru asked, looking up at Sai incredulously.

Sai blinked down at him.

"Are we not hiding from sight?" Sai asked uncertainly.

"I _am, but why do you look like that?"_

"This is how one hid when I was alive." Sai explained, pulling his cloak tighter around him.

"Just in what way does your outfit conceal you?! You're even more noticeable walking around like that!"

"How uncouth of you, Hikaru! During the Heian period, nobles didn't possess the freedom to go wherever they pleased. If one were to venture into the town amongst the common, one must conceal their noble clothing or be recognized as a member of the higher class!" Sai explained with a huff.

" _So you're just trying to hide your_ clothes _right now?"_

"Is that not what you're doing behind the gate pillar?"

" _Why didn't you just wear commoner's clothes if you didn't want to be noticed by commoners?!"_

"Well! Of course that's because...err...well... Huh, there must have been a good reason why..." Sai trailed off thoughtfully.

" _And why do you have to hide in the first place?"_  Hikaru demanded, glaring at Sai.  _"You're a ghost! No one else can see you."_

As Hikaru's careless words settled upon the unfortunate ghost, Sai's eyes began to well with tears.

"WAH! Hikaru's mean!" Sai cried. "And when I was trying to help you with whatever we're doing too!"

" _GAH! I get it! Stop crying, Sai! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I mean it!"_

"WAH!"

Hikaru covered his ears, wishing once again that this would actually help. Sai was attached to his consciousness, so he didn't actually need any of his five senses to know what Sai was up to. Hikaru never did have the best of luck.

The students walking out from the school stared at Hikaru as they passed him.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Hikaru shouted, flagging down a reliable source of information—an adult—as he ran across to catch up with the teacher.

Hikaru and Sai skidded to a stop in front of the teacher, panting heavily from their long trek across the ridiculously-large Kaio school grounds while shouting.

"Um..." The teacher looked down uncertainly at the strange child in the different school uniform. "Can I help you?"

"I'm...looking...for..." Hikaru painfully grabbed at the stitch at his side and tried to stretch it out. "...Touya."

"Touya Akira?" The teacher asked in surprise.

"Yeah! That's him!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly, nodding vigorously. "I've asked at least ten other kids about where I can find him, but they didn't even know who he was!"

The Kaio teacher smiled at Hikaru's enthusiasm. They didn't have many kids as energetic as Hikaru at this school, at least not many amongst her students.

"Well, you can't expect every student to know every other student, even if it is Touya Akira you're looking for." She admonished lightly.

She then pointed to a building close to them.

"You should find him in there. That's where the Go Club meets after school."

"Huh?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side, looking at the familiar building. "Touya's in the Go Club?"

The Kaio teacher laughed, continuing on her way.

"Where else would Touya Akira be?"

Hikaru looked up at Sai, who seemed to be clueless as to why Hikaru was even surprised. Deciding not to put himself through the trouble, Hikaru just shrugged and headed towards the building the go tournament had been played in.

* * *

Hikaru peeked into the Kaio Go Club from the bottom corner of the classroom doorway.

" _Whoa."_  Hikaru whisper-thought to Sai.  _"The Kaio Go Club is really different from the Haze Go Club."_

Sai surveyed the room from his place atop Hikaru, draping them both with his noble's cloak. (Hikaru had given up on pointing out that Sai didn't need to hide.)

The Kaio Go Club had a multitude of players, a multitude of gobans, and they even used their multitude of timers in these practice games. All of the members were sitting quietly amongst the room, playing matches, or quietly discussing plays. There was an intensity and seriousness to this club that made the air extra heavy.

"A quiet place is best suited to the noble study of go." Sai explained to Hikaru.

" _Yeah..."_  Hikaru snorted.  _"And to having no fun."_

"Can I help you?"

"GAH!"

Hikaru and Sai tumbled backwards, both falling into a seated position on the ground, Sai's hat askew, and the cloak half-falling off of the both of them.

The Kaio Go Club's instructor, Yun-sensei, remained in his crouched position on the other side of the door where Hikaru had been peeking.

"I remember you from the go tournament we held recently." Yun-sensei informed Hikaru, helping the semi-pro soccer player to his feet. "Not many soccer players show up at junior high go tournaments."

"Is that so?" Hikaru chuckled with some embarrassment before he began to dust down his school uniform.

"What brings you back?" Yun-sensei asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh! Um..." Hikaru rubbed at the back of his head. "I was just looking for Touya. But I can wait here for him until club activities finish."

"You're a friend of Akira-kun's?" Yun-sensei asked in surprise, turning to peer back at the room.

"Yep!" Hikaru replied easily, smiling brightly up at the teacher. "I'm here to ask him for some advice."

"About go?" Yun-sensei asked curiously.

"Nah, not about go." Hikaru waved this off dismissively. "I wouldn't ask Touya if I had a question about go."

If Hikaru ever had a question about go, the Heian-period go tutor attached to him would have already answered it before Hikaru even had the chance to ask.

"Oh." Yun-sensei responded in surprise, blinking down at the soccer player in front of him.

Though he had no idea what Hikaru would want to ask Touya Akira about, Yun was certain that Hikaru was telling the truth. The boy had seemed genuine about everything from being friends with Touya to being here for advice on...whatever it was kids needed advice from each other about.

Besides, Yun knew that Touya Akira's addition to the go club hadn't been all fun and fanfare for Akira or for the other members of the club.

Even now, when all of the other tables were full, Touya Akira was sitting by himself. He usually sat at the empty table in the corner, reading from a go book or replaying a game by himself.

"Actually, Akira-kun isn't very busy right now." Yun encouraged Hikaru, guiding him through the doorway of the club room. "You can go in and see him now if you want."

"Really? Thanks, sensei!"

Hikaru immediately began scanning the room, looking for the familiar bob-cut hairstyle.

"Hey! Touya!" Hikaru exclaimed as he waved enthusiastically to his friend.

Everyone's heads immediately turned to him in surprise, especially one particular person sitting by himself in the corner.

Touya Akira's eyes widened as he dropped his book onto the table in shock. Shindo Hikaru only waved more (seeing as he now had Touya's attention) from his spot in the doorway of the Kaio Go Club classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ancient-noble-cloak-thing isn't made up. And it pretty much just looks like a silk cape that ties at the neck and can be pulled over the head and cover the face. I know these kind of facts because I have watched many Asian historical-period dramas.


	18. Haze Go Club III.

"SHH!"

Immediately clapping hand over mouth, Hikaru gestured apologies to everyone in the room before bowing his head. He carefully and quietly slipped towards the corner table on the far side of the classroom.

Touya Akira watched in continued shock as the soccer player approached him.

Hikaru paused only briefly in front of the table before he pulled back an empty chair. He placed this chair semi-quietly at the front of the table, perpendicular to where Touya was sitting.

Then he deftly leaned over, pulled out the chair across from Touya, and left that as is.

But Touya Akira was too acutely aware of just how many people were staring at them to notice whatever Hikaru was doing. And—with Hikaru completely unaware—Akira pinched himself in the arm.

He winced, so this must really be happening.

"It took me forever to find you, Touya." Hikaru whispered excitedly to Akira. "I waited for you outside the school gates, but you didn't come out. So I had to run all around this giant school before I found you, haha."

Akira didn't really understand what was so funny, but since Hikaru was trying so hard to not laugh too loudly, he smiled.

"This school is rather big." Akira conceded quietly, before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Though I am still surprised to see you here, Shindo-sa—Shindo."

Hikaru just grinned dumbly.

"I don't think he means that as a compliment, Hikaru." Sai spoke up from his seat across from Touya.

" _Oh, what do you know?"_  Hikaru waved him off.

Sai just sighed. Despite all of his lecturing, Hikaru was still rather rude.

"Hikaru." Sai huffed. "Remember what you came here for."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"SHH!"

Hikaru gestured apologetically towards the rest of the room again.

Only Akira noticed the neighbors of the student who had shushed Hikaru violently protesting against the shushing, probably wanting to overhear whatever Touya Akira was discussing. The shusher glared in annoyance at his classmates.

"Alright, alright," Yun-sensei took control of the situation. "Focus on your go, everyone. If you're not concentrating on the game you're playing, you're inviting your opponent to take the victory."

"That's right." Sai nodded in agreement. "Hikaru, you should do well to remember that as well."

" _Since when have I ever not-concentrated on a game?"_  Hikaru glared at Sai.  _"You're too much of a monster for me to make that rookie mistake."_

Sai was left to ponder this response. He was pretty sure it was a compliment, but he didn't really like being compared to a monster. Also, why was Hikaru bringing up that soccer  _ruu-kii_  thing?

Akira was just relieved that everyone seemed to be following Sensei's orders and returning their attention to their games. He would need all of his attention and focus to navigate the conversation ahead of him. Friendship required diligence.

"Right. Touya," Hikaru leaned in and whispered to Akira conspiratorially again. "I'm not here for fun. I'm here on business."

"Business?"

Akira had thought...just for a moment...that he had the kind of friend to wait for him at the school gates, and look for him around the school, and even whisper conspiratorially with in the back of the classroom, like he had seen so many times before amongst his classmates.

Akira forced away such foolish thoughts. Much of it was impossible, considering that Hikaru didn't even go to Kaio. And the rest of it was childish.

"So, you have questions about go?" Akira asked stiffly, stomping down his crushing disappointment.

He would answer the question politely and concisely. It was how he always handled situations like this. And then he could go back to his quiet life, just like before.

"What?" Hikaru looked at Akira dumbly.

Akira sat silently, blank with confusion.

"You..." Akira tilted his head uncertainly. "...don't have a question about go?"

"About go?" Hikaru asked, looking completely dumbfounded by this notion. "Why would I ask you about go?"

"I... I, um... It's just that..." Akira bit his lip, very much aware that he was blushing.

"You're not a go tutor. And you didn't offer to teach me." Hikaru scratched at his head in confusion. "Besides, we're the same age. It'd be weird to call you Sensei."

Akira was thrown by the reasoning, but he was too ridiculously happy to care too much right now.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed since that's all anyone ever asks me about." Akira quickly explained, hoping that he hadn't sounded arrogant and narcissistic at presuming such.

"Oh." Hikaru replied flatly, before remembering, "Oh yeah! You're supposed to be good enough to go pro or something, right? That's what Kaga said. Hey! Why are you in the go club then? I'm not allowed to play in the soccer club at school and I'm only semi-pro."

"Oh. That's...um...because..." Akira nervously straightened his already-immaculate uniform to avoided Hikaru's direct gaze.

"You seemed like you were having so much fun with the go club at your school. I just thought it would be nice to...have fun too."

Hikaru grinned, completely satisfied by this answer. "That sounds like a good reason. The go club is fun!"

Hikaru then nudged Akira with his elbow.

"But you can still take the pro exam later right?" Hikaru whispered in question.

"I'm only postponing taking the pro exam." Akira replied easily. He had had this conversation a few times already with his father's study group. "I don't mind taking it later."

"You can do that?" Hikaru asked in amazement.

"Yes." Akira nodded. "You're permitted to take the professional examination until the age of thirty."

"Thirty!" Hikaru whisper-exclaimed. "You'll be an old man by then!"

Akira didn't think that thirty was that old. Amongst those in the professional go world, Akira wouldn't even know how to classify Kuwabara Honinbo then.

"Then I won't worry about you, Touya. You can do whatever you like. You can't rush into going pro if you're not ready for it, that's for sure. And that's coming from a semi-pro."

Hikaru gave Akira a very cheerful thumbs up of approval.

Akira smiled at him.

"So what business do you have if not for go, Shindo?" Akira asked politely.

At this Hikaru was once again reminded of why he was here in the first place.

"I need some advice." Hikaru told Akira, suddenly very serious.

"Oh, alright." Akira blinked at Hikaru. "I'm not confident that I'll have advice to give, but I will try my best."

"Of course you're the best person to ask, Touya." Hikaru replied immediately, no doubt in his declaration. "That's why I'm asking you. Besides, you're our age and you're crazy about go, right?"

If this conversation wasn't about go, then Akira did not see how those two attributes would have anything to do with...well, anything.

"So tell me, Touya," Hikaru leaned forward, his arm on the table, a determined glint in his eye.

Akira inched forwards in his seat, almost excited, and wondering just what could make the usually happy-go-lucky soccer player so serious.

"Where do kid go players hang out?"

Once again shocked by the sudden turns in this conversation, Akira just stared at Hikaru.

Rather than take this for not having an answer, Hikaru waited patiently for Akira to finish thinking.

"I don't know." Akira finally answered.

Hikaru nearly face-planted into the table.

"What do you mean, Touya? How could you not know?" Hikaru sighed with ghostly disappointment, his mood darkening so much that his entire expression was cast into shadow. Hikaru's head rolled from side to side listlessly; it was quite frightening.

"I'm really sorry." Akira answered Hikaru in alarm. "But I don't have any friends our age who also play go."

At this, Hikaru stopped rolling his head and looked up. And thankfully, the ghost shadows had disappeared from his expression.

"Oh." Hikaru stated simply.

"I just assumed since you play go and we met at the Children's Go Tournament that you would have lots of go friends." Hikaru rambled almost to himself, already trying to think of someone else he could ask (or something else he could do) to get the answer he needed.

Sai sharply jabbed Hikaru in the ribs, the only one who saw that dense-Hikaru was thoughtlessly hurting Akira's feelings and making him feel bad.

"Ow!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"SHH!"

Hikaru leapt to his feet, waving his fist in the air.

"Alright already! Geez!" Hikaru shouted.

Akira immediately got to his feet and bowed apologetically to the rest of the club on Hikaru's behalf.

"Sorry!" Hikaru whisper-shouted to everyone else in the room.

He took his seat again.

"Well, I also play go and I also met you at the Children's Go Tournament, I guess." Hikaru sighed. "And I don't know anyone else either."

"But you have all of your friends in your go club." Akira pointed out.

"Well, duh! So do you!" Hikaru gestured to the rest of the room behind him.

Akira kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't consider anyone in the go club to be anything other than a fellow go club member. And even then, he didn't really feel as if he were considered a 'real' member by the rest of the club anyway.

But Hikaru didn't need to know that. And because he didn't want Hikaru to think otherwise, he was aware that he would be doing a cowardly thing.

"I suppose." Akira told Hikaru noncommittally, unable to meet Hikaru's eye as he said this.

But Hikaru wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was lost in his own thoughts and trying to think of something else he could do to solve his problems.

"I need to recruit another member to the go club." Hikaru informed Akira, crossing his arms as he hummed in thought. "I thought that if I went somewhere where a lot of kids who liked go went, maybe I would spot another kid from Haze."

"That..." Akira was actually puzzled by the amount of faith Hikaru was putting in to such a long-shot idea. "...would be lucky?"

"Yeah! It would have been so lucky!" Hikaru buried his face into his arms, and collapsed atop the table in his disappointment.

Akira was unsure of what to do in this situation.

"Well, whatever." Hikaru shook off his disappointment quickly, sitting up and turning to Touya cheerfully. "I guess I'll figure that out tomorrow. Today I'm hanging out with you!"

And despite all of the uncertainty and anxiety he had been put through since Hikaru had showed up, Akira smiled at that.

"I'm free after club activities." Akira volunteered courageously.

"Cool!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Let's go do something fun together."

"What do you suggest?" Akira asked. He had never gone out for fun with a friend before. Since Hikaru was the expert in this situation, Akira decided to just follow Hikaru's lead.

Hikaru couldn't believe his luck. Akira was letting him to pick what they would be doing.

"Ramen!" Hikaru shouted.

"SHH!"

Across the room, the shusher's neighbor hit him upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that kid who kept shushing Hikaru so lame? I'm glad his neighbor hit him in the back of the head.


	19. Haze Go Club IV.

"Sorry I got us kicked out of your go club, Touya." Hikaru sincerely apologized as the two boys sat at Hikaru's favorite ramen stand.

"That's alright, Shindo." Akira replied easily, feeling more than forgiving. After the third interruption for Hikaru to quiet down, Yun-sensei had taken Akira aside and gently suggested that he take Hikaru and leave for the day. But surprisingly, Akira wasn't that upset at being asked to leave club activities early.

"I'm enjoying the ramen." Akira concluded, smiling.

"Ramen is very good." Hikaru stated happily, already forgetting that he had felt bad enough to apologize. "Ramen is the best! It's tasty and flavorful and gives you plenty of energy..."

Akira allowed Hikaru to babble on and on about ramen after that, quietly enjoying his own bowl.

Though it was rather manipulative of him, Akira had figured out that Hikaru would forget about whatever he was talking about if Akira just provided him the opportunity to talk about something Hikaru liked. And if that hadn't worked, Akira could have just asked Hikaru what he liked about soccer.

"Ahh! That was good ramen. Thanks for the great ramen, mister!" Hikaru shouted over the counter to the chef standing nearby.

"I'm always glad to see you enjoy my food, Hikaru!" The chef replied with a laugh. "You and your friend come back soon!"

Akira bowed politely at the offer after he had slid out of his seat. Hikaru just leapt down from the high bar stool. He retrieved both of their bags and handed Akira's his while Akira was busy bowing.

"Sure, mister!" Hikaru grinned. "Touya and I will become ramen regulars!"

The ramen chef's good-natured laugh poured out from behind them as Hikaru and Akira exited the small stand. Hikaru waved goodbye to the chef and, most importantly, to the ramen as they left.

"Hmm... What should we do now?" Hikaru pondered as he and Touya stopped outside.

"We're doing more than just having ramen?" Akira asked excitedly.

He had expected the 'fun' to end with their meal and had savored the experience accordingly. But he felt extremely happy to hear that the day wouldn't be over just yet.

"Of course we are. It's still daylight." Hikaru absently replied as he glanced up at the sky.

Akira wondered if he should make a suggestion for a new activity. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what would be an appropriate suggestion for an activity to do with one's friends. But though he lacked experience, Akira did not wish to burden Hikaru with the responsibility of always having to choose their activities. He would work harder to become a better friend.

"Delivery!" The ramen chef's voice carried out towards Hikaru and Touya, who had still been standing close by the ramen stand.

"Hai!" The delivery boy replied. "To the go club next door, right?"

Akira could not see Sai, but the both of them overheard this information with the same enthusiasm.

"Hikaru, did you hear that?" Sai asked, barely able to hold in his excitement.

" _Yeah? So?"_  Hikaru replied dismissively.  _"I'm with Touya right now. I don't want to take him to some boring go club."_

Sai pouted, but this would not stand. Sai inhaled as much as he was able to hold and made sure to get as close to Hikaru's ear as he could.

"I WANT TO GO!"

Hikaru covered his ears, once again cursing that he was the only one who could hear Sai. Sai had recently realized that not being heard by others meant he could shout as loud as he wanted at Hikaru anytime he wanted. This realization of Sai's had not been to Hikaru's benefit.

"...go club next door."

Hikaru looked up at Touya, suddenly aware that Akira had been talking to him while Hikaru had been wishing he were deaf (and once again realizing that this wouldn't do anything against Sai anyway).

"Huh?" Hikaru stared at Akira.

Akira coughed lightly, blushing with embarrassment as he repeated himself.

"Perhaps we should go to the go club next door."

"You want to go to the go club, Touya?" Hikaru asked.

Though Akira was feeling more and more certain that he had suggested something strange, he nodded. He did want to go there, after all. And he didn't have any other suggestions to make.

"Okay! Let's go!"

And just like that, without even looking behind him, Hikaru zoomed right behind the delivery boy and followed him to the nearby go club.

Akira had to run to catch up.

* * *

The go parlor was located down a small lane of tiny shops off the main road. And it was underground, requiring its patrons to go down a long cement staircase leading to an out-of-the-way corridor. The one tiny sign above the barely-noticeable door was the only thing advising others of the existence of the go club at all.

Not being used to venturing into such places, Akira was nervous and just a bit anxious in the unfamiliar environment. He followed closely behind Hikaru, at one point grabbing onto Hikaru's backpack just to make sure they wouldn't get separated somehow.

Hikaru didn't mind. In fact, the blockhead was too busy following behind the quick-moving delivery boy and trying to look at everything they passed on the way down to even notice.

Following the delivery boy, Hikaru walked inside the place he assumed was the go club (he didn't bother to read signs). He saw a simple room with a few rows of tables, neatly-lined gobans, and a small front counter. There were barely any customers in sight.

" _Good."_  Hikaru thought.

"What's good, Hikaru?" Sai asked curiously. "Do you mean go clubs are good? Are you willing to come more often now that you've seen one?"

" _It's good cuz this place looks cheap."_  Hikaru grinned.

Sai slumped inwards from disappointment.

Meanwhile, Hikaru confidently walked towards the counter with the old man behind it. Akira trailed behind him, watching the delivery boy leave through the front entrance.

"Are you two here to play?" The elderly gentleman behind the counter asked, noticing Hikaru and Akira. "Children are ¥500."

" _¥500! That's not cheap!"_ Hikaru vented.  _"And you wanted me to come to more of these places, Sai!"_

" _Hi-ka-ru!_ " Sai whined pitifully, grabbing onto Hikaru as he pleaded. "Just pay for the admission. Please!"

" _No way!"_ Hikaru set his foot down on the matter. _"We have a goban at home, Sai! I'm not going to pay for something we can do for free."_

Still, Touya had wanted to come to this place. Hikaru decided that he was going to have to employ his best technique then.

"My parents don't give me much allowance, ojisan. I can't pay that much money. But I don't have to play. I can just watch, can't I, ojisan?" Hikaru explained, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. This always worked against his grandpa.

Akira watched all of this with abject fascination. He was aware that he should be thinking that Hikaru's behavior was shameless. After all, Hikaru hadn't had any objection to paying whatever the price was for ramen. But on the other hand, Akira had never even encountered a situation like this before in real life, and just really wanted to know how this tactic would be received.

The elderly man behind the counter just chuckled at Hikaru's act.

"Alright, alright." He said. "If you're not going to play, then you don't have to pay the admission fee."

"Yay!" Hikaru cheered.

Akira dutifully paid the full price of admission. He also made a mental note to ask if Hikaru could come in for free if Akira ever gathered up the courage to invite Hikaru to his father's go parlor.

Meanwhile, Hikaru ran over to one of the tables and dumped his bag to the floor. As Akira took the seat across from Hikaru, Hikaru also pulled out the empty chair beside him for Sai to sit.

Akira had noticed this odd habit of Hikaru's, always leaving an empty seat nearby for some inexplicable reason.

"Hey, this place isn't bad." Hikaru commented cheerily after he and Akira had been settled with their complimentary tea. "At least the ojisan behind the counter is nice."

Akira nodded and sipped from his cup. Now that the initial excitement was over, he wondered what he and Hikaru would even do here if Hikaru couldn't play. Not that Akira would voice such thoughts aloud.

Instead, both Akira and Sai just stared down at the untouched goban between them remorsely.

"Hey, look over there!" Hikaru suddenly whispered to Akira.

Hikaru directed Akira (and Sai's) attention towards the table next to them. Akira didn't see what about this game had attracted Hikaru's attention. It wasn't particularly exciting. From what Akira could see, the game seemed to be consistently in white's favor.

"That kid," Hikaru pointed out, nodding his head towards one of the players.

Startled, Akira realized that Hikaru hadn't been pointing out the game, but the players. A middle-aged man was playing black and the one playing white was a boy about their age with red hair and cat-like eyes.

Akira thought he knew what had attracted Hikaru to this game now. Other than he and Hikaru, the unknown boy was the only other child here.

Unsure of what to say, but aware that Hikaru was waiting for him to say something, Akira decided to play this cautiously.

"He plays well for our age." Akira observed, sounding casual.

Sai nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Yes, yes. He isn't at the level of the Kaio club members, but this child is stronger than Tsutsui-san." Sai remarked, studying the game closely.

"That's not why I'm pointing him out!" Hikaru hissed at both Akira and Sai.

Both Akira and Sai blinked incomprehensibly at Hikaru.

"Didn't you hear them? That kid and that guy placed a bet on their game! ¥10,000!"

Touya's face clouded with thunderous rage. He immediately narrowed his gaze dangerously upon the board, his fists clenched tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Return of Cheapskate Hikaru! (I love this Hikaru so much.)


	20. Haze Go Club V.

A chair scraped sharply across the floor before tumbling down onto the cheap tile. Another aluminum folding chair was abruptly pushed back immediately after, the table between them jostling as someone's hip collided painfully against the hard plastic edge. The goban and go stones shook upon the table then but remained upon the table's surface as the commotion unfolded above.

"WAH! Touya!"

"Unhand me, Shindo!"

"Not if you're gonna go beat up a guy!"

"They're not just disrespecting go, they're sullying it!" Akira shouted, eyes snapping towards Hikaru so fast that Hikaru nearly lost his grip on Touya's arm just from the shock of seeing the expression there.

Akira's eyes were hardened and fierce, sharp with the heat of indignation and anger. They were the eyes of a tiger enraged enough to attack.

However, though Hikaru visibly flinched at the eyes Touya was showing him, he kept his vice-like grip on the other boy's elbow. Even if Hikaru didn't understand why betting money on a game would cause Touya to react this way, he would bodily hold him in place. Hikaru might be standing on the other side—a table in between them—but he was still physically stronger than Touya.

"Hikaru!" Sai interrupted sharply from beside Hikaru.

"They're not just betting on a game," Sai accused, pointing his closed fan directly towards the board. "They're cheating in this game. Both of them."

Hikaru's eyes immediately flickered over the board. Now that Sai had mentioned it, some of the stones didn't seem right. He had been watching this game even before Sai and Touya, and had had more time to notice the shapes the stones were making and predict the flow of the game.

But he didn't remember the board looking quite…like that. It was as if he had been watching a mass of ants, had looked away for a second, and turned back to find that some of the ants had...moved.

"Little kids who don't understand should sit down and stay quiet." The older, middle-aged man playing black grinned in Hikaru's and Akira's direction. "I'm trying to teach a valuable lesson."

" _Che,_ " The younger player scoffed at him. "You're just throwing it in my face."

"I wouldn't be doing this right if I wasn't." The older man laughed boisterously, throwing his head back in amusement. It was as if Hikaru's and Akira's presence there, and their knowing what was happening, didn't matter to him at all.

This time, even Hikaru was looking closely enough to see it. Once his head was thrown back, the boy playing white slipped an extra stone into his captures.

Hikaru immediately abandoned paying attention to the crooked game and instead turned to focus on Sai. However, Sai wasn't affected by these events in the way Hikaru thought he would be. Even though this situation should bring back all of those bad memories of his past, the very memories which had led to his death...

Sai just looked sad.

And Hikaru didn't know this because they shared that bond with one another that allowed them to feel the other's feelings. This time, Hikaru understood because he could see it.

Sai was looking down only at the boy who was cheating. And Hikaru understood the profound sorrow in Sai's expression then. Even Sai, a ghost no one else could see or hear or touch or communicate with in any way, someone who had lived a thousand years ago and nobody other than Hikaru would ever even know he existed, felt pity for the boy before him. Pitied him for not knowing what he was losing in living this way.

"How could you?" Hikaru whispered.

Akira looked back at Hikaru in shock, enough to forget his own violent reaction to this game.

Hikaru kept his grip on Akira's elbow, but his hold slackened as he stared down at the goban in play. He wasn't looking at the players, neither the older man nor the boy their age. But Hikaru's question to them hung in the air, haunting everyone in the room.

It was completely silent for a moment. The old man behind the counter turned away. Everyone else in the go club did as well. Even if they weren't playing that game, the guilt in just knowing about it wasn't lessened. They had allowed the cheating to happen without consequence, had participated in the corruption of a child in this way.

"Why shouldn't I?"

The other boy stared up at them, not angry, not ashamed, no emotion whatsoever. His pose in his chair was slack and casual, his attention still half on the game he had been playing.

Akira focused on the white stone in this boy's hand, white hot rage flooding his entire being at such an insolent question.

But Mitani Yuki only smirked at Akira's indignation, seeing the other boy's clenched fists as amusing.

"It's just a game." Mitani told them, idly twirling the stone across his fluid, capable fingers.

"It doesn't mean anything to you, or to him," Mitani nodded his head towards Hikaru. "Or to anyone else watching, not even really to me and him."

He glanced over at his opponent, who was now uncharacteristically just observing this entire conversation in complete silence.

Dismissing this, Mitani turned his gaze back to the two kids his age standing in front of him.

"Me and him play this game together, and we know what we're getting into. And if the two of us playing know, then what does it matter to anyone else?" He asked the two interrupting his game.

"Why are you doing this?" Akira demanded. He wasn't just about to let this go, not when the integrity of go was being put into question.

"Why not?" Mitani replied immediately. "It's just a game played for fun. And it's more fun for me and him if we bet on the game and cheat while playing."

Hikaru couldn't believe the words coming out of this kid's mouth. He bristled at the thought of even understanding the twisted logic of what this kid was saying.

Games were fun. Hikaru had always believed that everyone played games because they were fun. But he had never bet on a game before. Sure, he may have said big words and may have suggested an innocent bet like more games of soccer or something...but never money! Never ever money on anything ever!

Hikaru couldn't even comprehend cheating (or losing money) as being fun at all. But, in a way, what this kid was saying was also right. They weren't hurting anyone, and both of them knew what was going on.

As confusing and as wrong as it felt, Hikaru didn't think he had anything to say against this kid's reasons.

Still, Hikaru opened his mouth to say something because he just had to dispute what this other kid was saying. Despite his newfound doubt, he was still sure that cheating was wrong, even if only because it had been one of the reasons for Sai killing himself. But his conviction was lost while he was doing it, and all he managed to do was close his mouth in silence.

However, Touya Akira hadn't been moved at all by Mitani Yuki's words.

"So that's how you want to always live your life?"

Akira's fists were still tightly clenched at his sides, his fingernails digging painfully into his palm. But he didn't care about that right now. Right now,  _this_ was even more important than him.  _This_ was even more important than go.

"You don't have to think of go like I do," Akira told Mitani. "Because this isn't about go at all. You're just telling me that you're disappointing yourself."

"I'm not—" shouted Mitani.

"You were." Akira interrupted him immediately. "Betting on and cheating your go like this doesn't make go more fun. It just shows me that you've given up on yourself."

At this point, Akira wrenched his arm free from Hikaru. And Hikaru didn't even make a move to restrain Touya again. Despite the harsh words Touya was saying to this kid, he didn't have to worry about Touya beating this kid up the old-fashioned way.

"Whatever made you cheat in the first place—desperation, anger, even spur of the moment whim—it was the first instance in which you disappointed yourself. You didn't believe in your ability to get stronger or to improve honestly. You stopped trying, and you gave up."

"And actually, what you're doing isn't fun at all. But you already know that, don't you? It's just that it's easier this way. It's become easier for you to give up than to make an effort. And you continue to do it because you already think lowly of yourself."

Touya looked straight into Mitani's hard gaze then, not in anger, but in warning this time.

"If you continue on this path, that's how you'll always live your life."

" _WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?_ " Mitani shouted, slamming his fist into the table.

The stones upon the goban rattled and scattered, disrupting the game and rendering it unplayable. But no one really cared then. All anyone cared about then was that Mitani looked angry enough to kill.

"You don't know anything!" Mitani shouted at Touya. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about my life. You're just some stupid kid who thinks he knows everything, barging in here when you don't belong, talking about things you don't even understand!"

Akira didn't say anything at all in response to this. He just looked at Mitani for a long time, as if he were trying to figure something out, like Mitani were a tricky pattern of stones his opponent had laid down.

"Let's make a bet."

" _What?!_ " Hikaru exclaimed, looking at Akira like he had gone insane.

"We'll play a game." Akira announced, looking straight at Mitani. "You can cheat as much as you want. And if you feel good about yourself after our game, then I'll admit that I was wrong about you."

Mitani eyed Touya carefully then, he looked seriously angry but also seriously surprised by Touya's suggestion.

"That's not a real bet." Mitani pointed out shrewdly.

Akira calmly picked up his fallen chair and set it back upright, not giving any hint to his thoughts or emotions.

"Then we'll bet ¥10,000 like your last game." Touya declared, taking his seat in front of the goban.

It took a moment, but Mitani Yuki accepted the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup to it took longer than I thought it would, but I wanted to make the first go game I write super exciting!


	21. Haze Go Club VI.

"¥10,000, Touya?!" Hikaru whispered urgently as he rounded the table at Akira's side. "Are you nuts?! Do you even have that much money?"

Akira frowned slightly, but his gaze remained unwavered.

"You don't?!" Hikaru whisper-shouted. "There's no way you have that much pocket money!"

"I don't need that much," replied Akira. "I'm not going to lose."

Hikaru's eyes nearly boggled out of his skull. He looked from his unflinching friend back to his opponent, the red-headed kid having just moved to take the seat across from Touya.

Hikaru gripped at his hair, ready to tear it out by the handfuls.

" _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"_  Hikaru thought-screamed.

The pressure of the situation was making all of his ideas jumble and fall over one another like a clumsy, inept soccer team. His frantic brain just could not work out an escape strategy.

"Onegai-shimasu."

" _WHAT?! THEY'VE NIGIRI-ED ALREADY?!"_

"Hikaru." Sai called out sharply to his panicking disciple.

Startled by the sternness in Sai's voice, Hikaru immediately silenced and looked towards his tutor.

"This is a challenge which Touya has issued himself. If you are his friend, then you may only watch and support him."

" _But—_ "

"No, Hikaru." Sai shook his head. "You must only watch this game. There is nothing more."

Looking between Touya and Mitani again, Hikaru knew that Sai was right. There was nothing standing in the way of Touya's fierce determination and Mitani's indignant anger. Even if Hikaru were to throw Touya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and run out of there with the immediacy of a thief, Touya would only leave Hikaru behind to come back here.

So obediently, Hikaru did as Sai had instructed him and quietly watched the game.

Touya was playing white, so Mitani had the first move, an upper right hand sumi. Mitani's playing was aggressive from the beginning, a hard-and-fast attack-oriented style aimed at keeping the pace of the game in his favor while also keeping his opponent off-balance. But despite Mitani's aims, Touya had answered his style by concentrating on building a steady and solid defense.

As the stones began to spread across the board, Hikaru was sitting on pins and needles.

He constantly scanned the top of the goban, while also constantly peeking at the two players from the corners of his eyes.

Wrecking Hikaru's nerves the worst was the fact that Mitani had yet to even attempt to cheat. And Touya had even said that Mitani could cheat all he wanted, so Hikaru was just waiting for it to happen. But he had no idea how the game would change once the cheating began. It might disrupt any number of Touya's defenses, from the traps he had set up to the territorial takeover strategies he would eventually have to use.

Mitani winced.

Touya had taken one of Mitani's stones. It was just one, and not significant enough to upset Mitani's play. And yet, right after Touya had captured it, Mitani's next move was to subtly slide one of Touya's stones down right before he placed his black stone there in its place. With that move, Mitani had begun to open up an advantage for him in the lower left corner.

Hikaru blinked, hoping that that hadn't happened while simultaneously relieved that it had. Akira silently stared at the point on the board. And Mitani watched Touya, daring Touya to say something about it.

But rather than say anything at all, Touya only continued the game and placed his next stone onto the board.

Within a couple of more moves, another wince as Touya captured another one of Mitani's stones.

" _What is Touya doing?"_  Hikaru asked as he mindlessly fiddled with his tea cup.  _"I thought Touya's steady & defend strategy was working. But now he's just capturing insignificant stones! Those last two stones were worthless!"_

"Watch and learn, Hikaru." Sai calmly instructed. "Besides myself, you've only ever played against the go club, beginners who haven't developed a playing style yet. Touya's opponent favors a constant attack style. But it seems that Touya has found the weakness in his opponent."

" _Huh?"_  Hikaru turned briefly to look at Sai.  _"What weakness? It's still early in the game."_

"Tell me, Hikaru," Sai smiled at Hikaru before he gestured to the board. "If Touya is implementing a new strategy against his opponent, why is that?"

" _Err..."_  Hikaru tried studying the board as Sai had asked, looking for whatever strategy Touya could be using, considering the point in the game and the pattern of the stones on the board.

He was looking, but he wasn't finding one.

" _Touya's just being stubborn?"_

Sai shook his head, grinning at the foolishness of his student despite himself.

" _But Touya doesn't look like he's doing anything!"_  Hikaru gave up on it.  _"His moves now don't make any sense. He's just going around and capturing random stones! That's all he's doing actually. It's like he forgot about all the strategic defenses he spent the whole beginning game setting up!"_

"I encourage you to think about this carefully, Hikaru. There is much to learn from this game. And I assure you that what Touya is doing now is a strategic attack on his opponent."

Hikaru frowned, severely doubting that. But he stayed quiet and watched anyway.

As the game progressed, Mitani's cheating escalated. While Touya was spending his time capturing random stones of no important significance, only putting in the minimal effort to defend his position on the board, Mitani was growing bolder and bolder in his plays.

Mitani slid stones on the board, added stones to his captures, plain just took Touya's stones off the board without even adding it to his captures! Hikaru felt as if the game was crumbling before his eyes. In the beginning, Mitani's constant attack style might have been answered by Touya in a logical manner, but now it seemed like Touya just wanted to make Mitani angry.

And it wasn't even as if Mitani cared to hide his cheating anymore. Hikaru was horrified by how openly Mitani was messing with the game. And Touya was just letting him do it!

But Touya could afford to just let Mitani do whatever he wanted. By mid-game, it was already clear that even with uneven stones, Touya was going to overtake Mitani.

" _I think I get it now."_

Sai looked curiously towards Hikaru, but wasn't surprised that Hikaru had figured out the answer to the puzzle he had given him.

" _Touya wasn't attacking the stones on the board."_

Hikaru glanced between the two opponents.

" _He was attacking that kid instead."_

Sai nodded.

"Touya's opponent would fare well against a casual or amateur player." Sai explained, glancing towards Mitani. "But against an experienced and serious player like Touya, he needs to learn how to retreat and defend just as well as he attacks."

" _But since he's never needed to before, he got frustrated and just kept on attacking."_

"Once he lost sight of the board, Touya took the advantage. He only saw what Touya was taking from him and reacted to that. It is a tendency in players who have been self-taught."

Hikaru nodded thoughtfully, studying the board from a new perspective after Sai's explanation. He could see it so clearly now that he knew what he was looking for. He could see all of the chinks and cracks in Mitani's armor.

"In a mental game such as go," advised Sai, much more seriously than he was in his usual lectures to Hikaru. "Sometimes it's more effective to attack the player's mind rather than their plays on the board. But that is a decision that you will have to weigh carefully before deciding whether or not you will use it."

" _Why?"_  Hikaru asked Sai in surprise.  _"Wouldn't I want to do whatever I can do to win? I mean, obviously you can't cheat. But it's not as if what Touya's doing is against the rules."_

"It will depend on your reasons for doing it, and whether or not you care about  _how_  you won this game."

Hikaru wondered silently to himself if he  _did_  care about how he won a game. The issue had just never come up for him before since he never won games.

At this thought, Hikaru turned to glare bitterly in Sai's direction.

"You're a better player than I thought you would be." Touya suddenly started making conversation. "But it's obvious you've never studied go formally before."

"What's it to you?" snapped Mitani, glaring angrily at Touya to make his next move.

"You'll have the chance to learn if you join your school's go club." Touya casually continued the conversation. "Shindo can inform you of the meetings. You go to Haze, right? I noticed your uniform."

Distracted from the game, Hikaru was only half paying attention as Touya once again captured another useless stone from Mitani.

And that was why Hikaru's heart nearly flew out as Mitani savagely swung his arm over the board, scattering the go stones and abruptly ending the game. Even Touya was staring at this display in complete and utter shock, unable to even comprehend the situation.

With one last angry, rage-filled glare at Touya, Mitani grabbed his bag and jacket, and fled the room.

Afterwards, Hikaru looked around at the shocked occupants of the go club, hitting his chest in an effort to get his heart rate to go down.

"Man, Touya," Hikaru turned to Akira. "I'm glad I didn't have to play against you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually modeled this game on Mitani's game against the Kaio Go Club president/team captain. I won't be using it in the fanfiction, so whatever.


	22. Shindo Hikaru's Super Secret Training Regimen SPECIAL!

"Man! I wish I were a regular already!" Shinji, one of Hikaru's teammates, complained loudly as all of the boys on the reserves scrambled around the field setting up for today.

Kaito just grunted, too preoccupied with carrying a large net filled with dozens of soccer balls slung over his shoulder.

The three of them had been assigned to making sure all of the soccer balls had perfect air pressure. Shinji was lugging the other net.

"It's not that bad." Hikaru spoke up. "It doesn't take that long to set up the field if there's so many of us."

Both Kaito and Shinji glared at him. Hikaru's dumb cheerfulness was why he was carrying the air pump right now. The compact rectangular machine was easily heavier than a bunch of soccer balls.

The reserve players were required to set up the field before games. But each team separately set up their own field for practice, and both pitched in during weekend practices, so the regulars never got out of field setup.

But on game days, setting up the field took double the effort than practice games. The fact that these were off-season invitational games meant that there wasn't the seriousness of an official matchup, but there still was the great amount of work they had to do in order to intimidate/impress/welcome the other teams. It was a time-consuming and tiring task for the regulars.

"You're too cheerful, Shindo." Shinji sighed as the three finally found an outlet along the west side of the stadium.

They immediately started on their task. Otherwise, Coach would yell at them for slacking off.

"How can someone be too cheerful?" Hikaru scrunched his face at the thought, looking up at the two older players.

"Most guys complain about setup, but you  _like_  it." Shinji replied obviously.

Kaito dismissed the first few balls as adequate, rolling them aside for Shinji to organize. He handed Hikaru the first flat, never needing to check that the younger boy had already plugged in the pump. Hikaru was already waiting for the handoff.

"Why wouldn't I? I never got to help set up the field on my school team." Hikaru shrugged.

He turned on the machine, the loud rumbling and occasional hiss of air escaping the needle drowning out whatever conversation they were having.

Kaito and Shinji were quickly organizing the two nets worth of equipment between them, exchanging a look at the typical Shindo response.

"It's kinda cool to know how much work has to be done before we can play." Hikaru added, double-checking the pressure by bouncing the ball on his knees.

Shinji rolled his eyes before taking Hikaru's spot at the pump with the next ball.

After confirming with Kaito, Hikaru threw the newly-refilled ball into the net and picked up organizing where Shinji had left off.

"I'm pretty sure that setting up the field together is supposed to promote teamwork." Kaito offered as he took his turn with a flat ball.

Shinji wasn't really listening. He was bouncing his ball against the wall to test it.

"Really?" Hikaru exclaimed, nearly dropping everything he was holding in his hands. His eyes lit up with amazement at the concept. It was genius!

Both Shinji and Kaito turned to one another, and shared another look.

"That's why Coach is so hard on us about how we do everything." Shinji graciously informed Hikaru. "Didn't you ever wonder why he gets so mad if we've been slacking off?"

"But that's—" Hikaru squinted in concentration as he tried to come up with a good way to explain his thoughts.

"That's just Coach." Hikaru waved dismissively, as if it were the most natural explanation for anything in the world.

Both Kaito and Shinji sighed.

"You're such a strange guy, Shindo." Shinji kicked the ball to Hikaru.

Hikaru caught it properly with his leg, kneeing it upwards, and catching it in his hands. He chucked it into the net with all of the other refilled balls.

"Don't you ever get tired of setting up for a game you're not even playing, Shindo?" Kaito asked curiously as Hikaru sat down with the next flat.

Hikaru had to take a moment to think on this, using the air pump as an excuse for not responding right away.

Sai knew that Hikaru didn't mind the extra work. In fact, the child hadn't even considered that he could complain. To Hikaru, it made sense for the players not playing that day to be put to use another way. But now that he had been confronted with a differing opinion, Hikaru was also taking his present teammates' feelings into consideration.

Sai stayed quiet along the side of the wall, right beside the loud metal block that fed something into those  _saa-kaa_  balls. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate to offer Hikaru advice. But today, he wanted to observe what Hikaru would come up with without his counsel.

"Nah." Hikaru answered them, throwing the newly-refilled ball against the wall and catching goalie-style just like how Kaito taught him.

"If it helps the team, I don't mind."

Kaito and Shinji looked up at Hikaru in surprise, completely forgetting what they were doing for a second.

But Hikaru turned around and just grinned at them like normal, indicating that Hikaru's response was Hikaru just being Hikaru, not any critique on them or some kind of view with deep meaning. Shrugging, both of the other boys returned to their task at hand.

"If you don't want to do this stuff as much, Shinji, then you should just become a regular!" Hikaru laughed.

"Idiot! You think you can  _just become_  a regular?"

Shinji rolled his eyes at the younger player's naivety.

"Why not?" Hikaru replied cluelessly, not at all catching Shinji's tone. "You can do anything if you work hard enough for it."

"That's why you're an idiot." Shinji rolled his eyes again. "It takes more than hard work to become a regular."

"Well, you're not gonna become a regular if you don't try." Hikaru retorted, sticking his tongue out at Shinji just to annoy him.

"I try!"

"Do not!"

"How would you know?"

"Oh...I know." Hikaru wheedled Shinji confidently.

Shinji glared at him, looking as if he would really like to chuck the ball in his hands into Hikaru's face.

Kaito had been trying to ignor his two teammates, too used to their antics by now.

"You would believe him if you knew about his training schedule." Kaito decided to defuse the situation early, before it blew up.

"Shindo has a training schedule?" Shinji asked in disbelief.

He eyed their youngest player skeptically. Hikaru didn't seem like the type to plan ahead.

"Of course I do!" Hikaru replied defensively. "Coach and Ino-san helped me with it. It's the best training program in the world!"

"Uh huh."

Shinji wasn't buying it, though he was kind of surprised about the part where Hikaru had asked their two coaches for help. He hadn't even thought to do that.

"I run two miles every day at dawn." Hikaru started counting off. "And Coach was  _really_  serious about me following the course they planned out for me. He said that it has to be flat and shaded and I have to do warm-ups and drink water before, halfway, and after. Ino-san says that I have to be careful because twelve-year-olds shouldn't run more than that since their bodies aren't fully grown yet."

Hikaru scrunched his face at that thought, but he was sure he would grow taller soon.

"Coach says that he'll tell me when I can run more though. And after I cool down, I'll do footwork exercises in the morning before school. Kaito and I meet up after school on the days we don't have team practice for target training. But he's a goalie, so I have to do more sprint training than he does. And every other day, I do strength conditioning."

Shinji was already gaping at Hikaru, open-mouthed with shock.

"He doesn't even mind it." Kaito made sure to nail the point into Shinji with a knowing grin.

"I wish I could do more!" Hikaru agonized dramatically. "But Coach says that if I collapse from training  _even once_ , he'll kick me off the team!"

Neither Kaito nor Shinji believed that, maybe suspension but not kicking him off the team. But it was probably better to let Shindo continue to believe otherwise.

"The only thing I do mind is the diet." Hikaru grimaced at the reminder. "It's okay if I have to cut out candy and chips and junk, and all of the vegetables and fruits and stuff is okay too, but I can't have as much ramen!"

Shinji smacked his hand into his forehead in disbelief. Kaito just laughed.

"But I figured out a way to help me with that." Hikaru declared proudly. "If I think of my training as ramen, then I'm having ramen every day. I call it the Shindo Hikaru Super Secret Training Regimen Special!"

Shinji got it, he really did. (It proved he had been spending too much time with Shindo lately.) Shindo's training program was insane. But if you thought of all of the pieces of it as ingredients in ramen, then the entire program was one big bowl of greatness (at least to Hikaru).

But Shinji also couldn't help himself when it came to annoying his teammate.

"Idiot."

"Shut up, Shinji! You don't know anything about ramen!"

"Oh...I know."

And Kaito just ignored them, thankful that at least they continued to work even though they were always arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that if I didn't want this fanfiction to be over a hundred chapters, I was going to have to re-do all of my planning for the rest of the story. But that is the price to pay for weekly-installment fanfiction writing.  
> Also, there wasn't an omake at the ending of the last arc because this whole chapter is basically one big omake.


	23. Tokyo vs. Chiba Invitational I.

"Where are the balls?" Coach Takahashi asked, looking up from the clipboard to glare in the direction he had last seen that particular set of equipment.

Most of the guys in the immediate vicinity sent their silent sympathies to the poor souls in charge of that task.

"Here! The balls are right here!" Shinji shouted as he and Kaito crashed through the crowd, nearly dropping the large nets of soccer balls they were carrying over their shoulders.

Both Shinji and Kaito bent over trying to catch their breath. Hikaru clutched the air pump to his chest, looking up fearfully at their Coach.

They were late. Coach probably knew that they had been goofing off. Hikaru knew he shouldn't have let Shinji get to him! The two of them together meant that they argued more than they worked when Hikaru let Shinji get to him!

Coach eyed the three boys critically. Hikaru flinched when his gaze landed on him, but only gulped and immediately became very interested in his feet. At the very least, he hadn't thrown the air pump and run for the hills like he wanted to.

"Laps." Coach commanded, turning back to the clipboard.

Shinji groaned loudly, but Kaito only looked embarrassed to be standing there. Hikaru didn't do anything; he was too terrified.

However, as the three boys bent over to place the soccer balls and the air pump on the ground, Coach stopped them.

"Laps while carrying everything." Coach told them, not even looking up from the clipboard.

Shinji groaned louder, but Hikaru didn't need to be told twice. He had already high-tailed it out of there for his laps, air pump and all.

And Coach Takahashi let them go, chuckling under his breath.

* * *

Hikaru was lined up with his team, standing in the second row with all of the reserve players. Across from them on their artificially-perfect field, the Chiba Prefecture Team had lined up as well.

Hikaru had only been on the Tokyo Team for the past two invitational games. But the first had been against a school team and the other had been against the local neighborhood team.

The Chiba Team was like the Tokyo Team, a full-fledged Youth Soccer organization with sponsors and their own stadium. The difference in level was immediate from just looking. The Chiba group was dressed in professional-grade uniforms of gold and black, except for the goalies who wore the inverse colors to the rest of the team.

The unflinching intensity coming from the Chiba Team told them that they were here to win, not just have fun or gain experience like the other invitational teams had wanted. They were serious.

But what was most impressive about the Chiba Team was their numbers. They had even more guys on their team than the Tokyo Team did.

"Looks like you brought the whole team." Coach stated dryly as he glanced at the Chiba Team.

The coach of the Chiba Team, an older man with graying hair and excited eyes (but who looked just as fit and in-shape as a man half his age), just grinned. He was wearing a coach's uniform, complete with cleats. The only difference between his uniform and his players' was that he was wearing a whistle and holding a clipboard.

"Takahashi, good day for a game!" The Chiba Coach remarked brightly.

Coach frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"I thought I would give our reserve players some experience, so I brought the entire team." The Chiba Coach looked back proudly at his players.

He gave the players in the back row an extra-encouraging smile as he did.

Now that Hikaru was looking more closely, the players in the back row were smaller and more fidgety than the players in the front.

" _Good. I thought they were an army of soccer-playing robots for a second."_  Hikaru sighed with relief.

"What army, Hikaru?" Sai asked, jolted into alertness at the mention of an army. "Quick! Where is your katana?"

Hikaru resisted the urge to smack his own face. His teammates already thought he was weird enough even without Sai's influence.

"I know I didn't mention it beforehand, Takahashi," The Chiba Coach addressed their coach again. "But the reserves will never get a chance for game experience when the season starts. We'll play with a time limit, that way we can fit in two games. Please?"

He was still smiling, but somehow the Chiba Coach managed to look sincere and pleading at the same time.

The Tokyo Coach just sighed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Great!" The Chiba Coach immediately turned to his players. "Reserves game first. That way the regulars can have a chance to avenge them if we lose."

He mentioned their defeat so cheerfully that Hikaru almost gaped at him with his mouth open. And he would have, if not for the even more urgent, shocking, awe-inspiring thought rattling around inside Hikaru's mind like a ricocheting soccer ball.

Today, he would be playing his first soccer game representing Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Sorry! But I'm pretty sure that my computer is getting ready to explode.


	24. Tokyo vs. Chiba Invitational II.

" _Hikaru, you must look to your general when standing upon the field of battle. If not, then the war was lost before you ever held a weapon."_

This particular teaching of Sai's had been bizarre, coming out of nowhere when Hikaru had been scrambling to finish his history homework. But Hikaru remembered it well because it had been the first time that he had ever thought of soccer as something other than a game he had fun playing.

Sai had realized that soccer was a game that mimicked battle, just as go was a strategy for war. And while Sai may not have the same burning passion for  _saa-kaa_  as Hikaru did, Sai didn't hate soccer. Despite there being little Sai could do in regards to Hikaru's soccer, as Hikaru's self-appointed tutor to all things, Sai had felt the need to teach Hikaru  _something_.

So Sai had advised Hikaru with the teaching to always take his orders from his "general". In the game of go, Hikaru was his own general. In soccer, Hikaru was supposed to just do whatever his Coach said even if it was crazy.

And Hikaru had never before realized just how wise Sai truly was. He had never been more sure of this than he was now, standing at the end of the first half of his first semi-pro game, having experienced the most traumatic and painful beating ever given on a soccer field.

"Good effort, reserves." Ino-san encouraged as the team huddled together along the sidelines.

The reserve team had gone out there, no time for a strategy meeting or any real instruction from their coach, expecting that the skill level from their regular mock game days of Regulars vs. Reserves would be enough.

The current score was Tokyo: 1, Chiba: 4.

"We're getting killed out there!" Shinji promptly pointed out, too busy catching his breath to wipe the sweat dripping down his face.

"Yes...well..." Ino-san glanced over to the opposite side of the stadium towards the Chiba team. "The Chiba Coach has a rather...storied reputation."

"That man is a monster." Coach Takahashi stated with the conviction of it being the absolute truth.

Hikaru glanced over at the Chiba Team.

The Chiba Coach had congratulated his players by pouncing in and grabbing a few of the guys for a group hug. The three receiving the hug had already pushed their coach off of them, with the irritation that said that they were very used to that kind of behavior from their coach.

"Why do you say he is a monster, Coach?" Kaito asked curiously.

"If you didn't have stamina before you joined his team," Coach replied immediately. "You will possess more of it than you will ever need before you leave."

And as if to prove the point, the Chiba Coach suddenly directed the entire team to start running laps. He dramatically pointed them in the direction they would be going. Their coach would be leading.

Hikaru stared at them. His team looked like they were about to die on their feet. And Hikaru couldn't even imagine Coach Takahashi running laps with them. He was pretty sure that even imagining it would get him kicked off the team.

Hikaru savagely started to shake his head to stop from imagining it. When he glanced up again, Coach was looking straight at him.

Hikaru instinctively leapt back, colliding into two of his nearby teammates.

"Shindo!"

"Are you fainting or dying? Because otherwise you're an idiot."

"Sorry, sorry." Hikaru apologized with a sheepish grin. "I just...uh...tripped."

His two teammates only rolled their eyes at him, but accepted the apology without another word.

Meanwhile, the guys on the Chiba Team passing by were trying hard to hide their laughter as they jogged past (not because they were mean or nice, but because they needed all of the air they could get as they jogged the field).

Hikaru blushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Hurry up, reserves!" The Chiba Coach shouted cheerfully behind him. "If you slow down, then we're picking up the pace!"

The reserve players groaned, especially the ones who had been laughing at Hikaru. But they did run faster to catch up with their coach before he made good on his threat.

Meanwhile, Hikaru noticed that the Chiba regulars were running in a tight, orderly pack right behind their coach. Unlike the reserves players, if they had any opinion on their current activity or Hikaru's blunder, they weren't showing it.

"What are we going to do, Uncle Ino?" Shinji exclaimed dramatically, shaking their assistant coach in the way only family got away with. "They're not just going to beat us! They're going to kill us!"

Coach Takahashi sighed.

"Stop that, Shinji." He commanded.

Shinji immediately let go of his beloved uncle, letting the man dizzily get back to his feet.

"They have stamina," said Coach. "But a team is a reflection of their coach. And their coach is a simple, straightforward kind of man."

"Huh?" replied Shinji.

Coach looked expectantly for Shinji to come up with an answer to his own question. Coach wasn't the kind of man who liked to do all of the thinking for his team.

No one was volunteering to answer the question, so Hikaru hesitantly raised his hand.

"Shindo?" Coach nodded in Hikaru's direction.

"The Chiba Team is using solid plays, Coach," answered Hikaru. "But they don't seem to do much more than the basics."

Coach nodded his approval of the answer, and Hikaru was saved from having a heart attack.

"Their regulars will have more difficult play, but the Chiba reserves only drill the basics." Coach informed them. "They will have perfected the fundamentals, but not much else."

"It's one of the motivations for them to make the regular team in Chiba." Ino-san supplied helpfully, already back to normal. "It's also the reason why they have more regulars on their team than we do."

"So, we just need flashier moves to win?" Shinji asked.

Kaito actually glared at Shinji's stupidity.

"No, we need plays they won't know how to handle."

"That's what I meant!" Shinji insisted.

Kaito rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

It wasn't that the Tokyo Team reserves didn't focus on the fundamentals. Being a reserve player basically meant perfecting the fundamentals. But the Tokyo Team had two signature plays that even reserves practiced.

"Use the Blue Play." Coach instructed them. "Who's the fastest?"

"Takashi's the fastest." Hikaru raised his hand to answer immediately. He was very jealous of Takashi's speed. During their sprints warmups, Hikaru had only ever seen Takashi's back. And during the beginning of the first half, Takashi had scored the only goal they had against Chiba.

"Shindo would be better for the Blue Play." Takashi spoke up. "He has better stamina."

Hikaru actually turned on his heel to gape at Takashi, who was standing behind him. Takashi pretended not to notice.

"But—"

Hikaru had meant to point out that he had only ever practiced that play a handful of times, that he had the least experience of any of the players.

"Takashi-kun is correct in his assessment, Shindo-kun." Ino-san interrupted him. "He's the fastest on the team, but we need a player who can run the play more than once to make up for the gap in points."

"Shindo, you're our Blue." Coach settled it. "Takashi's tired from playing the first half. He won't be able to get his top speed right now."

"But—"

Everyone just ignored him, dividing up the rest of the positions after carefully modifying their strategy to better fit their opponent.

Hikaru was shocked, confused, and  _terrified_. He was the Blue. If this play didn't work, it would be entirely his fault. He had to perform and perform well, or all of the effort of his teammates would be putting onto that field was wasted.

Yet, when Hikaru looked down at his hands, they weren't shaking because of terror. They were shaking in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new desktop still isn't built yet. I'm still in danger of an explosion.


	25. Tokyo vs. Chiba Invitational III.

Bright spring sunlight, thin but consistent, flooded the roof high above. Powerful stadium lights focused on the artificial turf below. And though the stands were empty today, that didn't matter. Their teammates were enough, cheering from the sidelines, shouting incoherently, loudly banging against the benches in an attempt to drown out the other side doing the exact same thing.

All of Hikaru's training, all of his practice, the countless hours he spent perfecting his skills and strengthening his body and imagining the plays, every minute of that mattered right here and right now. He was their Blue. His entire team was supporting him.

The ref called the start. The ball came in play. And Hikaru didn't watch it. He trusted Shinji to get the ball to him, because for all of Shinji's talk and occasional laziness, he was still the best player at stealing and changing the possession. Shinji's out-of-nowhere attacks and skillful, precise footwork made him a midfielder to be feared.

Behind Hikaru, Shinji was judging distance and speed, remotely aware of the place of the other players, calculating the time they would need to reach the various points he was making up in his head.

But part of the beauty of a tackle was attacking head on despite the risk. And so, he fearlessly charged in between the two Chiba players without any pause between thought and action. After all, Shinji was good at what he did. He had already accurately gauged the exact instance to cleanly sweep the ball from them.

Shinji leapt straight across the two players, sliding across the grass. It was a perfect turnover. And once the cut had been made, he passed it to Takashi, who wasn't the closest but was the best candidate for crossing the field by Shinji's estimation.

And just as he should, Takashi immediately left Shinji in the dust as he focused solely on getting the ball to Hikaru.

Everyone knew what their roles were during the Blue Play. It was to get the ball to their Blue.

Hikaru was halfway to the goal by the time he came into possession of the ball, too far ahead for the Chiba players to catch up to him.

This was when all of his time practicing with Kaito paid off. Hikaru watched as the Chiba goalie narrowed his eyes at Hikaru's feint, already anticipating the true trajectory...only for Hikaru to make good on the bluff.

The Chiba goalie had to adjust mid-action, just a heartbeat too late to stop Hikaru's bluffed feint move.

Somewhere behind him and along the sidelines, the entire Tokyo Team was going out of their minds cheering.

"Keep it up, Shindo!"

"We're counting on you, Blue!"

As Hikaru turned and jogged back to start positions, his teammates on the field stopped to clap him on the back, or gave him a high five, or a thumbs up, or a compliment. Hikaru tried to nod and smile at everyone, but his head was still spinning from all of the adrenaline rushing through his system.

"Hehe, looks like I really saved your butt this time, Shindo." Shinji boasted loudly as Hikaru caught up with him, practically leaping on top of Hikaru in his excitement.

"You saved  _who_?" Hikaru immediately shouted in challenge. It was a habit.

Shinji's only reply was a huge grin. Hikaru made a face at him and shoved him off.

The score was Tokyo: 2, Chiba: 4. They still had a long way to go.

 

* * *

The Blue Play was fairly simple to understand, much harder to execute. The Blue was the player who would be wearing a target on his back. In this case, it was Hikaru. In the beginning, it was Hikaru's job to get ahead, wait for the ball, and score the goal before the opposing players caught up with him.

But naturally, after a few turns of this tactic, the other team would pick up on the pattern. They would figure out that the other players were doing everything they could to get the ball to Hikaru, because that was basically all they were doing on the field when the Blue Play was used.

Hikaru had scored only one goal before the opposing team recognized and counteracted their play.

Though Hikaru was probably faster, those Chiba guys were persistent. While Shinji and Takashi were out there in the middle of the fray, Hikaru was startled when three Chiba guys came out of nowhere and made a human wall around him.

" _Where did these guys come from?"_  Hikaru exclaimed to himself in his head before he made a break for it.

If they had been playing on actual dirt and grass, there would be pieces of the field flying in the air after how quickly Hikaru turned on his heel.

The three Chiba guys bolted after him, so Hikaru had definitely been marked.

Grinning to himself, Hikaru turned and ran back towards midfield. He caught the pass that had been meant for him early. Shinji's startled expression was enough to tell him that he was surprised to see Hikaru, who should have been much further away from them.

But this was The Sign. Hikaru held the ball only for a few seconds before passing it back and rushing straight back to where he had been. It had to look like he was trying to make himself open in order to score again.

Hikaru was a marked man, the main target. He had definitely succeeded in doing that much if he had three guys after him. But if there were three Chiba guys against one Hikaru, then that only left  _seven_  Chiba players to face off against the remaining  _nine_  Tokyo players. Chiba was now spread thin on the field.

" _I'll leave it up to you, guys."_  Hikaru silently cheered for his teammates.  _"Your Blue isn't going to let you down."_

Now was the time for the infamous Blue Play switchoff. Once the Blue was marked, the tactics changed. And now, all Hikaru had to do was run around the field and make his human wall chase after him, preferably out of the way of his teammates. Hikaru would keep his three guys busy as the others scored the goals.

In the end, being The Blue only meant he had to keep the attention on him. It didn't matter if Hikaru was scoring goals, or just wasting the opposing manpower in order to allow his teammates to score goals. And if Chiba figured out what they were doing and they left Hikaru alone to deal with his teammates, then his teammates would switch back to doing everything they could to get Hikaru the ball again.

The Blue Play was one of the two prides of the Tokyo Team. When executed well, with the cooperation of the whole team, it tipped the scales in their favor for a win.

And it would have today, if not for the late start.

The reserves game ended Tokyo: 4, Chiba: 5.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Extra/Omake #4: The Regulars Avenge Their Reserves**

"Alright, guys," The captain of the Tokyo Team addressed the Tokyo regulars with a steely gaze. "Let's go out there and avenge our reserve team."

"Yeah! Our cute reserves nearly pulled off a perfect Blue Play today!"

"If it weren't for that late start, they would've won against the stupid Chibas!"

"We're the sempais! We'll defend them."

"Alright then," The captain nodded with determination. "Let's use the Blue Play too. Show them how it's done."

"Yes, Captain!" replied the chorus of players.

"So, who's our Blue today?" The captain asked.

A hand rose up immediately. "I volunteer!"

"What?! You can't be the Blue!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"We want to win this game, not lose it!"

The player who had volunteered crossed his arms and pouted. He was the lone jumpsuit-ed and gloved uniform amongst the entire group of players.

"Well, why can't the goalie be the Blue?" He asked his teammates.

"We're all trying to be serious here. Quit kidding around."

"Idiot!"

Grudgingly accepting his fate, their goalie sighed.

"This play is so biased."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to invent my Blue Play. It had to be something that wasn't too complicated because they're still the reserve team, but tactical enough to give my Tokyo Team an advantage against the monstrous Chiba Team. I'm happy with the result, but sad that Hikaru lost his first semi-pro game. :(
> 
> Author's Notes II:  
> The scores of my Tokyo vs. Chiba game have been changed thanks to the efforts of one very persistent and convincing reader in particular. Nothing else has been edited besides the number of goals. I apologize for having written anything so inaccurate, and will strive to be much more vigilant in the future.


	26. Spring Junior High Go Tournament I.

"Hikaru!" Akari shouted down the hall, ignoring all of the attention she was receiving.

"Hikaru!"

Shindo Hikaru finally stopped at the far end of the hall, turning to see Akari dodging between the crowd of students littering the hall as she raced up to him.

From the frown evening her mouth into a thin line, and the way her eyebrows knitted together, Hikaru recognized immediately that she was on a mission.

Hikaru sighed and decided to just get this over with. The urge to turn and run as fast as he could was still there, but he wasn't really in the mood.

"Hey, Akari." Hikaru greeted her dully after she had finally caught up with him.

"Hikaru," Akari puffed out, trying hard not to make it obvious that she was winded. "You don't have practice today, right?"

Hikaru adjusted the straps of his backpack along his shoulders, turning to look out of the window he was currently standing beside. Though, he wouldn't be able to tell you if it had been sunny or storming outside if you asked him.

He didn't have team practice today. Usually, this meant that he would be practicing with Kaito…but Kaito didn't much feel like practicing either. They hadn't set up any extra practice time together this week.

In the end, Hikaru just shrugged his reply.

His mother had told Akari's mother (who had, of course, told Akari) of the outcome of the Chiba Invitational Game. Akari had already come over to his house to try to cheer him up this week. And Hikaru had only sat there as she had basically chatted about school and friends and club activities with herself. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to try to cheer him up again.

"You can come with me to go club then." Akari suggested brightly.

At this, Sai nearly jumped at the invitation. Usually, he would be begging and pleading Hikaru to go right now.

But Sai held himself back. Since the Chiba game, Hikaru had been quiet and serious and had actually listened to his go lectures without complaint.

If Sai had ever wished Hikaru were such a student, he regretted it now. Without all of the questions and complaints and challenges on his logic, Hikaru seemed to have lost his spirit.

"I need the extra practice if I'm going to be in the spring tournament."

"What spring tournament?" Hikaru asked, turning to Akari with interest for the first time in days.

Akari beamed, hurriedly explaining,

"The Spring Junior High Go Tournament. It's kind of like the Winter Junior High Go Tournament only…uh, in the spring." She finished lamely. She frowned slightly at having given Hikaru such a dorky answer.

She was sure that Hikaru would lose interest (or make fun of her) after that. But Hikaru seemed to be considering her offer.

" _Maybe we should go,"_  thought Hikaru.  _"...Sai?"_

Sai very carefully controlled his facial expression as he smiled back supportively at Hikaru.

His grip tightened along his fan, but it wasn't for himself. Sai just didn't know what to make of Hikaru's quiet reluctance. Had Hikaru been thinking about him and wanted to visit the go club? Or (and Sai hoped it was this) did Hikaru want to go to the go club for himself?

Sai was sure that even Hikaru wouldn't know the answer to this question though.

"I suppose your friends will be better company."

Hikaru meant to deny this right away. Sai knew as much because of their bond.

But Hikaru didn't have the time. Akari had decided to do what she was best at doing: taking initiative.

"WAH! Akari! What are you doing?" Hikaru exclaimed as he hopped awkwardly along his side on one foot.

"Come on, Hikaru! Or we'll be late for go club!"

Akari continued to drag Hikaru down the hall with her. And, for a girl, she had a really strong grip on his arm.

* * *

Since the start of the invitational games, Hikaru hadn't come by the go club. Because of this, Tsutsui was especially happy to see Hikaru, forgetting whatever he had been doing at that moment in order to greet Hikaru properly.

And in addition to Tsutsui's enthusiastic welcome, Hikaru was surprised to see two other people in the room.

"Hey, did the Go Club get new members?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, you haven't been here in a while," Akari pointed out. "But don't you remember? I told you already that we have a girls team for the spring tournament."

"Oh…yeah. Right." Hikaru replied, though he had no idea what Akari was talking about.

From the way Akari was looking at him, she probably knew that he didn't remember.

"Kaneko Masako." A stern-looking girl Hikaru vaguely thought familiar stepped up to introduce herself. "I'm in your class, Shindo."

Hikaru stared at her in concentration for a second.

"Oh! Kaneko-san!" Hikaru exclaimed once he finally put face to name. "I thought you were in the volleyball club?"

"She is," answered Akari. "But she knows how to play go, and she agreed to play a board for the girls team during the tournament."

"I'm not around much, but I thought I should polish my go skills before the tournament." Kaneko said to Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded with approval. Even if it was only for the tournament, at least Kaneko was taking this seriously. But then again, she seemed to be a pretty responsible athlete.

"And this is Kumiko-chan." Akari pulled a quiet-looking girl closer to the group. "She's in my class and she hadn't joined a club yet, so I told her how fun the go club was."

"Shindo Hikaru." Hikaru introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

"Tsuda Kumiko." The quiet girl replied properly, though she seemed too nervous to take her eyes off the floor.

Hikaru wondered if she were uncomfortable because of him. He decided to encourage her, hoping that she would loosen up a bit around him.

"Keep working hard, Tsuda-san! The go club is really fun!" He grinned.

She blushed, still looking down at her feet.

"You—You can just…call me Kumiko, Shindo-san." Kumiko offered nervously.

"Sure, Kumiko-chan." Hikaru chirped.

Kumiko immediately blushed again, but nodded to show Hikaru that she had heard him.

Before anything more could be said, the door to the science room opened again. And this time, it was a guy who stepped through the door.

Two pairs of eyes suddenly widened in shocked recognition.

" ** _YOU!_** " Hikaru and Sai both shouted, pointing straight at the newcomer.

"Hikaru?" Tsutsui looked at Hikaru curiously. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know Mitani-kun?"

"Mitani?" Hikaru turned back to Tsutsui, right before he connected that 'Mitani' must be the kid's name.

"Mitani's in our class too." Kaneko answered for Hikaru. It was becoming pretty clear that Hikaru was incapable of answering for himself.

Mitani Yuki didn't seem much affected by Hikaru's outburst or the fact that everyone was staring at him now. He just put his bag down on the table and took his usual seat in front of the go club's battered old goban.

" _He is?"_  Hikaru exclaimed.  _"Then why didn't you recognize him before, Sai?"_

"But I don't recognize him, Hikaru." Sai replied. "At least I do not recognize him as one of your classmates."

" _I really gotta pay more attention to my classmates,"_  thought Hikaru.  _"Especially if they all end up in the go club."_

Tsutsui had already finished assembling the goban when he nodded at the reasonable explanation Kaneko had given.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Shindo-kun." Tsutsui said. "With Kaneko-san practicing with us these past few days, and you visiting today, this really feels like a real club now."

Seeing the look on Tsutsui's face then, Hikaru didn't have the heart to tell Tsutsui the real reason he knew Mitani. If the guy hadn't been caught cheating yet, then he must not have cheated, and so Mitani must not be cheating anymore. Right?

When Hikaru glanced over at Mitani again, Mitani was watching him very carefully.

"Oh yeah, we're classmates." Hikaru shrugged, deciding not to reveal how he really knew Mitani. "I knew he played go, but I didn't know he joined the go club."

"If you knew he played go, why didn't you tell me?" Akari demanded with a huff. "I could have tried to convince him to join sooner instead of worrying all those weeks."

"I…err…" Hikaru scratched at his head, trying to come up with a good excuse.

He had been around at the beginning of the year when the go club had been desperate for members, and he had even declared so confidently that he would find them another member. He was really regretting his big mouth.

"Shindo convinced me to join the go club." Mitani spoke up. "He and his friend showed up one day and told me that I could learn a lot here."

"Friend?" Akari picked up on this immediately. "What friend?"

At this, Mitani raised an eyebrow in Hikaru's direction.

"I have lots of friends, Akari!" Hikaru exclaimed, more to make noise than out of any actual outrage. "Jeez! You don't have to know all of them. And you definitely don't have to be around every time I hang out with one."

Immediately, Akari's face darkened with actual outrage.

"Fine!" She shouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "See if I care!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, though wisely did not point out that she had  _already_  cared.

"Just for that, you owe me a teaching game." Akari then nearly yanked Hikaru's arm out of the socket as she dragged him towards the plastic goban at another table.

"Hey! Who says you can boss me around?"

"Everyone. Now sit down and help me and Kumiko-chan prepare for the tournament."

Over at the other table, Kaneko set her things down to join the battered-goban group. If Shindo was good enough to be playing a teaching game with Akari and Kumiko, then she would benefit more playing against Tsutsui or Mitani today.

Sai trailed behind Hikaru, smiling at the members of Haze Go Club.

Sai would play magnificent teaching games today in Hikaru's place. He wanted to thank them in the best way he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was posted much later than usual. But it is still Saturday, so I have at least kept my promise to update this fanfiction every Saturday.


	27. Spring Junior High Go Tournament II.

"Hikaru, you better not be late." Akari's voice lectured him sternly in his memory. "Since I'm the only one with tournament experience, I'm playing the captain's board and I'm really nervous about it."

"I still don't see why I have to be there." Hikaru had grumbled as he had picked at his lunch.

Akari had just barged into his class again. Some of the guys had been snickering about it behind him, but Hikaru's glare had shut them up. Still, he didn't appreciate having to literally run from his weekend soccer practice to the Spring Junior High Go Tournament just because Akari was ordering him to do it.

Akari smacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Hikaru exclaimed, rubbing at his head and glaring at her through one eye. It hadn't really hurt, but he wanted her to feel bad.

"We're not playing in this order because we're sacrificing the captain!" Akari had made sure he understood. "I might not be as strong as Kaneko-san, but I've been going to Shirakawa-sensei's class every week and he told me that I have a lot of potential!"

"Who's Shirakawa-sensei?" Hikaru asked. "Do I know him?"

Akari practically fumed, she was so close to exploding.

"Our sensei at the community center." She reminded him in exasperation. "You took his class once."

Hikaru thought that sounded familiar.

" _Wasn't that when you went nuts over vending machines, Sai?"_  Hikaru had looked over at the ghost, who had been standing somewhat over and behind Akari's shoulder.

"Oh, yes," Sai tapped the tip of his fan to his chin as he reminisced at the fond memory.

"That is a delightful invention. It dispensed both hot and cold drinks at whim. What a marvelous thing you have in your present time, Hikaru."

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Sai, which only earned him another smack to his head. Akari had thought he was rolling his eyes at her.

"And make sure you dress up, Hikaru." Akari had reminded him. "We're supposed to show up in our school uniforms, but I think that only applies to the tournament participants."

When he had looked up again, he had fully expected her to be mad. She usually was. But she had looked so pleadingly at him then that Hikaru hadn't had a choice but to promise her that he would show up.

" _Were girls this troublesome when you were alive, Sai?"_  Hikaru tossed over his shoulder as he practically leapt out from the underground subway entrance and shot straight down the street.

His gear bag banged heavily against his hip even though Hikaru was using both of his hands to keep it from smacking him around too much as he sprinted down the street. He hadn't bothered to shower after practice in an attempt to get here faster, so he was still wearing his practice uniform. And he still had his socks and jersey on, since he had only paused to replace his cleats with sneakers. At least he had thrown on his obviously-cool black and gray striped hoodie. That was Hikaru's idea of "dressing up".

"You might change your mind about that when you're older." Sai teased him.

Hikaru looked up at Sai uncomprehendingly. Sai  _would_  start joking around at a time like this.

Besides, the ghost didn't even really have to run. Hikaru was sure that Sai had pulled out his ghost tricks and was effortlessly half-leaping/half-gliding along the street right now. With how much Hikaru ran around, Sai had had to adjust a long time ago.

Hikaru was panting heavily by the time he got to Kaio. It wasn't even really that much of a distance; he ran longer when he jogged in the mornings. Hikaru guessed he should start a training program that included lugging a heavy gear bag with him then, because this was excruciating.

But despite his great reluctance to agree to it, Hikaru really wanted to be there for his friends today. Though he didn't spend that much time with the go club anymore, Hikaru knew that this tournament meant a lot to them. They had been practicing practically every day, and Hikaru had had to endure hours of Akari's updates about their team formations and how each player was progressing and other random bits of information Hikaru was sure only members of the actual club should know.

He had turned down Kaito's offer for extra practice today (though they had set up practices for that week) just so he could at least make it for the last game of the tournament.

" _We're here!"_  Hikaru shouted to Sai as he completed the last leg of his journey and pushed his way down the corridor.

A few people looked up at him when he pulled open the door to the tournament room, but had just-as-quickly looked back down upon seeing that whoever was standing there wasn't that important.

From the uniforms they were wearing, Hikaru could see that everyone left in the tournament hall were Kaio Go Club members. They were putting the room back in order, mostly folding chairs and tables to be placed back into storage.

The gobans had been cleared. The timers had been packed away. And the tournament order had already been pulled down from the board.

From the general good cheer of the Kaio students, Kaio had won the tournament again this year.

Hikaru sighed. Of course he was late. He was so late that he had missed the whole thing. You couldn't be this late and not know how late you were.

Dejectedly, Hikaru slid the door shut and leaned against the wall right outside the tournament room. As he did, one of the Kaio students picked up the greeting board that announced the Spring Junior High Go Tournament and disappeared with it.

"Well, at the very least," Sai settled beside him, attempting to offer encouragement. "You can tell Akari-chan that you made every effort to get here."

" _Yeah,"_  Hikaru sighed.  _"But I still didn't make it."_

Sai didn't say anything more. Sai could attest that Hikaru  _had_ actually sprinted the entire way here. But Sai knew, at this moment, Hikaru hadn't needed to hear that.

Instead, Sai was content to do what he could for Hikaru, which was just to wait with him.

"Hey, the teams are going out to celebrate now that we're done cleaning up."

Hikaru resisted the urge to turn his head as he overheard the two Kaio students exiting the tournament room talking to one another. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Hikaru standing there yet.

Quite obviously, Hikaru looked in the other direction and pretended to whistle. Sometimes, all he had to do was look like a dumb jock and no one ever paid any attention to him.

"Both the girls and boys teams?" The other Kaio student asked. "Is it just tournament participants or are even us peons helping clean up invited?"

"Ha ha," His friend replied sarcastically. "Of course everyone is invited. We won the tournament. Time to celebrate!"

"Wait…"

There was a pause as the both of them stopped right in the middle of the hallway.

"What about Touya Akira? He played first board on the boys team, right?"

Almost immediately, the other shook his head.

"Nah, Touya isn't going to come to this. And definitely not after what happened. Besides…"

The Kaio kid's voice dropped to a whisper then. Hikaru had to strain every muscle in his body in order to hear him.

"…has to know that no one wants him around, after all."

They continued on their way after that and the voices of the two students faded down the hall. But Hikaru was too shocked to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a new computer now. But don't expect longer chapters. I am really not good at writing long chapters.


	28. Spring Junior High Go Tournament III.

Touya Akira methodically placed, washed, rinsed, and polished the many small go stones from the lines of containers next to him.

The stones would then be set atop the dry towels arranged on the tables behind him. And if Akira were the type to be whimsical, he would have described the scene as a riverbed of hundreds, nearly thousands, of shiny black and white stones. In the weak light of the spring afternoon, the sun hit the smooth surface of the stones just as if they were all glistening underwater.

But no, Touya Akira was practical and sensible and honest. He was standing alone in an empty classroom washing the stones from all of the boards of the tournament today.

He knew that two other first-year students had been assigned to this task. But they hadn't shown up, and so this after-tournament chore had taken three times longer than it should have.

Dispassionately, Akira glanced down the long industrial sink that stood along the entire length of wall. All of the go stone containers still needed to be washed, dried, and polished before the batches of stones could be returned to them.

With a tired sigh, Akira stopped briefly to wipe at his face with his bare arm. He had rolled up his sleeves to save his cuffs, and at least his uniform was still dry. What else was good about his situation when it looked like he would be here another few hours at least?

Somewhere down the hall, Akira heard the rapid steps of someone running. He wouldn't have even thought twice about it if not for the strange occurrence that these steps would run only a short distance, stop, and then sprint ahead another short distance only to stop again.

While Akira had already turned back to his task at hand, he listened as the running steps grew louder and the pause was filled with a noise he vaguely recognized as doors being slid open and shut.

And though he had already been expecting it, but Akira still jumped in surprise when the steps ran up to the classroom he was standing in and the door was swiftly thrown open. He was glad he was only holding a wet hand towel then or he would have loudly dropped all of the go stones back into the metal sink.

A head with blonde bangs poked its way in.

"AHH!" Hikaru shouted, immediately latching onto the doorframe with all of his might just as his body had started to dart away.

"There you are, Touya!"

Akira's eyes widened impossibly at the sight.

"Shindo…san?" He asked in disbelief. He didn't quite trust himself. Maybe he was whimsical after all.

"Not 'san'," corrected Hikaru out of habit as he invited himself in. "Just Shindo."

Hikaru glanced around the room. What looked like every go stone in the city had been set up on the towels on the tables, recently cleaned and laid out to dry.

And it was painfully clear that Touya Akira was the only one there.

Almost immediately, Akira could feel himself shrinking. He felt ashamed even though he knew there was no logical reason. He just didn't want Hikaru to see this part of himself. It was already a miracle that Hikaru hadn't noticed anything strange the day the soccer player had barged into club activities looking for him.

It was somewhat shameful and illogical, but Akira was still afraid that Hikaru wouldn't want to be his friend anymore if he ever saw all of the parts Akira was missing.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Hikaru complained lightly, purposefully casual as he made exaggerated motions to highlight 'everywhere'.

"You have?" Akira yelped in surprise.

"This school is too big!" Hikaru exclaimed as he threw his soccer bag onto the ground and cracked some of his limbs loose. "I didn't think so when I started looking room to room for you, but I sure understood it when I was doing it."

Akira was overwhelmed by the thought that someone had done that for him. This room was on the other side of the building and down a level from the tournament room. There must have been almost thirty doors between here and there.

But suddenly, just like being blindsided in the dark by a wave of cold water, the sensible and practical part of Touya Akira caught up with him.

"Ano…"

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked up, still rotating both of his shoulders as if he were paddling upstream.

"…I think the Haze team left already."

Akira clutched at his left arm and forced himself to say it.

"I'm sorry you missed your friends."

Hikaru blinked.

"What?" Hikaru exclaimed.

Akira stared at the sink, pretending that he wasn't disappointed.

"You're a weird guy, Touya. I know they left already. I came here to see you!"

Akira whipped his head back around, turning to see Hikaru looking at him with an obvious 'Duh' across his face. He floundered for a response, certain that regular people usually had something to say back to one another in a conversation. All he managed to do was to move his mouth as if he were a talking fish out of water though.

Instead of noticing Akira's inability to respond though, Hikaru pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie as he peered into the sink.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Oh! Um…you don't have to—" Akira tried to protest, but Hikaru just plunged his hands in without much further ado.

"Don't worry, Touya." Hikaru assured him cheerfully. "I've helped Tsutsui-san wash go stones before. I know all about being careful because they break and chip easy and stuff."

"That's not really…" Akira frowned, wondering if being a good host applied when you were at your school and someone from another school came to visit you.

"With two people, you can get done twice as fast!" Hikaru proclaimed, turning on the tap. "Teamwork, Touya! Coach says that's how you win the game."

Hikaru wanted to help and, even more pressingly, Akira needed it. Hesitantly, Akira compromised with himself that Hikaru had come all the way to see him and it would be ruder to make Hikaru _watch_  him clean go stones and containers.

"I would really appreciate the help." He admitted gratefully.

Akira quickly returned to what he had been doing before Hikaru had suddenly showed up, checking on Hikaru's progress from the corner of his eye just in case Hikaru needed help.

Akira couldn't have cared less if he and Hikaru had chipped and scratched all of the go stones right now, but he didn't want his guest to feel uncomfortable.

Akira didn't need to worry though. Hikaru seemed very comfortable and familiar with their task. Absently, Akira wondered how many times Hikaru had helped his school's go club wash stones before.

"Hey, Touya…" Hikaru broke the focused silence, snapping Akira out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Akira asked curiously, somewhat afraid that he had been caught monitoring Hikaru. It wasn't because Akira didn't trust Hikaru with the go stones, really!

Looking at Hikaru, Akira was fairly certain that Hikaru hadn't noticed though. But he didn't know what he should think about the incredibly mischievous grin Hikaru had on his face then.

"What are you doing after this?" Hikaru asked. "I thought we should go…celebrate."

Akira wondered if he should be concerned or frightened...and whether he should be feeling that for himself or others. But from the way Hikaru had said 'celebrate', whatever evil thing Hikaru was plotting didn't seem to be for him.

When Akira saw that Hikaru would only accept one response to his offer, Akira tilted his head slightly and replied,

"I would… _like_  that?"

If Hikaru had heard any of the uncertainty in Akira's tone, he had chosen to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really tricky writing from Touya's point of view. He's almost the exact opposite of writing Hikaru, and I got so exhausted that I had to take a nap. But I'm happy with all of the parallels I got to set up between them in this chapter.  
> There were twenty-eight doors from the tournament room to the room Touya was in (in honor of this being chapter 28 of "Go, Soccer Player, Go!"). And lastly, next week's chapter: Vengeance! Hikaru Style.


	29. Spring Junior High Go Tournament IV.

Hikaru felt his left eyebrow twitch as he looked up at the building ahead. He wasn't sure if he should even try to calculate how much this place would cost. He might end up depressed.

" _Gah! These Kaio guys like expensive places too much! Do you remember if I did anything to cut my allowance this week, Sai?"_

"Hikaru, I think you already spent all your pocket money on ramen this week." Sai pointed out.

" _Ahh! I forgot!"_  Hikaru scrubbed at his head, messing up all of his hair.  _"And I don't get any more money until Monday."_

"I wonder why your parents give you money on Mondays." Sai pondered aloud. "Wouldn't it be a much better idea to give you money on the weekends?"

" _Parents are weird."_ Hikaru grumbled.

Actually, Hikaru did know why his parents always gave him money on Monday. There had been one too many weekends in which he spent all of his allowance on manga or video games in the two days of the weekend in the past (leaving him nothing for the rest of the week).

Not that Hikaru thought that his parents were being fair. He had been a stupid kid when that had happened! He had thought that money never ran out then. He wouldn't be so dumb as to waste all of his limited, precious money now!

"Is something the matter, Shindo?"

Hikaru stopped to look back at Akira, who had been standing there politely the entire time he had been agonizing.

"Err…no!" Hikaru exclaimed, straightening up and tugging at his hoodie just as if he had always intended on doing that.

"This place is just a little more fancy than I thought." Hikaru babbled, laughing awkwardly at what hadn't even really been a joke. "I kind of feel like I should've worn something else."

Akira looked at Hikaru's soccer uniform, sneakers, and the bright blue and yellow athletic bag at his side. And looking back at the restaurant they were in front of, Akira suddenly felt very awkward about having been the one to bring Hikaru here.

"I think this establishment is used to serving Kaio students since it's so close to the school." Akira assured him. "I'm sure you're fine."

"Oh, is that right?" Hikaru tried to sound light and casual, but his voice cracked…twice.

"We could go somewhere else." Akira suggested brightly.

Though Hikaru understood why Akira would want to do that, the location of their tournament celebration/revenge was one thing Hikaru couldn't budge on.

Hikaru squared his shoulders and looked directly into the restaurant.

"Well, we won't know what they'll do until they do it."

"I really don't—"

"Come on, Touya!"

Hikaru marched straight into the building and through the door before Akira could even finish. He hurried to catch up as Hikaru approached the hostess standing at the front entrance.

"Welcome." The young, pretty woman behind the podium greeted both boys with a smile.

"Is it just the two of you today?" She asked them.

"Yes." Akira nodded.

"Umm, miss," Hikaru nervously shuffled his feet as he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to look more presentable. "Is there a dress code or anything because…uh…"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, before immediately shaking her head. "No, there's no dress code here."

"Good." Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry," She winked down at Hikaru. "You're perfectly fine the way you are."

Hikaru managed to stutter something resembling a thank you, simultaneously wondering if she could tell that he was blushing.

" _Hehe, she seems to like me, Sai."_  Hikaru thought goofily to the ghost.  _"I mean, she's doing a really good job welcoming me."_

"Of course, Hikaru." Sai rolled his eyes behind Hikaru. "But I think that's her job."

" _Wait!"_  Hikaru jolted back to his senses.  _"I can use that."_

"Um, miss?" Hikaru put on his most charming smile. "Is the Kaio Go Club here? My friend and I heard that they won their tournament today."

The hostess looked a bit surprised by the question. And Akira frowned, wondering if what they were doing was dishonest in some way. Hikaru elbowed him painfully in his ribs before he could say anything though.

"Um, yes, they are." She didn't want to think of this suspiciously.

"One of the members of the club just told me that the entire Kaio Go Club is here celebrating today."

Akira thought it was rather impressive that he hadn't even flinched when she had said 'entire', but Hikaru caught on enough to know that Akira was bothered by it.

"Thanks, miss!" Hikaru grinned up at her. "My friend here goes to Kaio. He just wanted to stop by to congratulate them."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." She gushed over Akira, forgetting all of her suspicions almost immediately. "Would you like to be seated near them?"

"That's nice of you, but we don't want to get in the way of their celebration." Hikaru answered for the obviously-distressed Akira. "We'll congratulate them later. I'm starving!"

"If you're hungry, you should definitely eat first. Follow me." The hostess declared, though she was already ushering them towards the seating area.

Hikaru made sure to turn up the charm as she seated them, chatting lightly as she got them settled and poured them a couple of glasses of water. He didn't need her to be suspicious and keep checking up on them.

Hikaru scooted himself towards the center, leaving enough room for Sai to also sit at the booth while he glared at Hikaru with disapproval.

Ignoring his tutor, Hikaru scanned the overly-fancy, leather-bound menu he had been given.

" _This might be all I can afford."_  Hikaru mentally grumbled into his water.

Akira was currently trying to look as small and inconspicuous as possible. The two of them had opted for a booth, mostly because it was on the other side of the low wall where the Kaio Go Club was currently celebrating. Also because booths were a little more private than open tables and Hikaru needed all of the secrecy he could get if he was going to be doing something sneaky.

"Shindo, why exactly did you want to come here?" Akira whispered to Hikaru, quickly opening the menu and sticking his face behind it.

"Because this is where the Kaio Go Club is celebrating." Hikaru replied obviously. "You're a part of the club. I even know that you played first board today. You deserve to be here just as much as any of them."

Akira turned to Hikaru in shock.

"How did you know I played first board?" Akira asked. "You said that you missed the whole tournament."

"I overheard one of those jerks saying it." Hikaru replied offhandedly. "Wait...who cares how I know that? Focus on our plan, Touya."

"What plan?!" Akira exclaimed.

Both Hikaru and Akira ducked behind their menus again as the Kaio Go Club suddenly quieted a bit.

"Did anyone else hear that?" One of the Kaio students asked.

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. It kind of sounded like Touya Akira."

"Touya? You must be hearing things."

Hikaru focused very hard on the 'mixed sandwich' until the noise level had returned to normal on the other side of the wall.

"Shindo…" Akira ground out through gritted teeth. He still wasn't looking out from behind his menu. "What plan?" He repeated, emphasizing the two words greatly.

"Our plan for revenge, Touya." Hikaru declared, resolutely putting his menu down. He couldn't afford anything in it anyway. "These jerks deserve it."

Akira said nothing. He was pretending to be intently perusing the menu. After all, he had no idea what, or how much, Hikaru knew.

"I say," Hikaru dropped his voice down to a conspiring whisper. "We sabotage them."

"What?" Akira hissed.

And out of good sense, the both of them glanced back over the wall and checked to make sure they hadn't been heard again.

Once clear, Akira asked,

"What are we sabotaging exactly? The tournament is over. And I wouldn't want you to sabotage the tournament anyway."

Hikaru looked back at Akira blankly.

Sai snickered behind his fan.

"Alright," Hikaru scratched out Plan A for Plan B. "We put hot sauce in their food."

"They've been here for hours already. Most are done eating by now."

"We humiliate them by challenging them to soccer!"

"There's only two of us. Only you're good at playing soccer. And they would never accept the challenge."

"Water balloons!" Hikaru snapped his fingers at his own brilliance. "Like, we want to ruin their day but we don't want to actually  _hurt_  them. It's perfect!"

"Do you have water balloons with you?" Akira asked knowingly.

Hikaru immediately slumped over in defeat.

All of his hopes dashed, Hikaru groaned and pressed his face into the tabletop.

"You know, Touya, for a smart guy, all you can point out are problems."

Akira snorted.

When Hikaru snapped his head up to look at Akira in surprise, no one could have possibly looked more surprised by his own response than Akira did at that moment.

Hikaru couldn't help himself. He snorted too. And suddenly, both boys were laughing.

Hikaru had to smash his face back into the table. And Akira was politely suppressing his laughter as much as possible behind the menu. But it was obvious that neither was very upset at their lack of revenge progress.

Meanwhile, Sai sighed with relief. He was glad that at least Akira had enough sense not to let Hikaru enact his revenge schemes.

They managed to quiet down twice, only to look at the other and break down again. It was some time before they finally calmed down enough to talk to one another again.

"Still," Hikaru sighed as he fiddled with his drink. "I don't think it's fair, Touya. I mean, you're a part of the club too. Clubs are supposed to be fun and anyone should be able to join in on the fun."

"I know." Akira admitted with a slight sigh. "But actually, I don't regret joining the go club. Even with the bullying—"

"They bullied you!" Hikaru shouted.

Akira had to literally grab the back of Hikaru's hood and forcefully pull Hikaru back before he left the booth. Hikaru ended up losing his balance and crashing into Akira's side, but Akira could take a bruise on his shoulder or two.

"It's okay now." Akira sharply assured Hikaru.

"What? How?" Hikaru exclaimed in disbelief. "Because you beat them up, right?"

Akira briefly recounted what the three Kaio Go Club members—Ito, Kojima, and Okumura—had done to get Hidaka-sempai so mad at them for bullying him. Hikaru was fuming by the end, but somewhat placated by the fact that someone had come to Akira's defense.

"Well, I guess you  _kind of_  beat them up…" Hikaru grumbled reluctantly. "…in go."

Akira frowned at Hikaru's scrunched expression. He only hoped the expression didn't have anything to do with go and Hikaru was just disappointed that Akira hadn't actually, physically "beat them up".

"You sure you don't want to prank these jerks?" Hikaru asked Akira one more time.

When Akira nodded, Hikaru crossed his arms petulantly, but didn't push it.

"As I was saying," continued Akira calmly. "I don't regret joining the go club. I might not have made friends like I wanted, but I learned something valuable."

"If this is something about being bullied, Touya, I'm gonna go beat—"

"Not that." Akira cut in with a glare.

Hikaru huffed, and kept pouting.

Akira let him pout. He could wait Hikaru out.

"So what did you learn?" Hikaru asked curiously.

While Akira had always been reluctant to make this decision in the past, he was sure now of what he wanted.

"I learned that I'm finally ready."

Hikaru blinked.

"For what?"

"For the examination." Akira answered determinedly. "I'm going to become a professional go player."

"WHOA! Touya, that's great!" Hikaru cheered excitedly.

Akira couldn't help but relax after hearing Hikaru's positive reaction to the idea. Old insecurities died hard, he supposed.

"The examination starts in the summer." Akira went on to explain. "And since I'll be preparing for the pro exam, I'll inform Yun-sensei and President Kishimoto of my resignation from the go club."

In truth, Akira had been sure of his decision even before the tournament. He had only participated out of some lingering hope that he would actually begin to make some good club memories.

Even if that hadn't happened the way he had hoped, Akira knew that he would remember this day fondly. He hadn't told anyone, not even his father, of his plans yet. But here Akira was, having Hikaru be the first to know of his decision to go pro. He was glad that the first person he had told was a friend. And saying it aloud for the first time released some long-held tension that Akira hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Oh, they're jerks anyway." Hikaru waved the club off. "You don't need to help them win tournaments."

"Well, not all of them are bad." Akira tried to be fair, though it was kind of true that Akira wouldn't really be missing anyone in particular from the Kaio Go Club.

"Let's go somewhere else." Akira suggested finally, sliding the menu across the table and abandoning any pretense of staying.

"Yeah! We should go celebrate!" Hikaru readily agreed, jumping up from the booth. "With ramen!"

Akira just laughed.

In the end, Akira hadn't needed any actual revenge against the Kaio Go Club. He had only wanted someone willing to take revenge for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter sometime during the year 2013 when I first put it up, you might have noticed that I've edited out the entire last part concerning a "healthy cake". Truthfully, I only wrote that part so that the Kaio Go Club members would be in the fanfiction. I realized it was completely unnecessary some five months later. And actually, I think the flow of the fanfiction is much better now that I've rewritten the end of this arc. (Though I am sorry if you enjoyed the original version.)


	30. Go Exhibition

"Hikaru!" Akari shouted at him, yanking him back towards the Haze Go Club group by the back of his shirt.

"GAH!"

"What's the matter, Akari?" Hikaru snapped impatiently, struggling against his friend's tight grip.

"You can't just wander off on your own, Shindo-kun." Kimihiro admonished lightly as they continued to make their way up the steps and into the convention center.

"But those old guys were giving me candy!"

"That's the worst excuse you could possibly give!" Akari shouted, smacking Hikaru painfully in the side of his head.

Hikaru yelped and rubbed at his abused head.

"They were just telling me how rare it was to see kids at a go event." Hikaru told her.

Akari glared at him until they were inside. She watched him extra carefully to make sure he didn't wander off again.

It was now summer break and the Haze Go Club was embarking on their first official summer activity. The entire Haze Go Club was attending a go exhibition, complete with panels and demonstrations and booths all dedicated to the noble game of go.

Sai was obviously excited. He had been talking of nothing else since Akari had barged into Hikaru's house, raving about the club event. And Akari had made it clear that since Hikaru was officially a member of the Haze Go Club, he was expected to attend.

Hikaru was not so excited. Go exhibitions sounded boring (in comparison to the exhibition games the Tokyo Team took part of). Still, he couldn't ditch it, not after he had missed the entire spring tournament.

And so, Hikaru had braved the Coaches Office and requested the day off from practice. It had been very terrifying, and Hikaru had woken up extra early for self-training just to make up for it.

"I'm surprised you're here, Shindo." Kaneko remarked as the group entered the exhibition hall. "Your team has a strict summer practice schedule, right?"

"It's pre-season right now, and the coaches are going easier on us about practice attendance and stuff this weekend." Hikaru replied with a casual shrug. "It's because the summer training camp starts tomorrow."

"Oh, so you and a bunch of jocks are going to play soccer in the woods or something?" Mitani mocked in feigned-disbelief.

"Shut up, Mitani!"

Actually, Hikaru had no idea what the team would be doing during the summer training camp. But he wasn't about to let Mitani know that.

"Here's our seats." Kumiko announced, pointing down a row of unclaimed seats, enough for everyone to sit together. Tsutsui had taken extra care when he had bought the tickets to make sure they wouldn't be split up.

The boys allowed the girls to settle in first. And Hikaru maneuvered it so that he would file in last, since he had to get the aisle seat so that Sai could sit too.

"…commentary on the game today will be made by Murase 9-dan and Yoshinaga 2-dan." The announcer introduced the two professional go players standing in front of the giant goban display. "And now, let's begin the match!"

Hikaru watched as the game started, but he found his attention slipping more and more as the game progressed.

The commentary was fine, moves were announced and plays were theorized, all of it sprinkled with witty comments for the audience here and there. The match itself was fine too, perfect for retaining a large audience's attention while there were a bunch of people in the background talking about your every move.

But Hikaru was bored! There wasn't any intensity in this match since it was just a friendly exhibition game. And Hikaru wasn't that interested in game commentary. He got enough of that already from the ghost tethered to his being.

"Psst!" Hikaru whispered to the go club member sitting beside him. "Tsutsui-san!"

Tsutsui looked over at Hikaru in surprise.

"I'm going to go hang out in the lobby." Hikaru whispered as he jabbed his finger back towards where they had come in.

"But the match isn't—"

"It's almost finished." Hikaru replied. He was already moving to get up anyway. "Besides, I'll just be outside."

Tsutsui really had no choice but to let Hikaru go, but he briefly wondered how Hikaru knew that the exhibition match would end soon. They were only at midgame and the commentators hadn't said anything about it.

"Hikaru!" Sai cried, attempting to cling onto Hikaru and prevent him from leaving the auditorium. "NO!"

Hikaru closed the door behind him with a sigh, ignoring the weeping ghost at his feet.

"I was so looking forward to this day!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Sai. If Hikaru had already figured out the end of the game, then of course Sai had ages before.

He really did not understand Heian ghosts.

"I want to check out the computers over there." Hikaru announced, pointing over towards one of the larger booths.

Sai continued to weep elegantly, but dutifully followed behind Hikaru nonetheless.

Since the main event was the exhibition match, the lobby was almost completely empty while it was still in session. There was only one other kid sitting at the computer booth when Hikaru strolled over.

_"You can play go on the computer?!"_  Hikaru thought in shock, peering over the kid's shoulder as a virtual go game proceeded on the screen.

"Hello," greeted the booth demonstrator with a welcoming smile. "Are you here with your father?"

"Oh, um…hi." Hikaru turned around to face the adult addressing him. "No, I'm here with my school's go club."

"That's rare." The booth demonstrator replied with some surprise. "Then you must be very interested in go."

Hikaru shrugged, glancing over at where Sai was kneeling desolately on the ground.

"I've got a go tutor." Hikaru offered noncommittally.

"Do you have a computer at home?"

"Yep." Hikaru nodded. "My grandpa gave it to me to help me with my homework."

"If you have internet, then you can play go online. It's called NetGo."

"Really?" Hikaru asked, eyes sparkling with interest as he looked towards the computers.

"Does it cost anything?"

The booth demonstrator chuckled.

"No, the account is free. I could show you how to play, if you would like."

"Sure! Thanks, mister!" Hikaru grinned.

Before they could even start though, there was a clatter behind them as a hand angrily smacked the keyboard. Hikaru was nearly knocked over as the other kid at the booth roughly got up from his seat and stalked away.

"Hey!" The booth demonstrator called futilely. "What do you think you're doing? You might damage the computer!"

Hikaru watched as the man in front of him took a look at the screen and yelped.

"Oh no! I don't think he resigned his game. I better apologize to his opponent."

Hikaru leaned over to take a look at what made the kid so angry. He puzzled over the odd shape on the screen before realizing that the other kid must have been a beginner and must have been upset to have so many stones captured at one time.

Chat Window: 

**zelda** : you bastard! quitting the game just because you lost some stones idiot!

(Player [ zelda ] has left the match.)

Hikaru couldn't help it, not after reading that. He laughed out loud. Covering his mouth with his hand barely quieted his amusement.

The booth demonstrator just sighed.

"Well, it's important to remember that you're playing against actual opponents." He told the barely-held-together Hikaru. "This isn't a videogame. You have to respect your opponents just as if you were playing them in person."

"I'll make sure to remember that." Hikaru nodded obediently.

But inside, he was giddy with excitement. This was it! This was the answer to his problems! Not all of his problems, but a ridiculously large amount of them!

"Could you show me how to make an account now, mister?" Hikaru asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I'm back! Sorry about the five month hiatus, but I had been really stressed out and burned out by this fanfiction at the end of July 2013. I needed the break, and though I hadn't wanted to, going on hiatus was the best decision I could make before I grew enraged and hated this story.  
> ~Anyway, I've spent the last couple of days reading through the first twenty-nine chapters of "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" and making minor grammatical edits. The only chapter I really changed was Chapter 29, and I explained that in the Author's Notes.  
> ~Though I can't promise the same consistent rate of updates that I provided before my hiatus, I promise that I'll finish "Go, Soccer Player, Go!". It's been completely planned out and outlined, the ending decided even before I started writing the first chapter. And I have learned from my past experience greatly, and will not be falling into the same habits that made writing this fanfiction unbearable to me at one point.  
> ~I hope that you continue to read "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" despite the weaknesses of its author. I write this story hoping that you and all of the readers have fun reading it. And all of the encouragement you have given me (either in reviews or PMs) was the deciding factor in my decision to finish this story.  
> ~Thank you for your patience and your enthusiasm. Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you've enjoyed it.  
> (Future Author's Notes will not be as long as this one.)


	31. Summer Training Camp

"ARGH!" Shinji gave up, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

"I can't do this! Why do we even have to do this stupid thing anyway?!"

Kaito and Takashi glared at their teammate to threaten him to keep working. They needed all four of them to complete the task, even if Shinji was the worst of them. Meanwhile, Hikaru was having enough trouble working on his own without having to worry about Shinji being glared at next to him.

"Shut up and keep peeling, Shinji." Takashi ordered, shoving the potato back into Shinji's startled hands.

"I don't see why we have to peel potatoes anyway." Shinji continued complaining, though he grudgingly returned to peeling the potato.

"Because we don't get to eat if we don't!" Kaito snapped, redirecting his aggression at the vegetable in his grasp in lieu of strangling Shinji for being so annoyingly lazy.

While Kaito was usually easy-going, he wasn't when he was hungry.

The entire Tokyo Team was currently on their annual summer training camp. It was two weeks of camping out in the woods, being pushed through the  _intensive_  training schedule rather than the _regular_  training schedule, and learning life skills while they were at it.

One of those life skills was cooking, of which the schedule was rotated so that every player got to be blamed if the cooking was bad.

"Be careful, Shinji." Ino-san cautioned as he breezed into the prep area where the four reserves were peeling what felt like hundreds of potatoes. "I don't want you to cut your fingers before we even start cooking."

"Why do we even have to do this anyway, Uncle Ino?" Shinji complained loudly, much to his uncle's amusement. "We're soccer players, not cooks!"

The others silently agreed with Shinji.

"Well, cooking is a good skill to learn for when you're an adult." Ino-san replied amiably, more than prepared for the obvious frustration of active boys being straddled with kitchen duty.

"After all, if any of you end up signing onto a professional team when you're older, it's likely that you will have to live alone. It really depends on the team schedule and where you are and such, but it's common amongst professional players to live away from home. Most likely, they will rent a small apartment close to the team stadium. But even if you live with your teammates, you will all still be very busy and inexperienced with housework. As your coaches, we thought we would prepare you so you're not completely clueless."

Also, Ino-san had personal insight in this particular player's life. He grinned down at Shinji.

"And if you're living on your own, then certainly your mother won't be cooking for you, Shinji."

"Yes, she would! Mom wouldn't let me starve!"

"So this is training for when we're pros?!" Hikaru exclaimed, looking wide-eyed up at the assistant coach.

Ino-san and the other boys weren't surprised by Hikaru's question. In fact, the other boys looked as if they had expected that would be the only conclusion Hikaru would come to from Ino-san's words.

Hikaru's teammates glanced at one another and rolled their eyes at how predictable Hikaru was.

"You could certainly think of it that way, Shindo-kun." Ino-san told Hikaru. "Every young man should at least know how to make simple meals. It cuts down on expenses."

Hikaru nodded sharply, paying even more attention to the idea of saving money than he had Ino-san's previous reasoning.

Hikaru attacked his task of peeling potatoes with renewed vigor, intent on doing it correctly now instead of just doing it.

Ino-san saw no harm in letting Hikaru believe what he did. After all, at the very least, Hikaru would be more enthusiastic about the chores than the other boys on the team.

"I'm training for soccer and for saving money!" Hikaru told the others excitedly after Ino-san had strolled over to another area to check on their progress. "I should have known there was a reason we were doing this. Coach wouldn't make us do something unless it's training."

"You only think that way because you're obsessed." Shinji rolled his eyes dramatically, having not been as impressed by his uncle's words as Hikaru seemed to be.

He was only barely making an effort at the potato-peeling chore anymore. Hikaru was going double the speed now anyway, enough to pick up his slack.

"Not everything is training, Shindo." Kaito waved the peeler in front of him as he tried to make his point. "Sometimes, it's just a chore."

Takashi nodded in agreement with Kaito, before pointing out logically,

"Coach and Ino-san may say otherwise, but the real reason we're doing this is because we need to eat."

Hikaru was having none of that though.

"Maybe if we finish all of these potatoes, Ino-san will let me help with the next step. I know we're scheduled to do that tomorrow, but even if they only let me watch, I'll be more prepared for tomorrow's training." Hikaru rattled on, potato skins flying in the air around him.

The others groaned. Hikaru was already crazy when it came to the actual soccer training. They were not only being pushed to their limits by the coaches, but Hikaru was dragging them behind him as he relentlessly ploughed ahead in his fanatical dedication to their sport.

They had thought that doing simple chores would be nice and easy. Camp chores weren't supposed to be stressful after all, unlike their soccer training.

Three pairs of eyes turned to glare ominously at the clueless Ino-san as Hikaru began to make his legend as the Camp Chore Monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soccer Hikaru is crazy in his dedication. And I really like writing his teammates. (Though I feel bad for making Hikaru so crazy and then making them deal with him.)


	32. NetGo I.

It had been an exhausting couple of weeks, so when Hikaru returned from the team's summer training camp, he had inhaled the wonderful dinner not made by soccer-hands, taken a relaxing bath, and collapsed into his bed for a well-deserved night's sleep. No amount of pleading from Sai could have forced Hikaru to play go that night.

But he did remind Sai that, since Hikaru didn't have practice the next day, he was basically free all day after his regular morning exercise.

"Hikaru!" Sai called from where he was seated in front of the antique goban. "Let's play go now!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, not even pausing in unpacking his bag from the training retreat.

"In a minute!" Hikaru sniffed at a shirt, only to recoil in disgust. "Mom told me to unpack before I do anything else. So just be patient or I'll be in trouble!"

Sai pouted from where he was seated, but Hikaru knew he was forgiven as Sai opened his fan and began to fan himself against the summer heat. Well, Sai was doing that more out of habit than actual need probably. It might be summer right now, but Hikaru had his own air conditioning unit in his room and he always had it on. His dad might have complained about that once or twice (today).

Eventually, Hikaru gave up on sorting through his bag and decided to just dump the whole thing into the laundry room. He was certain that  **all**  of his clothes needed washing. And he had taken out the important stuff—his wallet, random equipment, and his spare soccer ball—and dumped it onto his desk already.

Hikaru thundered down the stairs with his gear bag held high over his head, dropped it onto the floor next to the washing machine for his mom to figure out, and sprinted back up the stairs again in under a minute.

Sai was waiting impatiently for his return, his paper fan working furiously despite the fact that the ghost was right under the AC unit.

"WAH!" Sai shouted in alarm, immediately latching onto Hikaru's side. "What are you doing, Hikaru?! We're supposed to play go now! You said that it's too hot for training and  _saa-kaa_  today."

"Quit it, Sai!"

Hikaru attempted to shake Sai off. They had an unnecessary wrestling match right at Hikaru's desk. Hikaru nearly fell out of his chair trying to force Sai off his arm, but Sai was incredibly stubborn.

"Wait a moment." Sai suddenly stilled, before looking down at Hikaru with understanding resignation.

"Huh?" Hikaru stared up at the ghost.

Sai sighed, defeated.

"I suppose we can play later if you're to finish your summer homework."

Hikaru sputtered indignantly at such a responsible thought. He had thrown his backpack under his desk the first day of summer vacation and had actually forgotten about it. Did Sai even know him?

"We're going to play go, Sai!" Hikaru announced, pulling his laptop towards them and lifting the lid.

"Play go?" Sai questioned uncertainly as Hikaru shoved Sai into the extra chair he had placed beside his desk.

His mom had wondered why he had wanted an extra chair, but hadn't questioned it when Hikaru had lugged it up to his room the day he had returned from the go exhibition.

"While you were moping around and crying, I was learning something." Hikaru grinned proudly at Sai. "And because I learned it, you can play go as much as you want!"

"Hikaru! What did you just say?! You must repeat it for me so I may confirm my elation towards such a thought!"

Hikaru's grin only widened as Sai began to twitter around in his excitement.

"It's called NetGo…" Hikaru breezily explained the basics to Sai as the computer started up and he pulled up the necessary website and registration page.

"Alright, we have to choose a name." Hikaru said aloud as he read the screen. "But that's easy!"

"Hurry, hurry, Hikaru!" Sai practically hugged Hikaru as he also stared at the computer. Sai did not fully understand all of the images on the screen, but he knew Hikaru would do it properly.

"My name is…"

Hikaru punched in the correct order of keys, hoping the name wasn't already taken.

"S A I…Sai." Hikaru announced, eyes lighting up with excitement when the little green light indicated the name was theirs.

Sai stared at the letters of his name, the first time in a long time he would be recognized as the player of the game he loved.

* * *

Touya Akira had spent every day of the summer break intensively studying go. If he was not self-studying alone in his bedroom, he was attending study sessions for go. There was nothing more important to Akira right now than preparing for the go professional examination.

Since the pro exam would end before the start of the fall term, Akira would complete his summer homework after he had finished the exam. The fact that he had not even looked at his summer assignments was telling enough.

But even Touya Akira felt exhausted from too much go sometimes. He couldn't afford to become distracted from the study though. So, Akira had compromised that he could "relax" during his go studying by playing casual games at the go parlor.

Of course, the customers were a little  _enthusiastic_  about Akira taking the upcoming pro exam. Ichikawa-san had very kindly asked Akira to spend his time studying at home rather than exciting all of the regulars. His "First and Greatest Fans" had ended up in a shouting match and making bets—on not  _if_  Akira would pass the pro exam, but whether or not he would be the top candidate this year—the one time Akira had needed a break.

On this summer day, Akira had been studying kifu all morning and was becoming fatigued by his own thoughts. He decided he needed a break to relax his mind.

And prevented from playing at the salon, Akira then turned to a lesser-used outlet for casual games, and moved to sit in front of his computer.

* * *

"Alright, let's pick our first opponent." Hikaru scrolled down the opponent list, wondering how to pick out who would be the best opponent.

Hikaru only vaguely remembered that there was some kind of ranking system for NetGo. He wasn't that concerned about it though, since Sai could beat even the best NetGo players.

"Hey!" Hikaru stopped at a new name that had popped up.

"This one's called [ akira ]!" Hikaru pointed to the screen as Sai looked curiously onwards. "Do you think it's Touya?"

Hikaru laughed uproariously at his own joke.

"Let's play him." Hikaru sent the game invitation. "It would be so funny if it really were Touya, even though it isn't. Akira is a super common name."

Sai nodded. He was fairly certain Hikaru did not think their online opponent was Touya Akira. Sai was not certain why this was, but Hikaru seemed to think this was funny and the name had led to Hikaru selecting their first opponent. Sai couldn't complain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akira had been fairly surprised when he had received a game invitation only seconds after he had signed in.

"[ sai ]?" Akira questioned, pulling up the stats on the player.

He had never played against someone called [ sai ] before. And Akira was on NetGo too infrequently to be known in any capacity here, so this [ sai ] hadn't chosen him because [ akira ] was a strong player. Akira vaguely wondered what made this player pick him out of all of the available players on the list.

The little profile box announced that [ sai ] was a newly-registered player. This account had been registered only moments ago, according to the server.

Then [ akira ] would be [ sai ]'s very first NetGo opponent.

* * *

"He accepted!" Hikaru announced excitedly as he fiddled with the mouse to start the game.

Sai felt his entire being buzz with excitement. This might not be in front of a real goban that he could touch and feel, with the weight of stones he could recognize without thought in his hands, but this was a real opponent in front of him.

"Alright, we're going first." Hikaru informed him as the computer randomly selected Sai to be black.

With a steadying breath, Sai sat straight upon his chair beside Hikaru, the digital goban waiting for him.

"First move," Sai announced. "17-4."

The air conditioning hummed faintly in the background of Hikaru's nearly-silent bedroom, broken by the soft click of Hikaru's mouse. The computer had been placed between the two sitting at the desk, both waiting for something important to happen.

"White's moved to the upper left star." Hikaru murmured, patiently observing the screen.

Sai nodded sagely.

"16-17."

* * *

Hours later, Touya Akira could still be found sitting in front of his computer, staring silent and unmoving at the NetGo game he had just played.

He had been forced to resign against the player called [ sai ].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NetGo arc is a personal favorite of mine. See, all of that nonsense I wrote about Hikaru arguing with his grandfather about his laptop in the first chapter was for a reason.


	33. NetGo II.

The summer passed easily between Hikaru and Sai. Hikaru had stepped up his soccer training to take advantage of the summer practice schedule with the Tokyo Team. And Sai had increased his go tutoring time with Hikaru, since it was just too hot to go outside comfortably by early afternoon. And in between all the practices and training and go tutoring and games against Sai, Hikaru could be found sitting in front of his computer, an empty chair at his side.

"Wow, this [ zelda ] guy was good." Hikaru exclaimed as Sai's opponent resigned. "But his name is Zelda… Maybe it's a girl then."

"Yes, I am glad you remembered this player's name from that day." Sai twittered cheerfully from beside Hikaru. "This opponent was stronger than our usual opponents. Do you understand why, Hikaru?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes dramatically.

"He knew when to resign." Hikaru repeated tonelessly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again at his self-proclaimed tutor.

"A lesson you have yet to accept!" Sai huffed, fanning himself irritably.

"I'm not just going to give up!" Hikaru shouted. "I'll beat you one day and then you'll be glad I never learned your stupid give-up lesson!"

"But  _HI-KA-RU_!" Sai wailed mournfully. "You always end up upset when you refuse to resign. And then you yell at me when we go over the game!"

"That's the price to pay for dedication!"

Chat Window:

** zelda ** : Who are you? I'm an insei!

Hikaru peered at the little chat window curiously, previous argument completely forgotten.

"What's an insei?" Hikaru asked Sai.

Of course, Sai just looked at the little message box with just as much confusion as Hikaru.

Seeing this, Hikaru just shrugged and closed the little window.

(Player [ sai ] has left the match.)

"Let's see who's available…" Hikaru clicked onto the opponents list and scrolled down the list of names.

"No. No! Definitely not. Geez, that guy just won't leave us alone. Sorry, guy. Not this one either. Decline. Decline. Decline. Total REJECTION! This guy just likes to insult us. Who is he kidding?"

Sai nodded in complete agreement.

"These people just don't stop." Hikaru's hand flew through the game invitations. "I never knew that so many people played NetGo."

And just as Hikaru was finishing the last batch of rejections, the doorbell rang.

"Hikaru!" His mother called up the stairs. "Akari-chan is here!"

"Akari?" Hikaru questioned, looking at Sai.

Sai watched as Hikaru's face suddenly flashed with recognition.

"Akari!" Hikaru exclaimed, scrambling under his desk to retrieve his backpack.

Sai might be a ghost, but even he winced when Hikaru's head loudly crashed into the top of the desk.

"Ow." Hikaru held onto his abused head, his yellow and black backpack looped around his neck.

"You're the one who begged Akari-chan to help you with your summer homework." Sai admonished, waving his paper fan in front of Hikaru's face. "It's rude to keep her waiting."

"Akari is probably just gossiping with my mom right now anyway." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "That's what girls do."

Sai didn't refute that.

* * *

"Hey, Akari!" Hikaru waved as he trampled down the stairs, dumping his backpack atop the coffee table.

"Your mom left us snacks." Akari told him, though Hikaru was already grabbing for the cookies.

"Sorry it took me so long." Hikaru said as he pulled out notebooks and loose pencils and the random piece of paper detailing what his assignments were supposed to be. "I was playing NetGo."

Akari frowned and crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"You should come down to the school and join the Go Club instead of playing so much online." Akari told him. "You haven't all summer."

"It's too hot to go outside, Akari." Hikaru replied obviously. "It's better for me to play online anyway. You just force me to play teaching games all of the time."

"I do not!"

Hikaru gave Akari a pointed look, and Akari had the grace to ignore him.

"Why do you play NetGo so much anyway? Is NetGo how you've gotten so good at go?" Akari asked.

"I told you, I have a friend I play go with." Hikaru explained for the millionth time. "He's a go genius and he's teaching me how to play. I can't help it if I'm just picking up on go faster than you because of him."

"You should introduce me to him." Akari said. "I haven't met this friend of yours yet."

"Why would you need to meet all of my friends?!" Hikaru exclaimed, glancing over towards where Sai was seated at the other end of the table.

Sai just looked back at Hikaru, as unhelpful as ever.

Akari glared at him.

"Hey, Akari!" Hikaru exclaimed, needing a change in topic to steer him away from this argument again. "Do you know what an insei is? Some girl on NetGo said she was an insei."

"Do a lot of girls play NetGo?" Akari asked. "Maybe I should play too…"

"Actually, I don't know if she was a girl." Hikaru shrugged. "Her name was Zelda. It might be a boy who's obsessed with Legend of Zelda or something and Link was already taken. But why Zelda out of all of the characters you could pick your name from? Ganondorf is a guy at least. And if that was me, I would rather pick Epona than Zelda."

"I think an insei is a kid who studies go at the Go Institute." Akari answered Hikaru patiently, used to ignoring Hikaru's random asides. "You have to take the class or something."

"Bleh." Hikaru recoiled at the thought of more classes. "More school?"

"But it's a school for go, Hikaru!" Sai spoke up brightly. "Perhaps we should—"

"No thanks!" Hikaru shouted. "I already have my hands full with regular school and soccer practice. I spend too much time learning go now."

Akari frowned at him.

"Geez Hikaru, you should put more effort into studying." Akari pointed to Hikaru's messy pile of summer homework. "School isn't a punishment. And you have to pass a test to be an insei."

"Hey! You have to pass tryouts to be on the Tokyo Team and I did that!" Hikaru pointed out.

"I thought you didn't want to be an insei?"

Hikaru gave up. "Let's just do our homework!"

Akari's smug smirk didn't fade away though.

"Do you think we can finish everything today, Akari? Then I'll be free for the rest of summer."

"There's a reason you have all summer to finish, Hikaru. It's supposed to take  _all summer_."

Hikaru's mood did not improve that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to post. The Olympics take over my life every two years.


	34. NetGo III.

Touya Akira did not understand it, but he had somehow ended up being the center of attention at the International Amateur Cup Go Championship. Well, it was currently the lunch hour. But then again, that only made this make even less sense.

"Is [ sai ] online?" Someone asked from behind Akira's shoulder.

Akira stared at the electronic screen in front of him and wished he had never admitted that he had played [ sai ] before. It had been weeks ago, but since then the mysterious online player had taken the internet go world by storm.

"So you really played [ sai ] before, Touya?" Waya Yoshitaka, an insei helping out during the tournament and another Pro Exam candidate like Akira, asked.

Akira nodded in response.

"[ sai ] challenged me to a game when I was taking a break from studying for the exam." Akira explained. "When I checked his stats, it had only said that [ sai ] had just registered the account."

"That would mean you were the first player to ever play [ sai ]!" Waya exclaimed in shock.

"How did the game go, Akira-kun?" Ogata asked curiously.

Akira looked back at the screen, eyes sharp.

"I've never faced a stronger opponent."

* * *

"AAAHHHHH!" Hikaru shouted in frustration, bouncing a soccer ball from knee-to-knee in the middle of his room.

"It's so hot!" He complained some more, this time catching the ball so that he could fall backwards onto his bed.

"At least you've finished most of your summer homework, Hikaru." Sai chimed in brightly. "We should thank Akari-chan for helping you in the mornings after your morning's training. Without her, you would not have completed so much work."

"I wish she would stop pestering me to go to the club room though." Hikaru grumbled, hugging the ball to his chest. "I'd be crazy to leave the house when it's the hottest part of the day."

"Perhaps we should play NetGo, Hikaru!" Sai cheered. "Then we remain in the house and stay cool in this summer heat."

"Yeah, yeah, you go maniac." Hikaru got to his feet, kicking the errant ball to its rightful corner before falling into his desk chair. Sai was already seated in his chair, of course.

Hikaru diligently went through the process of turning his computer on and logging into the NetGo server, all things which Sai did not understand at all and could not possibly do even if he studied. That did not stop him from remaining impatient every time Hikaru did it though.

"Calm down already." Hikaru rolled his eyes at Sai's puffed-up cheeks of impatience. "You're not making it go any faster!"

"Such tedious business." Sai announced, rapidly fanning himself as he urged the machine to finish its process sooner.

"I just hope someone good is on." Hikaru said as he stared blankly at the little loading screen.

"Hikaru, everyone is a student of go, including both yourself and I. An opponent should not be distinguished as 'good' or 'bad', but instead should be proper—"

"Alright!" Hikaru shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "You know what I meant! How many times do I have to hear the same lecture over and over?"

"Until you have learned the lesson I have taught you, Hikaru." Sai huffed. "To do otherwise would make me a very poor tutor. And I would never allow you to conduct yourself in any lesser manner than as a noble worthy of attending the Emperor's court."

Hiakru rolled his eyes.

"Since when was I a noble?" Hikaru muttered under his breath.

Sai glared at him. After all, Sai could still hear Hikaru's thoughts.

* * *

"[ sai ] has signed in." Someone announced.

All eyes turned to the opponents list as the mysterious player called [ sai ] was shown at the very top.

"Send the challenge, Akira-san."

Akira took a steadying breath before moving the cursor over to send the electronic request for a game.

* * *

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed as an announcement  _ping_ ed onto his screen. "You've got challenges, Sai."

"Really, Hikaru?" Sai asked excitedly, redirecting his attention towards the magical screen which held an endless amount of go opponents for him.

"You always get a bunch of challenges when we sign in now." Hikaru sighed. "And most of these guys are weak. I don't know why they bother you so much."

"Even a weak opponent is able to grow stronger, Hikaru." Sai responded appropriately. "If they are properly nurtured and given guidance—"

"Quit lecturing me for one minute, Sai!"

* * *

"[ sai ] declined the challenge."

Akira tried not to look too disappointed by this. He had not challenged Sai to another game since the first, since the Pro Exam had begun shortly after and that had required his full attention. However, he had thought that he would at least be an opponent that [ sai ] would want to play again.

"He gets a lot of challenges right after he signs in."

"Perhaps we should invite [ sai ] to a game again."

Akira didn't even bother to see if anyone supported that suggestion. He sent another game invitation.

* * *

"Huh?" Hikaru looked at the name on the screen again. "Didn't I already say no to this guy?"

"Who?" Sai asked, peering curiously at the computer.

"Someone called [ akira ]." Hikaru replied.

"Haven't we played against this player before?" Sai asked, tilting his head just so in thought.

"What if it's Touya?" Hikaru chuckled at the thought.

"Oh!" Hikaru exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "He's the first NetGo opponent you played, Sai! The one you said gave you a warm welcome or whatever."

"Accept the invitation, Hikaru." Sai urged excitedly. "This was an exceptional opponent. I would be happy to play this [ akira ] again."

* * *

"[ sai ] has accepted the challenge!"

Akira leaned back with a sigh. It had taken almost a dozen attempts before [ sai ] had finally accepted his challenge for another game.

* * *

"Let us make certain that this is the same opponent first, Hikaru." Sai spoke up. "We have encountered a lot of players who have declared themselves to be other than they are."

Hikaru silently agreed. He wasn't so good at remembering their opponents' exact NetGo names. There were some players who named themselves after the strong NetGo players just to make sure they played more games or simply to mess with other NetGo players. It was really annoying.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"First move," Sai announced. "17-4."

This was an opening move that had fallen out of Sai's favor since they had started NetGo. Sai had already explained to him that the move was antiquated, especially considering the new scoring rules to the game.

Hikaru just shrugged as he clicked on the appropriate gridmark.

* * *

"How can we be sure that this really is [ sai ]?" Someone asked from the crowd behind Akira. "There have been some players who have called themselves [ sai ] just to appear strong."

The comment prompted grumbled mumbling from the crowd, all in agreement that this had happened before, and sometimes to them.

"This is the real [ sai ]." Akira announced certainly.

"How would you know?" Waya asked incredulously. He refused to believe that Touya Akira would know who was the real [ sai ] and who was not just from the first three moves. It was bad enough that Touya had been the first opponent ever to face [ sai ] on NetGo.

"He's making sure that I am who I say I am too." Akira replied. "He's making the same opening moves as when I first played him."

Akira didn't need to listen to the crowd behind him to know that they were no longer in doubt that Akira were playing the real [ sai ]. However, the crowd was louder now than it had been before. And that alerted Akira to something else.

"Wait, what are you doing, Akira-san?"

"I'm afraid that I am becoming a distraction from the tournament." Akira replied.

He submitted his resignation from the game.

* * *

"Hey! Why did he stop?" Hikaru shouted in outrage at the little announcement on his computer screen.

Sai deflated in disappointment.

"I wonder if there was a problem?" Sai pondered aloud.

Chat Window:

** akira: **  Could we finish this game another day?

"Geez. We just started this game." Hikaru huffed. "What do you think, Sai?"

"I really want to play this [ akira ] again." Sai replied, latching onto Hikaru urgently. "Schedule a different day, Hikaru. I want to play him again. This was a truly exceptional opponent."

"Alright, alright!" Hikaru shoved the ghost off of him. "But I have practice tomorrow."

"The day after then." Sai smiled in accomplishment.

"Wait!" Hikaru held his hand up to stop Sai from getting too ahead of himself. "We can't do that either. The assistant coaches are holding the Day Camps this week."

"But  _HI-KA-RU_!" Sai wailed, grasping at Hikaru again. "Those are optional!"

"Rainbow Kick! The Rainbow Kick, Sai!" Hikaru shouted, fighting against Sai's persistent wailing and sticking. "Only the players who attend all of the Day Camps are taught the Rainbow Kick. And I want to learn the Rainbow Kick! Your NetGo game can wait until after."

Sai sniffled, but he remembered how excited Hikaru had been at Ino-san's announcement that the Rainbow Kick would be taught at the very last Day Camp. And (although Sai was sure that Hikaru would have attended all of the optional Day Camps even without it) it was true that a player had to attend all of the optional practices to try the impressive soccer trick.

"Sunday 10AM." Hikaru announced, typing the short two-word message to their opponent. "Next Sunday's practice is cancelled, so I can play after morning training. And Akari says that we'll be finished with summer homework this week. It's perfect!"

Sai nodded dejectedly, but didn't move to complain. Sunday wasn't that far off. He only hoped this would be an acceptable time for his opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like having to cut away to the other end of the NetGo game so frequently. But the NetGo Arc should be finished soon. Then I won't have to worry about all of these breaks anymore.


	35. NetGo IV.

"It is so unfortunate." Sai bemoaned his loss. "Why is fate so cruel as to make opponents unavailable for games?"

"We're playing against him tomorrow, Sai." Hikaru pointed out, rolling his eyes at his go-obsessed ghost companion.

"But we could have played a game today!"

Hikaru just continued to ignore Sai's floating depression as the pair walked out of the bright summer sun, into a store, and were greeted by a store worker. Hikaru had taken advantage of Sai's lack of concentration today. He knew he could take his time and browse all he wanted.

"Where are we, Hikaru?" Sai asked finally, looking around to realize that they weren't at home.

"While you were out of it," Hikaru made sure to point out Sai's dramatic tendencies. "I took care of some things."

"What things?" Sai asked in surprise.

Sai hadn't thought that he would be so distracted from a missed game that he wouldn't have noticed Hikaru having spent the entire morning out in the city. But the packages at Hikaru's side told him otherwise.

"I needed new practice cleats." Hikaru told Sai. "And then I came in here for these."

"The Soccer Strategies of Elite Teams." Sai read aloud, before turning to the second book in Hikaru's other hand. "Soccer Psych: The Psychology of Football."

"And the best one!" Hikaru held up the last book, pulling it to the front from behind one of the others.

"Soccer Smart: Things Smart Players Practice On & Off the Field." Sai looked at this one understandably. He had spent enough time with Hikaru to get a sense of what Hikaru was thinking by now.

Hikaru was practically giddy with excitement.

"With these, I'll become the smartest player on the team!" Hikaru declared triumphantly.

Sai wisely did not comment. He did, however, observe a mother lead her two small children away from the strange boy chuckling to himself in the corner.

"I also came for a new go book." Hikaru added offhandedly, returning to what he was doing beforehand.

Sai turned to the shelf they were currently standing in front of. Before him, a whole collection of texts devoted to the noble game of go was prominently on display.

"Hikaru!" Sai cried out tearfully. Words were not able to express his great affection for Hikaru then.

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru replied, more than aware of how exactly Sai felt since he was flooded with the same emotions from their weird ghost bond. "I'm only doing it because…you know…you were all depressed about not being able to play against that guy today."

At this, Sai paused. At that moment, he was struck by how very considerate Hikaru was. Hikaru liked soccer. Hikaru lived to play soccer. But Hikaru had made room not only in his life for Sai, but room for Sai's go.

No matter how quickly Hikaru had picked up on go, despite how Hikaru's interest in the game had gradually grown over time, it was obvious that Hikaru would not have without Sai. Not just in purchasing this go book, but involving himself in go at all.

"Geez, I have no idea what you're feeling right now," Hikaru told Sai, breaking him away from his thoughts. "But I do know it's too complicated for me. I hope I don't get as weird as you when I'm a thousand years old, Sai!"

"Oh?" Sai replied blankly, vaguely feeling confusion and annoyance from Hikaru's end of the bond, along with something he recognized as concern that Hikaru had yet to realize himself.

"Ne, Hikaru," Sai poked at Hikaru's side.

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked in mild annoyance, glaring at Sai as he picked up books randomly from the shelf.

"Do you like go?"

"What?" Hikaru stared at Sai in confusion. "What's wrong with you? Can ghosts get sick or something?"

"I've never once been ill as a ghost." Sai shook his head. "I just wanted to know what your true feelings are concerning go."

Hikaru looked at Sai with even more confusion. But after stopping to think of it seriously for a moment, only shrugged in the end.

"Yeah, I like it, I guess." Hikaru replied, returning to give a second look at a book he had previously put back. "It's pretty fun. And it's kind of interesting. Plus you like it a lot, so I'll learn to like it no matter what."

"So you like go?" Sai asked, just to be sure.

"Geez, what is wrong with you today?" Hikaru rolled his eyes at Sai dramatically. "Yes, Sai. Yes, I like go. I like go! Now, let's pay for these books and go home. I want to be inside before it gets super hot."

Sai watched as Hikaru left for the registers. Even in his eyes, Hikaru looked like a soccer player. Hikaru wore clothes a modern boy who loved soccer would wear, and bought things a soccer player would buy. He was walking away from Sai with his new cleats in one hand and three soccer books in another.

But on top of those three soccer books, Hikaru had a go book. And it was the largest book of the four.

Sai could only hope that he were not truly as selfish as he felt. Not just for his sake, but because even he knew that Hikaru deserved more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touya's only played Sai once in my story. And it was a great game, but Akira wouldn't be so crazy as to skip a day of the pro exam just to play a NetGo game. Let's get serious here. So I wrote this chapter about Sai and Hikaru, since I kind of felt as if I were losing their relationship in this arc. Plus, I think Sai's been with Soccer Hikaru long enough to become more self-aware than he was in canon.


	36. Shindo Hikaru, Regular

"Alright, good practice." Coach Takahashi faced the group of boys that made up the Tokyo Team, face completely serious and therefore unnerving even when giving compliments.

Most of the group assembled just threw awkward grins in response, not quite sure how to respond to this. Usually, Coach just pronounced the practice over and wished them a safe trip home.

"The coaches and I have an announcement to make. But before we get started, Ino-san and Coach Mori will be explaining some things to you first." Coach began flipping open the plastic cover of the ever-present clipboard in his hand without further preamble, allowing the assistant coaches to take over from there.

"As you all know, summer training is not just intensive pre-season training." Assistant Coach Ino-san chirped brightly from beside the head coach. "There's a reason why we have you all practice together during the summer instead of alternating between the regulars and reserves like we usually do in the off-season."

Expectantly, everyone then turned to the person standing beside Ino-san. But their second assistant coach merely remained as stoic and unreadable as ever.

"The summer is our time for evaluation." Ino-san continued seriously, making sure that everyone got the importance of this statement.

"We coaches formally evaluate all of you players during the summer training. Not only are we able to provide every player with individual guidance this way, but we do it in order to set the roster for the regular team and the reserve team. That is why we told you that it was very important to put in your best effort during pre-season. If you slacked off just because it's summer break, it will show up on your evaluations." Ino-san huffed with some displeasure.

All eyes turned to Shinji, who chuckled nervously and avoided making eye contact with his uncle.

"I will be announcing the regular players." Coach Takahashi ended the coach's explanation, turning to the neatly-typed chart visible in his hand. "After player assignment, you will each receive your individual evaluation report from Assistant Coach Mori."

Everyone turned back to their silent third coach. And he appeared as he always did, but now with a stack of papers in hand. A handful of boys clearly expressed their disappointment at missing it. No one could ever explain how Coach Mori completed tasks so quickly. They never saw him move.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me about your evaluation report." Ino-san offered cheerfully. "I will try to explain how we came to your results the best I can."

Coach Takahashi glanced up to make sure they were done explaining. Coach Mori silently indicated that he had nothing to add.

"Team Captain," Coach Takashi eyed the boys waiting in nervous anticipation in front of him. "Satoru Hiro."

A group of older boys began to cheer loudly at Hikaru's left, congratulating the embarrassed but elated new team captain sandwiched in between two of his enthusiastic friends.

"Regular team goalkeeper," Coach Takahashi continued after a short pause, ignoring the celebration happening at the back of the group. "Yoshikatsu Kawa. Regular team defenders…"

Hikaru kind of zoned out at this point. Everyone had a good idea of who would make it onto the regular team and who would be stuck on the reserve team. Most of the regulars were regulars last season. There were the usual coin tosses between two players of similar skill, but hardly any upsets. Besides, all of the players on the regular team were fifteen-years-old or older. Hikaru didn't stand a chance.

"…and Shindo Hikaru."

Hikaru was forced back to attention at his name. How long had he zoned out? It didn't feel like Coach had had enough time to read through all of the reserve team already.

Well, it didn't really matter. Hikaru was ready to get his hands on his formal evaluation. He had been looking forward to that piece of paper all summer.

Hikaru turned to grin at Kaito, who had been the first to agree to compare reports with Hikaru. Hikaru was going to hold him to his promise! No matter how embarrassing Kaito's or (though Hikaru really hoped not) his report were, they were going to show it to each other. Hikaru would tolerate some teasing if he had to, but he was going to be a good friend and not make fun of Kaito at all. Not even if it was really, really bad. Nope, Hikaru was going to be noble and gentlemanly like Sai was always nagging him to be. After all, this was important, more important than any evaluation he had ever undertaken before. Hikaru was going to take this seriously.

But when Hikaru turned to his teammate, instead of Kaito rolling his eyes at Hikaru's endless enthusiasm or something, Hikaru turned to face an openly-gaping Kaito standing beside him.

That was when Hikaru noticed that it was weirdly quiet…and that everyone was staring at him.

"Hikaru!" Sai waved to him from just outside the group, easily seen since the ghost was taller than everyone else and waving his arms around in full Heian court clothing. "Hikaru!"

_ "What's happening, Sai?" _  Hikaru asked his self-appointed tutor, more than a little unnerved that everyone was staring at him.

If there was one thing Hikaru was grateful for in having a ghost following him around, it was that Sai was actually a very attentive person and listened even when it was boring. For Hikaru, Sai was his go-to information source for filling in the blanks Hikaru had missed. And Sai had, of course, known that Hikaru had not been listening.

"Takahashi-coach has announced the assignments to the main squadron."

_ "So?" _  Hikaru thought back, ignoring Sai's weird way of addressing the regular team. (Hikaru didn't understand why Sai had so much trouble remembering the word 'regular'.)

_ "Of course he announced who's on the regular team already. He just got done announcing the reserve team!" _

Hikaru eyed the curious looks on all three of the coaches' faces. They were all looking at him too, for some reason.

"You are mistaken, Hikaru." Sai shouted across the field, still waving his arms up and down to express the importance of what he was about to say. "Takahashi-coach has not yet announced any of the assignments to the secondary squadron."

It took a second, but Hikaru's eyes widened when the full impact of what Sai had just told him finally hit him. Then he stared at the shocked faces of his teammates in even more shock than they were in. Alright, now this all made sense.

Hikaru had been assigned to the regular team. He wasn't a reserve player anymore. He was one of the regular forwards. This was the Tokyo Team upset of the century!

And all Shindo Hikaru could say at that moment was,

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten that I had written a bunch of rough chapters last year thinking that I would take my time editing them all. When I found all of these forgotten chapters, I basically had the same reaction Hikaru had here.  
> And unfortunately, all of the chapters I wrote last year are basically unusable. Mostly because I wrote them using a different outline for "Go, Soccer Player, Go!". In that outline, Hikaru was supposed to play a year as a reserve player and then move onto the regular team. But, as you can see, I decided to skip that in my revised outline since I need the story to move along a little more quickly.  
> So now I have twenty unusable chapters mocking me every time I write a new chapter for this fanfiction.


	37. Insei Application I.

Shindo Hikaru, regular on the Tokyo Team of the Japan Youth Soccer League, hurriedly shoved his practice gear into his bag before bolting for the door, still dressed in his practice uniform.

"Shindo!"

At the sudden shout, Hikaru immediately stepped on the brakes, barely missing colliding into the frame of the large metal door of the locker room. He looked behind him and towards the person he thought had called him, still jogging in place right beside the large industrial trash bin.

"Yo," Hikaru waved. "Kaito."

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked in near exasperation. "Did you forget that we were going to practice together today?"

Though it was obvious that Hikaru had actually forgotten from the shocked look on his face, he had the decency to look ashamed that he had forgotten at the very least.

"Sorry!" Hikaru shouted, putting himself at the mercy of his friend.

"I have an errand to run today. It's really important. Like, super, super,  **super**  important. And I have to do it before 5 today. And it's…err…" Hikaru glanced over at the clock. "4:30 right now cuz the regular practice ran late. And I still have to run all the way over there. And I'm really, really sorry, Kaito. I know I haven't been able to make it the last two days. But could we skip extra practice today? Please, I really need to go."

Kaito frowned down at Hikaru. He wasn't happy, but neither could he stop Hikaru. Hikaru already looked ready to fly out of the window if Kaito told him he couldn't run out that door.

Kaito sighed, rubbing at his face in defeat.

"Fine." Kaito told him, tiredly waving Hikaru to go.

"Thanks, Kaito!" Hikaru shouted, bolting out the door.

Hikaru's loud steps were heard pounding down the hall by the entire locker room.

"You're the best, Kaito!" Hikaru's far-off voice called back before disappearing altogether.

Kaito turned around only to face a very amused Shinji grinning at him.

Kaito glared at him.

"You're really too nice for your own good, Kaito." Shinji laughed, patting his friend on the back in condolence. "Shindo kind of deserves to be yelled at for ditching you all of the time."

Kaito grunted. "Only lately. He doesn't mean it. The practices for the regular team are longer than the one for the reserves. And the season is coming up."

"It's fine to be mad at him, man." Shinji shook his head at him before shutting his locker and trotting out to meet his uncle.

Kaito tried to do the same, opening his own locker and staring into the little mirror attached to the door. He had waited for Hikaru to end his practice with the regular team. He hadn't taken a shower or changed, thinking he would be out on the field again only later. Besides Shinji, who had to wait for his uncle after practice, the rest of the reserves had already left.

Kaito just sighed again, giving in to his own frustration and dropping onto the long wooden benches in front of the rows of lockers. He really didn't want to feel this way about a friend, especially when that friend was Hikaru.

* * *

Hikaru crashed into the building and straight into the front counter, where he very much startled the person working behind it. The poor volunteer looked on worriedly at the young youth grasping onto the countertop with both hands, like a man clinging to a lifeline.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was pretty sure he had never run that hard and that fast in his entire life. Was that what a horse felt like when their riders hit them with that stick to go faster? Those people didn't know anything about horses! Horses weren't supposed to run that fast!

"You're lucky that someone else was coming in, Hikaru." Sai clucked from somewhere over Hikaru's shoulder. "You could have run right into that glass door!"

Hikaru decided to ignore him, focusing instead on catching his breath.

"Um…" The person behind the counter began to worry even more. "Are you alright, young man?"

Hikaru dragged himself upwards, the top of his bi-colored head just barely reaching the top of the countertop as he looked up at the adult on the other side.

"Is this…" Hikaru panted, wheezing as he labored to speak. "…the…Go Association?"

The person blinked.

"Oh… Oh! Um, yes! Yes, this is the Japan Go Association."

"Good." Hikaru wheezed, relaxing just a little as he nearly melted onto the counter. "I…got the…right place."

The person behind the Go Association's reception counter hurriedly got Hikaru a cup of water. The entire cup disappeared in under two seconds, much to the receptionist's astonishment, after which Hikaru just snatched the pitcher from the counter and finished the whole thing.

Behind him, Sai resisted the urge to express his exasperation at Hikaru's lack of manners. He was quite glad no one could see him then, because his noble demeanor was lacking as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, mister." Hikaru sighed with relief, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and handing the empty pitcher back to the waiting adult.

"Um…you're welcome." He replied, looking down at the empty pitcher as if he didn't quite know what to do with it now.

"I'm here about the insei application." Hikaru announced brightly, flashing a happy smile at not having gotten lost even once on his way here. Maybe he should go everywhere running.

"I'm sorry, but the insei application deadline has already passed." The receptionist looked down at Hikaru in genuine apology. "You're welcome to apply for the next round in the winter though."

"What?" Hikaru looked confused for a moment. "But I just got here! And it's not 5 o'clock yet!"

The man behind the counter just looked at Hikaru with astonishment. He was pretty sure that he had never before been so astonished by one person in the entire time he had manned this desk.

"Shindo-san?" Someone exclaimed in disbelief.

Hikaru whirled around towards the voice. It came from just behind the reception counter, from a short hallway that led to the elevator.

"Touya?" Hikaru questioned, looking confused.

Touya Akira just stared back at the colorful, jersey-wearing, sports-bag-carrying youth in confusion as well. His mind hadn't quite caught up to the fact that Hikaru was standing in the lobby of the Go Association right in front of him.

"Hey, Touya!" Hikaru called out brightly, cheerfully waving his arm to greet his friend.

"What are you doing here? That's so weird, running into you here! Wait…maybe not. My grandpa said that you passed the Pro Exam. He read about it in Go Weekly. I kept the article, just in case you lost yours or something. Hey, maybe I should get Go Weekly now that you're a pro! Then I can read about what you're up to."

Akira just continued staring at Hikaru, his brain not quite catching all of the words Hikaru was saying.

"Congratulations, Touya!" Hikaru shouted, thumping his friend in friendly acknowledgement on his back.

Akira jolted forwards, just managing to catch himself before he fell. He felt as if all of the wind had been knocked out from his lungs, leaving his chest hollow and confused.

"Err…thank you, Shindo-san." Touya replied politely, rubbing at his chest and trying not to burst into a coughing fit. His voice sounded scratchy.

"Hehe, you can congratulate me too." Hikaru boosted, pointing his thumb back at himself in a cheery manner. "I made the regular team this season. I'm one step closer to pro too! I think being a regular should count as being elite semi-pro at least. Don't you think so, Touya?"

"Um…yes?" Akira replied uncertainly, tilting his head just so in slight confusion. He assumed that Hikaru was talking about soccer, since Hikaru was always talking about soccer. But what 'regular' had to do with anything, Akira was clueless.

"Your dad must be real proud of you, Touya!" Hikaru continued casually, locking his arms behind his head and rocking back and forth on his heel. "He really likes go too, right?"

Akira just blinked, torn between shock that Hikaru didn't know who his father was, and feeling guilty that Akira hadn't explained to Hikaru yet who his father was.

"I remember that much at least." Hikaru grinned, before pausing to think about something. "Wait. Isn't your dad a go pro too? He was really important and stuff with those tournament officials that time."

"Y-Yes," Akira nodded quickly, abruptly ceasing the motion when he began to get dizzy. "My father is also a professional go player."

"Cool! My dad's just a salary man. He loves soccer too, but he doesn't know anything about going pro." Hikaru nodded to himself, as if that explained everything.

"Man, I can't wait until I'm a pro too." Hikaru trailed off, already lost in his own fantasies of the magical world of professional soccer players.

"I won't officially be a pro until the spring…" Akira tried to explain clearly, but trailed off when he noticed that Hikaru wasn't listening.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked. "Did you say something?"

Akira didn't bother to say anything more as he watched Hikaru turn around and rifle through his gear bag, digging in the main compartment and looking as if he were contemplating between two different choices.

"Aha!" Hikaru exclaimed, making his decision. Unknown to Akira, Hikaru and Sai had discussed the choice quite seriously together during Akira and Hikaru's pause in conversation.

"Here you go, Touya!" Hikaru held out his choice in his hands. "Your congratulations on going pro gift."

Akira looked at the object in Hikaru's hands. It was a soccer ball.

"Make sure to hang onto this." Hikaru grinned widely before he pulled out a pen from one of the side compartments. "It'll be worth a lot of money when I become the most famous soccer player in Japan!"

Akira stood and watched as Hikaru sat down right there in the middle of the Japan Go Association, placing the ball in his lap as he concentrated fully on writing something on the sports equipment.

Numbly, Akira accepted the gift as Hikaru stood up and handed it to him. The white surface of the ball was covered in blue and yellow stars, and now also Shindo Hikaru's autograph in nearly-illegible scrawl.

"To Touya," Hikaru read aloud, pointing to the short message above his own name. "Go Pro!"

Akira looked down at the blocky, crooked writing and felt a torrent of emotions sweeping him aside.

"Haha! Get it?" Hikaru laughed, capping the pen and throwing it back into his bag.

Hikaru naturally didn't notice just how overwhelmed with gratitude Akira was, and so was undeterred by Akira's silence in response.

"That's an official ball from the Japan Youth Soccer League." Hikaru pointed out importantly. "I haven't even used it all that much, so it's still pretty clean."

Akira just nodded, holding the soccer ball in his hands as if it were a very precious thing.

"Thank you."

Hikaru just grinned back at his friend, opening his mouth to say something else when...

"Shindo Hikaru."

Hikaru turned around, surprised by having been addressed by name. It was then that he realized that Akira had been walking with someone right before Hikaru had started talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru's such a cheapskate, giving Touya his autograph for a congratulatory gift. He's lucky Akira is such a good kid.


	38. Insei Application II.

"Ogata-san!" The receptionist exclaimed in surprise. "You know this boy?"

Akira looked back at his senpai as Ogata pushed his glasses up along the bridge of his nose, nodding absently in reply to the receptionist's question. Meanwhile, Hikaru just looked at Ogata suspiciously before edging closer to Akira.

"Yes." Ogata answered. "We've had the pleasure of meeting once."

Hikaru just grumbled something about their meeting not having been very pleasant for him at all.

At Hikaru's side, Sai huffed and firmly nodded in agreement with Hikaru. It hadn't been a very fortunate meeting in Sai's opinion either.

"This man is not very pleasant at all." Sai pointed his fan straight at the unseeing Ogata, speaking to the unhearing receptionist behind the counter.

"Have I overheard that you're submitting an application to be an insei?" Ogata questioned curiously, steering the conversation back on track.

Akira blinked blankly at the news. He had been too shocked before to overhear why Hikaru had been standing in the Go Association. Hikaru, the obvious soccer player, had been standing in the lobby of the Go Association after all. It had been a shocking sight.

The Go Association's receptionist answered, "I was just informing him that the deadline—"

"That's alright." Ogata cut in swiftly, already moving towards the desk and reaching behind to grab a sheet of paper. He quickly confirmed that it was the form he was looking for before producing an expensive fountain pen from his suit jacket. In quick, efficient strokes, Ogata had signed his signature before everyone even caught up to what he had been doing.

"I'll be happy to sponsor him for the upcoming insei exam." Ogata announced, sliding the sheet of paper back across the desk.

The receptionist just stared, gob-smacked. Out of habit, he checked that it was the correct form and that it had been signed in the correct space. But still, he couldn't believe that Ogata Seiji's signature was scrawled along the line under "SPONSER".

Meanwhile, both Hikaru and Akira had stood side-by-side gaping at him.

"No thanks necessary, Shindo-kun." Ogata smirked over at the soccer player.

Sai turned back to Hikaru excitedly, stars sparkling in his huge violet eyes. (Momentarily forgetting that it was Ogata who was doing them this favor.)

"Hikaru—"

Sai never got to finish. Hikaru had to put a stop to the very idea before it took root in Sai's mind and grew out of control.

"No thanks!" Hikaru cut in, immediately holding up his arm to indicate his clear rejection of the offer.

Both Ogata and Akira stared at him in surprise. And the adult behind the reception counter frowned at Hikaru's rude behavior towards Ogata-judan, of all people.

Akira was becoming more and more astonished by the sequence of events as it played out in front of him. Akira himself had never intended to become an insei, and so had never undergone the insei application process, but Hikaru wouldn't be able to apply to be an insei this round without sponsorship. Hikaru had already missed the initial application deadline by weeks, if not months. And yet Hikaru had still refused readily-offered help.

"You're not accepting Ogata-sempai's sponsorship, Shindo?" Akira asked in astonishment.

"I don't need a sponsor or whatever." Hikaru explained, waving away the very notion. "I'm already semi-pro! And I just got onto the regular team! The season is going to start soon and our first game is in two weeks, so I don't have time to be an insei even if I wanted to be one."

Everyone just looked back at him in confusion.

"Semi…pro?" The receptionist asked in puzzlement, staring at Hikaru with the signed form still in hand.

"Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed, jabbing his thumb towards his chest. "Can't you see that I'm a soccer player?"

The receptionist had to admit that Hikaru had made that very, very clear. The boy was still dressed in what seemed to be an official blue and yellow soccer uniform. The large gear bag was now on the floor, but there was another soccer ball and a pair of cleats clearly visible from the open compartment flap. Plus, the hair was a dead giveaway that the boy wasn't normal.

"Then why are you here asking about the insei application?" Ogata asked the obvious, more curious than surprised by Hikaru's exclamation.

Hikaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the white-suit maniac. The way that guy was addressing Hikaru, it was as if Hikaru was a complete idiot or something.

Hikaru marched over and picked up his gear bag, slinging it over his shoulder and then digging around in it. He unzipped the inside pocket and pulled out a packet of papers, amazingly flat and unmarred despite its chaotic journey here.

"Here." Hikaru handed the packet to the receptionist behind the counter. "I'm here delivering this. I even made sure not to mess it up."

The receptionist accepted the offered envelope of papers, opening it to reveal the neatly-filled forms of an applicant who had already gone through the initial application process and who had finished the follow-up paperwork.

"You needed this before 5PM, right?" Hikaru asked, zipping up his bag. "Today's the deadline for the final paperwork, yeah?"

The receptionist nodded, checking over the forms and not finding any mistakes.

"Everything seems to be in order." He announced. "Let me get you a receipt."

Hikaru grinned at the news.

"Thanks, oji-san!"

"I'm surprised, Shindo-kun." Ogata announced, sliding his glasses up along the bridge of his nose again. "You were on top of the paperwork after all."

Hikaru graciously ignored the subtle insult Ogata had snuck in there.

"So you're interested in becoming an insei after all?" Akira asked, just a little excited by the news. It would mean that Akira would run into Hikaru more often, considering that they would both frequently be at the Go Association.

"Oh, that application wasn't mine." Hikaru announced flippantly, hands folded behind his head. "I'm just delivering it. Akari's the one applying to the insei program."

A slight breeze could have tipped Akira over in that moment.

Even Ogata took a second to process that information.

"Who?" Ogata questioned.

" _A-ka-ri_." Hikaru replied obviously, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the clueless Ogata again. "She's my neighbor and she's in our school go club. She wants to be an insei."

"Hmm…" Ogata frowned at this information, already losing interest in this conversation. "I see."

"Since the stadium is close by the Go Association, she asked me to drop by with the forms after practice." Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly.

Thankfully, Akira had recovered from his shock and disappointment by then. Akira would have very much liked for Hikaru to be an insei, but... Akira offered Hikaru a small smile.

"That was very kind of you, Shindo." Akira commented. "You are a very good friend to do the favor."

Hikaru puffed up a bit at the compliment, but brushed it off with a good-hearted grin.

Meanwhile, Ogata had made a decision.

"Give up soccer, Shindo-kun."

Hikaru nearly fell on his face from the horror and outrage.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " Hikaru shouted. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to give up soccer! I've worked long and hard to be a soccer player!"

Ogata shrugged at the thought. It wouldn't be such a big deal to him for Hikaru to give up soccer.

"At least you won't be wasting any more time on it. And if you give it up, then you can be serious about go." Ogata pointed out. "I'm still willing to sponsor you for the upcoming insei application round. No need to thank me."

Hikaru was fuming. Sai was torn between wanting to accept the offer and fuming on Hikaru's behalf. And Akira both had no idea what was going on and was absolutely sure that there was just no way Hikaru would accept Ogata's offer.

"No thanks!" Hikaru barked before snatching the receipt from the receptionist and stomping out of the Japan Go Association. He didn't even bother to say goodbye. (Touya would understand, and Hikaru sure wasn't about to acknowledge Ogata anymore.)

The three left in the Go Association lobby just watched as Hikaru angrily marched through the Go Association doors before disappearing from view.

"You shouldn't have antagonized Shindo-san like that, Ogata-sempai." Akira turned to the mildly-amused figure beside him.

Ogata just smirked.

"Let's go, Akira-kun. I'll drop you off at Touya-sensei's house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really, really hard time writing Ogata. It takes a lot for me not to be prejudice against him. (And it still kind of leaks through, I think.) But I have to admit, Ogata is pretty fun to write when he's interacting with Hikaru.


	39. Start of the Soccer Season

Soccer season usually started right after Hikaru's birthday. And this year, since he was on the Tokyo Team, he had received a lot more soccer-related gifts than usual.

Kaito had given him his own pair of goalie gloves, which protected his hands like two soft pillows. Shortly after they had met, Hikaru had made fun of Kaito for his "puffy-looking hands". Kaito had shut Hikaru up by demonstrating how it would feel to have a ball kicked at great speed and force into bare hands. Hikaru thanked his friend appropriately, his hand stinging with phantom pain at the memory.

Shinji had gotten Hikaru new laces, not even wrapped and tangled from being in his pockets. Takashi had produced the real gift as Hikaru had been staring at the tangle that was his birthday present. It was a joint gift: a new pair of cleats (minus the laces).

The coaches gave their customary gift certificate to a sports equipment store. But Hikaru also received a strict monthly training regimen to follow, with exercise schedule and special diet planned with the consultation of a sports nutritionist. Although all of the other boys had looked at the stack of papers in the plastic folder with disgust, Hikaru had actually teared up a bit.

The regulars of the Tokyo Team didn't know Hikaru all that well, since he had only recently joined the regulars, but they pooled together to get him the new soccer ball Hikaru had been eying. Bright red and orange flames danced across the white patchwork of leather. Hikaru really liked pretending that the ball was on fire as he launched it across the field.

Akari and the Haze Go Club had gotten together to get Hikaru a magnetic travel go board before pestering him to spend time with the Go Club more often. Tsutsui had been extra nice and included a new go book for Hikaru (and Sai).

Along with the customary gifts from his parents and his grandpa, Sai surprised Hikaru with a gift as well. Since Sai was a ghost, he couldn't give Hikaru any physical gifts. But the Heian ghost had gotten creative and composed Hikaru a poem.

Of course, Hikaru didn't understand a single word of it. And he was doubly annoyed when Sai had taken this as an opportunity to force calligraphy lessons on Hikaru. As far as Sai was concerned, this was yet another step forward in Hikaru becoming a "scholar gentleman worthy of the Emperor's court". It was only because Sai had been so genuinely earnest that Hikaru had reluctantly accepted. Figures that Hikaru would end up with a troublesome gift on his birthday.

Of course, Hikaru didn't have much time to complain about the extra lessons his tutor had assigned him. Even the Haze Go Club knew Hikaru just didn't have the time. Soccer season started and Hikaru was a regular. He was so intent on performing well that he was practicing (physically and mentally) every waking moment of the day. And because he was putting so much pressure on himself, doing anything other than soccer became relaxing. It was pretty confusing to all of Hikaru's friends and family. Even Sai began to fret over Hikaru's increasingly obsessive behavior over soccer and eerily-relaxed moods when doing anything else, despite having a more patient and attentive student than usual.

During his first game, Hikaru had been so nervous that he had felt as if he would vomit at any second. The other regulars were supportive, since they remembered their own nerves during their own first games. But they were all older kids who saw Hikaru as a little brother rather than an actual teammate. Hikaru would have been bothered if he wasn't about to puke just to relax his nerves.

Once Hikaru got onto the field though, he had forgotten his nerves and focused on the game. And everyone was reminded that Hikaru deserved to be a regular. He had earned it through strength of will, determination, and a strict adherence to the training regimen he had specifically asked the coaches to draw up for him.

He still had a long way to go, but Hikaru unknowingly earned respect that day.

And after the game, Hikaru had puked into a trash can.

"EUGH! Disgusting, Shindo!" exclaimed Shinji as he came upon his friend, leaping backwards a step once he saw what Hikaru was doing next to the trash can.

Hikaru just moaned, too exhausted to even shout at Shinji.

Something cold knocked against Hikaru's temple and Hikaru irritably reached up to have a bottle of water smack into his palm.

After he had cleaned himself up a bit, Hikaru warily smiled up at Kaito with his thanks.

"I really thought you had gotten over your nerves during the game." Takashi commented as he approached the group.

Behind them, the rest of the team was celebrating their first win. Regulars were leaping on top of each other and everyone was cheering. After the customary handshakes, both Youth Teams would be going out to celebrate together.

"Do you think I'll throw up every game?" Hikaru asked in terror, the mere thought of it enough to grip him in disgusted horror.

Shinji silently nodded his head, earning him a swift kick in the shin from Kaito. Despite wearing shin guards, Shinji yelped anyway.

"Probably not." Takashi replied confidently, patting Hikaru on the arm to assure him.

The four boys went over to join the rest of the team, huddled close together as they discussed the game.

Hikaru was the smallest of the four, but the only one wearing the regulars uniform. Though Hikaru had only ever worn his reserves uniform for a few games in the less-than-a-year that he had had it, he had been given a regulars uniform shortly after the team assignments. It was the same colors and style as the reserves uniform, but just…fancier. The most noticeable difference was the golden stripe that ran across the blue and yellow colors.

Sai observed this and much more as he trailed behind Hikaru and his reserve teammates. Sai had already offered his congratulations to Hikaru right before the child had been otherwise preoccupied, so it wasn't out of place to Hikaru that Sai was quiet then.

Over the last month, Hikaru had been steadily decreasing the amount of time he spent with the three friends at his side. It wasn't really Hikaru's fault, as he had a new practice schedule and new teammates to get used to. But Sai worried that his reserve friends would be jealous, or feel isolated after Hikaru's promotion.

Hikaru had steadfastly rejected this idea however, reacting as if Sai just didn't understand modern-day relationships. And Sai hadn't mentioned anything more since the initial voicing of his concerns. But that didn't mean he didn't have them.

Although Hikaru hadn't changed his attitude towards his friends, and the three boys had seemed genuinely concerned when Hikaru had abruptly run off the field after the end of the game, Sai observed their lingering glances upon the golden stripe that separated one team from another. And though Sai suspected that the glances had been made for different reasons, he also couldn't ignore the fact that at least one of those glances had been made out of steadily-growing jealousy.

Sai was Hikaru's tutor, entrusted to care and guide the child through the world as best he could.

So Sai felt as if it were his duty and responsibility to protect Hikaru, especially against the most hurtful of wounds. After all, Sai knew that what would hurt Hikaru most wouldn't be the physical wounds that healed quickly. No, Sai was concerned over the kind of wounds which might never heal at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that there's a lot more exposition in this chapter than usual. My Sai is more reflective and contemplative than canon Sai, so he doesn't talk out loud as much or hold as many conversations with Hikaru about his concerns and worries. Not only does it make Sai harder to write, it means Sai can easily fade into the background. I decided to write a Sai chapter using narration then. (Because it would just be odd if I suddenly had a chapter in which Sai was the narrator. This is Hikaru's story after all. But maybe I'll write a one-shot from Sai's point-of-view when I have time...) Plus I really wanted to move this story along faster.


	40. Akari's Party

When Hikaru had finally burst through the doors of the Haze Biology Lab/Go Clubroom, he had been late (as usual).

"There you are, Hikaru!" Akari had huffed right away, approaching the winded boy already with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry…I'm…late." Hikaru wheezed up at his childhood friend, only to have to give up on making conversation in favor of putting his head between his knees and taking deep breaths.

"Geez, Hikaru," Akari continued unsympathetically. She was much too familiar with Hikaru's habits to feel sympathetic. In fact, it was just a part of their daily lives now. "Did you run all of the way here?"

Hikaru nodded, hands braced against his bent knees.

"Strategy session…" Hikaru breathed. "...ran late today. Game...tomorrow."

"Well, the least you could have done was arrive on time." Akari admonished with a sigh. "We planned this party around your schedule just so you could come. With how much you factored in, you would think this party was for you instead of me."

Hikaru only threw her a lopsided grin, attempting to convey that he appreciated the efforts everyone had taken just for him to attend. But then he started to violently cough, and had to focus on using one of the counters to hold himself up.

Akari just rolled her eyes at him, giving up on lecturing Hikaru any more. Throwing up her hands in defeat, she wandered off to talk to Kumiko-chan, who had been staring wide-eyed at the two friends since Hikaru had practically fallen in through the door.

"Hikaru, Akari-chan has left." Sai supplied helpfully as he crouched before Hikaru, waving his fan at Hikaru's face in an attempt to cool him down.

Hikaru really appreciated it, but Sai couldn't actually produce any air.

"Have some water, Shindo-kun." Kimihiro offered helpfully as he handed a cup of water to Hikaru.

Hikaru emptied the contents of the cup without a thought. Then he reached for another one from off the nearby table.

"BLEGH!" Hikaru gagged, shoving the mystery cup away from him. "What did I just drink, Tsutsui-sempai?"

Kimihiro tried not to laugh at Hikaru's reaction, but he couldn't keep the amused smile from his expression.

"I think that was a citrus spritzer." Kimihiro answered as he gestured to the tray of drinks atop one of the lab tables.

The Haze Go Clubroom had been decorated for the occasion. The lab tables had been covered by white tablecloths and lined with displays of food atop silver trays. There was a fountain of bubbly lemon-lime soda, and crystal punchbowls filled with tasty-looking drinks. Large black and gold silk banners hung from the corners of the room, one end dropping to the ground like a long curtain, the other end meeting at the center where the ribbons were artfully tied together with what looked like giant go stones.

Most impressive of all was the huge flower display at the front of the room. The arch of what must have been at least a hundred yellow roses presented the message for the occasion in glinting golden letters, congratulating Akari for passing the insei exam.

"Whoa." Hikaru breathed out in awe.

Sai was gazing upon the room in a very similar state.

"I had not expected such extravagant festivities, Hikaru." Sai said, before turning to eye Hikaru critically from head-to-toe.

"I should have paid more attention to your state of dress." Sai sighed dramatically. "It is an embarrassment to us both to arrive as you have. Appearance is very important, Hikaru."

Hikaru shot him an annoyed glare.

"Enjoying the party, Shindo?" Mitani asked as he walked up, eyeing Hikaru in careful observation for his reaction.

"Err...I didn't know this party would be...fancy." Hikaru replied, grimacing at what he had worn to the celebration. He had come straight from practice, and so was dressed in his customary soccer gear.

"It's not really." Mitani shrugged, taking a sip from the glass in his hand. He hadn't even looked at what Hikaru was wearing. But it was nice to confirm that Hikaru was as dense as ever.

Besides, every other member of the Haze Go Club had shown up in their school uniforms. And though Hikaru hadn't been here then, they had been just as surprised as Hikaru to arrive and find the clubroom looking like this.

Well, everyone except Mitani.

"Mitani-kun organized the party." Kimihiro pointed out with a grin.

Hikaru openly gaped at the other boy.

Despite definitely not wanting to, Mitani fidgeted nervously under Hikaru's blatant staring.

"It's no big deal real—"

"YOU'RE RICH, MITANI?!" Hikaru shouted in stunned exclamation.

Everyone turned to stare towards the corner the three boys were standing. Mitani was even half sure that the music actually stopped playing at that moment.

"Yes, you idiot!" Mitani snapped at Hikaru, slapping some sense back into the soccer-crazed boy by the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hikaru complained, more to complain than from any harm done. He rubbed at the back of his head and glared at Mitani.

Everything returned to normal then. Akari even rolled her eyes at Hikaru again for his typical obvious behavior.

"My  _family's_  rich." Mitani clarified, glaring at Hikaru. "But my sister found out I was in charge of this party and butted in, as usual."

Mitani rolled his eyes at the memory. Though, he really shouldn't have been making plans for a party where she could easily find him. Like his room.

"She's really happy that I'm  _socializing_  in a  _healthy environment,_  and participating in  _extra-curricular activities_  with my classmates or something." Mitani explained. "So she took over the planning for this party, as you can see."

"Wow, your sister has really great taste, Mitani." Hikaru chirped brightly, helping himself to the food and a glass of dark punch filled with pieces of real fruit. He was pretty sure it was called sangria.

Mitani just rolled his eyes again, deciding to ignore Hikaru now and let his classmate do whatever he wanted.

"I'm really glad your sister planned the party, Mitani." Hikaru babbled on obliviously. "All of this food looks super delicious! Man, I'm glad I ran all of the way here now."

Mitani snorted and took another sip of his drink.

"Make sure you don't let Akari hear you say that." He told Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy enjoying the party.

"Slow down, Shindo-kun." Kimihiro looked worriedly upon Hikaru's towering pile of food. "There's more than enough to go around. There's only six people here."

"Also, this party is supposed to be about Akari becoming an insei." Mitani pointed out.

"Hikaru!" Sai exclaimed in exasperation. "Pay mind to our purpose for coming here!"

Hikaru stopped trying to stuff any more tiny crab cakes into his mouth, loudly swallowing them all at once, much to Sai's continued exasperation.

"Hey, Akari!" Hikaru yelled from across the room.

Akari looked up from where she had been talking to Kaneko-san.

"Congrats on becoming an insei, Akari!" Hikaru beamed at her brightly. "I know it was a lot of work, but keep working hard anyway!"

Akari immediately blushed bright red, but Hikaru wouldn't have noticed. He was too distracted by the opportunity to continue making his party food mountain, and the new opportunity to build a party dessert tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Mitani comes from a wealthy family. I made the change because I was never really sure that canon Mitani stopped cheating. This way, you can rest assured knowing that he has. (Because Rich Mitani never really did it for the money then.)


	41. Meet the Insei I.

It had become cold enough for Hikaru to need two hoodies and maybe a scarf. But he always forgot the scarf. And he was too stubborn to wear a coat (it was not cold enough for him to not think the stupid coat was suffocating him with heat, and coats were too heavy anyways). He had instead decided that he would just keep warm by walking at a quicker pace than usual to get to wherever he needed to get to as fast as possible while hugging his gear bag to his chest.

So he would have probably missed Akari waving to him from inside a fast food restaurant. But at the time, he had been waiting for the light to change at the corner and just happened to look into said restaurant.

Hikaru absent-mindedly waved back at her, impatient for the light to change and to get home as quickly as possible. But Akari hadn't seemed to have noticed Hikaru's reluctance to socialize, instead grinning at him from the other side of the window and waving for him to come inside the restaurant and join her.

"Hikaru! Akari-chan is inside this shop." Sai pointed out to him needlessly. "We should go inside and exchange greetings."

_ "Sai! She's sitting with a bunch of people I don't know. We should just go home." _  Hikaru grumbled mentally through their ghost-bond-thing.

"You're just making excuses." Sai admonished, walking up to Hikaru with a frown in place. "You've never cared who Akari-chan was with any other time you've talked to her."

_ "It's cold, Sai!" _  Hikaru complained dramatically. (He wouldn't ever admit that he was actually whining, even if he was.)  _"Let's just go home to where it's warm."_

"It'll only take a few minutes." Sai replied, brandishing his fan threateningly at his pupil. Hikaru resisted the urge to cover his head, and not just because his hands were occupied right now. Sai was particularly good at hitting his pupils with his fan even if they were cowering. "Don't be rude."

Hikaru grumbled incoherently under his breath as he stalked towards the entrance of the McDonald's, his large gear bag clutched tightly against his chest.

Akari was sitting in a booth near the front window with six other people Hikaru had never met before. Hikaru was kind of surprised that they all fit.

"Hikaru!" Akari waved at him excitedly. "Are you just coming back from practice?"

"Hey, Akari." Hikaru replied with his usual grin, dropping his bag to the floor.

He hadn't been in the mood to come inside when he had been out there. But it was pleasantly warm and cheery in here. And now he was comfortable and reluctant to leave. He guessed Sai was right about stepping in for a few minutes.

Hikaru reached over and snatched a handful of fries from Akari's tray.

"Yeah, practice just ended." Hikaru answered as Akari frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Hmph! Well, I'm glad you're here." Akari continued the conversation nevertheless. "Everyone, meet Hikaru. Hikaru, meet everyone."

Hikaru turned his attention towards the other people in the booth. A few of the group seemed older. There were a couple of younger boys. And only one other girl besides Akari. Hikaru thought that this was a strange group to find Akari hanging out in. She usually surrounded herself with those girls from class. And though Hikaru was terrible at remembering names and faces, he was pretty sure these people didn't go to their school. After all, most of them weren't even the right age.

"Hello. I'm Shindo Hikaru. Nice to meet you." Hikaru grinned at the strange group anyway. It never hurt to be friendly, whoever these people were.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Shindo-kun." One of the older guys spoke up. Hikaru thought he looked nice enough, even if he dressed a little too conservatively. "I'm Isumi Shinichiro."

"Honda Toshinori." A guy with fish-like lips quickly introduced himself right after with a curt nod.

"Ochi Kosuke." The first of the two younger boys added sulkily. That kid didn't look like he wanted to be there at all, let alone make the effort to announce his name.

"I'm Yuta Fukui," The other younger boy smiled up at Hikaru, open and friendly. "But everyone calls me Fuku."

Hikaru grinned back at him. Nicknames were always a good sign for friendship.

"Waya Yoshitaka." A boy who looked closest to Hikaru and Akari's age introduced himself next, studying Hikaru carefully. Hikaru didn't quite know what to make of that.

"And I'm Nase Asumi." The sole girl besides Akari giggled from Akari's left. She was dressed in trendy, bright colors similar to Akari's style. Hikaru guessed the two girls had a lot in common then, though Nase seemed a little older.

"What kind of practice are you coming from, Shindo-kun?" The girl named Nase asked curiously, looking from Hikaru's outfit of a warm hoodie and a pair of shorts to the large athletic bag on the floor.

"Soccer." Hikaru immediately beamed at her, always happy to talk about his favorite subject in the world. "I'm a regular on the Tokyo Team of the Japan Youth Soccer League."

"Oh, I heard their stadium was around here. I guess it's true." Waya commented and Hikaru decided that he and this guy would get along after all.

"That's the team that's open to youths under 18, right?" Isumi asked curiously. "I'm sorry to ask, but I'm not much of a sports fan."

"It's sort of like a private club team." Hikaru shrugged. "You have to get an invitation for try-outs, and our kit is provided by sponsors. We play against the other league teams around Japan."

Isumi looked appropriately impressed. Surprised, but impressed. Hikaru could tell from the extra-bright way Isumi was looking at him now.

Hikaru resisted the urge to grin like an idiot and brag some more. Sai had just stopped lecturing him against doing that, and Hikaru really didn't want him to start up again, so he held himself back with a mental pout.

"These are some of the others from the insei program." Akari finally explained. "We're on lunch break right now."

Hikaru had never really thought about what the insei kids would look like. Akari had explained some to him, but Hikaru wasn't really interested. He got the idea that it was kind of like the Youth League, being that everyone was under 18 and had to get accepted into the program.

"Neat." Hikaru stole some more fries.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at her. "You never finish them anyway."

Akari gave another huff of irritation.

"So, Akari-chan," Nase interrupted them. "How do you know Hikaru-kun?"

"Oh," Akari blinked, remembering that she was supposed to be giving introductions. "We're neighbors and classmates. Hikaru's in the Haze Go Club too."

" **You**  play go?" Ochi spoke up, nose twisted up as if he had smelled something bad.

Hikaru was older, and so he should be the bigger man and ignore the blatant insult. But he really wanted to at least stick his tongue out at that snot-nosed brat.

"Hikaru's really good." Akari defended him, glaring at the Ochi kid. "He has a go tutor and plays tons of NetGo."

Ochi scoffed at that, which sounded more like a snort than a real scoff. "NetGo—"

"You play NetGo?" Waya cut Ochi off excitedly, now turning to Hikaru with a bright gleam in his eyes. Everyone ignored Ochi's indignant glare.

"Yep!" Hikaru replied with a wide grin. "It's really fun. There's always someone to play on NetGo."

Hikaru glanced over at Sai, who had brightened considerably at the mention of the electronic-box-for-endless-go-games beside him.

"Oh yes, I agree." Sai twittered excitedly with a huge smile. "NetGo holds a wealth of opponents available for games at every moment of the day. It's truly a marvel of this modern age. I've quite enjoyed playing since Hikaru introduced it to me."

Hikaru nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Even if no one else could hear Sai, he wanted to be supportive.

"What's your handle name?" Waya asked him, cutting right through Sai's and Hikaru's silent praise for NetGo. "I play a lot of NetGo too. Maybe we've played each other online already and didn't even know it."

Hikaru's face immediately fell apart.

Hikaru would run, but that was sure to be noticed. Plus Akari knew where he lived, so he would only be able to escape temporarily. And she would really want to know the answer if his reaction was him panicking out of the building.

"Err…" Hikaru slowly tried to edge away anyway, stalling for time. "You want to know my NetGo name?"

Seven expectant faces stared straight at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NetGo arc used to be my favorite arc, but that was before I wrote the Insei arc. I actually planned most of the jokes and dialogue for this part of the story when this had been a vague concept in my head. And just so you know, though I am slightly obsessive about planning, I don't actually plan arcs down to the joke.


	42. Meet the Insei II.

"Well?" Akari asked expectantly, leaning forwards in her seat. "What is it, Hikaru?"

Hikaru both nearly tripped and yelped as his eyes darted over to where Akari was sitting. Behind him, Sai had started to get just as nervous, grasping at Hikaru's arm and  _not helping_  him with his balance.

"Hikaru," Sai whispered urgently. "What shall we tell them?"

_ "I don't know, Sai!" _  Hikaru mentally snapped.  _"But we can't tell them about [ sai ]! Because that's you, not me!"_

"Yet we have to tell them something!" Sai cried out. He was close to tears from the intensity of their looped-back ghost-bond thing. The pressure they were under was compounding into sheer panic for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Akari had started to become suspicious of Hikaru's continued silence. It wasn't like Hikaru to remain so tight-lipped. Something was up, and Akari was determined to find out what it was.

"What's your NetGo name, Hikaru?" Akari asked again, eyes narrowed. Hikaru sensed danger there. "It's strange how you've never mentioned it to me before. And I haven't gotten around to setting up an account yet, so I want to add you to my friends list when I do."

"You can add people?" Hikaru yelped. He hadn't known that.

"Waya-kun was talking about it earlier." Akari told him, voice still deliberately casual,  _too_  casual. "He's really into NetGo. And since you're always too busy with soccer to join us at the Go Club, we could play games online instead. It's the perfect solution, don't you think?"

"Uh…" Hikaru stalled. He really wasn't smart enough to think his way out an argument that sounded so practical. Stupid Akari, knowing all of his weaknesses.

"Akari-chan, you play go with Shindo-kun?" Nase spoke up in surprise, turning to glance at Hikaru appraisingly.

Akari nodded. "Hikaru's better than I am."

Hikaru gulped as nearly every pair of eyes at the table began to silently size him up. (That Ochi kid just snorted loudly and picked at his food.)

"Hey!" Hikaru suddenly pointed at the table. "I'm thirsty! Akari, you got a Coke? Well, aren't you going to offer me any?"

Akari didn't even manage to open her mouth before Hikaru had snatched the disposable cup from her tray and began to gulp great mouthfuls like a desperate man.

"If you're as good as Fujisaki says, I definitely have to add you!" Waya spoke up, looking ready to leap up from the bench in his enthusiasm. "My handle's [ zelda ]. Make sure you accept the invite when you get one from me."

Hikaru spit all over the table.

" **EW!"**  Akari instinctively leapt away from the table. "Hikaru! That's disgusting."

Sai was so mortified that he just stared at the mess. Hikaru winced at the thought of the lecture he would be receiving later on the decorum of food or whatever.

Meanwhile, Akari, Nase, Waya, and Honda had reluctantly settled back into their seats. At the very least, Isumi and Fuku had remained sitting with strained politeness. Ochi wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust, not bothering to hide that he was inching away from Hikaru where he sat.

"Sorry! Sorry." Hikaru apologized profusely, wiping up the spray of soda with all of the napkins from the dispenser on the table.

"No, it's alright, Shindo-kun." Nase reassured him, grabbing the napkin from her tray to help him out. "We were all done."

"Yes, of course." Isumi added kindly, also already helping Hikaru clean up. He sent a reassuring smile Hikaru's way. "Our lunch break's just about over anyway. We were just about to head back to the Institute before Fujisaki-san called you in."

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru apologized again, because it really had been gross. "Here, let me clean up for you."

With a swiftness that amazed all of the insei, Hikaru hurriedly collected the remains of their lunches, stacked the plastic trays, and deposited everything correctly at the little kiosk behind them. Worriedly, Hikaru used the last napkin to wipe down the already-cleared-and-dry table once more before tossing it casually into the trash with perfect aim.

Akari was the first to snap out of the insei's collective daze.

"Oh…uh, thank you, Hikaru." Akari blinked down at the table.

"So, you can do  _that_  and play soccer for a national league, but you'll spit soda everywhere?" Waya asked, aghast.

Isumi whipped his head over at his friend in alarm, expecting Hikaru to feel offended. But Hikaru just grinned back at the insei nervously.

" _Haha_ ," Hikaru rubbed at the back of his head. "I guess I'm just…talented?"

Waya snorted. "Yeah. I guess."

As the insei gathered their things and stood from the table, Hikaru made sure to grab his gear bag and hug it tightly to his chest. If he was lucky, he would be able to make his getaway without anyone noticing that he hadn't answered the NetGo question. And he had just pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt in anticipation of the cold outside the door when Akari suddenly grabbed it out of nowhere and roughly prevented Hikaru from his great escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Akari snapped at him.

Hikaru choked out a cry of distress, having been practically strangled as Akari had so rudely pulled him back towards the group of insei.

" _Wha!_ " Hikaru exclaimed, struggling to pry her hand away while also holding onto his bag. "Akari!"

"What's your NetGo name, Hikaru?" Akari demanded impatiently, shaking him warningly as her fist gripped the hood of his sweatshirt with an even tighter hold.

Hikaru felt his brain pinball around in his skull.

"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you!" Hikaru told her, relenting at the prospect of choking to death if Akari had her way. She really was freakishly strong.

Akari nodded with satisfaction and finally let him go. But she kept him within her sight, crossing her arms and glaring at him expectantly.

Hikaru glared back as he jammed the freed hood over his head and readjusted the strap of his bag so it didn't bite into his shoulder anymore. He really didn't even know why she wanted to know so badly.

Then he shuffled his feet and averted his gaze as he mumbled incoherently towards his shoes.

"What was that?" Waya asked, popping up from behind Akari. He was unnaturally interested in NetGo, Hikaru decided.

At Akari's intense glare, warning him to try something again at his own mortal peril, Hikaru sighed and gave up.

"High Five."

"I'm sorry. What?" Waya blinked incomprehensibly.

Hikaru blushed, but he gritted his teeth and repeated it.

"My handle's [ Hi5 ]." Hikaru ignored Sai's concealed laughter as the unhelpful ghost hid behind his fan.

"Oh." Waya replied simply, actually looking  _sorry_  for Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't even want to know how the others looked. He wouldn't be able to stand their pity (or Ochi's stupid smug expression, which even Hikaru knew would be that snotty kid's reaction).

Hikaru's face flushed hotly and he decided then and there to just cut his losses.

"Nice meeting you all!" He shouted behind him as he was running down the street like a madman.

He had to get home as fast as possible and set up a new NetGo account. Luckily, NetGo only showed his most recent stats rather than a player's whole history. (Hikaru wouldn't have been able to explain why his account had been created on the same day he had met the insei, after all.) And if Hikaru played some decent players, he could probably get his level high enough to look like he played as much as Akari had told them.

But he really, really wished his brain had thought of a better name than the completely stupid one it had just provided. He just hadn't been able to think of a cool name on the spot like that. And Akari had needed an answer or she would have beat it out of him. Hikaru blamed the damage Akari must have inflicted on his brain when she had been shaking him around.

Sai, magnanimously, didn't utter a single word their entire way home. He couldn't, however, hide his laughter completely from behind his dumb fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I actually just completely forget about this story. (Sorry!)


	43. Awards Banquet I.

Hikaru was always sad at the end of a soccer season. Well, he was exhausted and tired and probably proud of himself and usually a little bruised and battered, but he would always say that he was more sad than any other emotion at the end of the season.

Finishing his first season on the Tokyo Team was surreal. Not only because Hikaru was  _actually_  on the team, but because he was a  _regular_  on the team. And tonight, the coaches and the players were formally celebrating the end of the season with the Annual Awards Banquet. They had already had their usual end of game party at a pizza place earlier that week, but the Awards Banquet took place at a fancy restaurant that only served traditional Japanese cuisine and was meant to celebrate the end of the season.

Right now, Hikaru tugged at the tie of his just-recently-purchased suit. Despite the absurdity of wearing an electric blue suit with a lightning yellow tie, Hikaru had argued with his mom in the store to buy one in the team colors. And he had declared it the most awesome suit ever made and had worn it around the house the day it arrived.

At the moment, the suit felt less-awesome. There was an unfamiliar level of seriousness in the atmosphere because of the setting and the formality and the fact that parents had been invited to this event. Hikaru's parents were seated stiffly beside him, conversing with Kaito's parents across the table. With the addition of parents, all of the players were scattered about the room, instead of their usual clustering in a large group. That meant this wasn't fun at all, even though this was all about soccer.

And Hikaru had chosen this table and this seat specifically so that he could get the empty spot at the far wall. It pretty much cut him off from any chance of sitting near any of the other boys. But Sai had needed somewhere to sit too! That had been super important to Hikaru at the beginning of the evening, who had probably looked really weird for leaping into a seat no one had wanted.

"What a lovely room." Sai once again complimented with glowing approval.

Hikaru would not roll his eyes. He would not. His parents were sitting right beside him.

The Heian ghost was practically in his element. Everyone was (supposed to be) sitting in seiza around the long, low tables. The staff wore traditional kimono, tabi, and geta. And the entire banquet hall looked as if it were a hundred years old, with nothing even hinting at Hikaru's "modern day" aside from the Western-styled dress of the guests.

_ "Yeah, you've said that like a hundred times tonight." _  Hikaru replied in his boredom.

Alright, so maybe Hikaru wasn't bitter about not being able to sit with the others, but he was bored. And hearing Sai gush and awe and generally looking comfortable and happy amongst traditional formality just ended up reminding Hikaru that he was feeling the exact opposite.

"Things of true beauty do not become less beautiful with time, Hikaru." Sai replied with an exasperated huff, indicated in his puffed-up cheeks. "And it is only natural to remark upon exception."

Hikaru mentally rolled his eyes. Sai would get it.

"And I haven't said it a hundred times, Hikaru! That is excessive!"

Hikaru had just been about to complain to Sai about how itchy his suit was or how he was still hungry (because he had just flat out refused to eat some of the weird stuff they had been served) when he saw Kaito standing from his seat.

At the doorway of the banquet room, Hikaru saw Shinji signaling for Kaito to join him somewhere. Because Shinji had the subtlety of the guy who signals airplanes from down on the runway.

"May I excuse myself?" Hikaru looked up hopefully at his parents. If all of the guys were meeting up, he wanted to go too.

"Well..." Hikaru's mother answered hesitantly. "The meal and the awards ceremony are over. We'll be leaving soon, Hikaru."

" _Please_ , Mom?" Hikaru wheedled his best But-I'm-your-little-boy face, consciously keeping it from outright whining (which would have gotten him nothing, he knew). He fidgeted in his seat, already tingling and itchy from having to sit for so long.

"Let him go, Mitsuko."

Hikaru blinked up at his father in surprise. He had thought it would be his dad who would be least willing to let him run off with his friends. His dad had had to take time off from work to be here tonight. Hikaru knew that that wasn't easy.

"He's earned it tonight." His father declared.

Hikaru looked away before the entire table could see him blushing. The effect was kind of lost since he was grinning as bright as the sun at the same time, flushed with happiness that his father was proud of him.

Beside Hikaru, Sai's expression softened into a smile as he watched Hikaru and his parents. Silently, the ghost lowered his gaze and sent his thanks and well-wishes to the mother and father.

Even if the child never complained or even allowed himself the luxury of realizing it, Hikaru often felt lonely not having his parents understand either his pursuit of soccer or his newfound hobby of go. Hikaru never asked his parents to attend games or events, because he either felt they wouldn't enjoy it or that it would be a burden. And Hikaru had been apprehensive about the Awards Banquet for the same reason. His mother, he was sure, would be supportive. But it meant a lot to Hikaru to have his father's praise.

"Thank you, Dad."

Excusing himself from the table, Hikaru stood up as respectfully as Sai was always lecturing him and stepped away with dignity. He made it about a half dozen steps before he was scrambling after the others like the thirteen-year-old he was.

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief once he was outside. There weren't any adults in sight. And immediately, Hikaru tugged at the knot of his tie as he trotted down the hallway, looking for Kaito or Shinji or Takashi.

Almost half of the team had gathered in the open-air hallway leading to the banquet hall. They were standing under the golden lights or seated along the railing or leaning up against the pillars, casual and more comfortable out here than in there.

The banquet hall was separate from the main restaurant, connected by the long hallway he was currently walking. A traditional Japanese garden surrounded the restaurant, illuminated by soft lights. The garden had been designed to be best viewed from the banquet hall, probably to show off how super fancy this restaurant was, in Hikaru's opinion.

Hikaru had taken it all in one sweeping glance, but Sai had actually broken apart from Hikaru to wander through the garden earlier that evening. Technically, you weren't allowed to do that. But Hikaru hadn't had the heart to stop him. No one could see Sai anyway.

It wasn't long before Hikaru spotted the guys. They were grouped around the little steps that led out to the garden. Both Shinji and Takashi were seated on a step, though Kaito was leaning his forearms on the railing on the other side from Hikaru.

Hikaru was still a little ways away from them, so he moved to wave his hand and was about to call out when he caught the end of their conversation.

"…can't believe Shindo."

Abruptly, Hikaru stopped in his tracks. Even Sai nearly ran into Hikaru's back, and their thoughts were connected.

"He shouldn't even be a regular."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate writing dramatic parts. That's why this chapter's taken so long.


	44. Awards Banquet II.

"Hey…Hikaru?" Sai wavered around the boy carefully, not quite sure how to handle the current situation.

Sai very lightly tugged at Hikaru's sleeve.

"Let's go back inside." Sai suggested, nervously glancing over at where Hikaru's stare was fixated. The other boys had still not yet noticed Hikaru standing there. It was probably best to get Hikaru away before something unfortunate happened.

Despite Sai's urging, Hikaru hadn't budged.

Unfortunately, Sai was certain that Hikaru couldn't even hear him. But that wouldn't prevent the Heian nobleman from trying.

"Your parents are waiting for you." Sai tried again, giving a slightly firmer tug at Hikaru's sleeve.

This time, Hikaru did respond though. But it was perhaps the worst possible response.

Without even a glance in Sai's direction, Hikaru raised his arm and skillfully evaded the ghost's grasp. And before Sai could even respond to that, Hikaru was boldly striding forwards, a hard look on his face.

Sai had seen that look on Hikaru's face many times, an expression the happy-go-lucky boy only wore during gameplay. But whether he held that expression playing soccer or go, it meant that Hikaru would be moving forward to finish what he set out to do.

As Hikaru's esteemed tutor, it was Sai's duty to prevent this confrontation. Emotions were heightened and judgment clouded by passion. A dozen different scenarios ran through his thoughts, none of them with Hikaru and his friends ending things on happy terms.

But for an instant, Sai was back in the ancient halls of his youth. And in place of that Western-style suit, Hikaru had worn the armor of a Heian nobleman.

The shock stilled Sai's movements, leaving him to watch the fated events unfold without his interference.

* * *

Hikaru was…angry. He decided that he was angry, furious, enraged! He was angrier than he was shocked or confused or hurt. Those feelings had passed just as quickly as he had felt them. But this… ** _anger_  **had instead settled deep within Hikaru's very bones. It seethed and raged from within, demanding retribution, howling for action.

And though Hikaru was sure that Sai was trying to get his attention, to get him away, Hikaru wouldn't have it.

Sai thought of him as a child, his student to be cared for and nurtured and protected. But Hikaru knew that—while Sai's intentions were good—it would stunt his growth. If Hikaru wanted to be stronger, to be better, he had to push Sai and reach for it with his own strength.

Hikaru wouldn't just run away from this. (Not that he even wanted to. That just wasn't the kind of person Hikaru was.) Sai probably thought that getting away would be best for Hikaru, before Hikaru could do anything stupid, and maybe it was the right course of action in that moment. But these were his friends, his teammates. In Sai's eyes, Hikaru's opponents were children as well. And if they were all on the same level, then it was Hikaru's battle to fight, not Sai's battle to protect him from.

And Hikaru had been insulted right now. This wasn't rage against petty jealousy or misplaced anger, Hikaru's skills and worthiness had been stepped upon as if it had been nothing. And it wasn't nothing. It had been  _everything_.

It was his skills that had gotten him onto this team. He was worthy of being a regular because the coaches had trusted him with that position, thought he would be able to help the team win. And because Hikaru had held that position, had kept it the entire season, that was proof enough that he had been worthy of being a regular.

And out of all the people in Hikaru's life, it was the ones right in front of him who should have known that most of all. They had practiced with him, trained with him, watched first-hand as he had sweat and bled and even injured himself only to get up again and try even harder.

They had known how seriously Hikaru took this. They knew how much Hikaru loved the game.

So this wasn't a fight that Sai could protect him from. This was a fight of honor. And these people,  _his friends_ , had wounded more than just his pride.

"What did you say, Shinji?!" Hikaru demanded, stalking up to his friend, seething with rage.

The three boys jumped and turned to face Hikaru, who stopped before them, face angry and expectant. Looking at his three friends now, Hikaru crossed his arms across his chest and scowled, waiting for his answer.

"Shindo!" Takashi exclaimed in alarm, leaping to his feet.

"We weren't— You didn't—!" Kaito scrambled for words, eyes wide and hand movements panicked at the sudden appearance of the subject of their conversation.

Hikaru stared down Shinji, who looked both ashamed and startled, but who hadn't managed to say a single word in his own defense.

Seeing that his friends weren't going to answer him directly, Hikaru decided to push them in the right decision.

"I just got here, so I only heard the end of that conversation." Hikaru glared at them, eyes shadowed and threatening. "Care to explain why I'm not worthy of being a regular, guys? Because it certainly couldn't be what I think it is. You three out of everyone know that the best."

Hikaru resisted the urge to start tapping his foot as he waited, instead settling for glaring all of them down.

Shinji flinched, but only put his head down and looked out into the garden.

Hikaru was actually disappointed, and surprised that he could feel it against all of the rage battling within him. But as much as Hikaru might want to just grab the front of Shinji's suit and beat the answer out of him, Shinji was Hikaru's friend and Hikaru knew that doing that wouldn't get his friend to answer him. It would only make Shinji shut down completely.

"It really isn't what you think it is, Shindo." Takashi tried explaining in Shinji's place. "I swear."

"Well, what am I supposed to think?!" Hikaru cut him off with a glare, hands tightening to fists even as he kept them crossed across his chest.

"Because it sounds like my three best friends think I shouldn't even be a regular!"

The other guys out here were starting to look over now. Most seemed to be taking caution against action though, for now maintaining their distance. But the argument was heated enough that they were prepared to jump in at any time. It helped that most of the guys out here were older, a little wiser when it came to arguments between teammates.

"Tell me!" Hikaru turned to Shinji. "Tell me why you said that, Shinji! I'm waiting to hear it!"

"We're teammates, aren't we?" Hikaru shouted, dropping his tightly clenched fists to his sides. "We're friends, aren't we? I'm listening right now. I want to hear what you have to say. Tell me!"

_ Tell me you didn't mean it. Tell me we're still friends. _

Shinji wasn't even looking at him.

"Shinji!" Hikaru shouted desperately.

Finally, Shinji turned to face Hikaru.

Hikaru felt his heart fall to his stomach. He hadn't known how to read Shinji's expression then.

"You heard me, Shindo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry! I thought of The Greatest Idea for this chapter…and I FORGOT it! So I spent weeks trying to remember it, but it just never came back. So here's the chapter as I had originally planned it. (Truthfully, it's not that bad. I'm just completely disappointed in myself.)


	45. Awards Banquet III.

_ You heard me, Shindo. _

Hikaru just stared at his friend, eyes wide, unwilling to believe the betrayal.

But Shinji just looked back at him, his fists clenched at his sides, rigid and tight.

Without any further delay, Sai swept in front of Hikaru and protected him as he should have done in the first place.

"How dare you?" Sai demanded hotly, pointing his fan straight at the unseeing boy. "You have tarnished the honor of your house. And have since committed the even greater offence of wounding my student, Shindo Hikaru. Such a grievous offence shall not be tolerated by this Fujiwara no Sai! Such insolence!"

"Stop."

Sai turned back to Hikaru, as those words surely had been directed at him.

Hikaru's expression was shadowed, but he remained resolutely standing. He would not be running away. And neither would he allow Sai to step in for him.

Sai moved to argue but Hikaru looked straight at him then.

Gone was the betrayed expression. Hikaru was once again strong and unrelenting.

With one last, sparing glance back at the offenders, Sai gave them a noble turning of his head that was worthy of all of his unsaid scorn before moving to stand back at Hikaru's side.

"Alright, jerk!" Hikaru pointed straight at Shinji, ready for a fight. "I tried to be nice and considerate like my tutor's always lecturing about, but no more politeness for you. None of that for jerks, Shinji!"

Shinji twitched at the direct insult, but didn't move to start the fight.

"But I'm not an idiot either." Hikaru lowered his hand and just stared at his friend, calm and expectant.

Shinji looked startled by this, shocked at Hikaru's sudden change of emotion. Not just Shinji, but Kaito and Takashi and everyone else watching this as well.

"Even if you're a rude jerk, you're my rude jerk friend." Hikaru continued, not paying any mind in the slightest to all of the attention focused on him. "And whatever this is about, it's not because you're jealous of me or something stupid like that. So just tell me what's bothering you already, because I can't read your mind, idiot."

Sai watched his student silently with new respect. It wouldn't have been uncommon by this point for it to have come to a brawl when the argument was between young boys. But Hikaru's restraint was unexpected. And now that Sai wasn't so caught up in the moment, he could see clearly that Shinji hadn't made one move to fight either.

Shinji had wanted Hikaru to punch him. The boy probably wouldn't even have fought back.

Beside Shinji, both Kaito and Takashi gaped at Hikaru in total disbelief.

But Hikaru  _remembered_. He remembered the first time he had met Shinji, and he had been so nervous to meet Coach Ino's nephew until the older boy had dispelled all his anxiety altogether by calling him a chibi. He remembered the day he had been selected for the regular team and Shinji had given him a noogie to remind him to keep his head. He remembered all of the training and all of the arguments and all of the times Shinji had been the loudest one of the reserves cheering when he had been on the field. Shinji had been, all of this time, Hikaru's most critical friend, but also his most fervent supporter.

So Hikaru knew—just knew—that there was a good explanation for this. That was just how much belief he had in his friend.

Shinji dropped his hands to his sides, all of the tension drained out of him.

"You're just too good, Shindo." Shinji finally confessed, sad and upset and also completely and entirely giving up.

"You're a year younger than Kaito and Takashi. You're two years younger than me! But you're already a regular while the three of us are still reserves. And just in this one year you've been on the team, you've grown more than I have in the three years I've been here."

Shinji looked ashamed of himself, suddenly smaller than Hikaru had ever known him to be.

"How can we help you?" Shinji asked him desperately, pleading Hikaru for an answer. "You spend all of this time practicing with us. Your time would be better spent practicing with the other regulars. They're just better players than we are. They can improve your skills even more. That's what you need, Shindo! Not three loser reserves who may be older than you but are behind you by leagues."

"Wha—" Hikaru turned sharply to the others. "Is that what you think too?"

Both Kaito and Takashi said nothing, but their downcast expressions answered for them.

"We weren't saying that you didn't deserve to be a regular…" Kaito spoke up, unable to meet Hikaru's eye. "…before. We're all, all three of us, we're happy that you're a regular. Really."

Takashi nodded. "We were just talking about how we should tell you not to bother with us anymore, so you'd be able to have more time to practice with the regulars. But I hated it. I told the guys that I've never wanted to be a regular more than I did right now. It just…it sucks to lose a friend, you know. I wished we could have been on the same team."

"And it—" Kaito spoke up, finally able to face Hikaru and meet his gaze. "We were just saying that we should have all been regulars. Then Shinji wished that you had been on the reserve team with us, for a year at least. And then—it just…well, you know."

Kaito waved his hand limply at the last thought, returning to looking just as depressed as the other two reserve players.

Hikaru stared at them in total disbelief.

"You're all..." Hikaru pointed at them. "You're all idiots!"

All three heads shot up, eyes wide with shock.

"If you three had come to me to ask me to…to not to  _bother_  with you anymore!" Hikaru explained hysterically. "What did you think I would say?! Man, you might all be older than me, but you're all stupider than I am!"

Behind them, one of the older boys barely stifled his laughter. And in front of Hikaru, the three reserves were starting to get really insulted.

"I practice with you because you  _do_ help me." Hikaru continued his explanation, looking at them as if that should be obvious. "I'm serious about soccer. And so are you! I'm not going to waste my time!"

"And yeah, so maybe the other regulars can help me improve my skills more than you guys…" Hikaru waved his hand dismissively at the thought. "But I already practice with them, pretty much every day. They pound more soccer into me than I can take. And I have extra training that the coaches help me with. And I also do self-training. I'm not just relying on you guys to help me improve."

The other boys blinked, suddenly remembering all too well Hikaru's monstrous training regimen.

"But the most important thing of all, that you three seemed to have forgotten," Hikaru turned straight towards them, expression set with determination. "Is that we're a team already."

"This is the  _Tokyo Team_ , remember?" Hikaru demanded. "And that means regulars  _and_  reserves. We're already a team. Yeah, so some of us are assigned to official game play, but we're all on the field together."

Shinji, Kaito, and Takashi were all taken back by the declaration. They couldn't believe they had forgotten that.

One of the older boys stepped up, addressing Shinji and Takashi and Kaito.

"And this is a Youth League, kohai. All of the older guys, we're going to move on and graduate. But you guys are Shindo's age. You have to stick with him in our place once we're gone."

From the other side of the small group, another one of the older boys stood up to add,

"You're all good players. All of us were just like you once, you know. We see ourselves in you. So we know you'll definitely be regulars someday."

"And when that happens, just who do you think is going to be Shindo's teammate on the field?" Their vice-captain stepped up, in place of the coaches and their team captain who were still inside right now.

"One day, me, Kaito, Takashi, and yeah, you too Shinji, we're going to be playing official matches together. Not just on the regular team, but on pro teams!" Hikaru told them, so obvious his belief that they could see it burning brightly in his eyes. "And when you do become regulars, I'm going to count on you guys just like I count on the regular guys now. But I'm not a reserve right now. I won't have the same teamwork the reserve players have together, that you all build up on the reserve team together. So I have to work harder. I'm the one counting on you guys."

"Shindo…" Takashi choked out.

"We never thought..." Kaito confessed, entirely blindsided by this other view of their situation.

Hikaru turned directly to face Shinji, holding the older boy's gaze with his own.

"And  _we're friends_." Hikaru emphasized clearly. "We're friends, Shinji. Me, you, Kaito, and Takashi. And friends help each other. I don't just practice with you because you can help me. I want to help you improve too. And if I can do that, I'm happy to practice with you guys."

Shinji couldn't manage words to say even though he really wanted to. But he didn't have to.

Instead, he just gave them a firm nod from behind the arm covering his eyes. And if any of the guys noticed that Shinji's gaze was just a little too bright and a little too watery, they never brought it up. They just smiled at each other and returned to their previous conversations, a little cheerier than before.

And Hikaru just smiled at his friends, his teammates. He smiled as Kaito and Takashi ran forward to tackle him and he complained about their too-long arms as he pushed them off his shoulders. He smiled as Shinji sheepishly trotted over to join them, ambushing him with a big laugh and a "congratulations" noogie.

Hikaru smiled at Sai as Sai very calmly informed Hikaru that his parents were waiting for him.

And Sai smiled back, proud of the young man Hikaru was becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Update! Bet you didn't expect a chapter so soon!


	46. …Ready? …Set? …Again!

Akira had missed the first two days of the new school year due to his being in Osaka the last four days competing for the Oza title.

It was unfortunate that the dates had overlapped, but not regrettable in any real sense. The first day had been general orientation (though Akira was somewhat disappointed that he had missed the Start of Term speeches), and the second day had likely been spent with the teachers and students getting used to each other. Akira was fairly confident that he hadn’t missed any schoolwork that he couldn’t catch up with easily enough.

And schoolwork was the only worry on Akira’s mind, as even if Akira had been missing from class in the middle of the school term, he doubted he would have been missed. Maybe one or two people would notice his absence (likely the student seated beside him), but it wasn’t as if he had ever had any friends or even close acquaintances at school.

But that was fine. It was what he was used to. And a quiet school life wasn’t anything to complain about.

Today, Akira had woken up just before his alarm and put on his uniform. He had had breakfast and been on time for the train to school. He had arrived early to appear in the teacher’s office to introduce himself, and apologized for being absent. The enthusiastic, cheerful homeroom teacher had been nothing but kind and welcoming. And then Akira was directed to his new homeroom with the news that there was no seating arrangement in this class and that students were free to choose whatever desk they wanted.

That early in the day, there had only been a handful of other people in the room when Akira had arrived. None of them had taken notice of him beyond the usual cursory glance. And Akira had been both relieved and disappointed that no one had approached him. Maybe he had hoped that someone would recognize that he hadn’t been in their class for the last two days and would be the type to welcome him. But, at the same time, the prospect of being put on the spot like that made a tight knot of anxiety in his chest.

Akira chose a seat near the window in the front row, as everyone else present at the time had clustered near the door. He assumed those were the popular seats then. And Akira hadn’t wanted to be a bother or seem nosey, content to just stay out of the way of the obvious group of friends.

Until the official school day commenced, Akira would keep to himself. His newest book was a general overview of the greatest go players throughout history. And Akira was enjoying the author’s approach at explaining how the circumstances of each player played a large role in the styles of their go. Since picking it up a few days ago, Akira had been spending every spare moment reading it.

Akira read until the final morning bell rang, just one student amongst the class-ful that would trickle into the room, unnoticed and undisturbed, just like always.

A loud racket happening at the front of the room near the door signaled to Akira that class would be starting soon. The arriving students always made more noise the closer they got to being late. But as the teacher had yet to enter the room, Akira didn’t see much reason to put away his personal things.

“And **safe**!” The last student to arrive announced after having leapt through the door, (quite literally) and completing a textbook landing: legs tucked, arms balanced, school bag secured under a shoulder.

“You wouldn’t be if Ino-sensei were actually here!” A student laughed from just inside the door.

“You soccer guys are always late. Shouldn’t you be faster than that, Shindo?” Another student jabbed from the back of the room.

Akira nearly dropped his book in shock.

“Shut up, Nakamura! I don’t need any grief from a volleyball jerk!”

“From a tall, handsome volleyball superstar, you mean. But it’s only natural to be jealous of things you don’t have, Shindo.”

Half of the class good-naturedly laughed at Hikaru’s expense, already used to this daily occurrence in the morning. (How Hikaru could make something a daily occurrence after only two days was anyone’s guess.)

Akira turned to stare in shock at a familiar figure of dyed-bangs and too-bright personality. It was _Hikaru_ , taller and older, but the same Shindo Hikaru without a doubt.

Already, Akira felt his heart hammering in a panic inside his chest. He wasn’t prepared for such an occurrence. His brain was already short-circuiting at the realization and what action should be taken now. It was only through the fierce self-control he had honed through professional go matches that he wasn’t hyperventilating.

His first impulse was to leap out of his chair and yell Hikaru’s name to get his attention. His more rational mind quickly dismissed this idea before Akira’s legs could do more than tense in anticipation of standing from his seat. After all, it had been so long, would Hikaru even remember him? And then how embarrassing would that be if he didn’t? Akira’s first impression to his class would be him shouting another classmate’s name out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Hikaru had already been surrounded by a handful of other classmates as he grumbled that Ino-sensei would let him off the hook for being late. Occasionally, he glared in the volleyball player Nakamura’s direction.

“Don’t listen to Nakamura, Shindo. He just likes to rile you up.”

“I know that!” Hikaru snapped, before adding a pointed _hmph_ and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why are you so late today anyway, Shindo?” A girl sitting near the door asked curiously.

“Did you miss the train or something?” Yet another classmate wheedled with a wide grin, poking at Hikaru’s side.

“No, I bet he just woke up late!”

“Oh no! Did you miss breakfast this morning Shindo-san?” One of their female classmates asked worriedly.

“It’s imperative that you not miss breakfast if you’re to be in top shape for competition.” Her friend sitting beside her remarked with a stern frown.

“Geez, Shindo.” Someone spoke up from further in the room. “You need to take school more seriously. We’re in high school now, you know.”

“Yeah, even if this is the special class, you don’t get a break if you’re not officially excused.”

“Alright already! All of you just jump to whatever conclusion you want, why don’t you?” Hikaru exclaimed dramatically, pointing at all the offending occupants in the classroom. “You meanies didn’t even give me a chance to answer!”

No one seemed particularly repentant, though the kinder ones looked suitably sorry.

“I’m going to sit with someone nice today!” Hikaru announced loudly before glancing around the room, hand shaded over his eyes like a sailor.

Akira watched as Hikaru started scanning the room from the end opposite of him, getting closer and closer. He immediately faced forward and gripped at the edges of his book, sure he was going to have a heart attack. Akira valiantly fought against his conflicting emotions of both wanting to hide behind the book and wave his arms around to catch Hikaru’s attention.

And then Akira turned to find Hikaru staring right at him. Not just staring, but pointing straight at him.

Akira tried to open his mouth to greet Hikaru, smile at the very least. But his throat felt as if he had swallowed a desert and he had no confidence that he would actually succeed in his attempt at smiling.

Even worse, Akira was painfully aware that almost the entire class was staring in his direction now. Akira resisted the urge to bury his head into the pages.

“Touya!” Hikaru exclaimed in surprise. “You’re Touya, right? Right? Touya? Touya Akira?”

Akira half-hid behind the book, just to cover his blushing because he was embarrassed enough. But he peeked over at Hikaru’s delighted face and nodded in answer.

“Yes!” Hikaru pumped his fist in victory, scrambling over to Akira’s side of the room. “We’re in the same class! Oh my god! We’re in the same school! Hey, where were you the past two days then, Touya? I know you weren’t in this class. I would’ve definitely noticed you!”

“I…” Akira had to pause to swallow the tingling happiness that Hikaru hadn’t forgotten him. “I was in Osaka…for the Oza qualifiers.”

Rather than look at Akira dumbly or in question like every other classmate who had ever asked him why he had been absent from school, Hikaru just nodded in complete understanding.

“Oh, well, duh.” Hikaru smacked himself in the head. “I can’t believe I forgot that. That’s what they told me when I asked last time.”

“They?” Akira questioned in interest.

“The Go Association.” Hikaru replied with a pout and a huff. “It’s better to just ask directly instead of waiting for Go Weekly to report on it, you know. But man, they’re super stingy. They wouldn’t ever tell me your phone number no matter how many times I asked. But how else am I supposed to get in touch with you then? And I can only drop by after practice once in a while. But no one believed me when I said I was your friend!”

Akira vaguely recalled that the Go Association had warned him that he had a “stalker” who showed up asking for his contact information every couple of months. Akira had been told not appear near the front entrance if they ever called him to inform him this strange person was in the building.

Well, he had never thought that it was Hikaru. And though Akira wanted to apologize for Hikaru having to work so hard, he was touched knowing that Hikaru had tried so hard. No one had ever put in so much effort in the genuine pursuit of his friendship.

After that last, fateful meeting in which Hikaru had congratulated him for passing the Pro Exam, their paths hadn’t crossed even once. And it had only been then that Akira was aware that he had no way of contacting Hikaru. They had so often just met by chance that it just never crossed his mind to exchange contact information amidst the surprise of Hikaru’s arrival.

And, if he were truly honest with himself, it had been much easier for Akira to hope that Hikaru would just suddenly show up again, like he always had before. Actually reaching out to Hikaru himself would mean facing the possibility of being rejected. What if Hikaru had purposefully stopped looking for Akira, after all? What if Hikaru laughed at Akira for misunderstanding what he had thought was their friendship?

But Akira knew himself well enough to know that he had just been using those impossibilities as excuses. It had just been easier, if lonelier, to remember Shindo Hikaru as his treasured friend rather than risk ruining his memories with real life complications.

So truly, Akira thought Hikaru was a courageous person. Akira had always been too intimidated to look for Hikaru himself, even if he was vaguely aware that the Youth Soccer Stadium was near the Go Association. And yet, Hikaru had kept trying despite however many times he had been resolutely refused.

“Hey, are you reading that, Touya?” Hikaru perked up with interest, peering closely at the book still held in Akira’s hands.

Akira blinked, having forgotten about it altogether despite not being able to put it down earlier.

“Oh, um, yes.” Akira quickly replied. “It’s very interesting.”

“I thought so too!” Hikaru replied enthusiastically, even waving his arms around to emphasize how great it was. “I finished it last month. I totally didn’t get enough sleep, but it was worth it!”

Akira failed to restrain his shock and disbelief.

Theoretically, Akira had always known that Hikaru was interested in go. It was how they had met, after all. But it was a shock to know that Hikaru was so serious about the interest to look for reading on it. Though Hikaru wasn’t wearing a soccer jersey right now, Akira knew Hikaru hadn’t waned in the slightest in his love for the sport. He had ascertained enough from the exchange he had overheard when Hikaru had arrived.

“Alright, class is beginning. Sorry Sensei is late!” Ino-san entered the class, smiling and cheerful.

“Good morning, Sensei!” The class chorused.

“Shindo, what are you doing standing in the middle of the room!” Ino-san immediately zeroed in on Hikaru very obviously standing in front of Akira’s desk. “Be seated!”

“Yes, Coa—Sensei!” Hikaru saved himself with a happy smile and a jaunty wave to his teacher.

Ino-san just shook his head at his student, ignoring the grin on his own face at Hikaru’s antics.

Without hesitation, Hikaru leapt into the empty desk beside Akira’s.

As Akira stared at him, Hikaru unpacked his things and grinned over at Akira as if this wasn’t a completely new thing. And Akira managed to remember somehow to put his book away before Ino-sensei officially began class.

Though it should have been a school day like any other, like the many Akira had already experienced, he felt a bubble of warmth and happiness welling up inside of himself.

Glancing at Hikaru, Akira knew that his school days wouldn’t be quiet anymore.

But, for the first time in Touya Akira’s life, he was looking forward to every day he spent at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip! A two year time skip! But since Hikaru isn’t an insei, and so I won’t be using the Insei Arcs or the Pro Exam Arc or even his Early Pro Arcs, I was like…why not? (This story is somehow developing an original plot!)


	47. Welcome to My High School Life I.

It was another beautiful spring day in the city of Tokyo. The morning sun was bright. The weather was good. And Shindo Hikaru was still excited to be a high schooler, despite having been one for a few days already.

"Bye, Kaa-chan!" Hikaru shouted behind him as he laced up his school uniform's wingtips. His fancy new leather briefcase laid haphazardly on the ground behind him, where he had dropped it from when he had skid onto the floor for his shoes.

"Hikaru, did you remember your bento?" His mother's voice floated from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Kaa-chan! I've got it!" Hikaru replied, crawling for his briefcase lying just out of reach now.

"Hurry, Hikaru!" Sai urged impatiently, waving his closed fan at his wayward student. "Mitani-kun is already waiting for you outside!"

 _"I know,"_  Hikaru triumphantly grasped the handle on top of his case. He crawled back across the floor as fast as he could without letting his feet touch anything.  _"He's sent me, like, a dozen texts since he left his house."_

"Mitani-kun is only worried that you will be late for class once again." Sai reminded him pointedly.

 _"Well, we're not going to be late this time."_  Hikaru grinned optimistically, completely ignoring the resigned sigh from his ghost tutor.

Opening his front door, Hikaru was not at all surprised to see the shiny luxury sedan parked at the curb.

"Yo! Mitani!" Hikaru greeted with a high, enthusiastic wave.

Mitani's bright red hair and normally-disgruntled expression appeared as Mitani swung the entire upper half of his body out the car window.

"Oi! Get your slow carcass in the car already!" Mitani greeted him. This seemed to only add to Hikaru's continued cheeriness.

"And quit being so annoying with your texts, Shindo!" Mitani snapped irritably, brandishing his cell phone aggressively from the window. "I can't even understand some of these symbols!"

"That's because you're stupid, Mitani!" Hikaru replied back, sticking his tongue out at his friend.

Quite efficiently, Mitani's driver opened the door for him just before Hikaru could crash into the door panel.

And, as usual, Mitani glared viciously at Hikaru as the semi-pro soccer player clambered into the car, all boney limbs and sharp elbows.

At the front of the vehicle, Sai had insubstantially phased through the closed door and taken his seat beside the driver's side. After over three years at Hikaru's side, Sai had figured out a handful of ghost tricks to make getting around easier for the both of them.

"I can't believe you talked me into giving you a ride to school every morning."

Mitani watched as Hikaru fiddled with the controls to the window, trying very hard not to blow up in irritation at the non-stop whirlwind of energy seated beside him.

"You're the one who begged me to attend this fancy-pants school with you." Hikaru absently shot back, focused on his task of discovering the perfect amount of open window.

"I didn't beg." Mitani absolutely ground out through his clenched teeth.

Hikaru snickered at the memory. Alright, Mitani might have just  _very reluctantly_  asked Hikaru to consider this school seriously. And Mitani might have only done so because Mitani had always been destined to attend and Hikaru had been given an invitation to apply because of his place on the Tokyo Team.

But that was as close to begging that his friend and classmate got. And Hikaru was going to remember it until the end of time.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mitani." Hikaru slung his arm over Mitani's shoulders.

Mitani could not have glared harder at Hikaru. In fact, his eyes were close to promising Hikaru's instant death.

"I know you're just in a bad mood because we're in different classes. It must be so lonely, seeing as I'm your only friend and all." Hikaru made sure to grin very obnoxiously.

Mitani roughly shoved Hikaru's arm off of him.

"You are not my only friend, Shindo."

"Sure, sure." Hikaru waved this assertion away dismissively.

Besides, he was already reaching for the expensive travel game board stored specifically in the car for them.

"How about some speed go to pass the time?" Hikaru held up the electronic board as a peace offering.

From the front seat, Sai snickered very quietly from behind the folds of his silk fan.

As far as Shindo Hikaru peace offerings went, this was one that Mitani Yuuki had never refused.

* * *

"Sensei!" Hikaru shouted urgently as he desperately sprinted down the hall.

Ino-sensei paused midway through opening the door to his classroom, turning reflexively towards the voice of a student.

"I'm not late if I'm in before you are, Ino-sensei." Hikaru grinned cheekily as he very effectively slid through and past the half-open door.

Ino-sensei would be exasperated…if he didn't like all of his students so much.

"Good morning, class!" Ino-sensei greeted cheerfully as he finally walked across the threshold.

Hikaru skittered into the room just ahead of him, throwing a carefree grin at his amused classmates. He slid into the empty desk in the front row that Touya Akira had saved for him.

"Good morning, sensei!"

"I have your revised schedules today." Ino-sensei announced, pulling out a small stack of papers from the black ledger he was always seen with.

"As you all know, elective courses are administered differently in this class than they are in the other classes. This was necessary on account of the special nature of Class S. But our school strives to provide a full education to all of its precious students, so we work very closely to fulfill your individual needs."

Hikaru was very nearly vibrating in his seat in anticipation. He really, really, really hoped that his requests had been approved.

"Those of you who have requested the standard classes to complete your requirements will begin attending those classes today. Those of you who are undertaking independent study or have personal tutors will see it appropriately marked in the corresponding subjects."

"If your request has been denied, you may come up to the podium to speak to me about it before we begin homeroom." Ino-sensei added quickly as he began to hand out the dozen or so sheets in his hand.

Thankfully, before Hikaru could stand up and volunteer to help Ino-sensei hand out their new schedules in an effort to get his sooner, Ino-sensei handed Hikaru his.

 

Student Schedule

Name: Shindo Hikaru

Year: 1

Class: S

Teacher: Inoha

Homeroom Session: Morning

-Math

-Science

-History

-Literature

-English

Electives:

-Art: Request Approved

-Music: Request Approved

-Civics: Request Approved

-Physical Education: FULFILLED

 

"Yes!" Hikaru pumped his fist in victory.

Sai peered at the sheet of paper over Hikaru's shoulder, less elated than his mortal host to discover that all of Hikaru's requests had been approved.

"I still am not completely certain of my suitability to teach you all of your secondary courses." Sai frowned.

 _"You worry too much, Sai. Class S gets to fulfill our elective requirements in whatever way we want. I don't even actually need a teacher teaching me, if I hadn't wanted one. But luckily, I have a built-in tutor."_  Hikaru beamed up at Sai.

"I will endeavor to perform my duties to the best of my abilities." Sai answered solemnly.

 _"Seriously, Sai. Speak normal already."_  Hikaru sent him a well-practiced look.  _"Besides, you're always teaching me useless junk anyway. At least now it counts for something."_

"Hikaru!" Sai protested, waving his arms furiously in front of Hikaru's desk. (The effect was kind of lost since all Hikaru could think was that Sai's large sleeves made him look like a flapping chicken.)

"Nothing I teach you is 'useless junk'! And our years of study are not in any way wasted efforts. Your modern education is severely lacking in many areas. In my youth, I was exclusively taught by many tutors. But you must learn as one of many students sharing the same instructors. That is insufficient! I am only trying to complete your education, Hikaru! It is very important that you learn properly in order to become a fine, honorable, noble citizen."

 _"Yes, yes. I know, I know."_  Hikaru mentally waved at Sai, rushing to placate the ghost.  _"I was only kidding! I appreciate you taking your job as my personal tutor so seriously. I know that you only want me to grow up in a good adult or whatever. And I'm trying very hard to learn properly from you. Aren't I, Sai?"_

Sai very reluctantly looked up from where he had been sulking in a crouched ball beside Hikaru's desk.

"Yes." Sai finally nodded, wiping away a few dramatic tears. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I have gotten carried away. You are indeed a fine student, if this humble one may attest."

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to make Sai feel bad, and then feel that Sai was feeling bad in their weird emotional-loop thing. Sometimes, Hikaru really did regret his big fat mouth.

"But you could take our lessons more seriously, Hikaru." Sai was immediately back to his old self, already pointing his fan at Hikaru and lecturing with that stern look in his eyes. "The most valuable quality in a student is diligence. And, Hikaru, you should have more of it!"

Hikaru mentally groaned as his face fell into his hands. Not this lecture again.

Meanwhile, Touya Akira had watched Hikaru's sudden happiness turn into sudden depression with immense confusion.

"Ano…" Akira tried, looking at Hikaru's slouched form with some concern. "How is your new schedule, Shindo?"

Hikaru's head immediately popped up, blinking at Akira as if not even remembering that he was sitting in the middle of their classroom.

"Oh! It's great, Touya!" Hikaru answered happily. "I got all of my requests approved."

"That's good." Akira nodded in agreement. "I have as well."

"Nice!" Hikaru cheered with a thumbs up in Akira's direction.

"So…you're not…disappointed?" Akira prodded curiously. "Because…earlier…"

"Oh, that." Hikaru waved the mention away. "That was nothing. Don't worry, Touya. I'm still happy with my schedule. I just remembered that my crazy tutor takes his job way too seriously."

Akira looked back at Hikaru with resigned confusion. But since he had gotten an understandable answer (Hikaru's tutor must be very demanding.), he decided not to press the matter any further.

Meanwhile, Sai glared at his ungrateful student from where he was seated at Hikaru's side.

Hikaru would completely ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this chapter to wish everyone a Merry Christmas...but the chapter I wrote turned out to need a complete rewrite. So here's my I-hope-you-had-a-good-Christmas! chapter instead.


	48. Welcome to My High School Life II.

Yeddo-gakuen-kōtōgakkō was—if not _the_ , then _one of_ —the best secondary school in Japan. It boasted an expansive campus, first-class facilities, a top-class faculty, and the most varied offering of curriculum amongst all of the high schools in the nation.

Yeddo was also famous for its dedication to education and its flexibility in accommodating students. And their most famous accommodation was their “special class”, or Class S, for the students who would regularly be absent because of other commitments during the school year.

Touya Akira had chosen Yeddo specifically for the Class S system. His middle school experience had taught him that it was difficult to juggle both a full-time career and full-time education. And Akira thought the Yeddo Class S system was very sensible and manageable.

All essential subjects (math, science, history, literature, and English) were taught in a “homeroom.” Class S students committed to a regular homeroom session (either in the morning or the afternoon), but had the option to switch between them as needed since the same lesson was held twice a day.

Additionally, the Class S students were required to fulfill elective requirements (in art, music, civics, and physical education). But unlike the graded subjects taught in homeroom, electives were pass/fail. It had to be approved by the department head, but electives could be fulfilled in whatever way the student wanted, and really only required completing a certain number of hours dedicated to the subject.

Once the requests were approved at the beginning of the year though, no one in Class S really worried about their elective requirements. Despite their many other options, almost all Class S students took Yeddo classes to fulfill their electives. After all, they just had to show up to a certain number of classes and make an effort. Then their Pass grade would be reported to their homeroom teacher.

But while Akira fulfilled two electives with standard classes at Yeddo, for his music elective, he was doing an independent study project under advisement from the music department. And for those students who were privately-tutored or undertaking independent study, they had individual appointments during the exam period to determine their Pass/Fail grade.

So, as spring ended and summer began, Yeddo held their midterm examinations and Akira prepared for his appointment with the music department. The examination period was longer for Class S than the regular classes, since scheduling was always difficult for them, and this extra time was used to complete the elective evaluations.

“Good morning, class!” Ino-sensei announced cheerily as he walked into the classroom.

“Good morning, Ino-sensei!”

“It’s still midterm, so let’s get right down to today’s schedule.” Ino-sensei announced as he promptly opened his class ledger.

Ino-sensei called off the names of the students here for their midterm examinations today. After that, he went on to remind the remaining students of their appointment times, as he and the first group of students would be leaving the classroom to go to the exam hall.

“Where’s Shindo?” Ino-sensei frowned as he glanced at the clock. “He has his first appointment in less than half an hour.”

“I’m here! I’m here!” A voice called from outside in the hallway before the door was hurriedly thrown open and a body nearly fell over the threshold.

Ino-sensei glanced over at his loudest and most oblivious student, smiling as he noted Hikaru’s arrival in his ledger.

Everyone else was also staring at Hikaru, but for an entirely different reason than their teacher.

Shindo Hikaru was dressed in his Yeddo uniform, as usual. But today, a long, sturdy fabric wound over his shoulder and across his chest, securing a bundle of what looked like half a dozen _silk_ scrolls. There was also a traditional bamboo case sticking out from the open top of his leather briefcase. And, under Hikaru’s other arm, he had another mysterious bundle wrapped in another sturdy cloth.

And Hikaru was also carrying his Tokyo Team gear with him. Which wasn’t that unusual, considering that Hikaru usually carried it on practice days. But the large and colorful soccer bag contrasted sharply against the old-age items in his possession today.

“Shindo…”

Ino-sensei surveyed him carefully for a moment.

“We don’t have practice today.”

From the back of the class, Nakamura the volleyball player slapped his hand to his forehead in exasperation.

“Shinji, Kaito, Takashi, and I are training together after school!” Hikaru replied enthusiastically.

“Shindo, you really shouldn’t schedule training on the day of your midterm evaluations.” Ino-sensei admonished lightly. “You’ve scheduled them all for today, haven’t you?”

“Hehe,” Hikaru rubbed at the back of his head nervously. “I suppose I might be carrying a little too much stuff.”

Hikaru blinked, before grinning even more widely at his sensei.

“You could say that I got carried away, couldn’t you, Ino-sensei?” Hikaru guffawed at his own joke.

This time the entire class groaned in exasperation.

“Just make sure you plan more appropriately next time.” Ino-sensei nodded indulgently, before turning back to the class. “Alright, examinees with me. Everyone else, I advise you to do something productive as you wait. Remember, you could always study more.”

Shooing Hikaru further into the class, Hikaru jumped to the side as Ino-sensei held the door open for the students to walk out. As the examinees reluctantly marched towards the door, they all openly stared at Hikaru.

“Good luck, guys!” Hikaru cheered them all on with two thumbs up, completely oblivious to the spectacle that was himself.

“Good luck, Shindo.” Ino-sensei encouraged with one last smile before he closed the door behind him.

Now that only the students with appointments were left, there was only Hikaru, Akira, and a lone female classmate seated on the other side of the classroom in the back row. She was not known for being social, and was completely ignoring Hikaru and Akira in favor of staring out the window.

“Good morning.” Akira greeted as Hikaru claimed the seat beside his, as well as the seats behind them for his things.

“Morning, Touya! Man, you would not believe how hard it is to carry all of this.” Hikaru slumped into his seat with an exhausted sigh. “Lucky Mitani drives me to school. But he refused to help me carry anything. He’s so stingy!”

Akira wisely chose not to comment on this. The first time he had met Mitani Yuki, it had been over a ¥10,000 bet on a game of go. Their next meeting had been awkward, to put it mildly.

_“Sai! You could have helped me carry some of this!”_ Hikaru mentally grumbled.

“But Hikaru!” Sai twittered worriedly from his spot at Hikaru’s side. “I warned you that it was unwise to schedule a session for training your saa-kaa upon the same day as your formal evaluations from the high masters. And as your regular teachers, Ino-san and I both dispensed the same advice against it.”

_“What? You were lecturing me that time because you thought I would have too much stuff?”_ Hikaru sat up straight, glaring at the Heian period ghost. _“Why can’t you just say that, Sai? I didn’t even understand that was what you were talking about.”_

“That is because you often do not listen to me, Hikaru.” Sai pouted, cheeks puffed for effect. “Even though I am your esteemed tutor and therefore should be respected!”

_“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t help me carry my stuff!”_

Meanwhile, Akira patiently waited as Hikaru apparently glared at thin air. Akira (and the rest of their class) had quickly become used to Hikaru “spacing out” regularly and often.

“Is what Ino-sensei said about you having all of your evaluations today true?” Akira asked calmly, despite Hikaru’s apparent glare.

Hikaru blinked twice, then turned back to face Akira.

“Oh yeah! Yes!” Hikaru replied, grinning. “This way, I can get them all in one shot!”

“I have my appointment with the music department today.” Akira volunteered the information freely.

“My music appointment isn’t until right before lunch.” Hikaru replied with a long sigh. “I hope the department head isn’t too strict. I might not have practiced as much as I should have.”

“You would have gotten an extra hour if you hadn’t procrastinated and played NetGo instead.” Sai grumbled from where he was seated.

_“But **hi5** is getting really good opponent requests this month!”_ Hikaru protested dramatically…in his head.

Akira eyed the bamboo case sticking out from the top of Hikaru’s bag. He was fairly sure that housed an instrument.

“The music department head assigned me a project to listen to concert jazz performances. What are you learning with your tutor?”

“Gagaku (ancient imperial court music).” Hikaru replied, reaching for the bag on his desk and pulling it closer to him.

Hikaru pulled out the polished black bamboo case sticking out from the top of the bag, opening it to reveal a flute made from the same dark black bamboo, wrapped in black ties, and contrasted with white trimming. The signature of the craftsman—a white fitting along the upper half of the flute—was the delicate red calligraphy spreading across the stark brightness like a spider lily glowing in the sunlight.

“It’s a ryūteki (lit. “dragon flute”)! Cool, huh?” Hikaru proclaimed proudly.

“I had a cheap one when I first started learning, but my tutor said it wasn’t good. I didn’t know where to get a nice one, so I went all the way to the University of the Arts and asked one of the professors there.” Hikaru babbled the story absently as he tied the case closed. “Master Shiba Sakeyasu helped me get mine. He even gave me tickets to one of his concerts. He’s really good!”

“Oh yes, that was splendid gagaku. Worthy of the Emperor’s audience.” Sai sighed with satisfaction.

“I’m sure.” Akira replied, still eyeing the instrument. The image of Hikaru actually playing it was a little too vivid in his mind, made more ridiculous by the fact that imagined Hikaru was wearing a soccer uniform.

Then again, Hikaru’s ringtone was gagaku. It (very strangely) fit.

“But you should see this, Touya! I’m pretty good.” Hikaru literally jumped out from his seat, untying the large cloth bundle he had been carrying on his back to reveal it to have been just a large square of fabric.

Hikaru selected two scrolls and carefully untied the ties, unrolling them with one deft movement along the floor.

The longer scroll had a simple but extensive scene painted on it of a team of soccer players. Strangely, these soccer players seemed to be playing soccer amongst the traditional buildings and bamboo gardens of an ancient Emperor’s court.

The other scroll was painted with bold traditional-style calligraphy. But the characters which Hikaru had chosen to so bravely and strongly splash across the page was “Encircling Game” (or Go).

“Wait till that snobby art head gets a look at this!” Hikaru excitedly punched the air in front of him. “He almost didn’t approve my request, you know. He’s way into modern art or something. But my tutor only teaches sumi-e (traditional ink wash painting) and calligraphy. Thankfully, Ino-sensei isn’t as stuck-up as that guy and argued for my request to be approved.”

“Hmph! Of course the great masters of the Heian are infinitely more favorable. If only I could show you but one of the Fujiwara Amida halls, Hikaru. That self-proclaimed elitist with which you must meet with today has surely not seen such majesty.” Sai huffed heatedly.

Though Hikaru hadn’t taken much interest in the Buddhist-centric art from Sai’s time, he wasn’t stupid enough to argue against Sai either. Art had been, like, a really big deal during the Heian period.

“The music head wrote his dissertation on jazz. He was the one who suggested what I do for my project.” Akira admitted. “But I don’t think he would have refused a request.”

“You’re lucky that go fulfilled your art requirement so you don’t have to deal with that guy.” Hikaru told him as he rolled his scrolls back up. “I bet that guy didn’t even _want_ to approve go as art.”

“I’m more envious that you don’t have to do the physical education requirement.” Akira replied with a tired sigh. His muscles hurt just from thinking about how much he had had to run lately.

Hikaru laughed good-naturedly, clapping Akira in the back. Akira pretended it didn’t blow all of the air from his lungs.

“What’s in the last package then?” Akira eyed the smaller, square package that had been set behind his desk.

“Civics!”

Immediately, Hikaru untied the fabric to reveal a plain wooden box. Once he had lifted the lid, it uncovered a bowl, a small caddy, a bamboo scoop, a bamboo whisk, and a carefully folded square of pristine white linen.

“Tea ceremony?” Akira asked. He had had a few lessons when he had been a child, enough to recognize the basics needed at least.

“Bingo!” Hikaru raised his hand in a Victory sign.

“I’m still unsure of my aptitude in teaching the Way of Tea.” Sai frowned down at the wooden box.

_“Don’t worry so much, Sai! You might not have been the best in the Heian period, but you’re leagues ahead of a regular person in the present day!”_ Hikaru  confidently assured the ghost .

“If you say so, Hikaru.” Sai reluctantly replied, though he still looked upon the box with a frown.

“You’re learning tea ceremony for civics?” Akira asked in disbelief. That was a stretch of the definition.

“It’s, like, good to know formal ceremony and manners and stuff.” Hikaru replied with a shrug as he packed away his things again. They would have to sit in the classroom until his appointments. He couldn’t carry everything around all day. “Makes me a citizen adding to society or whatever.”

Akira suspended his disbelief, but silently made his skepticism well-known.

“Alright, Ino-sensei helped me with that request.” Hikaru glared at him.

“You’re very fortunate that he did.”

“Shut up, Touya!”

Akira smiled quite innocently in reply.

“Touya, stop being so…so…so polite!” Hikaru pointed accusingly at him. “I’m onto you, you manipulator!”

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Akira replied. “You must be mistaken, semi-pro-soccer-san.”

“Argh! I’m going to my first appointment.” Hikaru grabbed his bundle of things. “That’s the last time I show any of my cool stuff to you!”

Akira knew Hikaru hadn’t been serious when Hikaru stopped at the door to stick his tongue out at him.

Truthfully, it was very difficult to reconcile the two sides of Shindo Hikaru. There was the Shindo Hikaru who was a soccer maniac, who lived in a normal house and had normal parents, and was well-liked by his friends and classmates. But on the other side, there was the Shindo Hikaru who enjoyed go, gagaku, sumi-e, calligraphy, and tea ceremony. Of course, this side of Hikaru seemed to be heavily influenced by his mysterious tutor. And Hikaru seemed to spend a lot of time being tutored.

Apparently, Shindo Hikaru was just a normal, modern day teenager…in training to become a traditional court nobleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Sai is a Heian nobleman who was in the Emperor’s court, he would have received an education which would have included all of the things Hikaru is learning. But I imagine Sai didn’t try his hardest in practical arts, like archery and swordsmanship and horseback riding and tea ceremony. No real reason actually, other than the fact that it would be funny if he wasn’t good at those things.


	49. Welcome to My High School Life III.

"Oh, that was a good move. But not good enough! Mwahahaha! Take this! Yeah, I bet you weren't expecting that. That's been my plan all along. And you thought I was just fooling around. That'll teach you to underestimate an opponent! This game is mine! It's been mine since move thirty-one and you just didn't notice."

_"Huh? Huh? Don't you think so, Sai?"_  Hikaru turned to his tutor.

"That was a splendid trap, Hikaru." Sai replied encouragingly, before visibly holding himself back. "Though we will refrain from discussion until after the match has concluded."

_"Man, I don't know if I like this new rule of yours."_  Hikaru complained as he turned his attention back onto his game.  _"It was more fun when we did play-by-play."_

"It will be better for you to complete entire matches on your own without my intervention." Sai replied sternly. "I am concerned over the extent of my influence in your games."

_"You don't help me make moves or anything."_  Hikaru pouted.  _"It's not like we're cheating."_

"But this will help you develop a stronger playing style." Sai nodded, more to himself than to Hikaru. "And should you want to discuss each and every move played, we are always able to do that in our games over the goban."

Hikaru made a face at that. He and Sai only played against each other on the goban that had been the reason they had met in the first place. And those matches and discussions tended to run for hours, as Hikaru and Sai usually both had very strong opinions…just not the same ones.

Hikaru was pretty sure his mom was getting weirded out that her son apparently spent hours at a time sitting in front of an antique, arguing with himself.

_"Well, alright, I guess."_  Hikaru sighed, before brightening as something occurred to him.  _"This way is fun too. It's always fun to get stronger. Then I can give you even more of a challenge!"_

Unseen by Hikaru, Sai smiled fondly at Hikaru's enthusiasm. It was hard to get Hikaru down. It was one of Hikaru's greatest strengths.

Meanwhile, Hikaru had re-focused his attention on the game at hand.

"What?! Just give up already, you weird guy! You're ruining my perfect play by making me look like the bad guy. It looks like I'm bullying you. Resign already! Resign! Resign!"

"Shindo! What are you doing?!" Shinji shouted, scandalized, from across the bus.

Hikaru looked up from where he had been huddled in his seat, legs crossed and a bright blue and yellow phone in hand. A miniature soccer ball phone charm dangled in the air as he moved.

The Tokyo Team was returning from their latest overnight Sunday game. Their match against Gunma had been their last regional match. And because Tokyo had won Regionals, they would be moving on to Nationals.

Of course, this was far from the minds of the players at the moment. Not only had they had a game yesterday, they had partied hard with the Gunma team afterwards to celebrate. After all, yesterday was the last match of the season for all of the Youth League teams who wouldn't be going on to national competition. But despite their last regional game and their late-night, the entire team had all been shaken awake by the coaches and herded back to Tokyo for school that morning.

"I'm playing NetGo!" Hikaru answered Shinji, holding up his smartphone to show the go grid spread across the screen.

The Yeddo bus was the largest of all the vehicles driving players to school that Monday. Ino-sensei was sound asleep at the front of the bus near their driver. Hikaru was seated at the front on the other side. And everywhere, guys were either trying to catch up on their sleep or catch up on their homework.

Meanwhile, Shinji very determinedly stomped up to where Hikaru was sitting and glared at him.

"Shindo, we're the Regional Champions. We're going to Nationals! You should be in the back strategizing with us if you have the time. Not playing NetGo!" Shinji exclaimed, waving his free hand around dramatically.

Hikaru glanced over, unimpressed, at his friend.

"We did formal post-game review. You analyzed with the Gunma captain the entire party. And you even kept me up all night with your Nationals talk!" Hikaru reminded him. "That's more than enough. I'm done strategizing, you strategy tyrant!"

"T-T-Ty-Ty—" Shinji sputtered indignantly. "Tyrant! I'm not a tyrant!"

" _Shin-ji_!" Hikaru exclaimed, beyond exasperated with his teammate. "We need a break. Us normal players can't take so much. Stop making us think about Nationals all of the time. It's too stressful. I just want to play NetGo before school."

"But Shindo!" Shinji pleaded. "Out of all the players on the team, you've been a regular the longest. You're our senpai! You could have vital experience to share!"

"I've never played Nationals before." Hikaru reminded Shinji. "The last time Tokyo was Regional Champion, I hadn't even joined the team yet."

Shinji looked ready to argue, but Hikaru glared him down with determination. Hikaru had to win this battle. For the sake of his free time!

Shinji seemed to deflate with a huge sigh. Even he knew better than to fight Hikaru about his go playing.

Hikaru watched as his friend dropped into the seat across the aisle from him, behind Ino-sensei. Seated beside Hikaru at the window seat, Sai watched Shinji with the same concern as his young protégé.

"Yeah, I get it, Shindo." Shinji sighed, staring up at the ceiling of the bus. "It's just… I'm the captain. I…"

Shinji suddenly sat up in agitation, tightly gripping his hair in his hands.

"I need to win."

Hikaru was silent. On his phone,  **hi5** 's opponent resigned the game.

The Tokyo Team hadn't been National Champions in over a decade. And Hikaru knew that Shinji wanted to win Nationals to prove something. His friend had this crazy idea that he had been appointed captain just because his uncle was one of the coaches. And that was so completely wrong that Hikaru couldn't even begin to explain it. Coach Takahashi wouldn't have appointed his own younger-self captain if his younger-self wasn't captain material. (Though Hikaru would bet money that Young Coach had been captain material. Coach Takahashi was a former pro, and had captained his pro team!)

But in regards to his friend, Hikaru did what he felt was right, and reached across the aisle…to smack Shinji at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Shinji yelped, holding his abused head with both hands.

"Stop being so weird, weirdo." Hikaru rolled his eyes at him. "We all want to be National Champions. The entire team. And it's not called the Captain Nationals or whatever. So just…relax, you lunatic. You're putting too much pressure on your selfish self."

Shinji stared at Hikaru, unable to find any words.

"The team believes in you. The coaches believe in you. You even have the entire booster club believing in you. So get yourself together and believe in yourself already. Geez, do you really think we could be Regional Champion if we had a loser captain?"

Hikaru made sure to poke his friend extra hard in the forehead, just to drive the point home.

Silently, Shinji rubbed at the spot on his head.

And from the seat in front of his nephew, Ino-coach smiled as he pretended to sleep. It sounded like he didn't need to intervene after all.

But Hikaru wasn't paying attention. He was looking at his phone again.

"Good! He finally resigned!" Hikaru exclaimed in triumph. "He sure was stubborn. But he was a pretty good opponent."

Though Sai knew that Hikaru wanted to start post-game discussion, he looked proudly upon his student for the moment. Though they had been together for years already, Hikaru's brightness never dimmed. Instead, it seemed only to shine brighter.

Shinji got up from his seat. As he returned to the back of the bus, he clapped Hikaru on the shoulder, not needing to see Hikaru's distracted wave back.

"Shindo's playing NetGo again?" Takashi snorted as Shinji dropped onto the bench beside Takashi and Kaito.

"Shindo's always playing NetGo on his phone." Kaito rolled his eyes. "If he ever hears his ringtone, he wouldn't know what it was."

"Yeah, well, if it makes him happy." Shinji shrugged.

Kaito and Takashi exchanged looks. Every other time, Shinji had come back ranting about Hikaru's refusal to strategize with them. Then Kaito and Takashi would try to remind Shinji that Hikaru had happily strategized with them earlier, but just never wanted to after the game. A lot of guys just wanted to rest or relax after a match, after all. And Shinji and Hikaru would immediately forget that they had argued at the next training session or practice. But that did nothing to ease the nerves of their two other friends.

"So he's not going to come strategize with us?" Takashi asked, treading carefully.

"Pssh! Shindo?" Shinji replied, falling back to relax into the back of his seat. "We're lucky he's even noticed he's on a bus."

Takashi and Kaito shared a relieved grin before they both snickered at the joke at Hikaru's expense. It was only fair, since Hikaru was ignoring his friends to play internet go, of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Two Year Anniversary to me! Yes, "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" has taken me two years to write already. (I am so slow.)


	50. Welcome to My High School Life IV.

It probably came as a surprise to no one that Mitani Yuuki did not have a lot of friends.

But this wasn't some sob story about no one understanding him or everyone hating him or something. Mitani Yuuki, quite frankly, did not have a lot of friends because he didn't  _want_  a lot of friends.

Yuuki just didn't  _like_  other people. If he had liked other people, he would probably already have any number of hangers-on or mindless sycophants following his every whim. Because of his family, there were plenty of people interested in him based solely on his wealth. And it wasn't as if he didn't see these kinds of people with his sadistic and manipulative sister every day.

Those were just not the kind of friends Yuuki wanted.

And Yuuki  _already_ had friends. Though the idiot was a soccer maniac who wouldn't shut up about the sport, who had strange interests and hobbies, and who was one of the most annoying people Yuuki had ever met, he still counted Shindo Hikaru as one of the small number of his few close friends. Because, though Hikaru could sometimes be selfish and oftentimes oblivious, Hikaru was the type of person who was well-liked and made friends easily…and who relentlessly kept those friendships at all costs.

Yuuki was not like Hikaru. He wasn't a very easily-liked person. Yuuki was almost always in a constant state of irritation, and often reacted poorly to both his situation and the situations of others. A person like Yuuki needed someone like Hikaru as his friend, because it was friends like Hikaru who wouldn't give up on you. And Yuuki knew himself well enough to know that it was terribly easy to give up on him.

So, Mitani Yuuki—despite all of his complaints and grouchiness and general dislike of other people—committed himself to at least act as a good friend would  _sometimes_. This meant doing things for your friends out of the goodness and kindness of your heart, even if it was frustratingly difficult and tedious and you didn't want to do it.

Mitani had never hid it (Because why would he do that?), and Hikaru would know it if the idiot were ever not completely oblivious to everything around him, but Yuuki was the biggest sponsor of the Tokyo Team of the Japan Youth Soccer League. It had been the first investment he had ever made on his own. And he had had to scrupulously prepare an actual investment presentation in order to convince his father to do it. But Mitani believed in Shindo Hikaru's sheer determination. And Mitani had never once doubted that Hikaru would one day do great things.

The investment had led to a completely renovated stadium, which later attracted attention from a few other sponsors, which had already been good enough for Yuuki. But then, in just under two years since his sponsorship, the Tokyo Team became one of the two finalists playing for the Japan Youth Cup. And because the game was playing in Tokyo, and broadcasted on a national network, the advertisements for Mitani Group placed all around the stadium alone would boost name recognition. The Mitani Group employed an entire advertising department which hadn't been as successful in accomplishing this as Yuuki had. And Yuuki's father, much to Yuuki's immense irritation, was actually impressed.

But today wasn't about investments or advertising or any of the tedious business Mitani found himself putting up with in the days and weeks leading up to finals game day. Today was a much greater show of his friendship than just throwing money at something.

Today, Mitani Yuuki was…hosting a party.

"Good to see you, Mitani-kun!" Akari's happy, smiling face greeted him as Mitani stood stiffly beside the door to receive his guests.

Yuuki's answer was a grunt of recognition. And Akari knew him well enough to accept that response as she would any regular verbal answer from any other person.

"Yo, Mitani." Waya Yoshitaka-pro waved as he and Isumi-pro trailed in behind Akari.

Isumi bowed politely and gratefully to his host, offering a very kind smile to the rather blank look Mitani gave him in response.

The former-insei were more Akari's friends than either Hikaru or Mitani's. But they were all on friendly terms, so Mitani had sent the young go-pros invitations. (Mitani had sent Ochi-pro an invitation too. Not because Hikaru and Ochi actually got along, but because Mitani had known the sour kid would decline. Then Mitani could point out that Ochi hadn't actually been excluded if he were ever forced in that kid's company again.)

After the obligatory greetings, Waya and Isumi headed straight for the catered buffet, where Nase Asumi and Honda Toshinori were already standing. And Fuku and Akari were clustered with the former Haze Go Club members at the other end of the long table.

Amongst the other guests, Mitani had also invited the entirety of Class S. Only a fraction had been able to attend, and Mitani really had no idea who any of them were despite all of them being "famous" at their school. He only vaguely recognized Nakamura Daichi because Hikaru was always complaining about the volleyball player.

Personally, Mitani thought this was a very strange group of people. But considering Shindo's personality, he wasn't at all surprised.

Not-so-discreetly checking his watch, Mitani breathed a sigh of relief that the game would be starting soon. Then he wouldn't have to stand here and accept all of these greetings like a good host. When the game started, he was going to get a good seat, and not bother moving or socializing until the end of the game.

Besides, having been checking off his mental guest list since the guests had started to show up, there was only one more guest expected. And Mitani really doubted that guy would ever be late to anything.

Just as soon as he had thought it, a single figure hurried into the room, just slightly out of breath from rushing down the hallway.

"Hello, Mitani-kun," Touya Akira greeted with a quick, polite bow. "And thank you again for inviting me."

Somewhere on the side of the room filled with young go-pros and former go-club members, there was a collective silence. Thankfully, the Class S students barely even bothered to look up and recognize their classmate as having arrived. An entire room suddenly going quiet and staring at them would have been beyond irritating, in Yuuki's opinion.

"Hey, Touya." Mitani returned the greeting in his usual brusque manner. "Game's about to start. Glad you could make it."

Yuuki didn't even bother to acknowledge Akira's very polite smile in response. Instead, he led Touya further into the room and began to scout prospective seats for himself. He would take the seat at the very center, in front of the large viewing window. That one had the best view of the field.

Meanwhile, Touya Akira resisted the urge to nervously fidget as one of the attendants courteously took his jacket and scarf and whisked off somewhere unobtrusive.

On the side of the room nearest the buffet, everyone was staring at him. It wasn't that unusual, given his fame within the go world, but it still made Akira hyper-aware of himself. Akira recognized most of them as young go-pros and insei his age, though he had seldom met any of them even in official matches, and had, at best, only spoken to them a few times.

On the other side of the room, clustered in front of the large television broadcasting the game, were his classmates. Akira's presence didn't attract much attention from them, though he was on casual speaking terms with everyone. But, at the very least, he knew he could sit with that group comfortably without being stared at.

The person Akira was most familiar with in this room was actually Mitani Yuuki, who Akira oftentimes played speed go games with during lunch. They had been re-acquainted through Hikaru, whose general attitude had been to let bygones be bygones and let his friends become each other's friends.

But Akira knew better than to bother Mitani now. Mitani had very clearly reached his quota for social interaction today, and was projecting the aura that everyone should leave him alone.

Before Akira could make up his mind on which side of the room he should go in (sitting with his familiar classmates or politely greeting his professional peers), the decision was made for him.

"Touya!" Waya exclaimed in obvious shock. "Shouldn't you be playing in the Oza league right now?!"

Resisting the urge to cringe at being called out for that, Akira dutifully made his way towards the buffet where everyone was staring at him as if he were an apparition of some sort.

"Hello, Waya-san. Isumi-san." Akira greeted politely with an acknowledging inclination of his head. He didn't quite know the others well enough to know them by name, though he acknowledged them all with a polite nod in their direction as well.

Isumi seemed stunned, but politely nodded back. Waya did not stop openly gaping at him.

"The match was finished early." Akira informed everyone, deciding to just explain this directly.

Those in-the-know understood this to mean that Touya had very brutally crushed his opponent, ending the match early. They all hid their collective cringes of sympathy for the poor soul who had had to face Touya Akira in a hurry.

"And fortunately, the match was in Tokyo and played at the Go Association." Akira continued his explanation without noting the impact of his words. "It's very close to here."

"Yeah, I get that!" Waya exclaimed. "But why are  _you  _here?!"

Immediately, Isumi pulled warningly at Waya's forearm, simultaneously throwing immensely apologetic looks at Akira. Nase glared at Waya. And Akari fumed, looking ready to slap the clueless boy. Everyone else just watched in wide-eyed shock.

Meanwhile, Touya Akira was hit with sudden, embarrassing unworthiness. The shock and humiliation flashed somewhere in the space right behind his heart, as painful as a kick to the stomach. And for just half a second, all he wanted was to disappear or run away or have the ground swallow him up whole.

But beyond that hit of emotion, he felt a flare of righteous indignation. The burn was quick and consumed everything in its path, even the bitter taste of his first-felt anxiety. Akira felt that he had every right to be here, as much right as everyone else. And though he might have once given in to his initial emotional response and felt that he was unwanted here when compared to Hikaru's other friends, he was no longer that person. Akira clenched his fists at his sides as his jaw tensed into a hard line inside his mouth.

"I'm Shindo Hikaru's classmate. And even more importantly, I'm also his friend." Akira declared vehemently, not shouting at the other teen only because of his tightly-wrought control.

Akira looked straight at Waya then, decisively ending this unnecessary explanation, daring Waya to say otherwise.

"And I was given an invitation to this event just like everyone else."

Everyone stared back at him, wide-eyed with a different kind of shock now.

Waya sputtered and choked on his own words, only now realizing that what he had said had sounded like an insult.

"No!" He exclaimed, holding his arms up in frantic apology. "That's not what I meant, Touya. Really! I know our study groups are rivals but—I—Oh man! I just put my foot directly in my mouth sometimes."

Isumi very painfully elbowed Waya, who yelped loudly at the assault.

"What?!" Waya turned to Isumi, only to recognize immediately what Isumi wanted with his very upset glare.

"I mean—" Waya turned back to Touya. "I'm sorry!" Waya bowed apologetically.

Akira just blinked. Unlike his previous response, he didn't quite know what to do in this situation.

"I guess…" Waya scratched at the back of his head nervously, avoiding Akira's gaze. "I just never thought you'd be interested in soccer. Err…I kinda always thought you were a go machine or something."

This time, Akari really did smack Waya in the back of the head.

Everyone else glared at Waya to tell him he deserved it.

"Oh." Akira said. Now, he was a little embarrassed he had reacted so strongly. Only the fact that everyone else seemed to be just as (possibly even more) outraged at Waya kept him standing there.

"Actually, I'm not much of a sports fan." Akira admitted. "It's just… Shindo." He shrugged in an offhand manner.

Thankfully, this seemed to relieve the tension immediately. Everyone here was more than familiar with the meaning.

Akari rolled her eyes sympathetically in Akira's direction.

"Believe me," Akari commiserated loudly with her new kindred-spirit. " ** _I know._**  Hikaru used to drag me kicking and screaming just so I would help him practice when we were kids."

Akira offered her a relieved smile in reply, recognizing the olive branch for what it was.

"Please sit with us during the game, Touya-san." Nase offered with her friendliest smile. "We would love for you to join us. Despite some—"

Nase very pointedly glared at Waya.

"—We're actually all very friendly." Nase finished with a charming smile back in Akira's direction.

Akira glanced towards the seats at the front of the window. Considering the number of people in the room and the seats already taken, Akira better take the seat next to Mitani and prevent any unfortunate person from suffering Mitani's wrath.

"Thank you." Akira nodded to the other go-players in reply, moving to join them as they all settled down for the main event.

Mitani looked up when Akira took the seat beside him, but looked away just as quickly. Touya was okay, in Yuuki's book. Touya could be trusted not to bother him with prattling conversation and to leave him alone for the whole game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter without Hikaru in it… Weird!


	51. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira I.

Shindo Hikaru, regular player of the Tokyo Team, the Nationals champion of the Japan Youth Soccer League, voted last season's Most Valuable Player, prominently featured on the cover of Youth Sports! Magazine with all of his teammates (amongst other media since their bid for the Cup), tore past the gates of Yeddo High School fast enough to almost slice through the air.

" **SHINDO!** " Mitani roared somewhere behind him, far, far away.

Hikaru deigned to turn around then, jogging backwards as he stuck his tongue out at the extra-red redhead.

" _Stuuuuuuu-pid_!" Hikaru laughed aloud, ignoring more of Mitani's shouts as he effectively got away.

Hikaru didn't slow down to a trot until he had gotten halfway across the school. And the teenager was still snickering as he set his pace to a leisurely walk in the direction of the Class S classroom.

"Hikaru," Sai fretted nervously around his mortal host, eyes darting every which way out of fear that Mitani would just pop up out of nowhere. "You shouldn't provoke Mitani-kun in such a way."

_"Aww! But Sai!"_  Hikaru pouted childishly in his head.  _"Mitani will get over it. It's just fun to rile him up sometimes."_

"Mitani-kun takes great pride in his ability to play speed-go. You shouldn't provoke his ire by pulling such antics." Sai replied, immediately launching into lecture mode despite having been apprehensive only a few seconds earlier.

_"Yeah? Well…"_  Hikaru pouted outright now, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to admit any wrongdoing.  _"He was getting overconfident. He wasn't even trying anymore. I had to give him a challenge!"_

Sai just shook his head at his wayward student.

"The moves you played were also overconfident. It was only because of your familiarity with Mitani-kun's playing style that you succeeded in executing your plan. That was a very risky strategy, Hikaru."

_"Duh, Sai! Of course my plan only worked because Mitani and I play together all of the time."_  Hikaru looked towards his tutor with great obviousness. _"That's the reason why it was a good strategy against Mitani! Geez, Sai. We've been together for years now and I still don't get you sometimes."_

Rather than reply and risk becoming defensive, Sai considered Hikaru's words carefully. Perhaps he was being overly cautious in regards to Hikaru's playing. Sai was fairly certain that Hikaru wouldn't be so reckless in a game against a less-familiar opponent. After all, Hikaru had recognized that his strategy would have only worked against Mitani.

Did Sai feel the need to lecture Hikaru simply because he was Hikaru's instructor and therefore always lecturing his student? In truth, Sai hadn't even been all that aware of what he was saying. It was a light admonishment at most. Sai just enjoyed lecturing. He enjoyed teaching. And though he was well-known for often playing teaching games under his NetGo alias, Sai especially enjoyed the privileged relationship a tutor had with a single, exclusive pupil.

Sai had never really thought about having children. He had died before he had ever accepted that responsibility. Though he hadn't been so young that he couldn't have had children of his own when he was alive, so great was his passion for go that every other interest had been pushed aside without further thought or consideration.

And now that Sai was a ghost, he would never have children. But truthfully, he had never really felt a sense of loss from that. Though Sai loved children (had even enjoyed Hikaru's company when Hikaru had been but a child not so long ago), he could accept that he would never have children of his own. Teaching and mentoring Hikaru, guiding him through his growth and maturity, was a relationship akin to parentage. Sai's influence over Hikaru was strong and obvious. And though Hikaru was so greatly influenced by Sai, Hikaru always remained his own person.

Sai had always thought that that was what parenting was like.

"Perhaps you are right, Hikaru." Sai admitted freely, not at all embarrassed to have been proven wrong. (Well, maybe not wrong. He had merely not come to the most correct answer initially.)

_"Huh? What?"_  Hikaru replied in confusion, having already forgotten what they had been talking about. Hikaru had been busy getting to his classroom and greeting all of his friends and classmates in the moments Sai had been silent.

Sai never got a chance to clarify his thoughts, as Hikaru became preoccupied with the next thing to demand his attention. But that wasn't entirely unusual when it came to conversing with Hikaru.

Touya Akira had walked into the classroom and Hikaru's attention was diverted to his friend and classmate. Sai also became distracted as Hikaru excitedly waved across the classroom, not at all noticing that his big wave flew in front of one Nakamura Daichi's face.

"Touya! Over here!"

"Hey! Watch it, Nakamura! Unlike you, I need my arm!"

"What does that even mean, Shindo? You're a soccer player! Between the two of us, I'm the one who needs my arms!"

"Oh, really? You could have fooled me after your performance in the last volleyball match. With the way you played, your arms might as well not have been there!"

"Shindo! You are—! Who invited you to come to the match anyway?! You're not invited! I'm not inviting you!"

"The match already happened, stupid! You can't uninvite me to something that already happened!"

"I can and I did! So there!"

"No there! We're not there! I'm definitely not there! No, wait! I take that back! Because I definitely was there. Because I was at the match. Because it already happened!"

"Ano…" Touya Akira stated as he watched the heated exchange between his two athletic classmates. "Good morning, Shindo, Nakamura-kun."

"Good! Morning! Touya!" The two returned his greeting simultaneously, still glaring lightning between them.

Touya Akira decided to just ignore this and take the seat between Hikaru and Daichi, so used to their antics that he didn't even mind that they continued glaring at one another above his head.

Everyone else around them ignored them as well. Just another morning for Class 1-S.

Suddenly, without warning, Hikaru broke away from his eternal glaring contest with Daichi and immediately turned to Akira. Unnoticed by Hikaru, Daichi lost his balance from the abrupt dismissal and fell out of his chair.

"Hey, Touya!"

Akira looked up from preparing his things for the day, glancing up at Hikaru curiously.

"You busy this weekend?" Hikaru busied himself by dumping out his school things onto his own desk as he spoke with Akira. "You don't have a match or something, right?"

Akira actually did have a free weekend coming up. It was rare that he didn't have something scheduled, as the Go Association respected his decision to go to school and often scheduled events for the weekend.

"I don't." Akira answered in anticipation, wondering why Hikaru was asking him.

"Do you have any plans?" Hikaru turned to face him, face uncharacteristically serious, as if what he was asking was of the direst importance, the kind of question whose answer would determine someone's very fate.

Akira moved to answer in the negative, but then hesitated slightly. He wanted to say that he didn't have any plans at all. But, to be completely honest, he did…kind of.

"I was going to go to my family's go salon." Akira admitted. "I haven't been able to visit in the past few weeks."

His match schedule had been a little crowded because Akira was competing in two leagues right now. He was sure that the salon regulars were missing him. And Akira had promised to drop by the next time he had a free weekend.

Hikaru pulled a face. Some cross between disappointed and understanding and tricked into sucking on a lime.

"Aw, man! I was hoping we could hang out together." Hikaru threw his arms up, then buried his face into his arms across the desk.

Now that the excitement from Nationals was over, the team had been given a couple of weeks off. The coaches, of course, didn't have any time off. They were currently going through the team try-outs process, since the try-outs had been postponed when they had advanced to national competition. And Hikaru wasn't about to waste his time off by catching up on his homework or any nonsense like that. He wanted to hang out with his friends!

But of course his friends would all be busy during the time Hikaru had off!

"Perhaps you could ask Mitani-kun." Sai suggested brightly.

Hikaru cheered up at Sai's suggestion, only to remember that Mitani was very mad at him right now and blanched at the realization.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have pulled that strategy on him this morning."_  Hikaru groaned to Sai, slumping across his desk again.

Hikaru bemoaned his fate, grabbing at the sides of his head to pull at his hair while still face down on top of his books.

_"I should have saved it for Monday morning!"_

Sai was unsure whether or not he could endorse the idea. And he was feeling just as disappointed as Hikaru since Hikaru was so disappointed right now. Sai wondered if there was anyone he hadn't thought of yet for Hikaru to spend some of his rare free time with.

"I'm free in the morning." Akira interrupted Hikaru's silent suffering, though a little concerned over Hikaru's seemingly-unprovoked and abrupt changes in emotion.

"And if you would like, you could come to the go salon in the afternoon with me." Akira suggested, very carefully trying not to appear too eager or excited by his idea.

Hikaru immediately popped up, turning to Akira reverently.

"Touya! Of course I want to—!"

Before he committed to it completely, Hikaru abruptly cut himself off as a very important thought came to him.

He eyed Akira scrupulously.

"Is there a fee?"

And despite Hikaru's vast seriousness concerning the matter, Akira just laughed.

"No fee." Akira answered in amusement. "You're my guest."

Hikaru pumped his fist in victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Hikaru wasn't in the last chapter, this chapter ended up being stuffed with jokes. I have no self-control.


	52. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira II.

Touya Akira stood outside Shindo Hikaru's house.

At least, he hoped and was  _pretty sure_  that this was Shindo's house. It was the address that was written on the map Akira had already memorized. And he had transcribed the address exactly from the text message Hikaru had sent to his phone. Since Akira had checked three separate times to be sure that he had written it absolutely right, this should be Hikaru's house.

Unless he had drawn the map wrong. Akira had been confident that he had drawn all of the streets and intersections correctly. But there was always human error.

Akira looked down at the plain piece of paper in his hands. The house address had been printed neatly across the top of the page, the map very carefully drawn in detail with pencil. He had even written down which subway lines he should take, as well as the scheduled times of departure from the station.

But maybe he should have printed out the map instead. That would have been the most accurate. No, maybe he should have taken the map of the city from his house. Then again, maybe that map wasn't up-to-date…

Akira shook his head. This was not the time to debate whether or not a map he didn't even have with him was accurate.

He could call.

Akira frowned anxiously at the early morning sun and the people just barely waking up for the day.

He had set out from his own home early so that he would have a cushion of time just in case he got lost. And Hikaru hadn't exactly told him what time to arrive. He had just said to come by anytime in the morning. But then again, didn't people like to sleep in on the weekend? Wouldn't Hikaru be bothered that Akira had arrived so early? What if Hikaru had actually meant LATE morning?

Akira immediately began to dig through his bag for his cell phone. He should call. He didn't need to tell Hikaru that he was standing in front of his house. Maybe he could just say he was on his way. Technically, he was. And that would give Hikaru enough time to wake up and get dressed if he had still been asleep. Akira could probably tell from the phone. Besides, a warning before arriving at someone's house was just polite, whether or not that person was expecting you.

And he really should double-check that he was at the right location with the map on his phone. Maybe he really was at the wrong house. And then he would actually be on his way and this cushion of time would have been necessary because he had actually gotten lost and needed to find Hikaru's actual house—

"Touya!"

Akira's bones nearly leapt out from his skin. He fumbled with the phone he had just retrieved from his bag, very nearly dropping it and the map in his fright.

Turning around, Akira was both relieved and mortified to see Hikaru running up and wildly waving his arm in greeting.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was very enthusiastically waving hello to his friend standing in front of his house. He made sure to give Touya an extra-big grin to make him feel welcome.

"Hey, Touya!" Hikaru was nearly shouting, startling his neighbor's dog and causing it to start barking in Hikaru's direction.

Akira glanced over at the nearby dog warily, though Hikaru didn't even seem to notice as he leapt to a stop in front of Akira.

"Good morning, Shindo." Akira returned the greeting, his body automatically bending forward without his permission. He halted the action mid-way, resulting in a very shaky nod and even more mortification.

"You're early." Hikaru stated.

Akira's eyes widened immediately, and opened his mouth to begin apologizing.

"That's great!" Hikaru cheered, clapping Akira firmly on his back.

Akira felt all of the air leave his lungs, but swallowed the discomfort with a weak smile. He was too relieved once again, resulting in a collision of many emotions that was leaving him very drained despite it being only the beginning of the day.

"I was just out for my morning jog." Hikaru told Akira, beginning his cool-down stretches right there in the middle of the street, right in front of his friend.

Akira noted that Hikaru was wearing a rather plain (for Hikaru) black and white track suit and a pair of well-worn running shoes.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your training." Akira said, realizing how strange it was that the word 'training' had come so easily from his mouth despite him never having used it before. He had been around Hikaru too long.

"Nah. I was done. You're not interrupting anything." Hikaru continued to stretch, completing an impressive back bend in Akira's opinion. Akira could never stretch that well. And the idea of waking up just to go for a morning jog sounded like torture.

"Besides, this is supposed to be my day off so I'm doing my relaxed program." Hikaru stated, finishing his stretches by grinning and giving Akira a Victory sign.

Akira was just pondering just how 'relaxed' Hikaru's daily training actually was, when Hikaru darted forward towards the door of the house.

"Come on!" Hikaru waved him to follow, prompting Akira to hurry up the walk.

"I'm glad you came early. Everyone always sleeps in on the weekends, so we spend even less time together!" Hikaru complained with a light-hearted groan as he opened the door.

"Kaa-chan!" Hikaru called out, crawling along the raised platform while simultaneously trying to remove his shoes. "I'm back!"

"Hikaru?" Shindo Mitsuko walked out from her kitchen, eyes widening in surprise to see someone else standing at her front door.

"Oh yeah!" Hikaru remembered belatedly, having sat down now to properly unlace his trainers. "Touya's here too!"

"Good morning, Touya-kun!" Hikaru's mother greeted graciously as Akira very nervously stood there, stiff and not knowing what else to do.

"Welcome to the house." Shindo Mitsuko smiled warmly, retrieving a pair of guest slippers. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Good morning, Shindo-san." Akira greeted politely. "Thank you for having me."

"Such a polite child." Mitsuko commented wistfully as she watched her son shove his running shoes into their usual spot.

Akira, though not entirely surprised by the compliment, felt it was a little odd as he had always known Hikaru to be so formally polite in front of adults.

"Have you eaten?" Mitsuko asked fretfully, aware of the early hour of the day. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No but thank you, Shindo-san. I have already had a morning meal." Akira twisted around to answer, having seated himself beside Hikaru to remove his shoes.

"Will you be staying for lunch?" Mitsuko asked, already wondering what she should make now that Hikaru had a guest over.

Akira honestly wasn't sure. He looked over at Hikaru.

"Of course Touya is staying for lunch." Hikaru replied without a second thought, getting to his feet and not bothering with any slippers. It was his house. "After lunch, we're going to be heading over to Touya's go-salon though."

"Oh." Mitsuko replied. This was actually news to her, but then again she hadn't expected Hikaru to have a friend over today. "Will you be home for dinner?"

"I think so." Hikaru replied thoughtfully. "I don't think I'll be gone that long."

Mitsuko nodded, also getting to her feet now that Akira had finished very neatly placing his shoes properly at the landing.

"I'll prepare some snacks." Mitsuko announced, nodding to the two boys before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan! We'll be in my room!"

Hikaru quickly climbed up the set of stairs near the door.

Akira followed behind at a more sedate pace, curiously looking around the home.

It wasn't too unlike his own home. Akira may have lived in a traditional-style house, while Hikaru lived in a modern one, but they were both clean, neat, and tidy.

Hikaru's room was the first one at the top of the stairs, the only door thrown wide open.

"I'll be right back, Touya." Hikaru called as Akira got to the top of the stairs.

Hikaru pointed to the stack of clothes under his arm.

"I just have to clean up and then change. Go in! I'll be right back."

Hikaru disappeared into what Akira assumed was the bathroom, leaving Akira to his own curiosity for the moment.

Hikaru's bedroom was large, with cream-colored walls and carpeting in a matching shade. The curtains had been pulled back from the large window to allow the light to stream in. The sound of a small wind bell chimed lightly from where it hung just outside, along the ledge of the roof.

A modern, metal-framed bed was pushed up against the wall in one corner of the room. A small personal refrigerator sat at the foot of the bed, with a flat-screen TV perched atop it, connected to a PS system. There was also a large, cluttered desk with a matching, even-more-cluttered shelf in the opposite corner.

A large net hung above the door and along the ceiling, filled with a large variety of soccer balls to be retrieved quickly. Hikaru's closet door was open, exposing a colorful mass of neatly-organized sports clothing and stylish casual wear. Posters for the Tokyo Team were plastered all over Hikaru's walls, along with a line of trophies, medals, awards, and photos of his team on the long shelf just under his ceiling.

All of this Akira had somewhat expected to see. What he had not expected to see was everything else.

The shelf was stuffed full with issues of manga, video games, soccer magazines, and most surprising of all (for Akira), a collection of go books. Though it was all a jumbled mass, everything thrown together in whatever way had been most convenient to Hikaru at the time, there was actually an impressive collection of go-related reading there. And a stack of old Go Weeklys had been piled neatly in front of the shelf under the window.

A large wall scroll, the reproduction of a famous Heian painting of the palace and imperial gardens, had been hung above Hikaru's bed. And more scrolls, rolled up and tied, were stored in a simple wooden rack that was set atop Hikaru's shelf and extended nearly to the ceiling.

Hikaru's schoolbag was leaning against the desk from the floor. And there was a laptop, with a thick notebook that Akira instantly recognized as a kifu record book, at the front of the desk. At the back of the desk, Hikaru had neatly arranged a little stand that hung his brushes, a heavy ink stone, and a line of ink sticks used to varying degrees.

But the most amazing thing was sitting at the very center of the room. The goban was old, more than a hundred years. It was a beautiful, rich, autumn red color. The grid lines still dark, scored deep into the warm, golden wood. And the entire set had been carefully polished and obviously well-cared-for. Placed between two traditional seating cushions, it looked as if it were merely waiting for players to sit down and set stones upon its board.

"Hehe, you have good taste, Touya."

Akira blinked, looking back at Hikaru only to look back at the goban.

Hikaru grinned at him, closing his door to reveal his school uniform hanging at the back of it.

"My Jii-chan gave that to me when I won my first MVP award. It's my greatest treasure." Hikaru declared proudly.

"I can see why." Akira replied honestly.

For some reason, Hikaru looked to his right and his smile brightened just a little bit more then.

"Want a drink?" Hikaru asked, interrupting Akira's observation.

Akira watched as Hikaru walked over to the little red refrigerator, opening it to show that it was filled with yellow bottles of C.C. Lemon and cans of Coca-Cola.

"I don't get to drink this stuff that much anymore, since I'm always in training." Hikaru sighed. "But it's my day off!"

As if to prove his point, Hikaru grabbed one of each to drink with both hands. But after he closed the door, he reconsidered, glanced at Akira, and then held out the drinks in offering for Akira to choose the one he wanted.

Personally, Akira found C.C. Lemon to be too sour and Coca-Cola to be too sweet. He had no idea which one he preferred.

Thankfully, there was a knock at the door and Hikaru's mother walked in with a tray of snacks and two cups of tea then.

"If you wouldn't mind, I think I'll just have tea." Akira announced.

Shrugging, Hikaru kept both drinks with him and trotted over to where his mother was placing the tray on his desk.

"Fruit?!" Hikaru exclaimed before falling into a dramatic depression. "Kaa-chan! It's my day off!"

Shindo Mitsuko eyed the two drinks in her son's hands.

"I think you have enough junk food already." Mitsuko remarked, before turning very cheerfully to Akira.

"Enjoy yourselves today." She smiled sweetly. "I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

"Thank you again, Shindo-san." Akira replied politely as Hikaru continued to silently agonize over the snack selection.

"Such a polite child." Mitsuko complimented again as she left the room, completely ignoring Hikaru as he sulked.

Akira walked up to the tray that had been left on the desk. A colorful rainbow display of cut fruit had been placed next to two small plates and a couple of forks.

"So, what do you want to do, Touya?" Hikaru asked casually, giving up on the snacks and taking a seat at his desk as he stabbed at a piece of fruit.

Akira noticed then that there were two chairs placed before the desk. Perhaps Hikaru had anticipated Akira's visit and set up another chair in the room, he thought as he took the other seat.

"I'm not sure. I've never been invited to spend the day at a friend's house before." Akira answered Hikaru, taking a plate and choosing a selection to put onto it.

When Akira looked up at the lack of response, Hikaru was openly gaping at him.

"Never?" Hikaru asked in shock.

Akira shook his head. He would have been embarrassed, but this was the absolute truth. Denying it and pretending otherwise would only cause more embarrassment than if he were simply up front about it.

Hikaru immediately leapt to his feet.

"Then you need to catch up, Touya!" Hikaru exclaimed, crossing the room to his shelf and quickly beginning to pull things out from it.

Akira watched as stacks of manga, a couple of magazines, and a small selection of video games were pulled out and placed on the floor.

Hikaru fished for something on the bottom shelf, his arm disappearing up to his elbow before he produced a sturdy wooden box with a latch. Hikaru shook it, jumbling the things inside, and reacting to this in triumph.

Meanwhile, Akira looked in confusion at the things Hikaru had deemed necessary for the morning.

"What are we going to be doing?" Akira asked.

"We'll do everything kids do when they go to each other's houses!" Hikaru announced, still rummaging through his shelf.

"We'll read manga, tell each other what we want from the magazine, play some video games, stuff like that."

His pile complete for now, Hikaru jumped up to the goban. He looked at it for a second, before reaching down and carefully moving the set aside and out of the way.

Akira reacted to this by leaping to his feet.

"We're not going to be playing go?!"

Hikaru looked up from lugging the goban to sit near the wall. That thing was heavy.

"We can play go when we're at your go salon!" Hikaru replied, exclaiming the practicality of the situation. "We have a lot of stuff to get through today, Touya. We don't have time to be redundant!"

Akira wanted to be incredulous. There was a beautiful goban, just waiting to be played upon, and they weren't going to play on it!

He also wanted to be incredulous about Hikaru using the word 'redundant'. And that made him grudgingly admit that Hikaru was actually correct. Not just in how he had used the word, but the fact that they were going to be spending the afternoon playing go. And, maybe and just a little, Akira had wanted to experience going to a friend's house and doing all of the normal things friends did together. That was one of the reasons he had been looking forward to visiting Hikaru today.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Akira's completely obvious over-reaction to the idea of not playing go. Hikaru decided he really knew too many go maniacs.

"We can play on my goban the next time you come over." Hikaru assured Akira, dumping the pile of stuff in his arms onto the rug in the middle of the room. "And we'll play on  _your goban_  when I go over to your house. But today we are doing everything you're supposed to do when you're at your friend's house! As the first friend you've ever visited, I'm making today a Super Fun Times Extravaganza!"

That said, Hikaru stood there and crossed his arms over his chest in an authoritative manner. He was determined that they make up for all of the fun Touya had missed out on during his childhood.

And Akira smiled at his friend acceptingly. He hoped it wouldn't be long before he could return here for that promised game. And before that, he hoped to invite Hikaru to his home to return the favor.

"What do you recommend we do first?" Akira asked, looking down at the mass of activities before them.

Hikaru grinned and sat himself down on one side of the pile. He shifted aside a couple of volumes of manga before he released the latch on the wooden box he had retrieved from the very back of his shelf.

"The very kid-est of little kid games!" Hikaru announced, throwing a small drawstring bag onto the rug.

Akira merely watched as Hikaru dumped a colorful jumble of glass between them.

"Marbles!" Hikaru exclaimed excitedly.

Much more excitedly than any normal person would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember there was a character page describing Hikaru's favorite things. There was a scooter, a personal refrigerator, C.C. Lemon, and Coca-Cola. I'm pretty sure there was other stuff too, but I can't remember it. And the scooter didn't even make it into my chapter!


	53. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira III.

Hikaru’s first thought when they walked into Touya Meijin’s go salon was that it was not at all like the go salons he had been to before.

The handful of go salons Hikaru had ever stepped into were usually a combination of this and that: darkly-lit but clean, brightly-lit but full of smoke, no smoke at all but questionable, etc. But Touya’s go salon was clean, brightly-lit, and void of the copious amounts of smoke that Hikaru had come to expect from go salons. Touya’s go salon even had better quality go boards, actual plants growing in the partitions between one area and the next, and large glass windows looking out into the busy street below.

If he had come here on his own, Hikaru would have taken one look at this place…and turned right back around on his way to look for a cheaper place.

Walking along his side, Sai gazed upon the room with very different thoughts.

“This hall is very…” Sai sighed. “…modern.”

Hikaru resisted the urge to pull a face at Sai’s impression of the go salon. Modern-day Japan had lost its allure in the years since Sai had re-awakened. Sai’s initial enthusiasm for modern-day convenience had now turned to exasperated acceptance that this was what the world had come to.

_“Sai, you are just about the oldest old man ever to be old.”_ Hikaru teased his ghost tutor.

Sai’s opinion was that the noble elegance of the Heian period was vastly preferable to the too-bright and too-shiny world of the twenty-first century.

“Akira-kun!”

Hikaru was startled out of his thoughts, nearly walking straight into Touya’s back.

Leaning around Akira, Hikaru saw a pretty onee-san working the front counter. She smiled very happily at Akira before Hikaru’s appearance had her realize that there was someone else there.

“You’ve brought a friend with you, Akira-kun?” The onee-san asked in astonishment.

Akira felt his face heat up. He really did not want to get into the fact that he had both never brought a friend to his home nor had he ever brought a friend to the go salon.

“Hi, onee-san!” Hikaru chirped brightly from behind Akira, leaning inwards to give a very excited wave. “I’m Shindo Hikaru.”

Ichikawa Harumi blinked at the introduction. She had heard that name before…

“Ah!” Harumi exclaimed in recognition, pointing straight at Hikaru. “Shindo Hikaru!”

“Err…” Hikaru smiled uncertainly. When in doubt, smile. That was Hikaru’s personal philosophy.

Meanwhile, behind Akira and Hikaru, every one of the regulars got up to crowd behind the partition to get a good look at the famous Shindo Hikaru.

Akira blushed bright red. Alright, he was not about to explain (or acknowledge) that any of this was happening. He was going to ignore this entire audience.

“I’ll just show Shindo around, Ichikawa-san.” Akira hurried them along, turning around and pushing Hikaru straight into the go salon. “We’ll play a game in the usual spot.”

“Hey! Waa—Touya!” Hikaru protested, wanting to know just what he had been recognized for. “What if she’s a soccer fan and she wanted an autograph?!”

“Have fun with your friend, Akira-kun!” Harumi called out from behind the counter. “And bring more of your classmates with you next time!”

Akira inwardly sighed with relief. Honestly, that wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was disappointed that she hadn’t been a soccer fan after all. She just knew he was Touya’s classmate.

Akira pushed Hikaru into his usual corner, a quiet section away from the main area, beside the bonsai display. This was where he usually sat when he wanted to study go games or kifu records.

Hikaru looked around curiously, examining the go board on the little table between them before swiveling around to look out the window and down at the busy street below.

“Whoa. You have a nice place, Touya.” Hikaru complimented, still turning in every which direction to get a better look at the place.

“Thank you.” Akira replied automatically, before adding cautiously, “But this isn’t mine. It’s my father’s salon.”

“Your family’s salon is nice then.” Hikaru shrugged. “Either way, this is the nicest go salon I’ve ever been to.”

Akira felt pleasantly proud of his family’s go salon then. He had always liked it. And he was glad that Hikaru liked it too.

“Ready for a game?” Akira asked, already reaching for the go-ke nearest him.

“Yeah! The main event!” Hikaru agreed enthusiastically, popping open the lid of his go stone container and reaching for some stones.

As they nigiri-ed for their stone color and playing order, Hikaru glanced over at Sai.

The Heian ghost had previously been wandering between the boards in the main seating area. But attracted by the start of a game between Hikaru and Akira, he wandered over to their corner in excited expectation.

“Do you think anyone will mind if I take this chair?” Hikaru asked Akira, pointing to the next table.

Akira looked up, a little confused by the question.

“No.” Akira replied thoughtfully. “I’m sure no one will mind. Not very many people come to sit over here.”

“Thanks!” Hikaru cheered, reaching to pull the chair closer towards them.

He slung his backpack over the back of it for a reason why he would want another chair. But actually, he was just preparing a seat for Sai.

Sai smiled and nodded very gratefully to Hikaru for his consideration, taking the seat with the lightest fluttering of his long robes, prepared to witness.

Hikaru briefly wondered if it was a ghost thing or if Sai had been able to do that floaty-robe-thing even when he had been alive. It was even more impressive when they played in front of the goban in Hikaru’s room and sat in seiza. As Hikaru had never worn Heian robes before, he had no idea.

Meanwhile, despite however odd the extra chair had seemed to Akira, the thought was soon overwhelmed at the prospect of a game.

They (Mitani included) often played games together during lunch. But they were restricted by the time and so always played speed go. This worked out well since Mitani’s specialty was speed go, but Hikaru was just terrible at it. And the only way to make the games even the slightest bit challenging for Akira, who was a pro, was to play speed go with both Mitani and Hikaru at the same time.

And Akira enjoyed formal one-on-one games the most. He liked setting aside hours to play, opponents taking time to think over moves and strategies, having to fully study the board. There was something thrilling in the focused patience that was required of long games. And when Akira was at his most serious, he felt as if there was a charge in the air, as if he and his opponent were sitting within a storm.

Though this was just a casual game between friends—and whatever Hikaru’s level of playing was—this would be an enjoyable game regardless. Akira would have been excited for this game even if Hikaru had never even picked up a go stone before and had only accompanied Akira at a whim.

It was decided that Hikaru was playing black, and therefore had the opening move.

Grinning, Hikaru decided to play an old favorite of Sai’s. It had been an opening move that Sai had favored before learning of all the rule changes to make modern day go.

17-4 Upper Right Corner Komoku.

Sai recognized the move immediately, looking back at Hikaru admonishingly.

Akira played according to his usual style and tactics, placing his first stone under a star point.

Hikaru responded with 16-17 Lower Right Corner Komoku.

“Hikaru, play seriously!” Sai pouted at him. “You should even if this is just a friendly game!”

_“Don’t worry, I am being serious.”_ Hikaru thought at Sai, placing a stone at 3-16.

Sai remained looking skeptical.

_“I am!”_

Meanwhile, Akira hesitated and studied the board.

Black had just played 16-5 Kosumi. It was a standard response to a Keima attack…two hundred years ago.

As the game progressed, Akira was becoming more and more confused by Hikaru’s playing style. The joseki—the set pattern of moves that brought benefit to both sides—that Hikaru was using was _old_.

Even more strangely, Hikaru wasn’t letting himself be forced to respond to any of Akira’s attacks. Hikaru was dodging the attacks instead. Strange, since Hikaru had always favored a more direct and straightforward offensive style in their speed go games.

Unable to make any sense as to why Hikaru played in such an outdated style, but deciding that it wouldn’t be too dangerous, Akira decided to sacrifice the cluster in his upper left. It was large, but it would allow Akira control of the center.

Hikaru glanced up at Akira then, lifting the corner of his mouth into a smirk.

Hikaru silently laughed as he set down his next stone, willing his face to remain approximately as focused and serious as he had been throughout this entire game.

Both Akira’s and Sai’s eyes widened immediately.

_“A mistake?”_ Akira stared down at the shocking placement of Hikaru’s stone.

“Hikaru, that was a bad move!” Sai flailed about in his distress.

As Hikaru’s tutor and mentor, it was unacceptable that Hikaru would make such a glaring mistake at this point. Had Sai not taught his student well? Had he mistaken Hikaru’s strength and growth all of this time? Was Sai indulging his pupil too much and gaining a false sense of achievement for his own ego?

After that, the game proceeded at a furious pace. Perhaps not fast in terms of time between moves, but Hikaru’s mistake had forced everyone to think quickly about the consequences of it.

Hikaru abandoned Sai’s old joseki and began an aggressive campaign across the board. Akira, believing Hikaru to be responding to his mistake by trying to make up for the loss, fell back into a solid defense to keep the territory he had already.

It was only because Sai had taught Hikaru go that he saw well before Touya Akira would. Like his playing style on the soccer field, Hikaru prioritized an aggressive attack pattern. Hikaru always prepared to fall back into a reliable defensive position when necessary, but Hikaru knew soccer best and would always play like a forward rather than a defender.

And Hikaru favored unusual surprise tactics and “trick” moves to throw his opponents off balance. For this, it was Sai who was to blame. Sai, having been so much stronger than Hikaru in go, had inadvertently forced Hikaru to develop such a preference. (And so, had been Hikaru’s prime target for such experimentation on the board for years now.)

Also, as an athlete, Hikaru was naturally very competitive. And though he rarely made the effort unless it was “fun”, Hikaru had always risen up to the challenge. To play a game against Touya Akira, Hikaru had carefully planned his strategy beforehand. And now, Sai silently watched as Hikaru’s strategy was executed on the board. That move hadn’t been a bad move after all. It had been the keystone to Hikaru’s strategy for the latter half of the game, allowing Hikaru to change his tactics without his opponent seeing it as an imminent threat.

Now, Hikaru’s “mistake” had been turned into his advantage. And Hikaru’s usual aggressive offensive style, combined with the cluster Akira had given up earlier, had allowed Hikaru to fight for control over a vast expanse of territory.

But as the game played out, Akira quickly discovered his miscalculation.

Sai watched carefully as the true purpose of Hikaru’s definitive move was realized. This would be the moment when Touya Akira decided to take this “friendly” game seriously. And as a fierce look of determination set into Hikaru’s opponent, Sai knew that the tide of this battle would be turned in Touya Akira’s favor.

Hikaru would not win this game.

Hikaru held onto his territories for some time, but Akira was cutting across the board without mercy. So before they advanced into endgame, Hikaru admitted an honorable defeat.

“I resign.” Hikaru formally bowed out.

Akira blinked, the burning intensity over the board dissipating in those few words, now little more than trailing wisps of smoke.

Automatically, the two thanked each other for the game.

Sai watched intently as Touya Akira’s eyes remained upon the untouched board. Sai could not tell what thoughts exactly were running through Akira’s mind, but he knew enough to remain silent and wait for it.

“Man! I sure do resign!” Hikaru heaved out a huge sigh as he flopped backwards limply across the chair. “You’re a tough opponent, Touya! I’m worn out. I think I need a nap or something.”

Realizing then that Ichikawa-san must have come by at some point and had left them cups of complimentary tea, Hikaru happily accepted his for a long drink. It was cold by now but that was alright since Hikaru was thirsty.

Reaching into his bag, Hikaru pulled out his phone to check the time. They hadn’t set up a time limit for the game, and they had left Hikaru’s house more than three hours ago. Geez, that was almost as bad as playing against Sai.

“Hey, Touya,” Hikaru put his phone away, not finding any messages left for him. “We’ll have to make post-game discussion quick because I think I have to start getting home soon—”

Akira’s hand clenched into a fist upon the table.

“What are you doing, Shindo?”

Hikaru paused, instinctively recognizing the warning tone in his friend’s voice.

“Hey, Touya,” Hikaru began cautiously, not quite sure what was going on right now. “Are you alright?”

Akira looked up, his gaze fierce and cutting, startling Hikaru so much that he physically flinched at his classmate’s enraged expression.

“What have you been _doing_ , Shindo?” Akira asked him, ignoring Hikaru’s question entirely. And though his voice was calm and betrayed none of his outrage, Hikaru could see it clearly on Akira’s face.

Hikaru didn’t move, out of fear of unknowingly offending Akira even more than he already had. In fact, he just remained very, very still.

_“Sai?”_ Hikaru pleaded hopelessly, wondering if the Heian ghost understood just what was happening with Touya right now.

It was only then that Hikaru realized that Sai had stood up sometime during this strange conversation. But Sai remained just as still as Hikaru, illuminated by the now-eerie light of the bonsai display beside them.

Whatever was going on with Touya, Sai _knew_. But this was something for Hikaru to experience, not something for Sai to explain to Hikaru. Hikaru knew as much from the look of understanding resignation in Sai’s eyes.

Hikaru knew to hate when Sai got this kind of quiet.

“You—!” Akira started before interrupting himself, unable to continue.

He couldn’t put all of his frustration and outrage and shock into words.

Instead, Akira pointed directly to the still-filled go board between them.

“You’re stronger than an insei.” Akira announced with just a hint of shock and awe in his declaration. “You’re strong enough to be a ranked-dan player! What have you _been doing_ all of this time?!”

Hikaru glanced nervously from an enraged Touya to a stoic Sai to the only visible exit from the go salon.

“Touya, just slow down for a minute.” Hikaru attempted to calm his friend, speaking in a carefully controlled tone of voice. “Maybe you’re just…really shocked right now. Let’s just all take a time out here and—”

Akira slammed his palm onto the flat surface of the table, rattling the lines of stones, though they all remained upon the board.

Elsewhere across the room, the sudden noise had attracted attention of the entire go salon. But everyone remained exactly where they were, afraid to move, looking towards the corner in shocked disbelief and uncertain indecision.

“You should have been an insei, Shindo! You should be a pro now! The pro exam wouldn’t be anything more than a formality for you at this point. But instead, you’ve been…all this time you’ve just been…playing soccer!”

There was a pause, just a beat of silence. And then, in a flash of shockingly clear realization, Hikaru was no longer baffled by Akira’s uncharacteristic rage. Suddenly, he understood just what Akira was thinking.

“So you’re telling me to stop playing soccer!” Hikaru stated—not asked—as he leapt to his feet and shouted at Touya. “Like you can tell me what to do? Like you have the right to tell me what _I_ should be doing with _my_ life?”

“I’m telling you the truth!” Akira shouted back, having also leapt to his feet, his palms flat upon the table and leaning furiously over the proof of his convictions.

“It’s not the truth!” Hikaru screamed at him.

It couldn’t be…because Hikaru was a soccer player. Had always been and always will be. Soccer was his life. Soccer was what he loved and lived for and remained proud of most of all about himself.

Soccer was the one thing Hikaru had always been _good_ at. Hikaru had never really excelled at school or art or music or anything else. He had to work hard at those other things just to be above average. And he could work hard for the rest of his life and still never be the best at any of them.

But not soccer. Though Hikaru relentlessly trained and always practiced and worked harder than anyone else, Hikaru had always been _a natural_ at soccer. It was why he had liked soccer in the first place. It was because he was good at it that Hikaru worked as hard as he did. Because if he was good at this, he was meant to do it. And if he was meant to do it, he had the potential to be the best.

But Touya was telling him to quit soccer. As if Hikaru hadn’t been meant to play soccer. As if all of the time he had spent on soccer had been a waste and Hikaru was a failure for not realizing it.

“It is and you know it!” Akira shouted at him. “You’re strong. You couldn’t get this strong without knowing your strength! You could become one of the very best, Shindo! You could become one of the greatest go players of our generation.”

“Yeah, well…” Hikaru replied, angrily grabbing his bag. “Tough!”

Hikaru slammed Sai’s extra chair back where it belonged, not even really aware of what he was doing. He was just so…so angry at Touya! His hands were shaking. Hikaru couldn’t even see straight. Everything was becoming too focused and the whole _sight_ of it was enraging him.

“Shindo!”

“Shut up, Touya!” Hikaru scowled, kicking in the chair he had been sitting in and rattling the stones upon the go board. Still, none of them fell.

“I don’t care if I’m strong at go! I’m a soccer player! And I’m leaving! Before I punch you in the face!”

“Fine!” Akira shouted, no longer aware of what he was saying. “Leave! I won’t stop you!”

Hikaru turned and stomped out the door, leaving Akira to yell his last words at Hikaru’s back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense! I hate writing dramatic chapters. And this chapter was intensely dramatic! (Not funny at all!)
> 
> But a couple of notes for this chapter. #1: I know that Touya Meijin’s go salon is pretty standard in the manga, but it was pretty fancy in the anime. I obviously went with the anime version, since I liked the ambiance there.
> 
> #2: The models for the game between Hikaru and Akira include the first Sai vs. Akira game (anime episode 1) for the first half, and the Young Lion’s Tournament match between insei Hikaru and Murakami Shinichi two-dan (anime episode 28) for the last half. Sorry I don’t know the manga equivalents, but like I said, I was using the anime for reference this time.


	54. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira IV.

Hikaru had wanted to skip school the next day. He had really wanted to. But there was no way Sai was going to let him do that. And since his teacher was also one of his coaches, he couldn't just make something up either.

Hikaru briefly considered avoiding the morning session and going to the afternoon session instead. He was just being considerate. After all, he was still really mad at Touya. And if he saw Touya's stupid face, he might do something really stupid. Like punch Touya in his stupid face.

But Hikaru was a busy guy. And he had practice in the afternoon. Plus there was no way he would give up any of his pride and let Touya push him around! Nope. Never. Not even when it was just concerning his schedule.

So the next morning, Hikaru stalked into the classroom, arms crossed and head very proudly held high.

Touya was already there. Figures.

Hikaru scowled, but decided that he would just ignore Touya. That'd show him!

"Hmph!" Hikaru huffed in Touya's direction, blatantly turning his head in the opposite direction.

Akira had already decided to ignore Hikaru as well, though more subtly. He just pretended to be very absorbed in setting up his desk for the day and did not greet Hikaru a good morning.

That, in itself, was enough to tip off their classmates to the rift between the two. After all, it was a daily occurrence to hear Hikaru greeting his friend very enthusiastically in the morning. It was just…weird when it didn't happen.

"Hey, Shindo!" Nakamura Daichi called out rudely from across the room. "What's up with you today? Usually, you disrupt the whole class greeting Touya."

Normally, all Daichi did was complain about how loud Hikaru was when he entered the classroom. But normally, he would have made a rude comment to Hikaru about it too. And since Hikaru hadn't done that today, he needed to make a rude comment anyway.

"I'm not a disruption, Nakamura!" Hikaru shouted at Daichi, waving his arms around wildly in protest.

Hikaru pointed straight at Daichi before screaming, "You liar!"

Secretly, Daichi was relieved to hear it. He had probably not woken up in a parallel universe if Hikaru was still willing to loudly shout insults at him.

It was not such a relief when Hikaru suddenly stomped his way over to Daichi and sat himself down in the desk _right next to_ Daichi.

Hikaru took his seat with a clatter, not caring much as he laid his head and arms over his school bag.

Daichi stared at Hikaru in confusion, glancing between the obviously-in-a-bad-mood soccer player and the obviously-not-acknowledging-Hikaru go player across the room.

Hikaru always sat with Touya Akira. And Touya Akira liked to sit at the front of the room. Since he had always personally hated assigned seating arrangements, Daichi liked to jump around. And today, Daichi was sitting in the back corner…which was far away from Touya Akira. But _Hikaru_ had decided to sit here.

Seeing how Daichi had last taken a seat at the front of the room (and so had overheard when Hikaru and Touya had made plans to hang out over the weekend), Daichi just sighed and cradled his head in his palm. He rested his elbow atop his own desk and resigned himself to staring at the front of the room.

Daichi wasn't the most observant person ever. And he was constantly being criticized (especially by Shindo) for being rude, insulting, and lacking subtlety and tact. But he also wasn't stupid. And he caught on to a lot of stuff people never gave him credit for.

Whatever had happened between Shindo and Touya over the weekend, it had not been good. But Daichi knew enough to keep those thoughts to himself.

* * *

It was weird not eating lunch with Mitani and Touya. But Hikaru didn't want to see Touya, had instead spent a lot of time today glaring at the back of Touya's head, actually.

Not that Touya seemed to notice. Stupid Touya.

Mitani would eat with Touya. That was for sure. Mitani didn't care for normal things like conversation or friendship. He wanted a game during lunch, and not with Hikaru. Hikaru was terrible at speed go and Mitani had already played him in the morning on the drive over. As far as Mitani was concerned, between the choice of Hikaru and Touya and eating alone, Hikaru wouldn't even be Mitani's second choice.

That was just how Mitani was, so Hikaru didn't hold it against him. But that still left Hikaru without his usual plans for lunch.

Technically, Hikaru could have just left. It's not as if he were taking any classes after lunch. But somehow, that felt like letting Touya win in some offhand way. After all, Hikaru never left for lunch. And Touya wouldn't control Hikaru's schedule!

Surprisingly, Daichi had been a good seatmate. They got along much better than Hikaru had expected them to. They still bickered and argued and insulted one another, but there wasn't any real malice in the words. That was just how they were around each other, in Hikaru's opinion. And Daichi hadn't even once asked Hikaru why he was sitting with him instead of with Touya. That had been a nice break.

But he wasn't about to latch onto _Daichi_ of all people for companionship. Stupid Nakamura always put down soccer, and hung out with all of the volleyball players anyway. As much as Hikaru had nothing against volleyball, he also suspiciously got hit in the face a lot whenever he was around volleyballs.

Which was exactly why Hikaru was on his current mission. After all, there was once a time before Hikaru had known that Touya went to this school too. And in that time, he had eaten lunch and goofed off just as well as he had with Touya and Mitani.

Hikaru spotted his target almost immediately. And he zoomed right up to them, bento in hand, before leaping wildly into their awareness.

Shinji screamed. That was enough for everyone else to look over.

"What the—!" One of the older teammates immediately leapt to his feet.

"Shindo?" Another asked, with less surprise and shock than he would have if it had been anyone else jumping atop their team captain.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Shinji screamed, shoving Hikaru out of his personal space with a scowl.

Hikaru just grinned up at his friend, not at all bothered that he had very literally just pounced atop his teammate.

"Hey, Shinji!" Hikaru greeted enthusiastically. "Where's Kaito and Takashi?"

Shinji glared at him sharply, still a little miffed at being attacked like an animal. Meanwhile, the other members of the Tokyo Team either rolled their eyes or snickered in their direction.

The soccer players had lunch next to the soccer field of course. It was just a quick jog from the classroom. And when it was warm, everyone sat on the short grass slope where the lane was. Large trees had been planted along the walking lane, so there was a lot of shade along the grass. It kind of felt like a picnic.

"They're still buying their lunch from the dining hall." Shinji gruffly replied. "They should be here soon though."

"Oh! Neat!" Hikaru replied, busy untying and opening his lunch beside Shinji.

Shinji's classroom was a little closer to the field than Hikaru's, so he already had his lunch set up.

Hikaru eyed the delicious three-tier bento hungrily. There was nothing wrong with his normal-sized bento, but Shinji's mother should have been a professional chef. That, combined with Shinji's huge appetite and willingness to share his food, always produced a magnificent lunch of delicious imagination.

"Hey, hey, Shinji." Hikaru poked his friend in his side.

Shinji swatted Hikaru's hand away and rolled his eyes.

He nudged one of the tiers closer to Hikaru however, a silent invitation.

Hikaru cheered and thanked Shinji profusely.

A few of the other guys stopped by to ask for food as well, almost all of them taking the chance to make fun of Hikaru somehow.

Hikaru pouted at all of them. He couldn't help it if he was the only one his age on the team, and so he had no one else to share all of the teasing with. It was pretty tough being the youngest member of the team at their school.

"What's eating you?" Shinji asked suddenly, eying the younger player in a scrutinizing gaze. "You usually eat lunch with your go friends."

Hikaru grunted and shoved a bunch of rice into his mouth, just to have an excuse not to answer.

Shinji rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Just spit it out. You'll feel better."

Shinji then whacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed, hands going to rub at the offended spot.

"You're lucky I swallowed or I would have spit it out all over you!" Hikaru glared at Shinji.

"Why do you think I waited until you swallowed." Shinji replied, turning back to his lunch.

"Now tell me what's the matter with you." Shinji commanded, pointing his chopsticks in Hikaru's direction. "And don't say something stupid like you missed me or you wanted to play soccer. We have practice later so I know that's not that."

"Like I would say anything like that." Hikaru grumbled, though he had been about to say just that. But Shinji didn't have to know that.

The pair descended into silence. Shinji merely sitting there and waiting for Hikaru to start. Hikaru sitting there and stubbornly refusing to give in.

Hikaru hadn't even been able to talk to Sai about it. Though it wasn't as if the Heian ghost had tried. Hikaru was still kind of bitter about that. And bitter about his suspicion that Sai knew what was going to happen. And bitter about go in general right now.

Actually, that was probably why Sai had been carefully avoiding the subject of go from yesterday until today. Sai probably knew that he couldn't be the one to help Hikaru through his feelings right now. Sai was just too deeply entangled in Hikaru's go to advise Hikaru on the right path to take.

And Hikaru didn't even need to look to know that Sai was hovering worriedly somewhere behind him. Dozens of times already, Hikaru had caught Sai opening his mouth in an attempt to talk to him. But each time, Sai had stepped back and resigned himself to not saying a single word.

"Touya was a jerk." Hikaru mumbled, scowling down at his lunch.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at the statement, but just continued eating his lunch.

Hikaru lasted a whole two seconds before the silence became unbearable.

"He thinks I should stop playing soccer just because I'm a little good at go!" Hikaru snapped, shoving more food into his mouth for something to do.

But rather than look in any way surprised, or joining in Hikaru's obvious outrage, Shinji just sighed.

"And?" He prompted Hikaru, waiting for an answer.

"And?!" Hikaru squawked. "And what else do you need?! Stop soccer, Shinji! Soccer!"

"Well," Shinji looked over at Hikaru pointedly. "Do you want to stop playing soccer?"

"What?! NO! Of course not!"

"And you told Touya this?"

"I **screamed** Touya this!"

"Then you're done." Shinji told him seriously, gazing at Hikaru evenly. "That's all you can do."

Hikaru's mouth fell open. _That's all?_ What kind of advice was that?! Here Hikaru was, spewing his guts out, and all Shinji—in his infinite wisdom—did was acknowledge it.

Shinji must have understood the expression on Hikaru's face then, because he explained without any further prompting.

"Shindo," Shinji was uncharacteristically even-tempered. He looked out onto the soccer field, empty right now since everyone was still having lunch.

"Do your parents support your decision to play soccer?"

Hikaru closed his gaping mouth, a little stunned by the sudden change in topics.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru replied easily, giving a little shrug. "I mean, they're happy as long as I'm happy. Stuff like that."

Shinji nodded. He had expected something along the lines of that.

"My parents don't."

"What?!" Hikaru exclaimed, head snapping back to stare at Shinji. "But your uncle's one of the coaches! And you're captain of the team!"

"Uncle Ino knew he wanted to go pro even when he was just a kid." Shinji explained. "And no one doubted him, especially not himself. My mom was his biggest supporter. She showed up for every game with this huge banner and everything. Uncle Ino was always embarrassed."

Hikaru actually thought that was pretty cool. He wished he had a sister to make him a banner.

"But his first year in the B Leagues, Uncle Ino was caught in a collision with the other team. He broke his leg, which wasn't so bad, but he also damaged his Achilles tendon. I saw the video once, when I was a kid. I had to steal it from my mom and watch it when my parents were out of the house."

"It happened in less than a minute. Not even a minute and he got the injury that ended his professional career. That's why Uncle Ino is a teacher, probably why he doesn't work full-time for the team like Coach Takahashi and Coach Mori."

Hikaru fell silent. An injury to end a professional career. Just starting out and having it all be over before getting anywhere. Of course there were players like that, Hikaru had always known theoretically. They never got the chance to make a name for themselves, never advanced far enough to be able to do it. This story was even worse because Ino-sensei could have had the skill to go far.

Hikaru looked around, focusing on the many figures of his teammates. They were all sitting or standing, just casually chatting and laughing and eating lunch. All of them wanted to go pro, and any one of them could end up the same way as Ino-sensei. Hikaru shivered at the thought.

"My parents are afraid of that happening to me." Shinji confessed, turning away from the field to give Hikaru a small grin. "Especially now that I'm being scouted for the same team Uncle Ino played for."

"What?!" Hikaru's eyes went wide, nearly dropping his lunch into his lap. "But that's great, Shinji! Why didn't you say anything before?"

Shinji shook his head, more amused than anything else by Hikaru's reaction.

"It's not a done deal." Shinji reminded him, laughing. "And the tryouts are tough, even if it's only the B Leagues. But you're the first one I've told. I kinda thought it should be you…"

Hikaru was baffled by that. But Shinji shook away his wistfulness quickly and turned back to Hikaru with a grin.

"After all, you're the one who beat some sense into me that time at the Awards Banquet."

Hikaru flushed at the memory. Man, Past Him was pretty embarrassing.

"I've always wanted to go pro too." Shinji told him. "But deep down, I was always afraid that what happened to Uncle Ino would happen to me. And that always held me back, I think. I never told anyone I wanted to go pro. But you just automatically assumed I did, Shindo."

"Well, of course I did!" Hikaru frowned at Shinji. "Why else would you play for the Tokyo Team instead of a school team with all of your friends?"

"Not everyone thinks like you do." Shinji told him, not unkindly. "But that would be the kind of logic you follow."

Hikaru pouted. What was wrong with his logic? It was logical!

"I wouldn't regret it, you know." Shinji declared, looking back onto the soccer field. "Not even if I'm injured during my very first practice, I wouldn't ever regret playing soccer like I did."

Hikaru looked at his friend, really looked for once.

When Hikaru had first met Shinji, they had played on opposing teams during practice. And Hikaru had been blown out of the water by Shinji's natural talent and obvious skill. Shinji had been better than the guy in his position on the regular team. But Shinji had been stuck as a reserve.

It was not until later, after the Awards Banquet, that Hikaru had understood. Shinji hadn't started to get serious until after that night. Gone was the guy who goofed off and only did the minimal amount of practice. Shinji began to train outside of team practice, began to ask his uncle for advice, had even looked at Hikaru as a model for what he should be doing!

It was a natural misconception, but the regulars weren't necessarily the best players on the team. The regular roster wasn't chosen strictly based on skill. Instead, the regulars were the ones who put in the most effort, who had the clearest ambitions, who set goals and worked towards them without prompting. It was one thing to be _good_ , all of the guys on the team were. It was another thing completely to work to be _better_.

"My parents don't understand, but I don't think you can unless you've played as hard as us." Shinji confessed, shooting Hikaru a sly grin.

"And maybe it's selfish of me, but even if my parents want me to, even if we're always fighting about it, I won't stop. And I guess they know that too, because they're still letting me do it even though they're against it. But I'm glad I played soccer. I'm happy playing soccer. And that's all that matters."

Hikaru was quiet. But he knew without any doubt that he wouldn't ever regret it either.

"Uncle Ino told me that, the day I made captain." Shinji confided in him.

"Really?" Hikaru asked in awe.

Shinji nodded. "He knew I knew about his injury, probably guessed that I had watched the video a long time ago. But he said he wouldn't change a thing, even knowing how he would end his career. And that he's still happy to be playing soccer. Even if the way he plays soccer now is by coaching us."

Hikaru grinned. Yeah, that wasn't a raw deal at all, in Hikaru's opinion.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Shindo," Shinji looked out at the field in front of them. "Is that I don't think it matters what you're the best at or what other people think you should be doing. It's alright as long as you won't regret it, whatever it is that you decide to do. If you want to play soccer, then play soccer. If you want to play go, then play go. Actually, even if you wanted to play both, somehow, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to do that."

Hikaru had never thought of that!

Shinji looked over at Hikaru critically. Really, this was just common sense. Not that that always applied to Shindo Hikaru.

Hikaru hesitated, pulling at the blades of grass they were sitting atop of. He sort of understood what Shinji was saying. It wasn't the definite answer that he had been hoping for, but it was probably the right answer anyway.

"I guess…thanks, Shinji. It's just a stupid fight between Touya and me right now. I'll figure something out. Though I still don't forgive him, that jerk!" Hikaru declared vehemently.

Shinji snickered, relieved to see Hikaru coming back to his usual self.

"Good. I don't want to graduate and leave the team in the hands of a raging emo."

"Hey!" Hikaru shouted, outraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, I couldn't make them get into a fight and then deliver insta-forgiveness. That wouldn't make me a very good writer.


	55. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira V.

Spring arrived, the third-year seniors having graduated while Akira was busy as a professional go player.

In addition to the two leagues he was participating in, Akira had also been drafted to play a board on the Japan team for the international North Star Cup. As the highest-ranked young go pro in the nation, Akira had been guaranteed a place on the team. But even if Akira had wanted to participate in the preliminaries for team selection, he wouldn't have been able to anyway. He was just too busy.

The Japan Team had consisted of Akira, a Kansai pro by the name of Yashiro Kiyoharu, and Ochi Kousuke (with Waya Yoshitaka as their reserve). And they had been coached by the capable Kurata Atsushi 7-dan. But while Japan had put forth their best effort, competition from Korea and China had been a level above. And by the end of the tournament, Japan had come in third out of three.

Akira had returned home from the long competition, bitter and disappointed. He was rising quickly in the Japan rankings, but how great would his strength be against a foreign opponent?

Japan's interest in go had declined more and more with each passing generation. And as a result, so had Japan's strength in the world of go. Akira knew already that his growth was restricted because of this. Even as a young child, he had been far beyond children his own age. And this was yet another time when Akira worried about what would happen when the older generation—his father's and even Ogata-senpai's generation—retired from professional go. What would be left for Akira? Would he repeat the legacy of his father, an unrivaled figure holding more titles than he truly wanted? Would Akira continue what seemed to be the Touya legacy, highly revered amongst the go world and understandably-hated by their colleagues and peers? All the while hoping for a rival, growing wearier with each passing year under the weight of their own talent and expectations?

It was perhaps not a secret, always just silently understood, that Akira had always believed that his father was his rival. After all, his father was the strongest player in Japan, the player heralded above all others. It had always made sense to reach for his father, to aim to surpass his father.

There had never been a challenge for Akira when playing against those his own age. Akira had always been the player heralded above all others in his age group. He had even been famous before he had become a pro. But then Akira had played a friendly game with a classmate—his  _friend_ —and Akira had realized that something essential had always been missing from his go.

Touya Kouyou was a great many things to Touya Akira. He was Akira's father, teacher, mentor, the person he most respected and admired. His father was his example of a great go player, the figure guiding Akira's go and showing him the path to his own greatness. But Touya Kouyou was not Akira's rival. His father couldn't be his rival any more than Akira could have been his father's rival. They were too greatly separated by time and experience. At his father's prime, Akira would still be learning. In Akira's prime, his father would be long past his.

And Akira had never truly even wanted his father to be his rival, because he had never truly wanted to beat his father. Surpass his father's accomplishments, maybe, but never outright defeating him.

Akira wanted to defeat Shindo Hikaru. No, more than that, he just wanted to play Shindo Hikaru. It was an impulse that was as overwhelming and exhilarating and exciting as it was frustrating and irritating and infuriating. It was only after their one game together that Akira had realized that he had never before been excited for a game, game after game, a lifetime of games…all against one opponent, the opponent he wanted to face time after time across the goban. Akira wanted to see how Hikaru would grow as a go player, how Akira's go would affect Hikaru's, how Hikaru's go would affect Akira's.

An opponent that could play at his level, who could truly rival him. Akira had never had that. And neither had his father. It was only now that Akira had found a rival that he could truly understand the loss his father carried in never having found his.

Yet, reality had crashed into Akira as suddenly as the shock of all of his revelations. Because Shindo Hikaru was not a go player. Shindo Hikaru was a soccer player. Akira had met him at the Children's Go Tournament, but Hikaru hadn't been participating, had only wandered in after his tryouts for the Japan Youth Soccer League, actually. The next time Akira and Hikaru had met, Hikaru had been a reserve player for the Tokyo Team. And within a year, Shindo Hikaru was promoted to regular.

Akira knew, just _knew_ that Hikaru was meant for soccer. Hikaru would become a great soccer player, one to inspire future generations, and be remembered for having played the game well. It wasn't because Shindo Hikaru had been the youngest regular on the team, not even because his team had won the Japan Youth Cup. Akira had seen the great love Hikaru had for his sport, his focus and determination to become the best, and most importantly of all, his relationships with his teammates.

Soccer was a team sport. It was so unlike go, which only required a singular opponent, one on each side. Hikaru may have been the youngest regular on his team, but soccer is won by a team and not an individual. And in the few interactions Akira had witnessed between Hikaru and his teammates at their school, Akira had seen just how much his team not only looked up to and respected Hikaru, but  _liked_  him.

Go players looked up to and respected Akira. But Akira had never really had anyone truly  _like_  him. Akira wasn't especially disliked, but his personality was naturally distant and aloof, even if polite and courteous. It was only on the board when Akira truly came alive, intense and competitive to extremes.

Shindo Hikaru was liked by his teammates, his coaches, his opponents, the whole world in general. Shindo Hikaru had generosity of spirit, so much so that everyone recognized it and responded. And it was this aspect which Akira had always admired in his friend that was the exact reason Akira had known that the future was so incredibly and wonderfully bright for Shindo Hikaru.

Soccer wasn't like go, declining in popularity and losing even the strength it did have. Hikaru would have more opportunities, more challenges, more fame, more everything in soccer. Hikaru wanted to be known by the world, the most famous player in Japan, and do it all alongside his friends. And Shindo Hikaru would put his all into soccer, would be liked by his teammates, would go on with his team to become beloved by the world.

Go wouldn't be able to offer Hikaru this. Not on the scale which Hikaru was aiming, had been aiming for even as an elementary-school student. In terms of what go could offer Shindo Hikaru instead of soccer, it was almost too pathetic to even mention. Akira had known that Hikaru would never give up soccer, that go could never offer the same things. Soccer could and would give Hikaru everything Hikaru wanted that go simply could not.

That was when Akira had lost his temper. Lost his mind really. He had lashed out without thinking, betraying his own thoughts and frustration and anger. All of which should have been kept shut firmly within his own mind. And the worst part had been that Hikaru had  _seen_  it. Everything.

Akira had never been selfish. Even as an only child, he had never really wanted. He didn't care for much of anything outside of go, and go had always been given freely in his household. He had never really had much interest in the latest toys or electronics or whatever kids his age coveted. He had never run out of pocket money from his parents. And since he had become a go pro, had more money than he wanted.

But Akira  _wanted_  a rival. He wanted a rival more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. More than he had ever wanted to win a game or grow stronger as a go player. Shindo Hikaru was Akira's rival. But Shindo Hikaru didn't even want to play go.

Akira sighed as he settled before the goban in his room. Since the day of that fateful game, the board had been set in exactly the same way. He had recreated the game over and over again, and stared at it for far longer than would be considered healthy by this point.

It wasn't until there was a soft knock along his door that Akira moved at all.

Akira looked up in the direction of his bedroom door in surprise. That was his father's knock. And for however much time father and son spent together, it was never within Akira's bedroom. His father was also a very private person, and allowed Akira his privacy as a rule.

"Come in." Akira called out, glancing briefly at the game laid out in the open and ignoring the sudden desire to hide it.

That was just childish somehow. And Akira wasn't ashamed of the game. It had been a well-played game. Neither side had held back. But still, that lingering shame in what had happened afterwards remained within the corners of his awareness. And Akira was  _sure_  that his father would somehow be able to see what Akira had done, his shame, upon the board.

* * *

Touya Kouyou slid open the traditional paper screen which separated one room from another. His gaze gave only a cursory glance at the state of his son's room before it landed on the goban Akira was seated in front of.

Pulling the door shut behind him, Touya Kouyou entered without a word and very casually settled to sit opposite his son.

Neither spoke for the time it took Touya Meijin to study the board. It wasn't necessary and Akira understood his father well enough that he didn't scramble to fill the silence.

"Akira, you played white?"

"Yes, father." Akira was not surprised that his father would know this. It was only to be expected when his father had been the one to teach him how to play.

A beat of silence, and then…

"And who played black?"

Touya Meijin looked down at the board curiously, not recognizing the playing style at all. Such an instance was just unusual.

Akira frowned slightly, but answered obediently.

"Shindo Hikaru."

If Touya Kouyou had been surprised to hear the answer, he wouldn't have ever showed it. Instead, his expression was slow and contemplative. He studied the board for another stretch of silence before looking up and focusing his attention on his son.

"He is the friend you visited, correct?" Touya Meijin asked cautiously.

He didn't have to clarify which time. Akira had only ever been invited to a friend's house once. And sadly, this one occurrence had been his visit to Shindo Hikaru's home some months before.

Kouyou remembered because his wife, Akiko, had been more excited and happy about the visit than even Akira had been. The news had been surprising, of course, when Akira had asked them for permission. And Akiko had spent the entire day speculating on what the boys were doing at that very moment and hoping they were having fun.

That evening, Akira had returned sullen and closed-off. During dinner, he had answered his mother's questions about the activities they had participated in. And there had even been a brief moment of joy when describing how much fun he had had. But once Akira had explained that they had gone to the go salon and played a game, his emotions had closed off completely.

Akiko had worried incessantly since then, prodding in her own gentle way to encourage Akira to open up. Kouyou had advised her to wait for Akira to come to them. But after months of Akira's shuttered state, and then the results of the North Star Cup, even Kouyou had been concerned enough to approach this his own way and directly ask his son what was the matter.

Kouyou didn't even need to, it seemed. The answer was set up right in the open, upon the goban he and his son were sitting in front of now.

It seemed his son had found a rival. A rival not as strong as his son was yet, but with the startling potential to be so. And Kouyou carefully ignored his own private, personal feelings upon this discovery in order to concentrate on Akira now, when his son needed him.

Akira remained quiet, confirming Shindo Hikaru's identity with a slow nod.

"I've met him before." Kouyou remembered a small, brightly-colored child who had collided into him at the Children's Go Tournament years before.

Shindo Hikaru hadn't looked like a go player. He had looked loud and bright and very much like a soccer player. But Shindo Hikaru had surprised Kouyou that day by acting with startling formality and courtesy unusual amongst his generation. It had left an impression in Kouyou's mind, far after their meeting.

And not only that, but Shindo Hikaru had so easily declared Akira his friend and kept that friendship, despite the many obstacles between them. By doing so, Shindo Hikaru became someone who Touya Kouyou actually liked a long time ago, whether or not they had ever met face-to-face again.

"Yes, when we were both twelve." Akira answered.

"And I believe he is your classmate."

Of course Kouyou had remembered that. It had been a shock to listen to Akira describe his first day at Yeddo and hear Shindo Hikaru's name again.

"Unfortunately." Akira grumbled, glaring down at the goban.

Kouyou was silent for a moment, thinking. It was comfortable for both father and son to be quiet amongst each other, especially sitting before the goban. They had always bonded over the same quiet passion, their love and dedication to go unwavering.

But now, Kouyou wondered if he had done what was best for his son. Akira was a talented go player, the best of his generation, and amongst the top even amongst the professionals preceding him. But his son had never had the chance to do anything else but love and dedicate himself to go.

Akira needed a friend, a true friend his age with interests outside of go to share. Even Kouyou had once been a boy, with friends of his own. But, for the life of him, he could not recall having ever thought that Akira might just need the same thing. For whatever reason, Kouyou had always overlooked this fact.

And, against all probability, Akira had found himself a friend anyway. A friend who was polite and courteous amongst adult company, which was something Akira required in a friend. But also a friend who was obviously loud and bright and friendly enough to pull Akira out of the go world, even if only for a little while, which was something Akira needed even more in a friend.

Right now, Kouyou needed to guide Akira to what may not be the easiest path, but the best and healthiest path to make him happy.

"Akira," Kouyou addressed his son, watching as Akira immediately turned to give him his full attention.

"I know that you desire a rival…"

"Father, I—"

Kouyou stopped his son's protest with one hand in the air, asking Akira to let him speak.

"I, too, have long desired a true rival upon the goban." Kouyou confessed, staring down at the finished game between them.

Akira nodded. Though they did not acknowledge it, it was not a secret between them. And Kouyou had hoped, just as Akira had, that his son would be a greater go player than himself, a rival of a sort.

But they both knew that he could not be that. Not because of lack of desire or trying, but because the ties between them were too close and too connected to allow it.

"So," Kouyou forced himself to continue. "I believe that I am qualified to advise you in this matter, despite the differences in our situations."

Akira was watching him, still and attentive, more curious about Kouyou's thoughts on this than Kouyou had anticipated.

"If Shindo Hikaru is truly meant to be your rival, then he will prove it upon the goban." Kouyou nodded down at the game recreated between them. "And in more ways than just showing you his true talent."

Akira looked puzzled. And Kouyou mentally sighed, because his son was young still.

"Do you love go, Akira?"

Akira actually sputtered at the question, startled by the words themselves.

"Yes." His son responded, just the slightest bit more forceful than necessary. "Yes, I do, Father."

Kouyou allowed a smile to cross his features, taking entirely too much amusement from flustering his son.

"Would you ever stop playing?" He asked knowingly. "Even if you weren't a professional, even if you never found a rival?"

Akira quieted and looked thoughtful now, arriving at the correct conclusion before answering, as he always had with every guiding question Kouyou had ever asked him.

"No." His son responded seriously, looking down at the goban. "No, I would not."

Kouyou nodded with satisfaction.

"If Shindo Hikaru truly loves go—and he undoubtedly does—then he would never stop playing, wherever his priorities might lie. And as long as he plays, as long as there are games between the both of you, then you'll have your rival, Akira."

Shindo Hikaru did not have to become a professional go player. Their rivalry was not one required to meet upon the goban of the title leagues or the formally-arranged match schedules. A rivalry was not constrained by such things, not as long as two players acknowledged one another and continued to play upon a board. Shindo Hikaru did not have to dedicate himself to go to be Akira's rival. And Kouyou knew that his son had not considered that possibility yet.

So Kouyou watched his son carefully. To anyone else, Akira would only seem to be sitting still. But Kouyou knew that his son was waging an internal battle right now, all of the right pieces falling to all of the right places as they always had.

In many ways, it had always been easy to raise his son. But in others, Kouyou felt the difficulty of fatherhood just as any father would. And he knew, as he had since the day his son had been born, that Akira would be the most important and precious person in his life. So much so that he had not needed a rival, not when he already had his son.

And yet, it wasn't until now that he had truly realized that he had let go of the idea of a rival for himself long ago.

"Father?"

Kouyou was startled from his thoughts, looking up to see Akira watching him hesitantly. Though his back was straight and his head held high, Akira was nervous and just a bit humbled.

"I have to apologize…" Akira said the words slowly, eyes slipping until they were downcast upon the goban once again. "…to Shindo Hikaru."

Kouyou gave his son a moment to fully allow the idea to settle, and then responded with a firm nod.

There was nothing more that needed to be said, not between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touyas! They're the hardest to write EVER! I agonized over this chapter for far longer than anyone wants.
> 
> Coming Up! Ogata makes an appearance! The Judan livens things up!


	56. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira VI.

"Ogata-senpai, you really  _don't_  have to accompany me." Akira emphasized as clearly as possible while still remaining just the slightest bit polite.

Ogata just responded with a superior smirk, saying nothing at all and strolling ahead.

Akira swallowed his frustration and vague embarrassment and pushed it away to the farthest corner of his mind. There were more important things to focus on right now.

With a deep breath to steady his nerves, Akira looked up at the enormous indoor stadium with mounting trepidation.

Though Akira was now regretting turning to Ogata Seiji for help, Akira had originally only wanted advice on how one would apologize to their friends. (He had already asked his father and his mother, but it was always good to have outside perspectives.) Akira hadn't even had to state just  _who_  he needed to apologize to. Ogata-senpai had  _known_.

He hadn't even bothered to pretend  _not_  to know. Instead, Ogata-senpai had just looked down at Akira for a moment before gesturing for Akira to follow him. And suddenly, Akira had found himself in Ogata-senpai's car while the Judan called ahead to ask whether it would be permissible for them to visit during the Tokyo Team's practice.

That was when Akira had asked, incredulously,  _why_  Ogata would even know where the stadium was, let alone their practice schedule. Akira was well-aware that Ogata-senpai, while he didn't actively dislike sports, also didn't care about sports. Ogata Seiji had then openly stated that he had a vested interest in one of the players.

That player was Shindo Hikaru, of course. Because Ogata Judan was much wilier and had better instincts than should be allowed. And Akira should have asked to stop the car or leapt out of it himself. Except he had apparently gone temporarily stupid from shock.

Akira took a second to glare at the back of Ogata-senpai's suit. Even though it was childish and juvenile, no one would see him do it.

Akira would have waited until class to properly apologize, but it was currently Golden Week and there were no classes until next week. It didn't feel right to do this over the phone instead of in person. Akira had been planning on showing up on Hikaru's doorstep, fully prepared for Hikaru to slam the door in his face. Maybe that wasn't the best plan, but Akira didn't want to lose his nerve by waiting too long and getting caught up in his own thoughts and what-ifs.

But then Ogata-senpai had decided to involve himself, and there was no helping that Akira was here  _now_. Akira jogged to catch up with Ogata-senpai as the man led Akira through the tunnels and towards the bright lights of the field.

The Tokyo Team hadn't taken time off, not even for Golden Week. The current National Champions were holding some kind of friendly invitational game during the holidays. It wasn't today (thankfully), but the team was at practice when Ogata had called. And they had been given permission to drop by since most of the practice was over already.

Akira had been here once before, but only as a spectator in Mitani Yuki's private box for the finals of the National Youth Soccer Cup. And Akira had been on soccer fields before, of course, for school. But this field seemed impossibly large on the ground, as opposed to his scant personal experience or even the view from the private box. Spinning around to take in the view of all of the seats surrounding the stadium, underneath the startlingly bright lights high above, even Akira was in awe of it all.

He could imagine these seats filled with people, an entire crowd at the edge of their seats watching the game down below. Akira could almost hear the dull roar of a thousand cheers, filling his chest with anxious anticipation he hadn't known he could feel.

"Hey, Coach told us you were looking for Shindo?"

Akira snapped out of his daze, surprised. Two boys in the lightning blue and electric yellow uniforms of the Tokyo Team stopped in front of him, their cleats digging into the ground after the speed of their approach.

They seemed to be a year older, both tall and athletic with short-cut hair and sharp gazes. Akira felt immediately intimidated. It suddenly struck him that these were Hikaru's teammates, guys who Hikaru spent hours upon hours with, day-in and day-out. Most certainly, Shindo Hikaru's  _friends_.

Stiffly, Akira nodded. He didn't trust his mouth to be able to speak right now, entirely aware of the fact that Akira and Hikaru were not currently on good terms.

"That guy in the suit said you're Touya Akira." One of the boys jabbed his thumb back towards where two of the coaches were talking with Ogata-senpai. The third coach, a tall and imposing figure with a stony expression, was left to supervise whatever the team was doing right now.

The two boys stared down at Akira, not threateningly, but not in a friendly manner either.

"I am." Akira responded slowly, but refusing to show any of the fear or intimidation he felt.

"I'm Kanagawa Takashi." Hikaru's teammate introduced himself, before pointing over to his companion in the goalie uniform. (Akira knew that much at least.)

"Yamamoto Kaito." The other introduced himself with an efficient nod.

"Touya Akira." Akira told them uselessly, because they knew that already but at a loss for what else he could do in this situation.

The two players in front of him glanced at one another and shared a look before turning back to Akira.

Their gazes pierced through Akira, though they both kept their overly-casual postures. Takashi even crossed his arms over his chest just to shrug.

"Shindo's been in a mood since you two fought." Takashi informed Akira with a slight, unimpressed frown.

"None of us play go, you know." And it took Akira a second to realize that Kaito meant the whole team as opposed to just the two of them in front of him.

Kaito leveled a flat stare at Akira, before continuing,

"But all of us know your name because Shindo's  _always_  going on and on about how good of a go player  _you_  are."

Akira flinched, but remained resolutely standing where he was. He deserved worse than that, after all. But somehow, knowing how highly Hikaru thought of him made Akira feel exponentially worse about his outburst after their game.

"I…" Akira gulped nervously. He almost felt like vomiting, just to rid himself of the terrible foulness crawling around inside him.

Akira looked down at the ground. It would probably be best just to be direct and honest. That was the best way to act with Hikaru as well.

So he forced himself to meet their gaze, before stating resolutely,

"I'm here to apologize to him."

There was a moment when Akira was sure they would berate him further, or (worst of all) refuse to tell him where Hikaru was. But they seemed to have come to some conclusion about Akira's character between them, and shared a silent nod before turning back to Akira once again.

"Shindo's not here."

Akira felt his heart sink at this information.

"The regulars practice finished, but most of us stayed to help with the reserves extra practice." Takashi explained with a shrug. "It's optional, but the Golden Week Invitational is coming up so almost everyone is still here."

"Shindo's practicing in the old field by himself right now." Kaito took pity on Akira. "It's just across the street, on top of the parking structure. Now's probably the best time to talk to him if you want to apologize."

Akira stared up at the two soccer players in front of him, uncomprehending, for just a short second. But that was more than enough time, time wasted when he should be making things right.

"Thank you." Akira said sincerely, quickly turning and leaving the way he had come.

Takashi and Kaito both watched him go before turning and running back to join their team.

* * *

Hikaru was trying to work on his signature move (The Ghost Kick), which was still unreliable at best. In truth, it wasn't really even a move since Hikaru had almost no control over it. But it was Hikaru's opinion that he would make it work, if he only just tried hard enough.

Sai was not of this opinion, being the more practical and sensible of the two. Well, at least when it came to soccer. They both knew how Sai was when it came to go.

 _"WHAT?!"_  Hikaru shouted in outrage as his latest attempt sailed wide.

There was a litany of such attempts spread all over the field in the form of soccer balls. Most of them were concentrated around the net at least. There was one which had actually sailed in the opposite direction, directly over Hikaru's head before landing morosely by itself behind them. Neither of them had been able to figure that one out.

Sai stood ineffectually in front of the goal, poised for defense like Hikaru had taught him. With his height and his impressive robes, Sai really did look like he could actually prevent Hikaru from kicking the ball into the net, despite the fact that he wasn't even corporeal.

"Don't worry, Hikaru!" Sai called out to the fuming soccer player. "You'll get the next one!"

Immediately, Hikaru brightened at the encouragement.

"Yeah!" Hikaru shouted, running over to where a large net spilled dozens of soccer balls onto the field. "I'll definitely get the next one! Just watch me!"

Sai smiled indulgently and stayed in his position as Hikaru's practice goalkeeper. He placed his feet shoulder-width apart and raised his arms in front of him. Ready position.

Despite Sai's opinion on the matter, it was hard not to get caught up in the wave of Hikaru's optimism. Besides, it was somewhat less sad to have Sai pretend to goalie rather than watch Hikaru fail each and every time against an open net.

Hikaru was just readying his next attempt (feeling lucky about the bright yellow ball in his hands), when Sai straightened and looked up in surprise across the field.

Hikaru followed his gaze, turning around to look past the field and the one wayward soccer ball, towards the end of the field where the gate led down to the street.

Touya Akira was lingering near the gate, his distinctive bob cut hairstyle and collared-shirt and cardigan making it very obvious who it was.

Hikaru dropped the ball onto the grass next to his cleats. His reaction was a steady downturn of the corners of his mouth, despite his complete surprise at seeing Touya there.

Seeing that he had been noticed, Touya Akira froze, but then gathered his courage and forced himself to walk forward.

Hikaru busied himself with some hand-eye coordination, bouncing the ball from heel to heel, knee to knee, occasionally catching it with his chest.

He glanced over at where Sai was. But Sai stood rigidly in front of the goalposts, set on merely watching, silent and not helping Hikaru at all.

"Um…" Akira fidgeted nervously with his sleeves, pulling them over his hands. "Hello."

"Err, hey, Touya." Hikaru replied with a too-casual shrug.

Hikaru almost felt as if he should smile, since he just wasn't used to not greeting Touya without over-the-top-enthusiasm, even if it had been months already.

Akira hesitated, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"How have you been?"

Hikaru's brows furrowed in mild confusion over the question. Was that what Touya had come all of the way over here to ask him?

"Fine, I guess." Hikaru stopped playing with the ball, stepping on it firmly as he thought over how to answer. "I've been practicing a lot for our Golden Week Invitational. We're opening our invitational games to the public now. No one used to come to them before, even though they weren't really private. But I guess since we're the National Champions or whatever, people want to see us play, like, all the time. Coach had to make our  _practices_  private. There was some stuff that happened…"

Hikaru trailed off, frowning at his rambling. Not that Touya had made any indication that he should stop. But Touya never really stopped Hikaru. And Hikaru was really wondering why Touya was here.

"Oh." Akira replied, belatedly.

And then he began to scramble for something else to say in the ensuing silence. Hikaru could practically see the horror on Touya's face.

Hikaru cracked a slight grin at that. Just a small one.

This seemed enough to dissipate some of the tension between them however, much to Akira's relief.

"Ogata-senpai and I went looking for you in the stadium." Akira told him. "Your teammates told me to come here."

"Oh." Hikaru blinked. He supposed he should have been wondering how Touya had gotten here. Not that he had, but he should have.

"Who told you?" Hikaru asked, before mentally slapping himself for such a stupid question. It didn't  _actually_  matter.

"A Kanagawa-san and a Yamamoto-san." Akira replied immediately, immensely thankful to have remembered their names.

"Takashi and Kaito?" Hikaru questioned, perking up with interest.

"I believe so." Akira replied cautiously, not quite as certain about their first names as he was with their last. "One was a goalie."

Hikaru's eyes lit up at that, grinning at the thought of his friends.

Akira ignored the dull pang of ache and guilt at seeing that expression. He had once inspired the same reaction from Hikaru. Not anymore, he knew.

"They're my friends." Hikaru announced brightly, oblivious to Akira's inner turmoil. "Kaito's the goalie. Takashi's a forward, like me. They're co-captaining this season, since Shinji's graduated. He's playing in the J2 League now. But co-captaining is a good idea, since it'd be hard for Kaito to lead us from the goal. He doesn't have much feel for the field. But that's, like, obvious since he's a goalie."

Akira tried to think of something else to say besides another  _'Oh'_. But try as he might, he couldn't think of anything. And as the seconds dragged on, it became more and more awkward and uncomfortable that he hadn't responded already.

Also, Akira was much too aware of Hikaru's willingness to talk about his friends. Friends who were his teammates, soccer players just like Hikaru was. People who had the same goals and ambitions, and who played and grew along with him. Friends who were a part of the same soccer world as Hikaru. And, as much as he did not wish to feel this way, Akira was jealous.

"So, uh," Hikaru scratched at his head. Even he was aware of the awkwardness of the entire conversation. "What are you doing here, Touya?"

Swiftly, Akira shoved away his bitterness and his jealousy. He wanted to tell Hikaru that he wanted to hate it. He wanted to hate that soccer was more important to Hikaru than go. He wanted to hate that soccer would give Hikaru more challenges, more fame, more opportunities than go. He wanted to hate that Hikaru had so much promise in both, had potential enough to challenge Akira as a rival, if only Hikaru wasn't playing soccer.

Akira wanted to, but he couldn't. Not when soccer was so important to his friend. Not when soccer could provide his friend with so much more and everything his friend deserved. Not when Hikaru loved soccer, so obviously and whole-heartedly  _loved_.

Akira opened his mouth, only to hesitate. But Hikaru was looking at him and waiting for an answer and Akira had come here  _for a reason_. He clenched his fists at his sides, hidden underneath the stretched-out sleeves of his sweater.

"I've come to apologize." Akira blurted out before he lost his nerve.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry about the things I said. I shouldn't have said them. I regret saying them. Not just because of our fight, but because I was wrong. And I shouldn't have insinuated that you weren't meant to play soccer. And I never meant to make you feel like a failure. Not only was I completely out of line, but I was very selfish and stupid. And I'm sorry I was so stupid. I'm sorry I said those things. And I'm sorry I got irrationally angry and ignored you and I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry."

Akira had to take a breath after that, out of air and words. And he didn't dare to look at Hikaru right now, afraid of what he would see. Would Hikaru still be mad at him? Would he ignore Akira still? Was their friendship even salvageable? What if Hikaru didn't even want to be friends with Akira, even after the apology? Did Hikaru think that Akira was stupid and pathetic and a loser on top of being an idiot and mean?

Akira suddenly couldn't breathe. He was sure that he had forgotten how to breathe. Was this a panic attack? Was Akira suffering from an anxiety disorder? It shouldn't be this hard to breathe. It was supposed to be natural. Akira was certain that he had been breathing his whole life without problem, naturally, until now.

Meanwhile, Hikaru stared wide-eyed at Akira as Akira rambled through his apology and then seemed to end up hyperventilating.

Concerned, Hikaru stepped forward and clapped Akira repeatedly in the back. That was how you helped people breathe, right? It was kind of like choking…on air or something, right?

Akira pitched forward at the force, actually choking and coughing now. Hikaru looked around helplessly, sure that he had made it worse. Maybe he had even killed Touya? Maybe if you hit something in the back when they were hyperventilating, you made it so they couldn't breathe or something!

Hikaru had just killed Touya! Shindo Hikaru Kills Touya Akira. Semi-Pro Soccer Player Kills Greatest Young Go Pro of Their Generation! Japan Demands Blood!

"Touya! Are you alright? Don't die! I didn't mean to kill you!"

Akira's head whipped upwards so fast that Hikaru was surprised it didn't fly off. Which would have been even worse, because then the headlines would say that Hikaru murdered Touya, not that it had been a tragic accident.

Thankfully, Touya's head stayed on and his breathing turned back to normal after a while. Hikaru sighed with relief.

"Wh-What?" Akira managed to gasp, before roughly shaking his head at typical Hikaru behavior.

"Nothing!" Hikaru replied, holding up his hands and waving them frantically in surrender.

Akira's brows furrowed in confusion, but he let it go in lieu of more important things.

"I'm sorry." Akira repeated again, quietly. He was staring down at Hikaru's feet, the bright yellow soccer ball still held firmly in place under a cleat.

Hikaru's cleats were covered in grass and dirt from the field. They were also riotously bright (though not as intensely bright as the highlighter yellow ball under them). A skull and crossbones was stamped near the ankle. And the word HYPERVENOM appeared in small letters across the side.

Akira thought it was strangely appropriate that Hikaru owned these. This was Shindo Hikaru as he should be, standing on a soccer field and as outrageously bright as he wanted to be. Akira would never wear skull and crossbones, even as a tiny stamp. And Akira didn't even understand what HYPERVENOM meant. But Hikaru did. Hikaru was as much meant for these things as he had cultivated himself into the soccer player he was.

And it was only then, as Akira felt a wave of fondness for something as little as a pair of cleats, that Akira had realized how much he had missed his friend. As used to solitude as Akira was, as much as Akira had wanted a rival, he had missed  _his friend_. And despite their long and drawn-out fight entirely by Akira's own fault, he hoped that Shindo Hikaru would stay his friend.

"Apology accepted."

Akira looked up, shocked.

But Hikaru just leaned forwards onto the ball, knee bent, grinning at Akira with all of the openness and acceptance that Akira didn't deserve.

"Finally, we can stop fighting!" Hikaru exclaimed, arms flung into the air as if flinging away a great burden. "It's been months already, Touya! Months! I'm dying for a game! And you owe me an invitation to your house, jerk! We have to play on your goban before we play on mine. That was the deal!"

Akira didn't know what was happening, but he was smiling. He was incapable of being able to stop smiling right now. If he had, he might have started crying. And that was even more embarrassing than the unabashed joy crashing onto him now like an unstoppable tidal wave.

"Yes. Alright." Akira nodded senselessly, overcome with relief. "I will."

And at that, Hikaru beamed.

"Ahh… Looks like I missed the interesting parts."

Hikaru looked up and gaped, mouth open, as Akira startled and spun around.

Ogata Seiji looked down at the two teenagers, expressly amused, a cigarette smoking in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're friends again! Yay!
> 
> There's only one more chapter to the arc. And then only two more chapters before the end of the story. I'm sad already!


	57. Shindo Hikaru vs. Touya Akira VII.

"You!" Hikaru shouted, pointing his finger straight at Ogata.

Suddenly, Sai appeared at Hikaru's side, also pointing straight at Ogata. It took immense self-restraint not to throw Sai's long sleeve away from his face.

"Ogata Seiji!" Sai shouted in accusation.

Neither Sai nor Hikaru had ever really warmed up to Ogata, seeing as their entire relationship with the professional go player had entailed only two interactions. Their short interaction during the Children's Go Tournament, and the time Hikaru had turned in Akari's insei application. Neither had gone well.

Both mentor and student glared at the suited go pro.

Seiji smirked with wry amusement, not at all intimidated or disturbed by Hikaru's reaction to his presence.

"Yes. Me." He answered Hikaru. "Ogata Seiji, if you've forgotten."

Hikaru bristled with irritation at the insinuation that he had forgotten a name. He didn't actually want to know Ogata's dumb name anyway. Besides, Sai had remembered Ogata's name. Sai had said it out loud!

Knowing Hikaru's thoughts, Sai nodded with high approval.

"Who asked?" Hikaru snapped haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest and pointedly turning away.

"We didn't." Sai supported him with a haughty upturn of his own. "We already knew your name."

Seiji just took a drag from his cigarette, immensely amused. Between Shindo Hikaru's insult and Akira's enraged embarrassment, it was turning out to be a good idea to accompany Akira here. At the moment, Seiji was intent on acknowledging neither Akira's embarrassed flush nor the teen's scowling anger at him. It was always even more amusing when he ignored it.

"Has Akira-kun finally convinced you to give up soccer and concentrate on go?" Seiji goaded with another drag from his cigarette.

Hikaru had to physically hold himself back from throttling Ogata.

But, surprisingly, it was Akira who spoke up.

"Shindo doesn't have to give up soccer and play go." Akira defended his friend, glaring intensely at Ogata then. "And he shouldn't have to."

"Yeah!" Hikaru agreed a second later, quickly getting over his surprise at Touya's defense of him in order to back Touya up against Ogata. Hikaru considered that his sworn duty at this point.

Seiji raised an eyebrow at this, having not expected such a response from Akira. He had some idea as to what their fight had been about now.

"Oh. Too bad." Seiji remarked nonchalantly, flicking away a thin line of ashes from the end of his cigarette.

As expected, this lack of response only riled Hikaru up more. But, not unpredicted, Akira's gaze narrowed upon him with suspicion bordering on understanding. The kid was just too intelligent to make him any fun.

Seiji decided to switch gears then.

"You and I should play a game, Shindo." Seiji remarked with another drag from his cigarette, just for an excuse to properly observe Shindo Hikaru's answer. It was bound to be entertaining.

Hikaru looked horrified at the thought, going so far as to physically lean away. Which Seiji thought to be mildly offensive, though he couldn't be bothered to hold to that offense. Besides, it was more entertaining to watch as the soccer player sputtered in shocked indignation, incapable of forming a complete word.

Meanwhile, Akira was fuming. Seiji sent a smirk in his kohai's direction. Seiji might not know the exact reasons for Akira's apology, but there was only one thing that Akira would ever have the possibility of reacting badly to. And Shindo had been at the Children's Go Tournament. It wasn't a jump to assume that Shindo played go.

So here Seiji was, openly offering a game. A game that would prevent Touya Akira from playing Shindo Hikaru instead. And that, in itself, would be enough to tick Touya Akira off and force a reaction from the otherwise cool-headed and even-tempered teenager.

But suddenly, Shindo Hikaru ceased his horrified sputtering. And Seiji watched with mild confusion as Shindo Hikaru tilted his head just slightly to the side, as if listening to some unheard conversation.

At first, Hikaru had been appalled at the idea of playing a game with  _Ogata_. Yeah, sure, the guy was a good go player, but Hikaru couldn't imagine that the game with Ogata would be anything but frustrating and aggravating. Just like the man himself.

But then, Hikaru had remembered Sai.

Sai was fuming at the audacity of Ogata suggesting a game with Hikaru. Because, as much as Hikaru disliked the guy, Sai was righteously indignant on Hikaru's behalf for how callously Ogata always treated his student.

But underneath all of that, Hikaru could feel the spark of interest at the thought of playing Ogata Seiji. Not Hikaru playing him, of course. Just excitement at the general thought of playing a high-caliber player.

Hikaru knew Sai enjoyed teaching him. And he knew that Sai enjoyed being acknowledged by his own name, in more ways than Hikaru would ever be able to understand, even if only in NetGo. But Sai also enjoyed high caliber games. Hikaru knew this acutely because he was always excited at the prospect of one day playing soccer professionally, of playing in the J1 League.

So even if Sai enjoyed teaching Hikaru and playing NetGo, Hikaru had always been acutely aware that Sai should have better opponents, the opportunity to play better games. But it would take  _forever_  before Hikaru was good enough to give Sai these games. And Hikaru had just never been able to make these games happen.

But here Ogata Seiji—Ogata  _Judan_ —was, offering a match. And even if it had been made casually and probably even mockingly, it was still an offer.

That was when Hikaru made up his mind, despite how much he hated it.

"What kind of game are you suggesting?" Hikaru grumbled, forcing the will to ask it.

Both Seiji and Akira stared, shocked at Hikaru's acceptance of the invitation.

Because Hikaru certainly didn't  _look_  like he was accepting an invitation. Hikaru was frowning and grumbling, hunched over the ball and glaring defiantly at the ground. It looked like he was being forced to play against his will.

"Cuz  ** _I_**  don't want to play you…" Hikaru rolled his eyes at such a ridiculous thought.

Conversely, this somehow helped both Akira and Seiji feel more balanced after the shock of Hikaru accepting a game with Ogata.

"…but my tutor would."

Hikaru kicked the ball up and began to juggle it from knee to knee to burn off his agitation. He had to at least be a little respectful if he was asking Ogata for a game. Not outright snarling and shouting at the guy should be enough, probably.

"You have a tutor?" The words slipped out from Seiji's mouth before he could stop them. He firmly pursed his lips together to keep that from happening again, inwardly berating himself for the slip.

But Hikaru didn't bother to notice that, just casually shrugged.

Somehow, Seiji's own tactics of unaffected aloofness were being used against him by an idiotic soccer-obsessed teenager. He found the role reversal incredibly disturbing.

Meanwhile, both Sai and Akira watched Hikaru silently. Neither dared to say a word, almost as if afraid to break a spell, intensely focused upon the interaction between Hikaru and Ogata.

"You play NetGo?" Hikaru asked, grounding the ball under his cleat again and looking up at Ogata expectantly.

Once again thrown for a loop, and not entirely trusting his mouth right now, Ogata merely nodded.

"Good." Hikaru nodded. It would be easier to set up a game then. "His name's [ sai ]."

_**"SAI!?"** _

Both Hikaru and Sai leapt back at the loud exclamation from both Akira and Ogata, becoming even more alarmed by the expressions on their faces.

Akira looked shocked and awed.

Ogata somehow managed to look both outraged and happy at the same time. Well, as happy as Ogata could look anyway.

"You've heard of Sai?" Hikaru asked, absent-mindedly playing with the ball again.

Both Akira and Seiji turned to look at one another.

The NetGo player known as [ sai ] was as famous amongst NetGo players as he was infamous. In the three or so years since his appearance, [ sai ] had never spoken with nor had he ever responded to messages from players. He seemed to play teaching games exclusively, trouncing even the top-ranked NetGo players right from the start. For fun, a few of the lower-dan pros had heard of the mysterious [ sai ] and challenged him to a game…only to have also received a teaching game!

The topic of [ sai ] had even made it into the gossip of higher-dan ranks. Most were still doubtful that an amateur could be that good. (And most of these players believed themselves to be "too good" for NetGo, so nothing could prove anything.) But [ sai ]'s style of play was unlike the style of any pro, and so a couple of higher-dan players had ventured out to observe the competition, so to speak.

Ogata had been one of these players. And he had been especially interested in [ sai ] since Akira's game against the mysterious NetGo "Ghost" the summer Akira had been taking the pro exam.

Because of [ sai ]'s fame however, no one was guaranteed to get a game with him. And the way [ sai ] chose opponents seemed to be either by chance or whim, so none of the infrequently-playing higher-dan players had been able to get a game so far. If what Shindo Hikaru was offering was true, then Ogata Seiji would be the first high-ranked go player to play against the mysterious [ sai ].

"How do you know [ sai ], Shindo?" Ogata threw away all pretense and just asked. He was too invested in this not to. "And why can I not have a face-to-face game with him?"

Almost immediately, Shindo Hikaru's expression shut down and closed borders.

"I told you, he's my tutor." Hikaru replied sharply. "And do you want a game with Sai or not? Because he can't play you in person, so you can quit asking. I'm just offering to set up the game."

Seiji's gaze narrowed upon the soccer player in front of him.

Shindo could set up games on [ sai ]'s behalf? That meant they were in contact with one another, which no one else in the entire world seemed to be. In contact with one another in a way outside of NetGo, if [ sai ] were tutoring Shindo Hikaru in go. That just wasn't something that could be accomplished exclusively from short messages typed to one another.

But why couldn't Seiji play a game in person? Perhaps [ sai ] was invalided in some way. In a hospital or something. Likely [ sai ] didn't want to be known at all. But no, then there was no reason to know Shindo Hikaru, let alone teach the boy how to play go. And Hikaru did seem convinced that [ sai ] would want to play a game with Seiji. Whether because Seiji was one of the best go players or even simply because Seiji was a pro, Seiji decided not to think into that too much lest he start obsessing.

Now, Seiji was more interested than ever to see that game between Akira and Shindo.

But Seiji wasn't an idiot. It would do him no good to push Shindo further. Not if Shindo's present response was any indicator. And Seiji did want a game with [ sai ] more than he wanted information on the real person…for now.

"I would very much like a game." Ogata answered honestly, because his genuine emotions would be more welcomed than his hidden ones at this point. "How should I go about setting an appointed time, Shindo?"

Hikaru was taken aback by Ogata's sudden politeness, though managed to go along with it with only the barest pause.

"You can just text me when you're free." Hikaru replied carefully. "I'll get the message to Sai."

As much as he wanted to, Seiji did not ask any more than that. Instead, he reached into his jacket pocket for the phone he kept next to his cigarettes.

He handed the sleek white smartphone over to Hikaru without need for instruction. The trendy teenager wiped his hands over his uniform and quickly entered his contact information into Seiji's device.

Akira watched all of this from the sidelines, completely thrown by how utterly unlikely it was that both Shindo and Ogata would speak politely to one another and exchange contact information.

Meanwhile, Sai watched all of this with his mouth open. He hadn't even been able to think about hiding his expression behind his fan for propriety's sake!

Seiji glanced over his open contacts when Hikaru handed his phone back to him, where the name  **Shindo Hikaru**  had been added into his contacts list, the only entry being Hikaru's cell phone number. Their exchange was somehow more perfunctory and normal than he had half-expected.

"Thank you, Shindo." Seiji nodded to him, tucking the phone away. "I'll be sure to contact you as soon as I've looked over my schedule."

Hikaru nodded, but made no other response. Seiji decided that was as good of a response as any.

"If your business with Shindo has concluded, Akira-kun," Seiji turned towards the other teenager in his company. He really had spent too much time amongst youths today. "I'll drive you back to Touya-sensei's house."

Akira looked uncertainly to Hikaru.

"We're good, Touya." Hikaru grinned at him, throwing Akira a thumbs-up. "Remember to text me when I should come over to your house. Maybe we can even play soccer together!"

Despite the fact that Akira was not as excited about a soccer game between them as Hikaru was, he smiled at Hikaru and felt the last of the tension leave his body.

Also, Akira reminded himself that he  _already_  had Hikaru's number. He didn't have to ask for it like Ogata-senpai had. Akira was fully aware that this was petty, but he still felt vaguely vindicated.

"Goodbye, Shindo." Akira smiled before moving towards Ogata waiting somewhat-patiently for him at the gate.

Hikaru waved goodbye, ready to get back to perfecting his Ghost Kick. He could really focus on this now that the whole business with Touya was finally over.

_"Alright! I've got a good feeling about the next one, Sai!"_

Blinking, Sai turned to find Hikaru already running for his position on the field.

And Sai smiled, happily joining Hikaru as his practice goalie once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it disturbingly easy to write from Ogata’s perspective. And I must have spent hours looking for Ogata’s NetGo name. If anyone knows it, please tell me.


	58. 8 Years Later… (12 Years Together)

It started the year Yeddo took their Class Trip to Kyoto (like seemingly every other high school in Japan except for the schools already in Kyoto). By that time, Hikaru had become more excited about their Class Trip than anyone else. Because, after their then-six years together, Hikaru had heard so often of Sai's remembrances of his Heian past that Hikaru just had to go see Kyoto or his head would explode.

The trip was only made fonder by the fact that Touya could actually go. And Nakamura had stopped pretending to dislike Hikaru by then, so Hikaru had two people to annoy with his enthusiasm. And Ino-sensei was actually an ancient history fanatic, so Class S would hear fun facts about the history of Kyoto throughout the trip. And since Sai had been alive in ancient times, he took the liberty of adding his own "fun facts" as well.

Hikaru would really enjoy the tour through the Imperial Palace, of which Sai had intimate knowledge (though it was  _a little_  changed from Sai's memory). And Hikaru got a kick out of visiting all of the fancy temples, especially the gold Kinkaku-Ji. He even bought a little fox charm at Fushimi-Inari Taisha. And he kicked a soccer ball around Arashima, before running full tilt through the bamboo forest and startling literally everyone.

(There was also an incident in which Hikaru embarrassed himself in front of a group of passing geisha. He had been loudly complaining about not being able to play with the monkeys in Iwatayama at the time. Hikaru didn't like to remember that part of the trip.)

Even sharing one big sleeping hall with all of his male classmates had been fun. Class S didn't get to share all of the regular bonding activities the other classes got, so Hikaru liked to enjoy them when he could. And it was kind of funny to see that Touya wore fussy pajamas, straight-laced even in his sleep. Then he and Nakamura nearly murdered each other in a pillow fight.

Overall, it had been one of the best trips of Hikaru's then-short lifetime. And it was made even more special because Sai could enjoy it too.

Which was why Hikaru began the tradition of taking a trip every year, somewhere Sai wanted to go and doing the things Sai wanted to do. For one week a year, it was just Hikaru and Sai and Sai's old-timey fun. And if anyone thought it was strange that Hikaru took himself on a vacation every year, well, Hikaru was plenty strange by that point. And if he wanted to spend a week on a pilgrimage into the mountains, or learn how to ride a horse at a castle, or play go next to the sea, well, whatever. Shindo Hikaru was well known for being eccentric.

And the important thing was, it made Sai happy. And that made Hikaru happy. (No matter how many times he fell off that horse.)

This year, Sai had taken Hikaru to Innoshima. It wasn't as exciting as their usual trips, but Hikaru was more than aware of the significance of this one. Sai had been reminiscing not only about the Heian, but also about Torajiro lately. And Hikaru had listened to so many stories about Honinbo Shusaku, about the boy who was once called Kuwabara Torajiro, that even he felt vaguely…sad when they had arrived at the tiny, far-off island.

After a day out and about, they had settled back in the ryokan for a game. And the sea breeze had felt good coming in from their open doorway. Innoshima had less to do than Hikaru had expected, but it was nice to take a relaxing trip once in a while. Hikaru and Sai had been nearing endgame when Hikaru's attention had been pulled away from the game they had been playing.

"Hikaru."

Hikaru glanced up from the goban, frowning at how much Sai was  _still_  beating him despite twelve years together.

"Yeah, Sai?" Hikaru asked, falling out of seiza now that his attention wasn't focused on go anymore.

But Sai didn't respond right away, instead staring at Hikaru with a too-complex expression on his face.

Hikaru just sat there and waited. Lately, Sai had begun to stare at him often. But this one wasn't a bad one, not like the few times Hikaru had caught Sai staring and it had been frightened and panicked and sad all at once.

To Sai, Hikaru must seem very different now. When they had met, Hikaru had been a dopey little kid rummaging through his grandpa's storehouse. But though the years had passed in seemingly a blink of an eye, they had been together a long time now. Half of Hikaru's lifetime. And sitting before Sai now, Hikaru was barely recognizable as the twenty-four-year-old young man he had become when compared to his twelve-year-old childhood self.

Hikaru was much taller, for one thing. He had finally hit his growth spurt (late, but all that mattered was that he had hit it). Sai was still just a bit taller than Hikaru though, especially with his hat. And Hikaru had eventually lost all of his baby fat and his childish, over-the-top mannerisms. Now, Hikaru was tall and athletic, leanly muscular from fast sprinting and complicated ball-handling exercises. He had kept his trademark bleach blonde bangs and his healthy tan, his endless optimism and natural brightness, but Hikaru had grown into a serious, focused, and determined young man.

Yet, Sai remained completely unchanged. Sai was just as he was the day they had met. And Hikaru knew without even having to ask that this bothered Sai in those moments he grew too quiet, smiling that fake smile whenever Hikaru asked what was wrong.

Back here in their ryokan, Sai just sighed. It was heavy and meaningful, but it was also privately screened from Hikaru's awareness within the confines of Sai's mind.

Hikaru grinned over at Sai, easy and understanding.

"It's not that bad." Hikaru assured him with a shrug. "We probably still have years left."

Sai sent him a disparaging glare, clearly not at all of the same opinion as Hikaru.

"It had already started fading the day we met." He reminded Sai.

Hikaru looked out towards the sea, the horizon glittering under the brilliant sun. Seagulls flew over the water, gliding against the heavy winds. And a few boats dotted the glass surface of the ocean, tiny from this distance, picturesque in the afternoon light.

Hikaru wondered what it had been like when Sai had been here with Torajiro. If there had been boats out on the water from the window. Whether or not the afternoon were any different now that he was with Hikaru.

"So slowly we didn't notice it." Hikaru remembered softly.

Sai's goban sat in the room between them, rich red and warm gold and covered with familiar black and white stones. Hikaru cared for it as if it were the most precious thing he had, which it kind of was. Hikaru liked to think of it as Sai's house, in a way. Though it was Torajiro's blood on the goban, this was Sai's funerary marker. There wasn't any other for Sai, had probably never been. For Sai, the only person who would remember the man and not the go player would be Hikaru. And the only physical thing Hikaru would have from Sai would be this goban.

Sai was staring down at the goban, his eyes tracing the fading red marks invisible to anyone else outside of the two people in the room. The game they were playing now covered a majority of it, though Sai knew from heart just how much was left. Somehow, over the years, it had become more decoration than the marks of Torajiro's passing. And now, it was the marker of his existence. Sai had probably always known what the blood on the goban meant. He just hadn't realized until the day Hikaru had made the passing remark that there seemed to be less blood, and Sai had felt the ground drop from underneath him. It had taken long, frantic shouts from Hikaru until Sai had finally looked at him and explained it to him.

Sai's time in this world was coming to an end. And though he was more than grateful for the extra time he had received, he could never feel as if it had been enough. Not when the end would mean leaving Hikaru behind.

"I'm…" 

He needed to say this. Just in case. Just in case the stain faded away suddenly. Just in case their estimation wasn't right. There was no guarantee. And Sai didn't want to leave without Hikaru knowing for sure what he had meant to Sai.

Sai's dark lips pressed into a thin line, his fist tightly clenched around the end of his fan.

"I'm grateful to have met you, Hikaru. Eternally grateful to have been able to have you as my student, to have taught you what insignificant little my humble self could impart."

Hikaru stared at Sai then, eyes wide with surprise.

Sai held Hikaru's gaze, the both of them understanding the solemn seriousness of this moment.

"Kami-sama is most gracious and benevolent to have blessed the selfish wishes of this unworthy one for all of this time. I did not, and do not, deserve such consideration. There can truly be no end to my gratitude to Kami-sama for this gift. I am indebted for this kindness,  _all of this time_. Yet, if there can only be one thing I am most grateful for, it would be that I met you, Hikaru.

"The greatest, most important, most fulfilling thing I have ever done was staying beside you as your mentor. Being given the opportunity to teach you and impart what wisdom I was able. And I think…perhaps that was what I should have been for Torajiro. Perhaps my entire existence has been leading to this point, the reason why I have been blessed with Kami-sama's kindness. And if this is so, perhaps I will finally be able to apologize properly to Torajiro when the time comes."

Sai turned away, uncomfortable and saddened by thoughts of how he had failed Torajiro. How kind the boy had been, how selfless, to have indulged Sai's selfishness.

And that was why Sai was glad that Hikaru had not done the same, in the end. In the smallest hopes of his private thoughts, Sai hoped that Hikaru was Torajiro's reincarnation. If Kami-sama had been so benevolent as to grant Sai more time, then Torajiro had deserved a second chance even more so than Sai ever had.

And in the quiet moments, in those moments when they sat before the goban and Sai watched Hikaru, he would be reminded of Torajiro in Hikaru. Because Sai had been with Torajiro as a child, and there was the same brightness in their gazes, the same shining goodness of their spirits. It had been for Sai that both Torajiro and Hikaru had taken an interest in go. And for Sai, both had always been willing to do as much as they were capable.

It was just Sai's wish. Another selfish wish, perhaps. But Sai had come to accept that he was imperfect and inherently selfish long ago.

"I am grateful for all of the games, all of the days, all of the time. All of it. I am grateful for having the honor of teaching you go. I am grateful for receiving the privilege to watch you learn and grow. And I will be eternally grateful for everything you have done for me, Hikaru. For everyone you have connected me with, for allowing my opponents to know my name, for having shared your life with me.

"And I wish to say that I have never wanted for you to give up what you loved. Even I, as ignorant as I was, have always known that you were destined for the sport you loved so much. And I have found myself glad many times over the years that you have never given up and have continued to play."

Sai stopped, looking up to face his still-silent student.

"I am proud of you, Hikaru. You are my student, the one I have imparted with my knowledge, and so you are my successor in all the ways that matter. Impertinently, I have even thought of you as the child I never had. In these and many more ways, I am proud to have been a part of your life. However, I am most proud of you for having become your own person. You have never faltered in your beliefs. You have challenged me and taught me far greater lessons than I have to you. And I know that you will grow even brighter with age."

Hikaru was the most important person to Sai, had become the most important person Sai had ever had in his life and after. And Sai could never truly express it all to Hikaru.

"I am selfish and imperfect and not deserving. I know this and yet, I find myself continuing to be selfish. I wish for more time, endless time. I wish that my existence could extend to the last of your days, because only when the world is empty of your presence would I wish to leave it. I wish to see you play soccer and teach students of your own and have the wife and children I never had. I wish to play go with you, game after game, until our time comes to an end.

"And you must know.  _You must_ , Hikaru. Despite how aware I am of this selfishness, I want you to play go. I have never, and would never, ask you to give up soccer, but I hope that there is a road you can take to allow you to join both worlds in this life. Because I have been given the honor of watching you learn, and you are great, Hikaru. You are a great go player. And I want for you to be able to share your greatness with more than just me. I want the entire world to know it too."

Sai fell silent then, vaguely appalled by his confession, relieved to have finally acknowledged it. Yes, he wanted Hikaru to play go. And yes, he also did not want Hikaru to give up soccer. Even if it was nearly impossible, that was what he wanted and he could not help wanting it. Just as much as he couldn't help wanting Hikaru to know this, however much Hikaru's outrage would be deserved.

"Thanks, Sai."

Sai's gaze snapped upwards at the words.

Hikaru smiled at him, soft and fond.

"You didn't have to say it though." Hikaru tilted his head just so, as if he couldn't quite figure Sai out. "I mean, it was  _obvious_."

Sai would open his mouth and gape at Hikaru now, but that would be undignified. And Sai had been trying to instill an air of serene dignity within Hikaru for over a decade, so he merely hid himself behind his open fan.

This only served to have Hikaru grinning knowingly at him.

"I guess I would say sorry that you could only haunt a soccer player, if I was actually sorry." Hikaru told him, still grinning.

Sai silently gave Hikaru his mildly-incised  _hmph!_  The audacity.

"But thank you, Sai." Hikaru's expression softened again. "Thank you for teaching me go. Thank you for teaching me everything that you did. Thank you for staying with me and choosing me and understanding me. Thank you for telling me your true feelings. Even if it's only something selfish, I want to hear it. And I'm almost relieved to hear you say that I should be a go player. You never have before, and I've always wondered if you thought I should be. It's just… It's nice to know that you believe in me."

Now, Sai's expression softened as well. The affection he felt for Hikaru then felt as if it would burst from him, alighting the world with his happiness.

"And thank you, Sai, for never asking me to stop soccer." Hikaru continued, relieving the both of them with this confession. "Because I love soccer. And I love go too. But I would have never quit playing soccer, even if you had asked."

Sai nodded. They have always known this. It was one of the reasons why Sai had never asked.

"I'm glad that I met you, Sai." Hikaru told him, raking his hand through his hair as he stared down at the goban. "Even if you were a whiny, annoying crybaby when we first met."

Sai pouted at the description. He supposed it was rather accurate, but how rude!

"You became…I don't know…like a big brother to me." Hikaru continued anxiously, rubbing at the back of his neck now. "I don't have siblings, so I can only guess that this was what it's like. Even if it wasn't, I wouldn't want to know otherwise. I like thinking of you as my brother, you know?"

Sai dared not speak. But he didn't have to in order for Hikaru to understand the awe he had felt then.

"You've…" Hikaru paused and took a breath, letting it out slowly. "You've been the greatest influence in my life. More than anyone else, you've affected what I like and what I do and a whole bunch of stuff. I think I would be a very different person if I had never met you. And I think I'm a better person now than I would have been."

Hikaru looked up then, meeting Sai's gaze. His expression genuine and determined.

"Thank you for choosing me, Sai. Thank you for all of our time together. Thank you for teaching me and helping me and cheering me on, even if you didn't understand it completely and you only knew that it would make me happy. Thank you for always being here, and always listening. Thank you for the last twelve years and however much time we have left.

"And I'm going to be sad when you're gone. No joke, I'm probably going to cry and everything." Hikaru grimaced at the thought.

"But I'll never regret meeting you. And I'll never forget. I'll always remember all of the time we had together. No matter how many years go by, I'll never forget you, Sai. You were important to me. You're my teacher and my brother and my best friend. And I love you. So just…" Hikaru choked up then, just a catch of his breath, but he pushed past it to say,

"Thank you, Sai."

Sai struggled to find the words to respond. Even though he no longer had a body, he felt as if his throat was too big and too small and too empty and too full all at the same time. And he knew he was crying, because Hikaru was right when he said that Sai was a crybaby. But he wanted Hikaru to know just how much hearing Hikaru's words had meant to him.

_"Arigato, Hikaru."_

Hikaru gave Sai a bright smile, as shining as the sun.

Sai responded in kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people say goodbye to each other long before they part. For Sai and Hikaru, I always thought that theirs should be this kind of goodbye.


	59. The End

The welcoming of the new professional go players in the spring was usually a quiet, little-noticed affair. There would be an article in Go Weekly of course, along with a small photograph that would be the first image of the new go pros for everyone who cared enough to follow the latest additions to the go world.

Not so this year. The welcome ceremony had become a media circus.

This was, of course, because one of the new go professionals—the only one to sit through the examination without any defeats this year—was a world famous soccer star. The most famous soccer player in Japan, Shindo Hikaru.

That otherwise quiet spring afternoon, Hikaru sat morosely within the private room the Go Association had shuffled him into while they dealt with the influx of reporters. Hikaru had been informed that the welcoming of the new go pros would be held in the insei hall. Apparently, it was the largest room in the building and the only one even remotely capable of fitting all of the reporters wanting photographs and a story.

Which was kind of stupid, considering that Hikaru's PR team had been fielding the press for this whole business since Hikaru had passed the examination. No one had even known he would be taking the pro exam, and it had been blissfully free of media attention while it had been going on. (Hikaru had the sneaking suspicion that everyone thought he would fail it.) But once he passed (and passed  _undefeated_ ), suddenly everyone was ready to jump on him to demand an interview or whatever.

"Your publicist keeps asking me if you  _really_  have to wear that."

Hikaru looked up from his aimless staring, pouting at Touya.

"If I don't, how will everyone know I'm a go player?" Hikaru demanded.

Akira frowned at him, giving him the same incredulous look he did whenever Hikaru did something he thought very Hikaru-ish. Which was  _everything_.

Akira himself was dressed in a suit. A perfectly respectable one in blue with a light blue shirt and a black tie with thin gold stripes.

Hikaru was dressed in kimono. A very formal kimono. And that was after his PR team talked him down from trying to wear formal Heian-styled robes.

And this, in itself, would cause a shock after having known Shindo Hikaru as the remarkably stylish soccer player who showed up to each event in a different suit and tie. But just a shock to the general public. Akira, after all, had actually been a guest in Hikaru's home before. The suits and ties were kept in the closet at Hikaru's security-conscious high rise apartment, which was sleek and modern and where Hikaru conducted interviews when he had to. The closet full of kimono was at  _the house_  Hikaru actually lived in, which was old and traditional and had an entire room just for the antique goban Hikaru had owned since childhood.

"Why is she calling you anyway?" Hikaru swiped Akira's phone from him, thumbs furiously typing a message back to his publicist in a way that would be clear that it was Hikaru talking to her from Akira's phone.

Akira just sighed.

"Because you're not answering yours." Akira reminded him pointedly.

Hikaru just rolled his eyes at Akira, dramatically.

"Because she keeps bothering me!" Hikaru answered with a flowing wave of his hands before casually handing Akira his phone back. "Why does it matter what I'm wearing right now anyway? I thought I hired her for my soccer stuff, not my go stuff."

" _Mitani-kun_  hired your entire PR team to manage all aspects of your life." Akira replied, slipping the phone back into his jacket pocket.

Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted.

"Mitani worries too much." Hikaru sighed the sigh of the long suffering. "He's got, like, an entire company to run. He should focus more on that than on my life."

Akira wisely refrained from mentioning that it was likely Mitani Yuuki only accepted his current position as President of the Mitani Group  _because_  he wanted the power to make sure Hikaru would be taken care of. Everyone knew the young president only thought the job a nuisance, even if he was remarkably good at it.

"Mitani-kun has to be interested in his company's spokesperson." Akira said instead, because it would just be easier to say this than the real reason. Which was that Mitani was secretly over-protective of his friends and sometimes devolved into a mother-hen type.

"I kind of thought I wouldn't be that anymore." Hikaru scratched at his head. "I mean, I'm not going to be playing soccer anymore."

"Mitani-kun is proposing an image change to the company." Akira responded, answer prepared. "They want a more traditional, intellectual appeal."

Which was only happening because Mitani was not going to give up Hikaru as the company spokesperson. If Hikaru was going to be youthful and sporty, then so would the Mitani Group. And if Hikaru was going to become a go pro, then the Mitani Group would just have to open themselves up to new markets.

"Wouldn't  _you_  be a better spokesperson for the company then?" Hikaru's gaze suddenly narrowed upon him, as if sizing up the competition.

Akira actually allowed an inelegant snort at the idea.

"You're more famous." Akira answered, giving Hikaru a flat stare. The  _obviously_  was left unsaid.

Hikaru looked back at the door, as if he would be able to see through the walls and into the horde of media waiting for them.

Just after Hikaru had turned back around, noticeably more cheerful at the thought that he wouldn't be replaced by Akira, the door opened and they were asked to exit the room for the start of the ceremony. And Hikaru and Akira both rose from their side of the room, followed by the two other new go pros who had kept to themselves on the other side of the room.

They were met by the chairman and most important members of the Go Association right outside the door. Akira had met them before already, but the shock was apparent on the two other new go pros' faces. A round of greetings were exchanged with the ever-affable Shindo Hikaru, who laughed good-naturedly at the teasing comment on his choice of clothing.

Hikaru had received lessons on decorum from a Heian ghost, training on the appropriate ways to deal with important officials, and so much media coaching that it was actually easier for him to meet important people than not. And Hikaru had ceased to get so nervous that he broke into a cold sweat and froze on sight during his days as the captain of the Tokyo Team. After the necessary greetings with the group from the Go Association were expertly completed, everyone entered the hall.

The insei hall was more crowded than it had ever been. Reporters and photographers and other media personnel were sitting shoulder to shoulder, wherever they could get a spot on the tatami mats. Lights flashed as Hikaru entered the room, grinning happily and giving everyone a friendly wave as he was led to the front of the room.

The line of Go Association officials were introduced, Akira included. And there were a few short speeches (which never happened any other year, but the Go Association usually didn't receive such publicity). Then the certificates were presented, each new go pro shaking hands with the line of officials before accepting their certificate from Akira waiting at the end. The new pros were called up in reverse order, starting with the third-place examinee and ending on a high note with Shindo Hikaru accepting his congratulations as their top-ranked shinshodan.

There was a lot of camera flashing and smiling after that. From requests that Hikaru stand with the other new go pros, to standing with the Head of the Go Association, to standing with the many officials, to standing next to Akira at some point (though Akira hadn't been paying attention to how that came up, and suspected Hikaru had just done it himself). Finally, after much too many photographs of Hikaru standing alone or with his certificate proudly displayed, it was announced that Amano-san from Go Weekly would began to lead the interview.

And then the members of the interview were introduced. And the usual pleasantries and witty remarks were made. Hikaru, much-experienced at this, was a favorite amongst the media. Akira had had his share of interviews as well, but never at this scale and was remotely nervous as he settled down beside Hikaru across from Amano-san. Akira was just glad that it was Amano-san who was conducting the interview, since he was at least a familiar face.

Around the room, the media guests all settled in for "the main event". And even the Go Association officials and the two other new go pros stayed, settling together in the other corner of the room.

"Shindo-san," Amano-san addressed Hikaru with a friendly, welcoming smile. "This is your first interview concerning your new go career. Could I ask you why you've decided to talk about it now?"

Hikaru smiled winningly at Amano-san, tilting his head just so to show that he was attentive to the question.

"Well, I did hold a press conference after I passed the pro exam." Hikaru reminded everyone with a grin. "The PR team kind of made me when you guys nearly broke down the door." He added with a conspiring grin.

A wave of pleasant amusement flowed from the crowd, not at all offended by the fact that Shindo Hikaru was offhandedly saying it was all their fault.

"But that was just a confirmation that you had, indeed, participated in the professional go examination and had passed to become a professional go player." Amano-san stated. "You didn't take questions."

"Nah, they never let me take questions at those things." Hikaru shook his head in a half-amused manner, before sobering slightly. "But the PR team is very good at their job. I trust them."

Amano-san nodded, looking down at his notebook briefly.

"So I'll ask the question everyone is asking…"

Hearing this, nearly everyone in the hall leaned forward and waited with bated breaths.

" _ **Why**_ , Shindo-san?"

Hikaru didn't need the question clarified for him. Everyone had been speculating the answer for months now. Sometimes, Hikaru turned on his TV in the morning and there would still be segments discussing his sudden career change.

"I love go, Amano-san." Hikaru answered simply but with obvious certainty, eyes bright and determined, thoroughly prepared for the questions to come.

"You're the most famous soccer player in Japan, Shindo-san. You've played on winning teams for the Emperor's Cup, the Yamazaki Nabisco Cup, and the Japanese Super Cup. And that isn't even including representing Japan in the FIFA Club World Cup after winning in the AFC Champions League."

"Which doesn't actually have anything to do with go." Hikaru grinned at him, indicating no hard feelings between them.

"Nevertheless, your professional soccer career has been nothing but spectacular, Shindo-san." Amano-san looked over his notes. "As captain of the Tokyo Team in the Japan Youth League, you led your team to its third straight year as National Champions before being recruited into the J1 League at age eighteen. And what followed was a sensational career of wins, some of which I've already mentioned earlier in this interview. And, of course, we all remember your famous kick against Brazil."

Hikaru gave the soft, reminiscing smile he gave whenever that kick was mentioned. It had happened mid-career, during the FIFA World Cup. Hikaru had been the only kick to score against Brazil in that infamous game, when Japan had lost 1-4. Shindo Hikaru's "Ghost Kick" had been witnessed by all of Japan and it had been the kick to make him into the most famous soccer player in the nation.

"I owe my soccer career as much to my team as my play, Amano-san." Hikaru smiled. "I wasn't the only one on the field at any of the games, so I can't be credited alone for any of our wins."

Hikaru stopped then with a reproachful look, a beat of stern silence to remind everyone how much he had always valued his teammates and his team. And the gentle rebuff was as familiar as the shock of Shindo Hikaru's hair when he had just been starting his pro career.

"Soccer is my first love." Hikaru continued on, smiling again. "I'll always love soccer. And I'm thankful for the great career I had playing it. But I'm old now." Hikaru laughed. "It's been twelve-years since I made pro. I'm thirty! It's time to let someone else play."

"So no second thoughts on your retirement from soccer?" Amano-san asked, though already knew the answer. Hikaru had publicly announced his intention to retire nearly a year ago, even before the pro exam.

Hikaru shook his head. "Thirty is usually when starting forwards like me retire anyway. I'm just not exceptional in that way, I guess." Hikaru grinned wryly at his own statement, entirely amused by it.

"It's rumored that you've received numerous offers to keep playing. Some, the biggest contracts  _ever offered_  to a player."

" _Apparently_ ," Hikaru emphasized with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I've had the most expensive playing contracts for the last five years. But I'm set on retirement from professional soccer. I'm pretty sure I'll only get worse if I do continue to play anyway. I want to go out at my peak. Besides, I've got enough money. The money doesn't matter to me."

To anyone who had known Shindo Hikaru before fame and fortune, they would have been shocked to hear Hikaru say such a thing. Even Akira was still somewhat disturbed to hear it, having known Cheapskate Hikaru from a young age.

"And your sponsorships and endorsements?" Amano-san asked politely.

"There are some where the contracts have been fulfilled to the satisfaction of both parties." Hikaru remarked casually. "But I'm not actually losing most of the deals yet. For instance, the Mitani Group has proposed renewing my spokesmodel contract for the next five years. It's all just formalities to make it official now. I'll be accepting."

There was an excited murmur at this information, reporters scribbling it down and flashbulbs going off more than the subdued few at a time. Hikaru had been coached on what he could and could not say before the interview. But the mention of the Mitani Group deal was advantageous right now, for both Hikaru and the company.

"Did your age affect your decision to take the go pro exam?" Amano-san asked, deciding to get this interview back on track.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru replied obviously. "It was the last year I could before the age limit. Though I wanted to take the exam ages ago. It was just never a good time, with my game schedule or other professional commitments requiring my time."

"You were the only undefeated participant of the exam." Amano-san stated, knowing enough that Hikaru would add on without his prompting.

"But I was also one of the oldest participants in the exam." Hikaru chuckled. "Sato-san is half my age. And Suzuki-san is a decade younger."

Amano-san glanced over at the two obviously-forgotten new go pros, giving them a sympathetic smile. He knew that it must be overwhelming to be promoted the same year as Shindo Hikaru. Likely, the other two go pros would never see this kind of spotlight ever again.

"Your name has come up in the go world even before." Amano-san continued. "Many of the go pros your age have mentioned you by name before. Even Touya-Kisei has mentioned your name in passing."

Hikaru looked over at Akira, who shot him a warning look to not embarrass him. Hikaru just grinned.

"Touya and I are friends, of course." Hikaru chirped brightly. "We met at the Children's Go Tournament when we were twelve. Neither of us were playing in that tournament though. That's probably why we became friends!"

Another wave of scattered chuckles, and Amano-san was actually grinning.

"I've been told otherwise." Amano-san looked at them both with a knowing gaze.

"Shindo Hikaru is my rival." Akira resolutely banished any lingering doubts regarding this topic himself, serious and direct. "He has been since we were sixteen. And my game has vastly improved over the years thanks to his influence."

This was not new news amongst those in the professional go world. After all, the fact that Touya Akira had a rival wasn't something that would be kept secret for long. Especially when neither Akira nor Hikaru really kept it a secret. But the news hadn't made it far past the go world. Now, every reporter was scribbling down this information and looking at Akira with speculating eyes.

"Fujisaki Akari-pro was my neighbor growing up." Hikaru redirected smoothly. "Through her, I met a group of current pros when they were all insei. And after that, I've just met  _a lot_  of go professionals."

"It's been rumored that you often play NetGo." Amano-san looked at Hikaru expectantly.

Hikaru openly groaned into his hands, rubbing at his face.

"Not as much anymore. And before you even ask Amano-san,  _yes_ , my NetGo alias was [  **hi5**  ]."

Muffled laughter scattered across the room. And Amano-san grinned as he confirmed the rumor in his notebook. Hikaru's face was red, but he was determined to keep sitting there with all of the dignity he could muster.

Akira kept his face completely neutral. Hikaru had only ever shared his NetGo screenname with only the select few sworn to secrecy over it. Yet, despite his complete embarrassment over the name, Hikaru had also never abandoned it for another.

Amano-san took pity on Shindo Hikaru to move past the NetGo alias. Besides, his next question was even more interesting to the go world.

"I've been told that you're also close with Touya-sensei?"

Some of the reporters unfamiliar with the go world looked confused by the question, seeing as how Akira had just stated that they were rivals. And everyone in the room at least knew who Akira was (despite never having had an interest in go before) since he was a part of the interview.

"I met Touya's dad the same day I met Touya," Hikaru answered, clearing the confusion in the room. "When he was still known as Touya-Meijin. Of course, since Touya and I are friends, I see him a lot. He's a great go player."

Amano-san, the Go Association officials, the new go pros, and even Akira nodded in agreement with that indisputable fact.

Taking a deep breath, Amano-san prepared for the next question. He held a large amount of doubt in this rumor himself. But it had been circulating around the time he had become aware of Shindo Hikaru's name, having not yet heard the slowly-circulating rumors of Touya Akira having a mysterious rival.

"Is it true that you were a factor in Touya-sensei's decision to retire?"

At the same time, both Hikaru and Akira turned to one another and shared a silent conversation between them. It was a question that they had known would come up. And so they had discussed already what to say when it did.

"Yes. I was." Hikaru replied, uncharacteristically serious.

The go players in the room all stared incomprehensibly at Hikaru. All except Akira of course, who remained stoically neutral.

"Both Shindo and I share equal blame in my father's retirement, if you put it that way, Amano-san." Akira stated, firm in his alliance.

"What makes you say that?" Amano-san sputtered, too shocked by the confirmation over the wild rumors to not sound shocked.

It was a story that had never been told before. Touya Kouyou had never addressed it, dropping the shock of his retirement before immediately beginning his sojourn playing internationally. Besides, the speculation over the reasons for his retirement, rampant and varied, wilder with each new theory, had always passed without comment from Touya Akira.

However, the former Touya-Meijin had recently given his permission for Akira and Hikaru to explain some of it. After time away and a satisfying post-career playing go when he wanted with whoever he wanted, there wasn't any need to conceal the circumstances which led up to his surprising retirement. His reasons may have been personal ones, but the events leading up to his shocking announcement were essentially public.

"I had a teacher who taught me go." Hikaru started, mouth pressed firmly into a thin line as he sorted through his complicated feelings. "He remained my go tutor for a large part of my life. His name was Sai."

"Sai?!" Amano-san exclaimed, startled into shock once again by Shindo Hikaru. And in the same interview too. " _The_  [  **sai**  ]?"

Hikaru nodded. "For everyone who doesn't know, Sai became famous playing NetGo years ago. He even played against pros. A lot of go pros came to him for games, actually. And considering my connection with Touya and Touya-sensei and even Ogata-Judan, it was actually only a matter of time until Sai would play against Touya-sensei."

"Shindo and I set up the game between Father and Sai." Akira took over this part of the explanation. "It was seen publicly on NetGo. It's considered the most famous NetGo game ever to be played. My father resigned the game. Shortly after, he would announce his decision to retire."

"That game was the last game Sai played on NetGo." Hikaru swallowed his lingering bitterness over that event. It had been years already, but it was still a subject that he felt was too raw, too much of an open wound.

They had known that Sai's time was coming to an end. The goban had told them as much already. And really, Hikaru should be happy that Sai got to play so many great games against so many great players for years before Touya-Meijin-sensei had gotten curious enough to accept a game. The man had, after all, never played NetGo before. But Touya Kouyou had actually learned how to play NetGo after witnessing Hikaru's phenomenal growth under Sai's tutelage, just so he would be able to play against the man who had taught Hikaru.

Not that Hikaru could ever blame Touya-sensei. Sai had called it the most challenging match he had ever played, the game closest to the Hand of God. And Hikaru could sometimes still feel the overwhelming awe, the gaping admiration he had felt so acutely during that game. Yet, it was clear that that had been the match that had tipped the scales towards Sai's imminent departure.

Whatever Sai had received from that game, or whatever Hikaru had done after it, Hikaru could never forget the broken, defeated expression suddenly overtaking Sai's face after the glow of his victory. It was the moment when they had known there had been no time left, no hopes of Sai fading slowly, no impossible dream that Sai would stay until Hikaru had grown old and ancient.

Sai had disappeared within days. And Hikaru would always remember sitting across from Sai, a breeze coming in from the open window. Sai had smiled and just…gone. And there was a half-finished game on the goban. And Hikaru could still hear Sai's last goodbye, lingering just long enough for Hikaru to choke out his own.

Hikaru blinked and found himself back in the present. Akira was looking at him worriedly, but knew enough not to show too much of his concerns.

Hikaru sent a half-grin over to his friend, silently assuring Akira that he was fine.

"It's well known that [ **sai** ] never returned to NetGo after the legendary game against Touya-sensei." Amano-san finally dared to speak again. The emotions on Shindo Hikaru's face required him to give the younger man a moment to compose himself. And Amano-san found himself almost reluctant to continue with this subject.

But he was a reporter. And this was the story. And he needed to ask.

"Why was that, Shindo-san?"

Akira closed his eyes briefly, already knowing the answer. Or at least as much of the answer Hikaru had deigned to tell them. There was little chance of Hikaru saying anything more in a public interview.

"Sai…passed away," Hikaru forced himself to answer, fidgeting stiffly in his seat. "Just a few days after the game. He will always be grateful for Touya-sensei's game with him. But…it was just Sai's time to leave."

Hikaru realized that he was staring at his hands. He looked up at Amano-san again.

"Sai taught me how to play go. He was very important to me. It was Sai's hope that I would become a professional go player someday. And now that I'm ready to want that too, I took the pro exam and became one today." Hikaru gifted them all with a brilliant smile then, almost enough to hide the shadows of his grief.

Amano-san nodded and wrote a few notes. He knew better than to ask any more. It was not only a difficult subject for Shindo Hikaru, but he had watched enough interviews with the soccer pro to know that Shindo Hikaru had an immovable ability to close himself off and shut down questions into his private life he didn't want to answer.

"He would be proud of you." Akira stated, willing all of the truth and sincerity he felt to be heard. He had been determined to support his friend in his time of grief. Grief that Akira knew would never pass.

Hikaru turned his brilliant smile towards him, a little less shadowed, grateful for his friend's belief.

"I have never had the honor of meeting [  **sai**  ], Shindo-san." Amano-san addressed Hikaru with an understanding solemnity. "But I am sure of that as well."

"Thank you." Hikaru whispered softly, too overwhelmed to say anything more.

Amano-san nodded, closing his notebook then.

There were many more notes in that book under Shindo Hikaru's name. There were many more questions he could have asked, more topics to discuss and bring up. But there would be other interviews, other opportunities to ask those things.

There was more than enough material in his first interview with Shindo Hikaru for the article he was writing. Enough for the front page report he had been assigned to deliver. And he felt as if he should be considerate of Shindo Hikaru now, if only to favor himself to Shindo Hikaru later.

"I know that I am not the only one looking forward to your career in professional go, Shindo Hikaru." Amano-san addressed him one last time. "The go world has already been changed by your presence, and you haven't even played your first official match yet."

Hikaru responded with a conspiring grin at that. Akira met his grin with a subtle grin of his own.

"Thank you for your time, Shindo-san, Touya-sensei. I look forward to writing your future matches together. They will surely be great games."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was written mainly for FF.net, though I have included the Author's Letter here as well.)
> 
> Dear reader,
> 
> Because this is the end of the story, I felt it appropriate to leave an Author's Letter rather than an Author's Note. There are just so many things I wish to say to you individually—to everyone who's read this story—that a simple note wouldn't have sufficed.
> 
> First and foremost, I want to thank you. Thank you for reading, and especially for reading until the end. Thank you for having written to me, for your reviews, your PMs, your favorites and follows. Just THANK YOU for having enjoyed the story. I wrote this story hoping readers would enjoy it, and you have all given me so much happiness in knowing that I have succeeded, even the slightest bit, at achieving that.
> 
> Secondly, when I began writing "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" two and a half years ago, I hadn't expected the following that it ended up receiving. I had never written fanfiction before. And I had never posted my writing anywhere publicly before. So it was both a surprise and almost a horror when "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" became one of the most popular Hikaru no Go stories at the time. Perhaps you can imagine. It felt entirely too surreal for me, and I lived it.
> 
> And while it could go without mention, I definitely think it should be anyway. There was a point in writing this story when I became so overwhelmed by the pressure and the stress that I ended the arc and went on hiatus. It was only because of all of the support and encouragement I had received from you, the readers, that I came back to this story and continued until I finished it. However, as significant as this event was to me as a writer, it is not in just this way that I feel that this story belongs, in part, to its readers.
> 
> The advantage of installment fiction-writing is the time to hear responses/feedback from readers. Through the reviews, in the biggest way, this story became as much yours as mine. I read each and every review, sometimes more than once. And I took note of what received positive responses and what readers would like to happen. For instance, I hadn't known that readers would continuously wonder if Ogata would show up. So I wrote Ogata into the story even though I never planned on showing him past the Children's Go Tournament. And I never expected Mitani to be such a popular character! Your response to him was so astounding that I might have crammed more mention of Mitani than advisable simply because so many readers liked him.
> 
> In the end, the only thing I wish to say in writing "Go, Soccer Player, Go!" was that I love Hikaru no Go. It was a part of my adolescence, and I miss it even now. So I'm glad to have been able to share my Hikaru no Go fanfiction with you, a couple of notches towards Hikaru as a soccer player. And since fanfiction is written for and by fans, I'm glad that you not only enjoyed the story with me, but kind of made it your own.
> 
> It has truly been a privilege.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> anad
> 
> 2015.05.15
> 
> P.S. I will be writing a collection of omakes to be released as Chapter 60 of "Go, Soccer Player, Go!". Those will be from the perspectives of other characters. (No more Hikaru POV.) After all, I've received a lot of good suggestions from readers, and there were a lot of jokes and scenes I couldn't fit into the story that I still really like. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming OMAKE! series. Feel free to leave your suggestions or hopes for what you would like to see as an omake. I'll consider writing it!


	60. OMAKE! series

**OMAKE! : Shinshodan Series!**

_(A.N. This omake was suggested by Sessha Lebeau. Thanks for the inspiration!)_

Kuwabara-Honinbo, current and long-holding champion of the Honinbo title, had shuffled his way through the Japan Go Association that morning with his usual greetings and vague hints of meaning. He was an old man, after all, and people had to indulge the eccentric tendencies of old men.

Yet, even before he had entered the Room of Profound Darkness for his first shinshodan series game in more than two decades, Kuwabara-Honinbo had been aware that this game would somehow change his life. And if not that, then at least make a valuable impression upon him. (By the time one got to his age, one learned to listen to one's good instincts even if it were sometimes unexplainable.)

Though it was not the custom, Kuwabara-Honinbo was playing this game at the request of the Go Association rather than the other way around. This was because, when asked who he would like to play his shinshodan series game against, Shindo Hikaru had given only one answer. And because of the great amount of media attention the Japan Go Association was still receiving because of their newest go pro, they had gone to the current Honinbo to make that happen.

Kuwabara really had no idea why Shindo Hikaru would request to play against him. Despite already being familiar with many high-ranking go pros, almost everyone had expected Shindo Hikaru to want his shinshodan series game against Touya-Kisei. After all, Kuwabara was fairly certain that they had never even crossed paths before. Yet, Shindo Hikaru had been intent on playing against him, and only him, and not for the same reasons that young Ogata-Judan would. (Which was, as Kuwabara always found it amusing to note, that Ogata saw Kuwabara as old and long past his prime, ready to have his title ripped out from his ancient fingers.)

Meeting Shindo Hikaru for the first time that morning had been a strangely-important moment. The young man was only thirty, and at the beginning of his certain-to-be-long go career. And yet, despite the younger man's bright smiles and easy manner, Kuwabara felt the first flicker of something he had not felt in a very long time.

_Threat._  And really, that just made this game exciting. Much better than the lingering mild curiosity he had arrived with.

Seated across the goban from their newest go pro, Kuwabara didn't bother with his usual routine. Shindo Hikaru wouldn't fall for his tricks. And with the younger's three-stone advantage, Kuwabara wanted an accurate measure of Shindo Hikaru's strength.

And he would thank his instincts once again for making him play this game seriously from the very beginning, because he needed all of his wits about him as the game progressed. With his pro exam results and status as Touya-Kisei's acknowledged rival, Shindo Hikaru had been sure to be a strong go player. But Kuwabara was sure that no one would expect this level of play from a shinshodan. It was skill surpassing young Touya Akira's shinshodan series game, the first glimpse everyone had had into the path of the future Kisei.

Kuwabara-Honinbo was sure that he was glimpsing into the future of another title holder. And from Shindo Hikaru's play, direct and aggressive and yet clearly grown from the teachings of the Honinbo School of Go, Kuwabara now knew why Shindo Hikaru had selected him for his most-desired opponent in his introduction game.

Chuckling at his conclusion, Kuwabara-Honinbo placed his stone and peered out over the goban at the very interesting young man seated opposite him.

Dressed in formal kimono and sitting in seiza at the ease of one who frequently did so in regards to both, Shindo Hikaru had given only one appreciative look at the Room of Profound Darkness where many young go pros had only ever felt awe. This spoke of a young man who was not only used to grand settings, but in grand settings of a traditional style. That was quite surprising from a celebrity athlete even Kuwabara knew of.

Shindo Hikaru looked up at him, frowning before settling on a highly-confused look as he set down his stone and the timer clicked.

"I want to ask something, Shindo Hikaru." Kuwabara addressed the young man, both continuing their game as if completely unaware of the heavy seriousness of the room.

Shindo Hikaru looked up at Kuwabara with a close, scrutinizing gaze, but took the informality of conversing over a match in stride. He set down his stone, and nodded for Kuwabara to continue.

"Why did you select me as your opponent for your shinshodan series?" Kuwabara asked as he thoughtfully studied the board.

Shindo Hikaru didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm aiming for your title, old man."

There was a gasp from the side of the room where the panel sat. Kuwabara studied the younger go pro with a careful eye. And Shindo Hikaru merely grinned at him, serious and amused at the same time.

Honinbo was mid-ranked in the major go titles, if one were to rank the major titles. It didn't hold as high in esteem or of purse as Kisei or Meijin. It was an old title with a great amount of history attached to it. And, in superficial terms, the Honinbo title just didn't seem like a very attractive option for a very popular celebrity athlete turned go professional.

But considering Shindo Hikaru's play, Kuwabara merely nodded at this bold declaration, chuckling by the time he placed his next stone.

There was no doubt Shindo Hikaru would be coming after his title. Appearances can be entirely deceiving, and Shindo Hikaru had many hidden depths.

Actually, Kuwabara was looking forward to the challenge. If Shindo Hikaru fought well and hard for it, Kuwabara would respectfully release his title to the future Shindo-Honinbo.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : Mitani vs. Ogata**

_(A.N. I know we all want to see this!)_

The celebration was held in honor of Touya Akira winning the Kisei title. It was a fairly quiet affair, predictable considering that most of the attendees were go players. And the only true person of note was the incredibly loud, outrageously bright figure of Shindo Hikaru…who had arrived screaming his congratulations to his friend and then nearly tackling the startled-and-embarrassed Touya Akira in an athletic show of happiness.

Currently, Shindo Hikaru held a towering plate of party food in hand as he ran around the guests in circles, making his usual rounds. And he pulled the new Touya-Kisei with him, forcing the quiet go pro to socialize, much to the amusement of nearly everyone else in the room.

Ogata-Judan had escaped the ridiculous insanity that was Shindo Hikaru under the guise of needing a cigarette. While he thoroughly enjoyed teasing the soccer star under the normal circumstances, in times of happy celebration, Ogata knew to avoid the bubbly, enthusiastic, utterly-exhausting soccer pro or be sucked into something blackmail-worthy (against  _him_ , because Shindo had no embarrassment about wearing mortifying party hats or playing humiliating party games, both inexplicably of his own design) by the end of the evening.

It was only after Ogata had slipped out into the garden of the Touya residence and pulled out his aforementioned cigarette that he had realized he wasn't alone.

Ogata almost didn't recognize who it was, considering that they had never met before and only knew  _of_  each other. But he knew who Mitani Yuuki was, just as surely as Mitani Yuuki knew who he was.

The young vice president of one of the fastest-growing, privately-held, conglomerate corporations in the nation was glaring at him. And dressed in an immaculate designer suit with his recognizable red hair, the younger man rivaled Ogata's own flawless designer suit and trademark blonde hair.

Ogata felt no qualms at glaring back.

Mitani sharpened his glare, silently telling Ogata that he had been here first.

Ogata hardened his glare, silently reminding Mitani that he could just leave if he didn't like it so much.

Mitani glared fiercely, his intent being that Mitani could do whatever he wanted because he didn't much care for Ogata's opinion.

Ogata returned that with a scathing glare about young upstarts who were no-doubt spoiled from birth.

Mitani glared that Ogata was a selfish bastard.

Ogata glared that Mitani was an arrogant brat.

"Hey! Mitani? Ogata? You two out here?"

Both Ogata Seiji and Mitani Yuuki ignored the fact that they had jumped into action at the same time. Both men immediately leapt behind the large decorative boulders along the dark side of the garden at Shindo Hikaru's unmistakable shout from the doors of the room where the party was being held. The soccer pro could be heard walking quickly through the garden, his steps stopping every so often to look around.

"I thought of a totally awesome new party game on the way over here! You're both going to miss out on my great idea if you don't come inside! And…oh yeah! Hey, Touya! Where's your camera?"

At the vague, answering voice that must have been Touya Akira, Shindo Hikaru got distracted enough to cease searching for the two missing guests of the party and go back inside.

Both of them sighed silently in relief.

And then glared at the other for copying them.

They may not like each other, but one recognizes the necessity of temporarily tolerating the other's existence against Shindo Hikaru at a party.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : The Start of Fujisaki Akari-pro!**

_(A.N. This one is for my baby sister, who especially likes the Akari-chan of this story.)_

Fujisaki Akari passed the pro exam on her third attempt.

Amongst the insei class where they had first met, only Fuku was left (since his parents weren't even allowing him to attempt the exam until he was eighteen). Waya, Isumi, and Ochi had all become pros the same year, with Nase and Honda following. Now it was Akari's turn; and after having watched Nase's start in the Women's League, Akari was excited to join her friends in the world of professional go players.

But even if Akari had passed the pro exam, she still had to wait for the certification ceremony and then the shinshodan series before she began her official matches. And all of this waiting left her nothing to do, since she was no longer an insei but also still not yet  _officially_  a pro. Technically, Akari was supposed to be focused on finishing high school right now. But high school was so normal and everyday and just…not where Akari felt like she should be.

Which was probably why she was sitting on Hikaru's doorstep right now, waiting for her childhood friend to appear. If she was going to be waiting, she might as well be waiting for Hikaru. It had been something she had always been annoyed to find herself doing when they were younger, but now that they went to different schools and led different lives, Akari realized that the last time she had waited for Hikaru had been years ago.

Hikaru's bright blonde bangs were noticed even before the rest of him. Hikaru's Yeddo uniform appeared next, making Hikaru look older and more mature somehow. Akari supposed it was because she had only ever seen Hikaru in his school uniform a handful of times, so few that it was still strange to see him in it.

"Hey, Akari! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked as he jogged the rest of the way up to her, grinning widely.

Akari shrugged, standing and self-consciously dusting at the skirt of her uniform.

"No reason, I guess. I just missed your company, I think."

Hikaru turned and looked to the side, as if sharing a look with some unseen, invisible person.

"We can hang out." Hikaru turned back to Akari, brushing past her to open the door. "I can tell you all about what Mitani's been up to lately."

Akari smiled at Hikaru's amused laugh, pulling the door open and shouting that he had come home. Shindo Mitsuko appeared and was happily surprised to see Akari. The two of them chatted in the kitchen before Akari was sent upstairs with the tray of snacks and drinks.

Hikaru had changed out of his school uniform, now dressed in a bright tracksuit of florescent orange and dark navy blue. He had still been tidying up his bedroom when Akari had come in, trying to shove his Tokyo Team gear bag under his desk.

"Your room's changed." Akari noticed as she set the tray on the one empty corner of Hikaru's desk, beside his outdated laptop and a scattered pile of rice paper with scribbles of dried ink on it.

"Huh. I guess it's been a while since you came in here." Hikaru paused and looked around.

Akari thinks back and realizes that she hasn't been up to Hikaru's room since they were in middle school. It must have been four or five years now. And Hikaru's room isn't so much changed as it's been filled with more things, things which Akari hasn't noticed trickling into her childhood friend's room.

She's never seen the painting hanging over Hikaru's bed, all of the materials and tools needed for traditional ink painting over his desk, or the ancient flute in its open case near Hikaru's bed. There are more soccer balls in the net and more clothes in the closet and more trophies and awards and photos along the long ledge shelf near the ceiling. Hikaru's bed has a new bedspread. And Akari doesn't recognize the soccer posters on the walls. His bookshelf is stuffed full and overflowing.

The antique goban Hikaru practically took out from his grandfather's hands is sitting where it's been since Hikaru got it, right in the middle of his room. But there are a set of heavy silk pillows there now. They had always just sat on the rug before.

Akari sits down in Hikaru's desk chair, suddenly overwhelmed.

"Hey…Akari," Hikaru is calm and concerned, looking at her carefully as he takes a seat on his bed. "You alright?"

Akari nods mechanically, thrown by just how considerate and mature Hikaru is being. That's new too. She doesn't know when he turned into this person. And it must be very strange for Hikaru to have Akari showing up randomly at his doorstep.

Hikaru turns to the other end of his bed, sharing that look with that unseen person again.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Akari gives Hikaru a strained, but genuine smile. "I guess I just never realized how long it's been since we hung out."

Hikaru grins at her, comfortable and easy. It's just so easy to feel as if no time has passed when spending time with Hikaru. He's always been able to pick up right where they left off, no matter how long it's been. It's one of the reasons why Hikaru is such a good friend to have.

"I passed the pro exam." Akari tells him, not even sure why she's saying it.

Hikaru laughs.

"Yeah, I know. I barged into your house after I checked the online results, remember? You were pretty mad."

Akari pouts. "Well, I was on the phone."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Hikaru laughs again. "I just wanted to congratulate you as soon as possible."

Despite her lingering irritation at being half scared to death when Hikaru had burst unannounced into her family's living room, Akari finds herself grinning anyway. Well, it was pretty funny if she thought about it. And Hikaru had always been an idiot.

"Are your parents still on you to go to college then?" Hikaru asks, reaching forward to snag a piece of fruit from the tray before sitting back on his bed.

Akari nods, grimacing at the thought.

"They want me to have a 'back up' plan, even if I'm going to be playing go professionally. But at least I won't have to play as many teaching games and attend as many conventions and events as Waya does. My parents will support me if I attend college."

Hikaru nods, understanding what Akari means about Waya. Waya had been intent on moving out and living on his own as soon as he had turned pro. And he has to work hard and often in order to make ends meet. But it's his choice and Waya has been happy to do it.

They descend into silence then, neither of them saying anything. But it's not a heavy or uncomfortable silence. They've known each other for so long that their silences are understood and comfortable. It's something Akari is relieved to know, because she doesn't think she could take it if she and Hikaru grew apart and moved on with their lives without each other. Even if they don't speak to one another often, and barely see each other at all, she can't remember when Hikaru wasn't a part of her life.

"You'll be a great go pro, Akari."

Akari looks up in surprise, startled by the seriousness of Hikaru's words.

His smile is steady and sure, as if he already knows what the future will hold. And Akari feels a long thread of tension unwind from around her neck and across her shoulders, an unacknowledged fear dissipating in the face of Hikaru's warm certainty.

She realizes now why she's come here. Because Hikaru is a solid, comforting constant in her life. Because Hikaru will listen and laugh and just  _know_. Because she respects Hikaru as much as she thinks he's an idiot. And Hikaru is a great go player—had been the reason Akari became interested in go in the first place—despite not being a professional himself. And Akari had wanted to know if he thought she could be a good professional go player.

"Of course I will. If even you think so, Hikaru, then it's  _obvious_." Akari answered him, crossing her arms and tilting her head upwards superiorly.

Hikaru laughed, causing Akari to give up the ruse and laugh with him. And they spent the rest of the evening catching up with each other and everyone they knew between them. Because theirs was the kind of friendship that was forever, no matter how much time has passed.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : In the Interest of International Cooperation**

_(A.N. This one was suggested by Lady Lily Anne.)_

This year's North Star Cup had been exciting simply because of who the team coaches were. Because all three teams were being led by members of the original first teams to compete in the inauguration of the international tournament.

Touya Akira was leading the Japan team. And he had been determined to make a better showing than Japan had been since the start of the competition. He still remembered the pain of defeat that first year he had played first chair on this same team. And now that he was the one coaching them, history was most certainly not going to repeat itself. There was much to say about experience.

Yet, this competition was a tough one for Japan. China and Korea simply had waves of fresh, strong young go pros that Japan didn't. With China's numbers and wide selection, and then Korea's resoundingly great strength in go, Japan was still seen as the weak link. Their team was not favored, had not been in first place ever. And that was a sting to Akira's pride.

This year, they had taken second place, which was one of the better years for Japan. But they had barely beaten China and been slaughtered by Korea. Akira would make sure that next year's coach got all of his notes from this year's training and preparation session.

Still, while Touya Akira may play the optimistically understanding coach for the media, he was privately fuming inside. Not against his team, but at the arrogantly smug face of one Ko Young-ha, this year's coach for the Korean team.

Touya Akira rather didn't like Ko Young-ha. And the constant comparisons between the two of them hadn't been welcomed by either side. Over the years, they had somehow formed an obscure working relationship in the interest of international cooperation. They had both studied the other's language enough to communicate in a randomly-switching form where they conversed in both Japanese and Korean each. It was rather confusing for anyone who didn't know both languages.

"Once again the loser, Touya?"

"Only in the context of not playing you directly, Ko."

"Why bother with this tournament when you always lose? You must have lost your pride along with the cup."

"I've pride enough from the last time I beat you on the goban."

"Big words from someone who loses to me more than they win."

Akira's eye twitched, but the truth of the matter was that Ko Young-ha had won one more game against him between them.

Young-ha smiled benevolently.

The two famous go pros paused in their conversation then as another set of well-wishes walked up to them, the two of them tightening their pleasantly-smiling public personas and acting as if they were longtime friends and colleagues.

No one ever noticed just how hard they always shook hands, both refusing to admit defeat by releasing their grip first. They always broke apart at the same time, just before they crossed the line to having shaken hands  _too_  long.

"Touya!"

Akira spun around and immediately turned towards the direction of that familiar voice, ignoring Young-ha entirely.

Shindo Hikaru grinned and waved to him exuberantly from across nearly the entire room, instantly recognizable by his bright blonde hair and the newest suit to be seen as the height of men's fashion the next day. Tall, athletic, and not too muscular, Shindo Hikaru had the perfect physique to be the height of men's fashion, and the right instincts about his clothing to keep his top spot. Even Akira was somewhat jealous.

Turning at the strangled noise beside him, Akira was not too-surprised at the absolute shock on Ko Young-ha's face. Upon seeing Shindo Hikaru, many began stuttering in an attempt to find words. It seemed Ko Young-ha was a fan.

"Sorry I'm late." Hikaru grinned as he slid right next to Akira as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I kept up with the results on my phone through the entire tournament though. Second place. Not bad."

Akira sent an exasperated look to Hikaru, because Hikaru was one of the few who would understand completely how Akira felt about his second place. Hikaru only grinned and laughed, good-naturedly punching Akira in the shoulder.

"Oh hey!" Hikaru exclaimed, noticing that Akira wasn't alone for the first time ever as he pointed straight at Ko Young-ha. "You're Korea's coach, right? Nice win. I'm Shindo Hikaru."

"You're Shindo Hikaru." Ko Young-ha stated in a daze.

Hikaru swept away his instant confusion with an easy grin, used to such reactions by now.

"Nice to meet you." Hikaru threw a brilliant grin Ko Young-ha's way.

"…Shindo…Hikaru." Ko Young-ha repeated, mechanically grasping Hikaru's outstretched hand as the two of them shook in a friendly greeting.

Hikaru sent an amused grin Akira's way, who rolled his eyes subtly in reply. It had been like this since Hikaru's famous kick scored Japan's only point against Brazil in the World Cup. Shindo Hikaru inspired star-struck awe throughout Asia.

"This is Ko Young-ha." Akira introduced them, seeing as Young-ha was temporarily unable to make his own introductions right now.

Hikaru teasingly nudged Akira's side with his elbow. Of course Hikaru knew who this was. Akira had been ranting about the man since being announced as the team coach.

Akira's voice must have broken Young-ha from his trance however, causing the Korean pro to straighten and blink at the continued sight of Hikaru standing next to Akira.

"You know each other?" Young-ha exclaimed, slow on the uptake.

Akira glared at him while Hikaru laughed.

"Yes." Akira replied stiffly. "He is my eternal rival."

To his credit, Young-ha didn't voice aloud his baffled shock at such a declaration, only looking from Hikaru to Akira and back again in incredulous disbelief.

"Touya and I are the best of friends!" Hikaru then announced easily, throwing one arm over Akira's shoulders and pulling him close despite Akira's irritation.

Now, Young-ha was even more confused as to how Shindo Hikaru and Touya Akira related to one another. As impossible as it was to believe that Akira and Hikaru were rivals, it was even more impossible that they would be best friends.

Akira firmly extracted himself from Hikaru's grasp.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and offer my congratulations." Hikaru grinned at the both of them. "Better go make the rounds before people start mobbing me. I'll catch up with you later, Touya. We can play a game if you're not too tired. I made sure to clear my schedule. Nice meeting you, Ko Young-ha."

And with that, Shindo Hikaru swept away just as quickly as he had swept in, all smiles and friendly waves to the large crowd watching him throughout the room.

When Akira turned back to Ko Young-ha, he knew he would never forget how very jealous Ko Young-ha had looked at him then. Because not only did Akira  _know_  Shindo Hikaru, the most famous soccer player in Japan and most of Asia, but apparently they were  _best friends_ … _AND_  Akira got to play go with him.

Akira smiled back benevolently.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : Hikaru & Akira Play Soccer!**

_(A.N. Sorry, Akira.)_

Akira had put this off for as long as possible. But the inevitable was bound to happen.

"Touya! You're not even trying!" Hikaru accused, looking mortally offended at the very possibility.

Akira shook his head in the negative, carefully layering a neutral and innocent expression on his face even as he grimaced guiltily inside his own head.

"I just don't think I'm very good at this." Akira made sure to sound extra defeated, sighing heavily.

Despite Akira's hope that Hikaru would finally feel so bad for him that they would stop immediately, Hikaru was only startled into being extra supportive.

"Don't worry about it, Touya! You don't have to be good. Just have fun!" Hikaru assured him exuberantly, grinning and throwing Akira a reassuring thumbs up.

Akira doubted he could ever have fun playing soccer, no matter how encouraging Hikaru was or how poorly he was allowed to play the sport. Akira just didn't enjoy sports, especially team sports. But Akira would sooner mortally injure himself than disappoint Hikaru by this point.

Suddenly, Hikaru turned and leaned around Akira to look behind him. Akira turned as well, but there was nothing behind him except the net. He watched as Hikaru stared intently at the place where the goalie would stand if they had one, the subtle twitches on his expression hinting at an unheard conversation.

"Let's take a break." Hikaru suggested, turning back to Akira with a pout, as if he had been admonished recently.

Akira was too relieved to care about Shindo Hikaru's strange tendencies to have silent conversations with no one. Not when those tendencies usually led to Hikaru very magnanimously accommodating others, much to their sheer relief.

Hikaru launched the ball upwards with a quick, agile kick that Akira would never be able to replicate, bouncing it between his knees as they walked off the field.

They were playing in the old, open-air Tokyo Team field atop the parking structure. Hikaru had insisted that the fresh air would do them good, despite it being well into winter. Akira was bundled up in an almost-new red tracksuit with wide white stripes, JAPAN printed in bold letters down one arm and one leg. (It was apparently some commemorative specialty set.) A puffy down jacket in plain black matched the pair of similarly-plain black cleats with gold stitching. Hikaru had loaned Akira these clothes himself, when Akira had used the excuse that he didn't have appropriate attire to play soccer in.

In comparison, Hikaru seemed intent on freezing to death. The semi-pro soccer player was dressed in cleats, plain black running pants, and a plain black shirt underneath his flimsy, silvery jacket. When Akira had expressed doubt on it being able to keep anyone warm, Hikaru had put on a wide white headband with COOL RUNNING printed in bold black letters across his forehead. Then, to reassure Akira further, Hikaru had praised the Vapor Flash as the the newest thing in high-res, low-light, source-reflecting night-running jackets. And something about micro-glass spheres, but Akira really hadn't been able to keep up anymore. He only assumed that the long rant meant the jacket kept Hikaru warm.

Akira gratefully took a seat on the aluminum bench, atop the long towel Hikaru had placed there, because metal benches got very cold _in the winter_. Akira grabbed his bottle of water as Hikaru practiced some drills nearby, not at all as exhausted as Akira was.

"This was better than sitting inside playing go again. Huh, Touya?" Hikaru called out as he performed an impressive trick kick. "It's good to get some fresh air and exercise once in a while."

Akira grimly made no remark whatsoever.

This was Shindo Hikaru in his element, ball underfoot, field at hand, cheeks flushed with exertion and excitement at the game. Hikaru loved soccer.

Touya Akira, decidedly, not so much.

"I'd rather play go outside than soccer." Akira grumbled before immediately shivering in horror at the very idea, like any go player would.

Shindo Hikaru just laughed, bright and exuberant.

"Hey! Maybe we should try doing that next!"

Akira instantly regretted putting the idea in Shindo Hikaru's head.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : Soccer is Volleyball's Friend**

_(A.N. I actually hadn't planned on Daisuke being a character in my story. But since he ended up being one, I thought I should expand upon him.)_

Nakamura Daisuke was a volleyball player. He had tried many sports as a child before settling on volleyball. And he had settled on volleyball simply because he was best at volleyball, especially after it had become clear that he would be as tall as his father and brothers.

So Daisuke had devoted all of his energy to volleyball by the end of middle school, dropping basketball and swimming/diving as the other alternatives. And he had worked hard at becoming the best in high school. He had even been selected for Japan's indoor volleyball team at the Youth Olympic Games.

Volleyball was a long career, one of the few sports where players reached their peak in their thirties, not unheard of to be in their forties and still play hard. But Daisuke was nothing but stubbornly determined. He would practice long and hard, for years and decades, before finally making his showing at the Olympic Games. He would represent his country to the best of his ability. He would reach for that gold medal, that top podium, wearing a laurel crown and accepting his flowers as the Japan flag was lowered down and Japan's anthem thundered his victory.

In his thirties, Daisuke no longer played indoor court volleyball. As much as he had enjoyed his years on a team, now he was a pair. And after finally pairing up with the right partner, they had become the top-seeded men's beach volleyball pair in Japan.

Some people didn't understand how Daisuke could so methodically and logically choose not only his sport, but also to switch his events. But Daisuke had always wanted to be the very best, and so he would play to his every skill and advantage. And he just had better odds at attending the Olympic Games playing beach volleyball rather than indoor.

Strangely, the first person to congratulate Daisuke on his change from indoor to beach without any judgement or concern had been Shindo Hikaru.

"Aren't you going to tell me that it's a bad move to switch from indoor to beach?" Daisuke had asked Hikaru then, absolutely curious as to why Hikaru wasn't reacting like everyone else.

"Why would I?" Hikaru had asked in confusion, before pointing at Daisuke accusingly as if Daisuke had somehow insulted him. "I don't play volleyball! And I'm not you!"

Strangely, that had gone a long way in clearing Daisuke's own doubts concerning his decision to switch from indoor team to beach pair.

Shindo Hikaru had played on Japan's Olympic team already, even leading them to the podium with bronze. Daisuke had watched Hikaru's games along with the volleyball events, jealous that Hikaru had been representing their nation at the Games, yet proud that his friend was wearing the Japan uniform, assured in the knowledge that Japan had truly picked the best team if Shindo was on it.

When Hikaru had come back with that bronze medal, he had just laughed when Daisuke had shown up unannounced and demanded to see it. Hikaru had put the bronze medal over Daisuke's neck himself and thrown the same Japan flag he had carried in the Games over Daisuke's head. Because Hikaru knew just how much Daisuke wanted to play in the Games. And Shindo Hikaru had always been a great friend.

Now, it was finally Daisuke's turn. Tomorrow, he would be the one representing Japan. And right now, he couldn't imagine anything more terrifying.

The knock on his door almost gave him a heart attack, as he had been staring at the blank wall of his room in the Olympic Village for the past hour.

Shockingly, it was Hikaru standing on the other side of the door.

"You're nervous, huh?" Hikaru had barged in without invitation, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable on Daisuke's bed, testing its firmness.

Daisuke shut his open mouth and closed the door, staring at Hikaru incredulously.

"You know…" Hikaru started, no longer bouncing on the bed and now regarding Daisuke seriously.

Daisuke felt his heart leapt up his throat, finding a serious Shindo Hikaru an even worse thing than an unexpected, barging-in Shindo Hikaru.

"I threw up before my first Olympic match."

Recoiling in horror, Daisuke gave Hikaru a thoroughly disgusted look as he eyed the former soccer player warily.

Hikaru laughed uproariously.

"I threw up before my first official match in the J1 League and in the Youth League too." Hikaru grinned at him. "I guess I just throw up before first big games. Nerves, I think."

"That's disgusting, Shindo." Daisuke made sure to tell him, though his heart wasn't really in it as he sighed and sat down on the bed next to Hikaru.

Shindo Hikaru was no longer a professional athlete. He was a professional go player, and carried some fancy go title now. Shindo-Honingo or something like that. But it wasn't surprising that Shindo Hikaru would somehow get tickets to attend the Olympic Games, not even surprising that Hikaru had been able to walk onto the Olympic Village and right up to Daisuke's room without Daisuke knowing.

Because it was  _Shindo Hikaru_. Almost every athlete here would vouch for him even if they had just been walking by when Hikaru had been asking to come in.

"You worry too much, Daisuke." Hikaru sighed heavily, as if this were some fatal flaw. "You  _think_  too much."

Daisuke turned to glare at Hikaru. Back in their Yeddo days, many accused Daisuke of the exact opposite.

"That's hilarious coming from you." Daisuke replied sourly, just because he was bitter and needed something mean to say right now.

Truthfully, Daisuke was jealous, even now. Soccer was the more popular, more famous, more lucrative sport. You achieve fame earlier and faster than volleyball. If Daisuke had been any good at soccer, he would have played soccer.

But what he was most jealous of was Hikaru's  _certainty_. Hikaru had never had to pick and choose his sport, let alone his event. Hikaru had always been a forward, set on his position. Hikaru had played soccer and loved soccer and stuck with soccer. Hikaru had had talent in soccer and ran with it, full tilt, for as long and as far as he could go. And Hikaru's professional career had been phenomenal, achieving fame and success only a handful of athletes ever experienced.

Daisuke had to think of the odds and calculate the chances and hedge his bets. He played to his best skill set, rather than what he loved most. And his personality had developed by necessity, making him into the kind of person who allowed himself to grow attached to something only when he was sure he was good at it.

Compared to natural, talented athletes like Hikaru, Daisuke sometimes wondered if he should have become an athlete at all.

"Well, thinking and worrying about it isn't going to help you." Hikaru huffed, throwing up his hands. "You've prepared and practiced and strategized and analyzed and  _whatever_  all you could already. It's too late now to change your play, so just believe that you've done the best you can and…Go…To…Sleep!"

That said, Hikaru jumped up (still quick and agile despite the handful of years since his retirement), and stalked towards the door.

"Seriously, Daisuke," Hikaru glared at him from the door. "GO. TO. SLEEP!"

Hikaru didn't give him a chance to reply, and Daisuke would be eternally glad for this later, because not having the last word against Shindo had always jolted him into needing to prove himself.

Staring at the closed door signaling Shindo Hikaru's departure, Daisuke mechanically got into his bed and turned off the lights, ready for bed.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he would show Hikaru. Tomorrow, when he won gold. All he needed to do was get a good night's sleep first.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : The Mitani Family Business**

_(A.N. This one is for my little sister, whose love for Mitani is unparalleled.)_

"I don't care about your idiotic problems! It's YOUR job, so DO IT!"

Hikaru stopped in his tracks right under the doorway leading into the lounge area outside of Mitani's office, where Mitani's secretary was wincing behind her desk.

"…swear if you make this into MY problem…"

The threat trailed in and out from behind the heavy door as Mitani's voice went in and out from more-calm to less-calm in his enraged irritation.

"…lucky I'm not firing you! If you weren't…"

"…GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The door slammed open, one of Mitani's cousins storming out with almost-visible storm clouds over his head. Storm clouds which shot out lightning and rage.

Hikaru leapt out of the way, not familiar enough with this member of the Mitani family to even remember his name. Hikaru just called him Shiro inside his head.

Not that Shiro even bothered to exchange greetings with Hikaru, only scowling briefly in Hikaru's direction before disappearing down the hall.

"He'll see you now." Mitani's secretary smiled sweetly from behind her desk, the door still swinging from its hinges.

"Err…thanks, Yuka." Hikaru grinned at the Mitani cousin he did know the name of.

Yuka just shooed him in, intent on getting back to work. Out of everyone in Mitani's very large and extended family, Yuka was the most likeable.

In Mitani's enormous office, Mitani Yuuki was sitting behind his immense desk and stabbing at papers with a fountain pen.

"What's up with Shiro?" Hikaru asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the now-closed door.

Mitani didn't even bother to look up, only scoffing at Hikaru's nickname for his cousin as he stabbed some more at the bottom of the papers he was working on.

Unlike most executives Hikaru had ever seen, Mitani's desk was an ordered chaos of papers and work. Behind Mitani, under the logo of the Mitani Group, more stacks of papers and folders and binders and projects piled up in neat stacks along the long table. Even more stacks of papers sat on the coffee table in the sitting area in the corner. And the walls which weren't the floor to ceiling windows at the far end of the room were almost completely hidden behind tall shelves holding yet more things Mitani needed in order to do his job.

"He's a complete, useless idiot who thinks he can run a company better than me just because he's got a prestigious M.B.A. in place of any common sense." Mitani snapped as he finished signing whatever he was signing and immediately flipped the leather folder closed, dropping it neatly at the front of his desk with the rest of the towering stack.

"So, uh, what does he do again?" Hikaru asked, flopping onto the couch in the sitting area. The chairs in front of Mitani's desk were super uncomfortable. Mitani had probably ordered them that way.

"I don't think he does anything." Mitani joined Hikaru around the coffee table. "I seem to be the one doing most of his work. But  _officially_ , he's a team captain in M.A.P. under the Promotions branch."

Hikaru nodded in understanding. He was familiar with the M.A.P. division, since he was one of the company's spokespeople and it was Marketing Advertising Promotion. Hikaru didn't understand any of the divisions he wasn't involved in, so this was one of the few times he had nodded instead of annoying Mitani further by asking things he could never seem to remember the next time.

"If it weren't a rule that every Mitani had to work, and if he weren't my cousin, I would fire him for being so annoying." Mitani glared at the door, presumably towards where Shiro had headed.

Hikaru snickered as Yuka conveniently entered then with a tray and a tablet computer in hand. She left the tray atop two stacks of mostly-the-same-level papers atop the coffee table.

"Mitani-kun, Taisei-kun just values your opinion. You shouldn't be so harsh." Yuta admonished Mitani with the kind of familiarity only afforded to favored relatives.

Mitani snorted at the thought.

"The only thing he  _values_  about me is my job." Mitani rolled his eyes. "A nightmare he  _can have_  if I thought he were in any way competent. The idiot can't even lead his team; how is he supposed to lead a company?"

Yuka just smiled pleasantly and pressed the electronic device into Hikaru's waiting hands, leaving the room after collecting the pile of leather folders at the corner of the Mitani's desk, of which Mitani had been previously stabbing.

"How was your meeting with your PR team?" Mitani asked, reaching for the tray as Hikaru looked through the tablet Yuka had given him.

"Two hours! The meeting took two hours! Two!" Hikaru complained to his friend, groaning at the mere memory. "It was just updates!"

"Shut up. My life is  _all_  meetings." Mitani glared at him, daring Hikaru to complain again.

Hikaru shuddered at the thought.

"Well, everything in here we went over." Hikaru indicated the device in his hands.

Mitani nodded with satisfaction. It meant they wouldn't have to discuss anything today. Mitani kept a close eye on Hikaru's work with the company, so close that if the team he hired ever missed anything, Mitani would go over it with Hikaru in their post-meeting. And probably threaten to fire them for being so useless after Hikaru had left.

"Great, because I still have forty minutes scheduled for you and I want a game." Mitani immediately grabbed the tablet from Hikaru, switching it over to the speed go program.

Hikaru grinned. If Mitani didn't already know that Hikaru was always up for a game, Hikaru was sure that playing speed go with Mitani would be stipulated in his contract.

Before they could even start though, a pleasant chime sounded, indicating that Yuka was warning Mitani about something. With only enough time to exchange a questioning glance between them, the door was swept open and Mitani's older sister glided into the room.

"Surprise!" Mitani Yuzuki announced pleasantly, all smiles and cheery charm.

Mitani Yuuki frowned immediately, glaring at his sister as she took a seat across from them and helped herself to the tea tray Yuka had left earlier.

At first glance, there was little similarity in personality between the elder and younger Mitani siblings. While Mitani Yuuki was abrasive and unapologetically blunt, Mitani Yuzuki was sunny and inviting.

"Good afternoon, Shindo-kun." Yuzuki smiled in Hikaru's direction, before gifting him with a flirty wink.

Hikaru replied with a very polite and cordial smile, careful not to give her any ammunition.

Because Mitani Yuzuki was a woman to be afraid of. Beneath designer clothes and salon-styled hair, her friendly smiles and flirtatious winks, there was a skillfully manipulative woman. Mitani Yuzuki might play the airheaded heiress, but you wouldn't know that she had stormed over you until it was over.

"What are  _you_  doing here, Yuzuki?" Mitani snapped, scowling at her. "Shouldn't you be lording over your countless minions?"

Mitani Yuzuki just smirked at her little brother, not at all bothered by his rude remarks over her job. It wasn't easy being the Head Chair of the Mitani Family Charitable Foundation, and even Yuuki knew that. After all, he would have rather stabbed himself than deal with dozens of twittering heiresses and socialites worrying over parties and events. But if their family was to maintain their good image and their good name, one had to play by the rules of the game.

"You're so overly dramatic, Yuuki-kun." Yuzuki sighed, knowing that this would make her brother's eye twitch with irritation.

Mitani's eye certainly did twitch. But he also knew her game. It was either play nice or play dirty. And Mitani really had no time and no energy to deal with whatever evil his sister would perform, all with a pretty smile.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly, sinking back into the sofa with a silent groan. Yuzuki never asked for easy favors.

"What a good brother you are! Helping your sister without her even needing to ask!" Yuzuki praised Yuuki, who only rolled his eyes up at the ceiling.

"I need Shindo-kun for our next event. The Children's Hospital one."

"The one we gave a wing to?" Yuuki frowned, annoyed that he had to ask. He should know where his family's money was going to, after all.

"We're hosting the formal opening ceremony." Yuzuki replied, her eyes sharp and serious. No need for facades here. "I need someone for the publicity."

Mitani lifted his head and glanced over at his sister. Yuzuki was a world-class actress, but she also didn't do well with children. For short bursts of time, maybe. But a whole night? She wanted someone else to be the center of attention, and who better than Shindo Hikaru?

Shindo Hikaru who was a famous soccer star. Shindo Hikaru who was a role model. Shindo Hikaru who loved kids, ignoring all adults in a room in favor of joking around and playing with children.

His sister was a sly mastermind.

"Fine. You get Shindo for the event—"

Hikaru squawked with indignation at being treated like a bargaining chip.

"—But I'm skipping the Annual." Mitani concluded, ignoring Hikaru, who crossed his arms and sank back into his seat to sulk.

Yuzuki glared at him. "Grandfather wouldn't be pleased."

Mitani laughed at the thought. "The old man doesn't want to be there either. He'll just be jealous I got out of it."

Yuzuki frowned further but was unable to dispute that point. "But Father would mind."

Mitani just rolled his eyes at that one.

"You come to the Annual Event for  _one hour_." Yuzuki counter-offered, emphasizing the duration of his commitment with one raised finger. "And I make sure Shindo-kun isn't bothered by the gossip rags for a week."

Hikaru looked up at his friend hopefully. This was an offer Hikaru was desperate to accept, even if he had no idea how Mitani's sister would be able to pull  _that_  off.

"A month." Mitani insisted, still ignoring Hikaru, who most certainly wasn't allowed to make business deals on his own because he would be terrible at it. Good thing that was part of Hikaru's contract.

" _Two_  weeks."

"Three."

"Three?! Absolutely not."

Mitani schooled his expression into one of bland expectation.

"Two and a half. My final offer." Yuzuki glared at him.

After a moment, Mitani finally accepted with a short nod.

Yuzuki threw up her hands, exasperated.

"Deal." She agreed, getting up to walk out of here carrying a much higher price than she had wanted. But this  _was_  her little brother, and Shindo-kun, and she really did need a buffer for the event. She couldn't let anyone see past her carefully-crafted facade. No one else would be able to wrangle such a fair deal out of Mitani Yuzuki, that was for sure.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Yuzuki smiled at them, her pleasantly perfect mask back in place.

Mitani smirked at her, knowing that he had gotten a better deal out of this than she had. And in this family, everything was business.

Hikaru just shivered. The Mitani family dealings still kind of freaked him out.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : My Best Friend**

_(A.N. Because I love Hikaru's teammates.)_

Takashi played forward because he was known for being fast. Not just fast, but faster than everyone else.

His mother had wanted him to go into track and field, but Takashi hadn't found the sport appealing. He just liked team sports. It would be boring to be out there alone. And his mother would just never understand how important his relationships with his teammates were to him.

Yet, Takashi hadn't really met anyone who thought the same things he did until he had joined the Tokyo Team. He had played on his elementary school team, but the other boys had only cared about having fun. And Takashi knew he was different from them then, so he had looked for the kind of teammates he wanted to play with elsewhere. People had told him that he was being too serious and too stubborn about nothing. But Takashi just knew what he wanted and went after it.

Takashi had been one of three to be recruited onto the Tokyo Team his year. The third guy (who Takashi didn't even remember the name of anymore) had quit early on, too arrogant and stuck up to play as a reserve. The only other boy his year, Yamamoto Kaito, was a goalie. Takashi had thought Kaito was too nice and too quiet and smiled too much (which Takashi thought suspicious). They hadn't been friends.

But the year after he had joined the Tokyo Team, Shindo Hikaru had been recruited and was the only one to make it past try-outs. Shindo had been a forward like Takashi. And Shindo had been loud and bright and annoying in a little brother kind of way. But Shindo put all of his energy into his play, and all of his faith in the team. Takashi had known that Shindo loved soccer, and loved it all the more because of the team. Shindo understood instinctively the same things Takashi felt and thought about being teammates.

Still, Takashi had been reluctant to get close to Shindo. Because Shindo had gotten close to Suspicious-Kaito almost from the first day, and Takashi wasn't sure if he would be welcomed if he and Kaito hadn't ever really been friends. And then Shinji had slotted himself into that duo to make them a trio, and Takashi became even more intimidated to approach them.

That changed after their first game against the reserves of the Chiba team. That was the game when Kaito had freely admitted his own shortcomings and promoted Shindo instead. Because that had been what would be best for the team. And maybe a little because Kaito had wanted Shindo to be his friend, though he still wasn't sure if that  _had_  actually been a reason even now.

Amazingly, it hadn't been Friendly-Shindo to first approach him, but Suspicious-Kaito. Kaito had just walked up to Takashi when they had been cleaning up the field, smiled that too-nice smile (which had made Takashi instantly suspicious), and had given Takashi some observations about Takashi's goal-shooting after having been on the same team as him for over a year.

It was while the two of them had been deep in a conversation about Takashi's tendency to slow down upon approaching the net that Shindo had showed up, nearly leaping onto them in his enthusiasm, joining the conversation eagerly even though he didn't have anything to add to it. And then Lazy-Shinji had popped up out of nowhere, revealing a keen mind for analysis despite his carefree and lazy persona.

And from then on, it had changed from a group of three to a group of four. Takashi hadn't understood the change at first. It had always just seemed so natural, so purposeful for him to join them or for them to join him.

So it came as a surprise when Kaito became Takashi's best friend. Like accepting Takashi into their group, this had also been so natural that Takashi hadn't even realized it until the year he and Kaito were announced as co-captains of the team after Shinji's reign.

"Are you disappointed?" Kaito had asked him after the announcement, after the applause and the congratulations and everyone had split apart to enjoy the rest of the Awards Banquet.

"No." Takashi had replied automatically, and then for his explanation, "You're my best friend."

It might have been a strange thing to say, but it had been so true that Takashi had just said it automatically. But it had only struck Takashi then that perhaps Kaito hadn't felt the same way, that Takashi wasn't Kaito's best friend.

When Takashi looked up, Kaito had smiled his too-nice smile. But it no longer made Takashi suspicious. And that had been all Takashi had needed to be sure that he thought of Kaito as his best friend, whether or not Kaito thought Takashi was his best friend. It was still the truth, and Takashi decided then and there not to be embarrassed about it. There was no reason to be.

"Good." Kaito had said, happily slamming his shoulder into Takashi's shoulder in a show of camaraderie. "Because you're  _my_  best friend, and we'll be great co-captains."

And Takashi had smiled then, glad that he had found all of them, all of his teammates.

 

* * *

 

**OMAKE! : Sai's Goodbye**

_(A.N. Even though I had planned to write this scene in the beginning, I ended up writing something completely different for the story.)_

Sai had known that this time would come.

His time had finally come to an end. And Sai could feel it, a feather-light and floating kind of radiance. Almost as if he was flying. Almost as if all of the particles of his being were exploding into pinpricks of shining radiance and brilliance.

He was being given the promise of another, better beginning. The promise that this would not be the end, but just another cycle in the endless turn of existence.

Sai just breathed for a moment. He wanted to forever remember, never to forget this life and this world. As futile as that wish would be.

The long room was a stretch of sweet-smelling tatami mats and natural light. At one end, there was a large writing desk just as Sai had had in the Heian, a stand of brushes and an ink stone ready to be used. Various rolled-up scrolls were neatly stored in the shelves behind the desk. The large Heian imperial scene replica hung upon the wall, relocated from above Hikaru's old bed. And Hikaru's flute was sitting in its open case upon a low cabinet, as if Hikaru would pick it up anytime. Hikaru insisted that it be so, and Sai had indulged him even though Hikaru hadn't picked up the instrument in years. Sai really should have insisted Hikaru practice his music more. It was one of the four studies of a gentleman scholar.

At the other end of the hall, tall shelves stood neatly lined with go-related readings, kifu record books, and a glass case in which sat a goban with Torajiro's signature. And in the line of leather-bound ledgers tied with red string were Sai's games. All of [ sai ]'s NetGo games were safely kept in computer record, but the kifu journals were the records of every game Sai had ever played with Hikaru. Hikaru had handwritten them himself, every game, from their first disastrous one to as recent as yesterday. These were private memories shared between Hikaru and himself, a record of their time together as student and mentor since there would be no photographs.

And at the very center, the goban which had held his existence until Hikaru had found him. Sai looked fondly down at the familiar square of rich red and warm gold, the comforting circles of black and white stones, the dark polish of the go stone containers, both opened in front of Hikaru because Sai couldn't set the stones himself even if he did always sit on the other side and looked straight at Hikaru like a true opponent would. It was strange to think that not being able to set the stones himself no longer even bothered Sai, hadn't for many long years.

This was Sai's room. Hikaru had designated it himself, jokingly at first, but serious as the idea had laid roots in Hikaru's mind. When Hikaru was asleep, Sai would sit in front of the goban or at the desk or beside the window looking out into the gardens. He would stare at the goban which Torajiro had once signed his name to, wondering from which moment in the past Sai had first seen this goban. He would pretend, as foolish and fleeting as the illusion could be, that he could touch and affect all of these items in this room with his own hands.

After Sai left, this would still be Sai's room. And Sai only hoped that it wouldn't pain Hikaru to come in here. That, rather than a source of pain, this room would be a source of solace and fond remembrance. There was not much Sai could do for Hikaru, had ever been able to do for Hikaru. But if Sai could leave only his impression upon a room, could only give Hikaru memories of many long hours spent together, then he didn't want those things to always be shrouded in grief. He had always wanted for Hikaru to be happy, truly and forever.

Sai looked across the goban now. He studied Hikaru's face, more familiar to him than his own. He etched Hikaru's bright bangs, his green eyes, the exact shade of Hikaru's tanned skin into memory.

He would remember Hikaru as forever shining with brilliance and warmth and light. He would remember Hikaru as he had been when they had first met, smaller and louder and filled with bravado, but no less brilliant. Sai would remember Hikaru as a young man, having pursued and worked to fulfill his dreams with all of the determination and dedication a person could ever give. Sai would remember all of Hikaru, all of the moments that counted, watching as Hikaru had grown up and matured before his eyes, proud of the person Hikaru had become.

And Sai would remember Hikaru as he was right now. The two of them sitting here together in this room, right here, right now. The day bright and warm and sunny. It was midday and there was a soft breeze in the air, the nearby wind chime twinkling just outside. There couldn't have been a more perfect day.

_"S-Sai."_  Hikaru choked out, the tears blurring his vision, his hand shaking as it reached for Sai.

Sai was disappearing. And Hikaru wouldn't be able to reach him, wouldn't be able to even touch him as Sai shone for the very last time.

Without words, Hikaru pleaded with him. Expression desolate, Hikaru was begging Sai not to leave. Desperate and hurting, Hikaru wanted exactly what Sai wished himself.

So Sai just smiled at Hikaru, with all of the pride and reassurance and sadness and happiness of his being. He hoped to convey in that last smile how much he had loved Hikaru, thanked Hikaru, wished for Hikaru. His student, his brother, his son, his friend.

Between them, there was a half-finished game. Their last game. Sai was sorry that they wouldn't be able to finish it.

"Goodbye, Hikaru." Sai told him, still smiling.

Hikaru let out another strangled cry. But it was time. This was their final goodbye. And neither one wanted to let go.

Before Sai completely disappeared, Hikaru smiled at him. It was sad and anguished and devastated still, but Hikaru promised that he would be alright. He promised Sai that, though there would always be grief, he would live his life. Hikaru would be happy, even without Sai. Because this was what Sai wanted for him, because this was what Hikaru wanted for himself. And there was no other promise that would have soothed Sai's soul as much as this one.

_"Sayonara, Sai."_

And Sai was grateful for this one last kindness from Hikaru. He wished all of the joy and happiness in the world for Hikaru. No one was more deserving.

Perhaps, one day, Sai and Hikaru would meet again. One day, far into the future, perhaps they'll find each other again. And they'll finish this halfway-finished game.

Sai hoped so. He would wait for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of omake ideas to choose from. And I wish I could have written all of them, but these were the ones most clearly formed in my head.  
> Thank you again for having read “Go, Soccer Player, Go!”. It’s been fun!


	61. OMAKE! The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first year that Sai isn't here during Hikaru's annual vacation. He almost considers not going.

The first time Hikaru was here, he had been surrounded by friends, and classmates, his teacher, and one excitable Heian-period ghost.

" _It's lonelier this time."_  Hikaru thought as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and stared upwards at the tall, dark trees of the temple grounds.

Bright red lanterns lit the way through the softly falling snow. And Hikaru soldiered on, up the long stone steps to the temple at the very top, relishing in the burn of his legs and the flush burning across his face.

He had been here when it was warm and bright and clear the first time. This time, Hikaru had wanted to know what Kyoto would be like during the snow and the cold and the dark nights. How had winter been like for Sai when he had still lived in the capitol? How cold had it gotten? How fast had night fallen? What had the sun looked like striking against the white of the snow in the morning, when Sai had just woken up for the day?

Hikaru finally made it to the end, and jumped the last two steps before standing triumphantly at the very top. His stance wide, his arms open to the great sky above. His breath was fast and his blood was hot in his veins.

He breathed deeply and allowed his warm breath to cloud in the cold air. It had been a long, hard climb. But Hikaru would never regret it. It was moments like this, in the quiet of a winter's day, that proved that he was alive.

For a moment, Hikaru just watched the snow falling from the sky. Perhaps waiting for something to happen. Something poignant and meaningful. Waiting for Sai to ghost up to his side from behind him, smiling that familiar, refined smile, about to quote a line from the old masters or deliver a nobly composed poem.

Hikaru blinked and, out of habit, glanced behind him.

There wasn't anyone there. There was no one else climbing up this steep trail just to visit an out-of-the-way temple on a cold weekday morning.

But behind him were the many steps that had taken him here, up to this very spot. A reminder of Hikaru's effort. The way of his struggle.

Turning forward, Hikaru released a long, slow breath.

It was alright.  _He_  was alright. He had come here, all on his own. He had visited all of the familiar sights and walked all of the familiar paths alone. And he had enjoyed them on his own. These places, these things—even alone—were still beautiful and elegant and impressive no matter the company.

"I'm fine." Hikaru said aloud, just to confirm it. "I'm alone, but I'm alright."

In front of him, a winter wind swirled and caught snowflakes in a dance.

Hikaru smiled at the sight, taking another rejuvenating breath as he looked on ahead.

This was his first year without Sai. The first vacation he had ever taken on his own.

It was quieter. And with only himself for company, Hikaru was constantly reminded that he was lonelier.

But it didn't make the world any less beautiful, any less wonderful. Sai had wanted Hikaru to see the world as a beautiful place, full of experiences.

Here, in Sai's city, surrounded by Sai's memory, Hikaru saw the world as Sai had seen it. And the world was still beautiful, had remained wonderful, and was just waiting for him to experience it.

This was Hikaru's first experience with loneliness.

It was quiet here.

But he would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on writing more "Go, Soccer Player, Go!", but I missed Hikaru.  
> 2015.10.29


	62. OMAKE! requests

_These were OMAKE! requests from long-time reviewer SJC-Caron. Thanks for all of your support! I've really appreciated it over the years. Here's the original FF.net review if you're wondering what I'll be writing about:_

SJC-Caron chapter 61 . 20m ago

It's nice to drop into this world for a bit again; this is an appropriate theme for Halloween / All Souls Day & the end of fall / start of winter.

If you want keep writing for this fanfic then I have a few omake ideas:

1) Hikaru out-grows his blue & yellow suit, and since his semi-pro team continues to have it's end-of-season celebration at the same fancy/formal Japanese restaurant, he decides to get a kimono in the team's colours. Hikaru seeks Akria's and/or Kouyou's advice and/or ask them to go shopping with him.

2) Between an AFC Champions League game & a World Cup or Olympic qualifier match in Beijing, Hikaru joins Touya Kouyou in a team pro-am event organized by China's Team Wéiqí League.

 

* * *

**OMAKE!: (Really) Formal Wear**

* * *

Hikaru stared at his reflection in his full-length mirror in distress.

His suit, his beloved electric blue and lightning yellow suit! They had bought it a little too big in preparation of his growth spurt, which had come late, so Hikaru had been able to wear his beloved suit for the last three years with only light tailoring having been necessary to adjust it to his size.

No amount of tailoring could help it now. Hikaru's growth spurt had had him shooting out of all his clothes. He had replaced almost his entire wardrobe! (Hikaru still cried a little at the memory of how much soccer gear or go books or manga or ramen he had forgone in the name of fashion.)

Hikaru looked like he had tried to stuff himself into a kid's suit (which he kind of had). The cuffs of his pants were halfway up his shins. He couldn't bend his arms. There was no buttoning the jacket. And Hikaru would have had to remove his hips altogether if he wanted to close the zipper on his pants.

"Hikaru, perhaps it is time to admit our defeat." Sai spoke up from somewhere across the room, probably kneeling next to the goban. Hikaru didn't know. He really didn't care. How could he even muster up the strength to care in the face of this travesty?

Hikaru glared at his reflection for a moment, denying reality, hoping that his clothes would somehow magically expand to fit him again.

Sai glanced worriedly at his student, concerned for Hikaru's mental well-being.

"I love this suit, Sai!" Hikaru exclaimed heatedly, eyes full of passion as he continued staring at his reflection. "I should have worn this suit more! It didn't get to show itself off enough! It's too young to die, Sai!"

"No one is dying, Hikaru." Sai tried calming Hikaru down, waving his arms around placatingly.

Hikaru turned to glare at him, but then stopped and adopted a thoughtful look instead.

Sai was a different kind of worried now.

"Yes. That's right, Sai." Hikaru's smile was not reassuring to Sai. "No one is dying at all."

Silently, Sai made his prayers to the gods. He hoped to be strong enough to properly guide Hikaru through the storm of his youth.

* * *

Touya Akira had not been prepared for Shindo Hikaru's request. It had not been a request that he would have ever been prepared to receive, however. Because it had not been the kind of request that anyone could have ever anticipated.

Sitting in seiza upon the tatami mats of a luxurious Japanese-styled room, Akira watched as Hikaru frowned at the various bolts of fabric being presented to him by the assistants.

"Are these not to your liking, honored customer?" The Old Master asked from his position across from Hikaru.

The Old Master was an ancient man with snow-white hair and perpetually closed eyes. Akira really didn't know how the man had been able to see Hikaru's expression at all.

"The selection is fine and varied, Master." Hikaru replied respectfully. "But I had presumptuously envisioned a style on my own. I blame my youthful ignorance and I apologize for my arrogance."

The Old Master's eyebrows raised into what must have been an expression of surprise. Akira watched as the Old Master and his father exchanged glances.

"Shindo-kun is young and has much to experience, Master." Touya Kouyou spoke on Hikaru's behalf, belying none of his personal thoughts on the matter.

"Yes," The Old Master smoothed his hand over his long white beard. "But that is the way of life. Perhaps you would grant enlightenment upon this one, young customer?"

Akira really had no idea what was happening now. In fact, he had always been rather lost in the conversations his father and the Old Master had. Akira had always allowed his father or his mother to make their choices on his behalf.

"As you permit me to do so, Master." Hikaru nodded gratefully without missing a beat, inexplicably able to understand whatever it was the Old Master was requesting.

Hikaru reached behind him to the long black box he had carried with him when Akira had arrived to pick him up. Akira hadn't had the nerve to ask what was in it, considering his father's watchful presence and this being the first time his friend and his father had met since the Children's Go Tournament.

Hikaru had had to converse with Touya-Meijin on his own. Akira had been so anxious that he hadn't even heard most of the conversation. But considering his father's silent approval and Hikaru's confused looks only when looking in Akira's direction, it must have gone well.

Sliding the box to rest between them, Hikaru lifted the lid to reveal a modern lightning-blue suit with an electric yellow tie.

Akira stared at the contents of the box.

Both Touya Kouyou and the Old Master peered down with interest.

"The colors are attribution?" The Old Master questioned.

"These are the colors of my team, Master." Hikaru answered. "The Tokyo Team of the Japan Youth Soccer League."

"Ahh." The Master sighed with the understanding of one who did not completely understand but had come to accept the words anyway.

Both men leaned back, satisfied. Much to Akira's continued confusion.

"Should you leave this with me, I shall do my best." The Old Master smiled fondly at Hikaru.

"You have my gratitude, Master." Hikaru bent down into a formal bow.

Even Akira was impressed. His friend had even known the exact way to place his fingers along the mat. Akira still had to think about it before he was able to do it.

Both Akira and his father added lesser bows of their own.

"I humbly request this commission to the Touya name." Touya-Meijin spoke aloud.

Akira nodded his agreement. He understood this at least. His father was saying that his family would take care of payment for Hikaru.

"Touya-Meijin-sensei!" Hikaru squawked, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Allow me this gift for my son's friend, Shindo-kun." Touya-Meijin turned to address Hikaru, calm and impenetrable. "It is my pleasure."

Hikaru frowned a little still, but it looked more like a pout than frown.

He bowed formally before Akira's father.

"My gratitude, Touya-Meijin-sensei." Hikaru intoned respectfully.

Touya-Meijin nodded with satisfaction.

Akira glanced once more at the box before the lid was closed and one of the assistants whisked it away from sight.

As his father and the Old Master casually conversed with one another, leaving Akira and Hikaru sitting side-by-side in quiet attendance, Akira hoped that Hikaru didn't actually inflict a lightning-blue and electric-yellow kimono upon his teammates.

Surely, the Old Master wouldn't allow that. Not even Hikaru could influence someone this greatly.

This was not what Akira had been expecting when Hikaru had asked him where his family got their kimono.

* * *

**OMAKE!: When In Beijing**

* * *

Hikaru had been in vast, smoggy, rapid-ascension Beijing when he had received the call.

They had been there for the all-important AFC Champions League game that would decide their qualification for the World Cup. Hikaru had been walking through the lobby with his teammates when the hotel manager had informed him that he had received a call. And after hearing who it was that had called him, had rang up that person for Hikaru so that they could speak.

Sitting in that hotel lounge, in an unfamiliar city that Hikaru hadn't even seen outside of sports stadiums, Hikaru had listened to Touya-Meijin's calm, unshakable voice on the other end of the receiver.

And that was how Hikaru had found himself in a different hotel of the same city, having been dropped off by the car the team had hired for him.

Hikaru couldn't help but play with the tassel that hung from the end of the ornate couch he was sitting on. The hotel that the team was staying at was modern. He had been sitting on a stark white couch that hadn't even been designed for comfort when he had talked to Touya-Meijin. Obviously, the Touyas stayed in a very different establishment.

"Shindo-kun."

Hikaru leapt to his feet, eyes widening upon seeing the Touya couple right in front of him.

"Touya-sensei! Touya's Mom!" Hikaru greeted the husband and wife enthusiastically, grinning brightly at their familiar faces.

Touya Akiko smiled as she reached forward and pinched Hikaru affectionately on the cheek. Nevermind that Hikaru was much taller than her now. You couldn't stop mothers from doing stuff like that.

Touya Kouyou watched all of this with tolerant amusement.

"It's good to see you, Shindo-kun." Akiko laughed as she finally released Hikaru's abused cheek. Hikaru had to rub the feeling back into it.

"How are you? Not too tired, are you? You shouldn't push yourself too hard; you just had an important game yesterday." Akiko worried with a concerned frown.

"No, no, I'm fine, Touya's Mom." Hikaru assured her hastily. "I rested up all night."

"I believe a congratulations is deserved." Kouyou spoke up.

Hikaru blushed faintly.

"Thank you, Touya-sensei. The team did well yesterday. We're very happy with the results."

Kouyou nodded with understanding.

Hikaru just smiled at him. He knew that the former Touya-Meijin didn't follow soccer at all. Yet, he always made a point to know the results of Hikaru's matches.

"And have you seen Akira lately, Shindo-kun?" Akiko asked with even more concern than she had shown when asking after Hikaru's welfare.

"Oh. I saw Touya...maybe a week and a half ago? We played a game before I got really caught up in the last match." Hikaru replied. "He's good. Really busy with his Kisei-title defense. There's been a few really skilled challengers."

Akiko merely nodded, already well-versed in knowing to leave career stress to career players. She would make sure to call Akira later and remind him to mind his body and his health.

"Have you had breakfast?" Akiko asked Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, at my hotel."

"We ate in our room, so we can go directly." Akiko announced.

At Kouyou's absent nod, his wife took his arm and pulled her husband towards the hotel entrance. They were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

Hikaru followed obediently behind them. And he stood there uselessly as Akiko had hailed a cab, speaking to the driver in fluent Mandarin. Kouyou sat in the passenger side next to their driver so Akiko could continue to hound Hikaru about his health, ask after his most recent meetings with Akira, and gossip a bit about Hikaru's appearance in fashion magazines and all of the latest rumors concerning the soccer-pro. Hikaru had almost died of embarrassment when Touya's mom had brought up the many rumors circulating about his nonexistent dating life. All of them. Even some he hadn't even heard yet!

Kouyou had just sat silently at the front of the cab and been glad that the pair had seemed to have forgotten about him.

They stopped in front of a huge convention center in the middle of the city. There seemed to be millions of people milling about this very spot instead of being spread across an entire city. Hikaru made sure to keep close to the Touyas as they wove their way through the thick crowd, afraid that he would lose them. After only one street, as if sensing his distress, Akiko had reached out and taken him by the hand. Hikaru felt somewhat like a small child, but clung to her hand either way. (Hikaru's Mandarin wasn't great and would not help him if he found himself lost in the middle of Beijing.)

Hikaru didn't ease up until they were inside the convention center and processed into the hall where the pro-am event was taking place.

The familiar clicks of stones against wood did everything to ease Hikaru's stressed nerves. He looked around in awe as he absently dropped his lanyard around his neck. If there was ever a time he was grateful for Sai being relentless about kanji lessons, it was when Hikaru had been handed a blank badge and had impressed everyone with his elegantly-written name.

"Touya-sensei! Touya-san!"

Hikaru looked up in surprise at hearing Japanese. The pronunciation was shaky, but it was definitely Japanese being spoken amongst all of the Mandarin.

Hikaru wandered back over to the Touyas as they were being greeted by a young Chinese male, perhaps a few years older than Hikaru, standing before a small group of older Chinese men.

"I'm Li Jin, from the China Wéiqí League. Welcome. We are very happy to receive you. I will be your translator for this event." The man dipped into a short, obviously-not-used-to-it bow.

"My wife and I are very pleased to be in attendance." Kouyou and Akiko bowed politely, before turning and waving towards where Hikaru was waiting a couple of steps away. "And also, this is—"

"Shindo Hikaru!" Li Jin exclaimed in surprise upon sight.

Hikaru grinned in a friendly manner and waved hello, walking to stand beside the Touyas.

"Nihao!" Hikaru chirped brightly. His pronunciation was terrible, but Hikaru had always tried to make up for it with his enthusiasm.

Li Jin didn't break from his stupor as he stepped forward and grasped Hikaru in an excited handshake.

Hikaru didn't mind, returning the gesture with equal enthusiasm. He was used to it, really. The Americans were super friendly. Sometimes, they  _hugged_ you in greeting.

The older gentlemen behind Li Jin looked confused, asking questions in Mandarin as the Touyas looked on with amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Li Jin apologized after a short exchange with the other men. He was blushing with embarrassment. "I'm a football fan. That was a great game yesterday, Shindo-san."

Hikaru grinned his thanks.

"It's fine." Kouyou waved it off, no offense taken.

"We've gotten quite used to it." Akiko giggled. "Sometimes, it feels as if Shindo-kun is our second son."

"Err, yes, so it seems." Hikaru laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you think of the event so far?" Li Jin asked the three of them, though he couldn't seem to help but glance in Hikaru's direction with eager anticipation.

Hikaru turned back to observe the hall. They were just inside the door. And the back of the hall seemed an insurmountable distance away.

"I've never seen so many go players in one place before." Hikaru commented.

He thought back to the last time he had felt this awed at seeing so many people sharing the same passion. It wasn't quite like a soccer match, in which there were two teams and many spectators. Here, there were more players than audience. And that gave a room an entirely different feel to it.

The last time he had felt this way was at the Children's Go Tournament.

"Yes," Kouyou nodded in agreement, falling into a translated conversation with the Chinese officials there to welcome him. "China does seem to have an unending resource in go players. Japan just can't compete in that regard."

Hikaru glanced back at Touya-sensei, caught up in his memory of being a very small child and having run into the towering presence of Touya-Meijin.

Softly, Hikaru smiled at that memory.

He turned back to the many people engrossed in their games, comforted in the thought that go here was the same as go at home. It wouldn't matter that his Mandarin was terrible and that he was terrified of getting lost. The game would be the same. It was their unifying force.

Go connected them. Past and present.

Briefly, Hikaru wished he could show this to Sai. Almost like reliving that fateful day at the Children's Go Tournament. All he needed was to accidentally blurt out the wrong thing, smack into the younger Touya, and then trip over the strap of his gear bag.

Hikaru chuckled at the thought, replacing the image of the much younger self in his head with his much older self, dressed in the suit he was wearing today and everything.

"Shindo-kun?" Touya-sensei's voice cut through Hikaru's thoughts.

Hikaru looked back at Touya-sensei standing at the center of the small group, waiting.

"Are you ready to start, Shindo-san?" Li Jin asked, bright and eager.

Hikaru grinned and nodded, turning fully to follow the group.

It wasn't the same as the Children's Go Tournament. This was new. And that was the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the Kimono Omake. I was fairly jealous I hadn't thought of it!
> 
> I also really liked how the characterization of the Touyas came out in the Beijing Omake. Actually, all of the Touyas in both of these omakes.
> 
> These were great requests and I hope they lived up to the expectations of the requester. I tried my best!
> 
> 2015.10.31


	63. OMAKE! Human Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hikaru!

“Hey, you guys. I know that I really like surprises, but this is a long time to stay blindfolded.” Hikaru told them as he continued fumbling through the dark, his arms stretched out and waving through the empty air in front of him.

“Dad! You’re going to ruin the surprise!” His twelve-year-old daughter, Saiko, protested as she grabbed him by his arm and began to drag him forward.

“And you’ve been blindfolded this whole time. Why are you suddenly against it now?” His nine-year-old son, Sai, pointed out.

Hikaru smiled. He could almost _hear_ Sai crossing his arms and pouting at him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Hikaru laughed, giving up and letting Saiko pull him wherever her little heart desired. “It just starts to get disturbing being blindfolded for this long. I think my other senses are starting to compensate for my lost sense of sight.”

All around him, Hikaru could feel his family rolling their eyes at him.

“We only need to go a little bit further, anata.”

Hikaru turned his head in the direction of his wife’s voice, brightly grinning at her. She probably responded to this with that gentle smile of hers, graceful and refined. Even after so many years, Hikaru could see it clearly, blindfolded or not.

“Come on, Dad!” Saiko dug in her heels and impatiently pulled him further.

Hikaru grinned and followed her, aware of the familiar presence of his son at his side. Sai loved to follow Hikaru around. Since his son could crawl, Hikaru always had a little follower. And the kid was as short as Hikaru had been at that age.

They continued down the long passageway they had been walking down (a hallway? a tunnel?) before exiting out into a much larger space. The bright lights hit them first, enough to penetrate through the thick material of the blindfold.

But it was the smell that Hikaru recognized first.

“Happy Birthday, Dad!” Saiko and Sai cheered.

Hikaru was finally allowed to pull off the blindfold. And he stared in wonder at the enormous stadium, the bright lights, the familiar sensation of astroturf under his feet.

“Happy Birthday.” Aki glided to his side, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Hikaru automatically accepted the kiss through years of ingrained practice, still staring at the familiar stadium in awe.

They were standing on the field of the Tokyo Japan Youth Soccer Stadium (sponsored by the Mitani Group). And, like every time he ever stepped onto this field, a wave of nostalgia hit him of all of the games and practices and fun memories this place held.

Aki took his hand in hers, and Hikaru finally turned to look at her.

Today, Aki had forgone her usual tailored dresses and immaculate suits to dress in one of the heirloom kimono of her family. This kimono was hundreds of years old, in a graceful pattern of autumn grasses, falling leaves covering the silk of her obi. And her hair had been styled with all of the delicate pieces of hair ornaments Hikaru had given her when they had been dating.

Aki was the daughter of an old, traditional family. Today, you would most likely find her dressed in designer clothing, smartphone in hand, running her fashion empire like a queen would a country. But she had started dating him because Hikaru respected the traditions as much as she did.

Their daughter, Saiko, seemed to be in complete contrast to her mother, even if she did look like the miniature version of her beautiful mother. Saiko’s personality was all Hikaru: bright and exuberant, obsessed with soccer, determined to fulfill her dreams, and, strangely enough, a money-hungry cheapsake.

Saiko was dressed as she always dressed outside of school: in soccer clothes. Her bright pink shorts matched her bright pink soccer cleats. And in honor of the stadium they were standing in (of the team she was hoping to join in the upcoming season), she had somehow wormed through Hikaru’s closet and found one of his old children’s-sized Tokyo Team jerseys.

The giant number 5 and **SHINDO** was printed clearly in iconic electric yellow, atop their classic lightning blue. And, looking at the gold stripes, it was one of Hikaru’s regular uniforms (probably his first one).

Their son, Sai, looked desolately out of place. He was dressed in his school uniform (Hikaru would never understand the kid), also with one of Hikaru’s Tokyo Team jerseys on over his collared dress shirt. (Hikaru suspected it was his _very_ first one, but even then it was way too large and sliding off Sai’s shoulder.)

Sai may look like Hikaru, but he took after the kind and sensible personality of his mother. Unlike Saiko who thrived with attention, Sai just seemed to wilt. And unlike Saiko and her dreams of one day becoming the best soccer player in Japan, Sai preferred quiet activities like reading and playing go (of course).

It hadn’t been a surprise to Hikaru at all that his son would have the personality and interests he did, considering the man Hikaru had named him after. Hikaru hoped that his son would become as kind, as admirable, as wonderful a person as his namesake.

But no matter what, for both of his children, Hikaru would always support them. Whether or not they liked soccer or go or fashion or the Heian period. He was their father. He loved them!

Though sometimes, Hikaru was convinced that his kid had been infected by Touya.

Speaking of Touya...

Touya-Kisei arrived then, looking stern and sharp-eyed, and kind of utterly out of place striding across a soccer stadium.

Hikaru grinned brightly and began waving his arms wide.

“Touya!”

Hikaru then turned to the red-headed businessman frowning beside the Kisei.

“Mitani!”

Mitani glared at him, even more cutting than Touya during a title match.

Hikaru just grinned even more and kept waving with his free arm, Aki claiming the other one to press her sweetly-perfumed head against his shoulder.

“Shindo.” Touya smiled happily. “Aki-san. Saiko-chan. Sai-kun.”

As the family greeted the gentle-natured title-holder, Mitani marched straight up to Hikaru.

“You’re finally here.” Mitani grunted, tapping his foot impatiently. “About time.”

“But I don’t need to be on time. It’s my birthday, Mitani!” Hikaru playfully whined, mustering up his best puppy dog eyes and whimpering.

“Ugh.” Was all Mitani would reply to that.

Hikaru just laughed.

“Move.” Mitani ordered as he began pushing Hikaru forward, all the way across the field. “We’ve set up the party game of your lifetime.”

“Really?!”

Hikaru was greeted by a crowd of all his friends. His soccer buddies (from his pro teams and the Tokyo Team). Akari and the former members of the Haze Go Club. Waya and Isumi and all of the former insei. Hikaru’s study group was here too; all of those young pros mingling amongst their rivals (Touya’s study group). And all of the other go pros Hikaru had ever befriended over the course of a lifetime had been gathered here.

Even his parents and the former Touya-Meijin and Touya’s mother were there, sitting along the sidelines on comfortable cushions laid out along the stand seats. They were conversing with old Coach Takashi and Ino-coach and even Mori-coach.

And the families of everyone invited were here too (because Hikaru loved everyone the-people-he-loved loved), creating an enormous crowd only a place as big as a soccer stadium could fill.

“Hey! The Birthday Boy is here!” Shinji shouted, enthusiastically leaping atop Hikaru as his form of a hug.

Hikaru nearly fell to the ground.

“Oi, Shinji,” Hikaru chuckled good-naturedly. “You’ve got to stop doing that to me. We’re, like, fifty years old already.”

Shinji just shrugged and grinned, as carefree as always.

“What do you think of the place?” Shinji waved over the stadium, arm slung over Hikaru’s shoulders. “It’s all mine now. Can you believe it?”

“You’re the Head Coach of the Tokyo Team, not the owner of the stadium.” Mitani snorted and rolled his eyes at them.

“Yeah, yeah, boss.” Shinji elbowed Mitani in the ribs playfully.

Mitani squawked in protest, rubbing at his ribs through his expensive suit.

Meanwhile, Hikaru watched as his children finished greeting their grandparents at the sidelines. Touya’s son, Akihiko, was shyly walking up to join Saiko and Sai, encouraged by his two grandparents and his mother. The nine-year-old was even more shy than Touya had been. And Akihiko and Sai had been destined to be best friends even before they had even been born!

“Alright, that’s enough of this! Let’s start this already!” Mitani announced, stalking off immediately. He was _even less_ in the mood for small talk than usual.

“What did you do to him before I got here?” Hikaru sided up to Shinji. “Make that dumb joke one million times too many?”

Shinji lit up at the mention of his favorite joke.

“I’ll have you know that all the brats love that joke.” Shinji grinned.

Hikaru looked skeptical.

“Shinji, you were telling that joke when _we_ were brats.”

“It’s a classic then.” Shinji decided.

“We didn’t find it funny _then_!” Hikaru reminded him.

“Oh no!” Shinji suddenly exclaimed, looking fearfully in the distance. “I’ve got to go. Happy birthday, Shindo! Enjoy your awesome gift!”

And with one last thumbs up, Shinji jogged off.

Hikaru turned in the direction Shinji had been looking in, and saw his daughter grinning maniacally at Shinji, a scary light in her eyes.

Hikaru idly wondered how long Shinji would last before Saiko attached herself to him and haunted her future coach like a ghost.

Meanwhile, Mitani stalked up to the waiting Touya, snatched the offered object out of Touya’s hand, and looked grumpy as Akira just smiled serenely.

Akira gave the signal. And suddenly, Saiko and Sai and Akihiko materialized in front of Hikaru like spirits. Both of his children grabbed hold of an arm each and began to drag him away, the sweet and gentle Akihiko trailing behind them.

They joined his parents and Touya’s parents and Hikaru’s old coaches and basically all of the older attendants of the party. They all ascended the short way up the stands and onto the large platform set up there, filled with comfortable chairs and a buffet.

“Sit here, Dad!” Saiko commanded, pointing towards the seat of honor.

“You’ll love this, Dad!” Sai shouted behind him as he and Akihiko ran down the stairs again, the pair of them as inseperable as always.

Saiko made sure to completely limber up, get into position, and then tear down the stairs like a force of nature. She easily overtook her brother and his best friend despite their head start.

“What’s happening?!” Hikaru exclaimed, looking at his parents on one side to Touya’s parents on the other.

“Just enjoy it, son.” His mother patted him on the cheek, before leaning excitedly forward in her seat.

Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted.

Luckily, that was when the enormous screen turned on and focused on Akira and Mitani’s faces.

Hikaru perked up, noticing that his two friends were perched on towers on opposite sides of the field.

“Welcome, everyone,” Hikaru’s wife, Aki, appeared on the screen, smiling her gentle smile. “To my husband’s 50th birthday celebration. I thank you all for coming.”

Everyone cheered and clapped as Aki bowed gracefully to the camera.

“I’m joined today by Touya Chihiro-san and Fujisaki Akari-pro.”

The camera panned out to show the two other smiling women sitting before the broadcast table.

“Happy Birthday, Shindo-san.”

“Happy Birthday, Hikaru!”

“The three of us will be providing commentary on today’s exciting match.” Aki announced.

“An epic battle of legendary proportion!” Akari announced grandly, just because she knew Hikaru liked everything to be overly-dramatic.

“Which will be the latest speed go match between my husband and Mitani-san.” Chihiro grinned.

Hikaru blinked down at the field.

He had assumed it would be a soccer match, but the field had been filled with intersecting lines.

“As a special request, the stones will be people, and the board will be this field.”

Hikaru leapt up from his seat, looking down to see people separating themselves onto teams. All of them had been given a long robe in either white or black to wear over their clothing, as well as a long headband in the matching color.

“Everyone please assemble on the field as quickly as you are able.” Chihiro requested. “To assist you, a spotlight will be shone onto the point of the board upon the field. Please use it to direct you to the correct position.”

To demonstrate, a spotlight went on and landed at the exact center of the field.

“You can also follow along on our televised board.” Akari added as a virtual go board appeared, showing a series of moves being played out by the computer.

“Hey! Why don’t I get to play?!” Hikaru shouted in outrage. This sounded like _so much fun!_ He wanted to play!!

Everyone laughed.

“Anata,” Aki looked apologetic. “You’re still too terrible at speed go.”

Hikaru crossed his arms and pouted.

Everyone laughed even harder.

“So that this goes fast and stays exciting, it has to be speed go, Hikaru. Just watch and enjoy yourself. We’re all playing this game for you.” Akari explained, really getting into it now. “I’m getting fired up!”

“We would like to take this moment to thank Akira-san and Mitani-san for organizing this wonderful match.” Aki smiled after she had finished elegantly laughing behind her sleeve.

“Yes, this was my husband’s idea, Shindo-san.” Chihiro cheerfully announced. “Akira-san thought for a very long time on what would make Shindo-san’s perfect birthday. He so greatly values your friendship.”

On the screen, Akira was blushing so hard that he had hidden his bright red face in his hands.

“And Mitani-kun made it happen!” Akari added, punching the air. “Because you’re his best friend, Hikaru! Go, Mitani-kun!”

The camera panned over to Mitani, who was openly frowning. Even if it were true (and Mitani would **_NEVER_ ** admit that out loud), Mitani didn’t see why everyone needed to know that he had arranged this thing.

“Let’s play already!” Saiko shouted from down on the field.

The crowd burst into laughter again.

Like father, like daughter.

“Well, I think that’s explanation enough to follow along.” Chihiro winked into the camera.

Then Chihiro began waving a tiny flag with **TOUYA** printed on it.

“GANBATTE!” Akari shouted, one leg propped against the broadcasting table like a delinquent queen.

“Let the game begin.” Aki announced officially to the crowd, bowing respectfully.

Across the field, Touya and Mitani bowed to one another as well.

Then Mitani made his first move, and the game started with a very excited Saiko shooting out onto the field, playing as his first piece. Even from here, Hikaru could tell that she was taking this much too seriously. Definitely in game-mode.

Touya announced his first move straight after, even before Saiko had taken her place.

Hikaru watched as Sai self-consciously but determinedly dashed across the field. He was proud of Sai, even if he felt distinctly betrayed that his son was Touya’s first piece.

And thus began the strange, messy, sometimes-confused game of Human Go.

Mitani, the Speed Go King, and Akira, the Kisei, remained absolutely focused on the match, taking it as seriously as the deciding game of a title match.

Aki, Chihiro, and Akari provided their colorful commentary. Aki, graceful and elegant and properly following the game. Chihiro, openly supporting her husband even if she was supposed to remain impartial. And Akari, shouting and yelling and cheering for both sides with great enthusiasm. (She just never got to announce games like this. The way she secretly wanted to.)

And while the virtual, televised board remained neat and orderly, the field of humans were less so. People didn’t always get to the right spot, even with the help of the spotlight. Many times, one of the announcers had to correct people standing in the wrong spots and confusing the board.

Yet, even if you had never played the game in your life, there was excitement when people began to fill the field and the game began to take shape. Nothing was better than when “pieces” were caught, and “capture” became something else entirely. The go players weren’t as bad, but Hikaru's soccer buddies, when clustered as a group, would grab the “captured stone” and carry the person away on their shoulders. Hikaru laughed aloud when he saw Kaito and Takashi sit on the captured Shinji stone.

Territories were won and lost. Players would shout and threaten, despite simply being go pieces. Someone got possessed by the spirit of a shogun. A group of players on the verge of capturing a corner of the board assembled themselves into cavalry, Saiko riding courageously atop her “horse”. The other side assembled a cavalry of their own, a line of adults with children perched on their shoulders, pretending to await battle. At one point, a territory fell and the fallen players pretended to have been gruesomely stabbed or began to wave their white headbands in the air as a sign of surrender.

And Hikaru laughed so hard that he fell right out of his chair.

Hikaru wouldn’t even remember who won this game. But he would always remember running onto the field when it was over, surrounded by all of the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 3-Year Anniversary! It’s been a wonderful three years! :)
> 
> 2016.01.03


End file.
